Making It Work
by TVTime
Summary: Sam and Rory are already best friends, but can that turn into something even deeper and more satisfying? The story begins at the very end of Season 3's episode "Spanish Teacher" and branches off as things progress.
1. Chapter 1: Dashed Hopes

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 1 - Dashed Hopes**

Sam stared intently at the clock in the school's hall, the seconds ticking by at an agonizingly slow pace. 11:59 and 40 seconds, 41 seconds, 42 seconds. His stomach knotted with anticipation. It felt like it had been the toughest week of his life, and although Sam had to admit that rationally that was probably an exaggeration, he was quite sure that it felt that way and by Sam's logic that made it true in a manner of speaking. 53 seconds! He was about to be able to speak to her again. He had imagined the conversation over and over in his head. It played out in slightly different ways each time, but in all his versions it concluded with her realizing that she was meant to be with him. 58 seconds! Sam swallowed and tried to remain calm as he heard the bell at last signaling his freedom.

And there she was - Mercedes, walking down the hallway wearing an aptly chosen necklace featuring the word LOVE. She smiled as she took in Sam's anxious, happy face and before she knew what was happening her own face had broken into a grin as well. This was it, the moment Sam had quite literally dreamed about for the past several nights.

Rory watched as the two sweethearts strolled happily toward each other. Everything felt so wrong to him. Sam was his best friend and he was happy. Rory knew that that should have made him happy too, and it did. Sort of. But it also left him with a painful empty feeling. What was even more confusing to the Irish boy was that everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. It was just like in the movies...the ones in which something terrible was about to happen and everything slowed down and all you could do was watch it happen.

As Sam got within about a foot of Mercedes they both stop and smiled at each other. Sam opened his mouth to speak, so did Mercedes.

"There you are baby. You ready?" Shane asked, plodding up behind Mercedes and interrupting the pair before they had a chance to say anything. Sam's face fell, as did Mercedes', leaving Shane confused about the disappointed glances he was receiving.

"For lunch, we're going off campus right?" he clarified. "Hey Sam."

Sam managed a small nod as he felt a crushing sensation in his chest and stomach. This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all. Mercedes didn't say anything. She just gaped at Sam briefly before turning away and allowing Shane to lead her back down the hall.

Sam was wrong; the last week hadn't been the hardest of his life - this was. Only it was compressed into one horrible moment.

"Ye' okay, Sam?" Rory asked as he came up quietly next to his friend and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. Rory realized there was just no winning today. For a very brief second it felt like divine intervention when Shane appeared...and then Rory had seen Sam's face and wished he could undo it. Sam shouldn't suffer like this. If Sam wanted Mercedes then Rory wanted him to have her, even if it did mean that Rory himself would end up heartbroken.

Sam glanced at Rory with barely contained emotion and just shook his head and looked away.

"I'm really sorry, man. Ye' deserve t'be with her, not him," Rory said as soothingly as possible, meaning every word. He moved his hand from Sam's shoulder to gently rub his back a few times before trying to break the somber mood. If they were alone Rory would have given Sam a hug and just been with him while he processed his emotions, but Rory realized that letting Sam breakdown in the middle of the school hallway probably wasn't the best option. He would just have to help Sam push the pain down until later.

"Come on, Sam, I've been dying t'try that little diner on Maple Street and I think I've learnt how t'order me food in Na'vi. Well, as long as they 'ave chicken and mashed potatoes that is. Ye' up for it?" Rory was grinning as optimistically as possible and had already started to steer Sam toward the exit that would lead to the parking lot and Sam's car.

Sam felt like hell, but he found himself smirking in spite of himself at Rory's enthusiasm and the Avatar reference. Sam knew it was just for his benefit and he appreciated the other boy's obvious attempt to take his mind off of what had just happened. "Yeah, sure. How did you learn the word for 'mashed potatoes' anyway?"

-000-

"OK, now do Sean Connery introducing himself in Na'vi," Rory requested as he turned in the passenger's seat of Sam's car to listen more closely to his friend.

Sam's face lit up before he got very serious and launched into the Pandoran dialect. Rory was laughing so hard he couldn't pay close enough attention to understand the individual words – despite the fact that basic introductions were the first thing Sam had taught him – but he had seen enough James Bond movies to know that the voice Sam was doing was dead on, even if the words didn't quite mean anything to him.

"Oh god, Sam! That's awesome," Rory said between chuckles.

"You're awesome," Sam said with just enough sarcasm in his voice for Rory to pick up on the joke.

"Ye'r face is awesome," he responded on cue. Sam had taught Rory that popular piece of American banter which apparently worked with virtually any word in place of 'awesome', and though Rory still didn't quite understand the reference, he was grateful for having been let in on the joke since it seemed to keep coming up in all sorts of settings. In this particular case though Rory had meant his statement and hoped Sam's was also at least partly based on personal opinion.

As Sam pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway and turned off his car he was surprised at how much better he was already feeling. He still had a dull ache in the pit of his stomach, but he suspected at least half of it was from all the laughing he and Rory had been doing. Sam smiled at his Irish friend. The other boy had been relentless in his efforts to cheer him up all lunch period and he hadn't let up when they got to the one class they shared - glee club - at the end of the day. What had really surprised Sam was the way Rory had practically insisted on coming over to hang out with Sam after school. Rory wasn't usually so forward and Sam appreciated the way he had put himself out there for him. Especially since if he hadn't Sam would have probably just sat in Finn and Kurt's guestroom, which had temporarily been transformed into his room while he was back in Lima, and sulked.

"So what do ye' want t'do?" Rory asked as he unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car.

"I dunno, whatever," Sam said as he shrugged and felt his spirits starting to dampen just a little again.

Rory noticed too and decided that simply wouldn't do. "How about we see if Finn and Kurt want t'play with us and maybe we can all sing while ye' guys play the guitar and drums?"

Sam laughed at the way Rory had phrased his suggestion. He suspected that Rory meant 'play with us' more in the same way Sam's little sister Stacy or his little brother Stevie would have said it rather than in the band/singing sense, and Sam found it adorably endearing. "I think Finn's out with Rachel. Kurt may wanna hang out though."

"Cool," Rory answered as confidently as possible. In truth he was hoping Kurt either wouldn't be home or wouldn't want to hang out with them. Kurt tended to make Rory nervous. He was always on his guard around Kurt and he felt like if anyone was going to figure out his secret it would be him. Finn on the other hand was easy to be with and next to Sam was one of Rory's closest friends.

"Hey Kurt, you home?" Sam shouted as he rapped on Kurt's bedroom door a little while later.

A few seconds later the door opened and Kurt smiled at Sam and nodded at Rory, unsurprised to see him. "What if I hadn't been?" he inquired looking at Sam.

Sam shrugged, "Then I guess you wouldn't have answered. Hey, we wanted to see if you felt like going to the garage and singing a couple songs with us?"

"Sure, but only if we do at least one Broadway number," Kurt bargained.

"K, right after we do a good ol' country song," Sam countered. This type of deal was actually fairly common for them and although it seemed to work just fine for Sam and Kurt, it would have been enough to drive Finn out of the house had he been home in the first place. "You got any requests, Ror?"

"Nah, whatever is fine with me," Rory answered, happy to be agreeable and already looking forward to what Sam might have in mind for his song.

As the three friends made their way to the garage Kurt kept a close eye on Sam. He and Mercedes has been texting all afternoon and he was surprised his blond friend was in good enough spirits to socialize. He suspected that Sam's better than expected mood had something to do with a certain Irishman's boyish charms and easy grin. He had to hand it to Rory, the guy seemed to be able to make Sam smile just by looking at him. There had to be more going on there, but Kurt knew that whatever it was, Sam hadn't figured it out yet, not since he obviously still had his heart set on Mercedes. As long as there had been a chance that Sam and Mercedes would end up together Kurt hadn't encouraged things. After all he was first and foremost in Mercedes' corner, but he figured that after what had happened today that had pretty much closed the book on a Samcedes love story once and for all.

"So what do ye want t'sing, Sammy," Rory asked once they got to the garage.

Kurt smiled at Rory's use of his nickname for Sam. Kurt doubted that Sam would have let that fly with himself or Finn, but he didn't seem to mind Rory calling him that at all.

"I think I'd like to do 'These Days' by Rascal Flatts," Sam answered after briefly considering his possibilities. "We can each take a verse."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes not bothering to complain, but Rory seemed uncertain. "I'm not sure I've heard it," he said.

Sam thought for a second and then pulled his iPod out of his pocket. "Hold on, you can listen to it first and then we'll do it. You'll pick it up really fast."

Sam was right, after listening to the unfamiliar song on Sam's iPod, Rory had managed to pick it up with no problem. Kurt was amused as he watched Sam's and Rory's antics during their performance of the song. By the time it was over Kurt was pretty sure he could tell how Rory felt about Sam and he was also reasonably certain that Sam still didn't have a clue and wasn't done pining over Mercedes.

Despite their silly performance, Kurt felt like the mood in the garage had sunk a little lower and he was determined to perk things up. That was why he suggested "La Vie Boheme" from Rent for his song. Sure enough the lively beat and playful melody seemed to cheer everyone up, even though he suspected that neither Rory nor Sam understood a good half of what they were singing about. He had to smile at how sheltered they had both been, each in his own way. Sure Sam hadn't had it easy with what his family had been through, and Rory was definitely brave to travel so far from home, but the naivete they both somehow retained was charming.

"OK boys, that's enough for me. I'm going to call Blaine and head to the mall," Kurt said.

"Aww don't bail, dude!" Sam implored giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyes.

"Cute as your are, Samuel, I'm going to have to take my leave." Kurt winked at Rory as he walked past him on his way to the door. "Be good."

Rory gasped and choked in response, his brain already kicking into overdrive to figure out what Kurt had meant.

"Why do ye' suppose he said that?" Rory asked once Kurt had left.

"What, you don't think I'm cute?" Sam asked as he pretended to pout.

"Uh, oh well, um, I didn't mean that. I errm, well I mean ye'r eyes are...uh and o' course ye'r...uhh. Erm." Rory cleared his throat, unsure of how to finish, but worried he might really have offended Sam.

"I'm just messing with you, dude," Sam said as he grinned and threw an arm over Rory's shoulders, leading him back into the house.

The two friends spent the rest of the evening playing video games and listening to music, only taking time out to stop and eat dinner with Burt and Carol. At first Rory felt a little uncomfortable eating with Finn and Kurt's parents without either of their friends actually being there, but Sam seemed unfazed by it, and both adults assured him that they were just glad to have dinner with a couple of their teenagers even if it wasn't the ones that were biologically theirs. Their words made Sam happy since he recognized that they were claiming him, and by extension Rory, as their own, and it made both boys feel a little less homesick.

"So you wanna stay over tonight?" Sam asked a couple of hours later in between rounds of Mario Kart on the Wii.

"I don't want to be any trouble," Rory answered thinking it was about time he went back to where he was staying at the home of Brittany S. Pierce.

"Good, then you won't make me drive your butt home tonight," Sam answered playfully.

"Oh, um if it's any trouble maybe Brittany will-"

"Rory!" Sam exclaimed cutting him off. "I want you to stay."

Rory's bright blue eyes lit up and he gave Sam his biggest smile. "Great, let me just call and tell the Pierces I won't be home tonight."

Sam chuckled to himself as Rory pulled out his cell phone and made the call. He loved how goofy his friend was. He got up and mouthed, "I'm going to hop in the shower," before walking out of the room.

Rory was working on some geometry homework at Sam's desk when Sam walked back into the room twenty minutes later, wrapped in only a towel and with his blond bangs wet and clinging to his forehead, almost covering his eyes. When Rory looked up he found himself at eye level with Sam's sculpted abs and impressive chest and before he could stop himself his mouth fell open and he broke the point off his pencil.

Sam wasn't paying attention, but he heard the snap as the pencil point broke. "What happened?"

"Oh um, nothin'. Just didn't realize ye' came in and then I got startled and broke me pencil," Rory fibbed. He figured Sam would buy that since Rory was often a little jumpy anyway.

"Do you need another one?" Sam asked as he moved closer to the desk where Rory was sitting. Sam leaned all the way over the far side of the desk and opened the top drawer, rummaging around for a pencil. This put Rory's face mere inches from Sam's water-glistening chest and Rory realized to his horror that he was responding to this proximity in a very physical way and that from Sam's angle, he might notice.

Rory quickly pulled his geometry textbook off the desk and onto his lap, pretending to be studying the problem carefully.

"Here you go, Ror," Sam said as he steadied himself on Rory's shoulder and handed him the pencil. As he passed the object to Rory, his fingers touched Rory's hand and when Rory nervously looked up he realized that his face was just inches from Sam's. All Rory could think about was kissing Sam's full, sensuous lips, but he forced himself to look back down at his homework instead. Sam was in a vulnerable place right now and the last thing Rory wanted to do was give into temptation now of all times. Rory sighed to himself and realized he wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon.

"You want to take your shower?" Sam asked.

_Fuck!_ Rory thought. _Were you reading my mind, Sam?_

"Uh, I think I'd better finish me homework first. I'll probably want t'just lay down after me shower," He answered, readjusting the book on his lap.

"K, suit yourself," Sam said as he took off the towel and opened his dresser drawer to get some pajama bottoms. Sam had never been shy about his body. Between changing and showering for football and swimming - and of course thanks to his brief stint as a male stripper - Sam didn't really have any vestige of physical modesty, especially when it came to other guys. Unfortunately as soon as Sam's towel dropped Rory's heart all but stopped and then it started beating entirely faster than was healthy. The next thing Rory knew he'd broken another pencil point.

"Whoa, seriously dude?" Sam asked, snapping his head back in Rory's direction as he stood there completely naked, holding his pajamas. "Don't press so hard."

For a split second Rory thought Sam was referring to the way he was pressing the textbook against his swollen crotch, a sensation which Rory was finding quite pleasant, especially given the unexpected inspiration he was receiving. Then Rory realized Sam had been referring to the pencil and he blushed a deep red and started to feel extremely guilty. Sam was his friend. He shouldn't have been objectifying him like this, especially without Sam even realizing he had these feelings. It made Rory feel horrible, like he was lying to and exploiting Sam.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," Rory said, his voice breaking on Sam's name.

"Hey, no. Don't worry about it. It's nothing. It's just a pencil, Ror. I have plenty," Sam said, confounded about why Rory was so upset. He immediately crossed the room, still naked, and rubbed Rory's back as he opened the desk drawer and pulled out a third pencil. "See, no harm done."

Rory swallowed hard, took the pencil, and did his best to make his mind a blank. He had stayed with Sam and his family for a week in Kentucky for Christmas. He and Sam had even shared a bed – Sam had insisted, refusing to let him sleep on the floor – and of course he had stayed over a couple of times here at the Hudson-Hummel home. However, despite all that, Rory had never seen _all_ of Sam and it had never crossed his mind that he would tonight. He briefly wondered if it would be okay for him to jerk off in the shower. Then he felt bad for even considering that idea. Then he thought again and realized that he almost didn't have any choice if he was going to be sleeping next to Sam again tonight. Then he felt his cock pulse again at the thought of sleeping next to Sam and realized he'd have to start all over with that whole making his mind a blank thing.

When at last Rory had finished his homework, and his erection had finally given up, he stood up to stretch. Sam glanced up from his own homework, realizing Rory was done. "You want to borrow some pajamas?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks," Rory answered.

"K, you know where they are. Help yourself. And hurry back; I want to get to bed," Sam said as he returned his attention to his history assignment.

_Damn,_ Rory thought. _Why does he have to make that sound so intimate? Like we're a couple or something._

Rory sighed, gathered up the clothes he would be wearing after his shower, and stepped into the hallway only to come face to chest with Finn. A shirtless and wet Finn, who also happened to be dressed in only a towel. _Geez, is that all these guys do around here? Walk about wet and semi-naked?_

"Rory! Hey man, what's up? I didn't know you were here," Finn greeted his Irish friend, exuberantly smacking his shoulder with his open hand.

"Hi, Finn Hudson," Rory said with a big smile, managing not to look too intently at his dripping torso. "Yeah, I'm staying with Sam tonight if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay, dude! Anytime," Finn said as he clapped him on the shoulder and brushed past to get to his own room.

_Lord, how does Kurt handle these two?_ Rory wondered as he made his way into the bathroom, stripped down, turned on the water, and gave into temptation.

-000-

Later that night, after they'd been lying in bed with the lights off for awhile, Sam cleared his throat and started to talk.

"Rory? You awake?"

"Yeah," Rory answered, rolling over to face Sam.

"Uh, can I ask you something?" Sam asked nervously.

"'O' course, anything Sammy," Rory responded as he found Sam's arm under the blanket and gave it a reassuring pat.

"Do you think something's wrong with me?" Sam asked with a heavy tinge of sadness in his voice.

"What are ye' talking about? O' course not!" Rory said immediately, moving closer to Sam and trying to see his face better in the darkness. It was difficult to see clearly in such little light, but Sam looked like he was very sad and very vulnerable and Rory instantly felt a pain in his gut.

"It's just that girls never want me," Sam whispered in a voice that was so low that if Rory hadn't been only inches from him he never would have heard it.

"O' course they do, Sam. Ye're really amazing," Rory said as he shuffled higher in the bed and put his arm around Sam.

"No, I'm not. I mean, thanks for saying it, but I guess I'm too stupid or weird or something. I'm never the guy girls pick," Sam said as he leaned further into Rory, taking comfort in his friend's warm arms. "I mean Quinn left me for Finn. Santana left me for Karofsky. And now Mercedes left...Mercedes left..." Sam tried to get the rest of the words 'me for Shane' out, but he realized he was on the verge of tears and decided to just leave it at 'Mercedes left.'

Rory's heart broke a little when he heard Sam's desperate voice and realized he was about to cry. Rory and Sam were pretty open with each other. At least Sam was always open with Rory; Rory always felt like he had to keep an extra wall up to keep his feelings for Sam from spilling over. Regardless, as close as they were Rory had never seen Sam this upset before and he was starting to panic, wondering what to say or do to comfort him.

"Sammy, listen t' me," he said in a voice so strong and confident that he surprised even himself. Sam tilted his head up to look Rory in the eye and gave the Irish boy his full attention. "Ye're a fucking awesome person. Ye're the hottest, kindest, funniest, coolest guy I've ever known. Ye're so good and caring. Anyone would be a jackass not t'see that. Quinn is, well a wee bit crazy, and Santana, she's a lesbian. Forget them. They don't know what they're missing. And I know ye're still in love with her, but Mercedes must be blind not t'see what she's missing. It's bad luck and I'm so sorry it happened to ye. But I swear, it's them not ye'."

Rory pulled Sam into a tight embrace and just held him. Sam didn't cry out loud but Rory felt gentle sobs wrack his body. Without even realizing what he was doing Rory continued his speech. "Ye' know, I'd have probably tried t'leave the states early if it hadn't be for ye'. Ye're the only one who truly made me feel welcome. Ye're the best friend I ever had."

Rory had to stop himself from leaning down and kissing the top of Sam's blond head, but he realized just in time that that would have been sharing a bit more of his feelings than he intended.

At last Sam gave Rory a final squeeze and then pulled back enough to look at him. "Thanks Ror, I feel a lot better now. You're the best friend I ever had too. Good night." Then he pulled Rory in for another hug, ruffled his hair, and kissed the top of his very surprised head.

For Sam that was the end of things as he rolled over and slipped into a peaceful sleep. For Rory it was just the beginning of a long night spent analyzing what Sam's final actions had meant.


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Confessions

**A/N Thanks to everyone who read and commented on chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2. Please let me know what you think!**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 2 - Midnight Confessions**

"Fucking freak," Rick the Stick snarled as he shoved Rory against a locker.

It was lunch at McKinley High and Rory was so caught up in thoughts about the night before with Sam that he hadn't seen the skinny hockey player at all until after Rick had already body checked him into the row of lockers. Two of Rick's buddies, also from the hockey team, quickly got on either side of Rory and lifted him up by the arms, pinning him against the hard metal surface. Pain shot through Rory's body at the impact.

"Hey, jus-" Rory started to speak but before he could finish Rick shoved his head back against the locker, creating an echoing smash that sounded only slightly worse than it felt.

"Don't open your mouth, leprechaun, we don't want any of your queer rainbows falling out," Rick mocked him, causing a hardy round of laughter from the other two boys who were holding Rory in place. Rory started to panic and looked around, desperately hoping one of his few friends from glee club might be nearby. He saw that a small crowd of people had started to gather in the hallway, but unfortunately he didn't see anyone he recognized and all the other students simply seemed amused by his plight.

Rory felt himself getting emotional but he steeled himself to make one more attempt to escape. "It's contagious."

"What?" the guy on his left asked loosening his grip slightly. Rick and the boy on Rory's right seemed equally confused.

"The faggot leprechaun virus," Rory explained. "It's contagious, I used t'be a butch straight guy from Cleveland. Played football, shagged a lot o' girls, but then one day this little green man touched me."

Rory saw that Rick didn't seem to know what to make of his statement and that he had let his guard down. Without hesitating Rory quickly braced his dangling feet against the locker behind him and then took the opportunity to kick out as hard as he could with his right foot, aiming straight for Rick's crotch. Rick saw the assault coming just in time to move back enough to protect his balls, but not far enough back to keep from getting a hard kick in the gut. Rick crumpled to the ground in a mixture of surprise and agony. The crowd of students in the hallway began laughing uproariously at the unexpected turn of events as the other two bullies strengthened their hold on Rory and then flung him hard against the locker again.

"End that little Irish shitwad," Rick barked, glaring up at Rory from the ground. Rory kicked wildly at Rick's head but missed.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sam's angry voice demanded as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

The two guys holding Rory flinched at the dangerous tone in Sam's voice and before the hockey player on Rory's right had a chance to move or react Sam wrenched him off the smaller boy and shoved him hard toward where Rick was still kneeling on the floor. The bully on the left watched in a daze as his buddy stumbled over Rick, causing both guys to crash to the floor. The remaining hockey player had just enough time to glance back toward Sam before the swimmer's fist slammed into his nose knocking him backwards into the lockers.

As soon as he was free Rory didn't waste any time putting himself between the two angry hockey players on the floor and Sam's exposed back. His adrenaline was pumping as he vigilantly watched the two bullies still on the ground ready for any reprisal that might come at him and Sam. The confrontation didn't come to further blows, however, because Sam took the opportunity to raise his voice and address the group of students who comprised their audience.

"So what the hell?" Sam demanded glaring at the crowd of students. "Everyone just thought it'd be cool to watch three bullies beat the shit out of a guy half their size?" As he spoke Sam made it a point to make eye contact with as many people as he could, staring each down in turn. "What the hell has Rory ever done to you? To anyone for that matter?!" Sam questioned. "He's a good guy from a foreign country who just wants to learn about our country, and this is what we're going to teach him about America? About Lima? About ourselves?" Sam's voice was emotional but strong and unyielding. "Get out of here, all of you. You make me sick."

To Rory's surprise the other students, including the three humiliated hockey players, began to disperse. Most of the crowd looked embarrassed and Rory heard several students muttering excuses and even got a few apologies as people walked by.

"Wow, Sam!" Rory exclaimed as he beamed at Sam. "That was incredible! I can't believe you did that. Thank you!"

Sam let out the breath he was holding and visibly relaxed. He carefully looked Rory over to make sure the smaller teen wasn't hurt before pulling him into a tight hug. "Come on Ror, let's get to the cafeteria. Today I'm going to teach you how to say 'hotdog and fries' in Na'vi."

As soon as the two boys walked into the cafeteria, Finn got up from his table with the rest of the glee club and hurried over to them.

"Are you guys okay? We just heard what happened," Finn said anxiously as he inspected his friends. They both seemed shaken up but otherwise intact.

"Yeah, thanks, Finn Hudson. I'm fine. Sammy handled them," Rory said nodding appreciatively toward his best friend.

Finn stood with them as they went through the lunch line and kept an eye out for trouble, earning himself Sam's gratitude since the blond was dreading the possibility of another confrontation. Sam and Finn had a rocky year with each other the previous year, but Sam had to admit that Finn had been nothing but awesome to him since he and Rachel had talked him into coming back to McKinley. He had even opened his home to Sam.

Sam smiled to himself as he and Rory sat down with the rest of the glee club. When Sam had first returned to McKinley he had quickly realized just how much he'd missed his friends in The New Directions, and how much of a relief it was to have them back in his life. It sort of felt like everything was just a little bit better between Sam and the rest of the glee club, not just with Finn, but with everyone. It was like Sam wasn't taking them for granted anymore and they weren't taking him for granted either.

"This is just unbelievable," Kurt ranted as he waved his hands around and made sure he had everyone's attention. "After what I went through last year I thought McKinley had finally taken a firmer stance on bullying, but we've been sitting here for almost twenty minutes and not a single teacher or administrator has come to check on Rory."

"Maybe they don't know it happened?" Tina suggested as she took Mike's hand under the table and leaned into him.

"Of course they know," Rachel responded. "Look how fast we heard about it."

"Can't you just turn into a shamrock if anyone frightens you?" Brittany asked Rory as she played with Santana's fingers.

"I can only do that on St. Patrick's Day," Rory stated with a wink at Brittany, amused that his blonde housemate had apparently gone back to thinking he was a leprechaun.

"Well I say we keep this from happening again," Mike spoke up decisively. Rory was surprised to hear him getting involved at all. He didn't remember ever actually having a conversation with the quiet Asian boy and he didn't expect him to take an interest.

"Hell yeah," Puck declared before turning to look at Rory, "Don't worry, Irish, if anyone else fucks with you they'll have Puckerman to deal with. I think I'll go break Rick's stick."

Rory smiled at Puck. He was grateful, but unlike with Mike, not especially surprised to have Puck's support. The tough older teen had taken Rory under his wing in the past few weeks, convinced that the little Irish guy was the perfect wingman. He often called Rory over while he was talking to girls and was content for Rory to say just about anything, the more outrageous the better. Next to Sam, Finn, and Brittany, Puck was probably Rory's closest friend.

"I don't think having you get suspend is going to do Rory much good, Noah," Kurt pointed out as Puck started to stand.

"Yeah, how about if we all just take turns walking Rory to class and keep an eye on him instead. Like we were going to do last year with Kurt before he transferred to Dalton," Mike suggested, continuing the line of discussion he had been rehearsing in his head. Mike was comfortable with the glee club but he rarely spoke without considering his words first and Puck's interruption had briefly thrown him off track.

"Oh uh, I don't want t'be a burden. Don't worry about it guys," Rory muttered softly, embarrassed by all the attention he was receiving.

"No wait, I think that's a great idea," Sam said putting his arm around Rory's shoulders and patting his upper arm to relax him.

"But Sammy," Rory murmured softly as he turned his head and looked his friend in the eye, "I can't ask them t'do that."

"You didn't ask, Rors, they volunteered. And I wish I could, but I can't be next to you all day. Let your friends help," Sam said as he glanced around the table at the others, reading the support on their faces.

Rory's stomach fluttered as he glanced sideways at Sam and leaned further into his touch. He was moved by his friend's unwavering support and appreciated the fact that Sam hadn't given it the same way the others had. The others _offered_ their support, Sam treated his as an unspoken given. Rory also couldn't help but wonder how to interpret Sam's statement that he wanted to be next to him all day.

"Count me in," Blaine affirmed cutting through Rory's thoughts and earning himself a worried glance from Kurt.

"Me too, I'll go wheelchair ninja on their toes if anyone hassles you, Rory," Artie smirked rolling his chair back and forth to reinforce his point.

"You know I got your back, man," Finn insisted putting his own arm around Rory, crossing Sam's, and scooting closer on the bench.

Brittany nudged Santana and looked at her with the unspoken question.

"Fine," the Latina girl sighed, "If anyone but me tries to mess with you, potato man, I'll go all Lima Heights on their ass."

"Maybe my dad can buy you a bodyguard," Sugar suggested. Rory was horrified by the idea and silently prayed that she wasn't serious. He was incredibly grateful and humbled by the outpouring of support from his friends, but he was also very uncomfortable with it. It was his job to fend for himself, not anyone else's and Rory hated the idea of losing so much privacy and autonomy.

The bell rang and Rory realized that not only hadn't he gotten a chance to actually eat much of his lunch, but Sam also hadn't made good on his promise to expand his linguistic horizons. As they were getting up to dump their trays Rory did his best to remember the phrase he wanted and then he said it quietly to Sam in Na'vi.

"I owe you blankets?" Sam asked his friend with an amused look on his face.

Rory blushed deeply and giggled to himself.

"It was supposed t'be 'ye' owe me words'," Rory explained grinning at Sam.

Sam thought for a moment still confused by what Rory meant, and then he remembered his hallway promise. "Why don't you come over again tonight and I'll give you both."

"Huh," Rory asked not sure he knew what they were talking about anymore.

"Blankets and the words for 'hotdog and fries'," Sam explained as they walked out of the cafeteria. "Stay over again tonight. We need to talk about Valentine's Day anyway."

Rory's stomach somersaulted and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Valentine's Day?"

The possibilities immediately assaulted Rory's brain. _Did Sam want to spend Valentine's Day with me? As a date? Is he just treating it like this obvious thing I should have realized now that Mercedes is out of the picture?_

"Yeah, I'm your Valentine's Day sponsor remember?" Sam reminded him. Then the blond's face fell a little. "Unless you think Puck would be a better choice?"

Rory's mind raced to catch up, "Oh no, Sammy. I think ye'll be the best Valentine's Day sponsor ever!" He reassured his friend.

"Awesome!" Sam's face lit up. "I have a couple of ideas. What do you think of Sugar anyway?"

"Sugar?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I've seen how you get when she talks to you," Sam said appearing proud of his deductive skills. "You like her, huh?"

"Um yeah, she's great," Rory said lamely, trying to keep his disappointment in check.

"Perfect! We'll get you guys fixed up," Sam said already imagining the romantic possibilities for his friend. "You know I bet she couldn't resist a guy who got her a puppy."

**-000-**

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Rory as he wondered how to get out of pursuing Sugar. She was nice enough, in an overbearing, obnoxious sort of way, but she definitely wasn't what Rory had pictured for himself come Valentine's Day.

"So ye' and Kurt going t'do something fun for Valentine's Day?" Rory asked Blaine as the other boy walked him toward the parking lot where he would be meeting Sam. Rory thought it was a little silly having Blaine protect him. Not because he was gay of course, but because he had an even smaller build than Rory himself. Still Blaine conducted himself with more confidence and poise than almost anyone else Rory knew and he supposed that being next to that attitude alone offered him some shield.

"Yeah, I'm taking him out to dinner at BreadstiX – big surprise huh? Lima really needs to get a second restaurant – and then we're going to go for a romantic drive," Blaine answered after taking a moment to smile and nod at a group of people he seemed to know.

"Wait, does Lima really only 'ave one restaurant?" Rory inquired wondering how that was possible in a town Lima's size.

Blaine laughed and ignored the question. He was eager to get to the bottom of something else he was curious about and he saw a good opportunity. "What about you and Sam? You guys going to do something romantic for V-day?"

Rory stopped walking and looked at Blaine in horror. He had been so worried about Kurt's gaydar picking him up that he had completely missed the possibility that Blaine's might.

"Wh-what do ye' mean?" Rory stammered lowering his gaze to his feet.

Blaine put a comforting hand on the other boy's shoulder. "I know, sneaky way to ask, sorry. I was just wondering if you guys were official yet?"

Rory looked up at Blaine with panic still written all over his face, but as Blaine watched it transformed into anger and defiance. Rory glared at Blaine and then flinched away from his touch.

"Sam is completely straight and I'm sick of people implying that I'm gay. We're just friends. Ye' should mind ye'r own business and stay out o' mine." Rory's statement left no room for discussion and after making it, the Irish boy turned and walked away at a brisk pace.

Blaine was tempted to simply walk in the other direction and try to forget he'd even spoken to Rory. However, he still felt obligated to keep an eye on him like he said he would, so he just kept his mouth shut and followed the other boy in silence until they caught sight of Sam by his car waving to them.

"See you, Rory," Blaine said tersely as he turned away and made his way to his own vehicle.

Sam watched with concern as Blaine stormed off, apparently eager to get away from Rory. The fire still burning in Rory's eyes when he reached the car also didn't escape Sam's attenion. "What happened, Ror? Did you guys argue about something?"

Rory just shrugged and opened the car door without looking at Sam. He definitely didn't want to talk to Sam about this of all things, and though Sam was still curious he decided not to press it. Blaine was a good guy, but Sam knew from firsthand experience that sometimes he just seemed to snap at people for the weirdest, littlest things and he supposed maybe that was what had happened.

They rode in silence for a short while until out of nowhere Sam said something in Na'vi that Rory had never heard him say before.

"What's that mean, Sam?" Rory asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts and looking over at his friend.

"'hotdog and fries'," Sam answered with his most playful grin. He was delighted to see Rory's eyes light up as he returned the smile full force. It was as though Sam's comment alone had been enough to return the boy's dampened spirits to their normally buoyant state.

"Seriously? Wow! How do ye' know all that? I don't think they even said it in the movie." Rory said.

Sam shrugged sheepishly and looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, there are websites, and I looked it up on my phone while I was waiting for you."

"That's awesome!" Rory exclaimed, thoroughly pleased with Sam's efforts.

"You're awesome," Sam responded as they pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway.

"Ye'r face is awesome!" Rory responded grinning.

"Déjà vu much?" Sam said laughing as he shut off the car. Both boys chuckled as they realized that they'd had almost exactly the same conversation, in exactly the same place and time the previous day.

"Wanna see if Kurt's up for continuing this freaky coincidence?" Sam asked as they walked into the house.

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood for singing today," Rory answered as he sighed and his mood shifted back toward the somber side.

Sam didn't really mind that Rory didn't want to sing, but what bothered him was the dark cloud that seemed to have been hanging over Rory the entire day. The boy would have these little bursts of good cheer and then the storm clouds would roll back in. Sam was starting to feel helpless. He could sense the tension that was weighing on Rory, but he couldn't figure out how to dispel it for good.

"Hey Ror, sit with me at the table okay?" Sam requested as they moved into the kitchen and he sat down at the small family table. This was a habit he had gotten from his own parents. Whenever his mom or dad wanted to talk to him, one of the kids, or each other about something serious, they would request that the person join them at the kitchen table. Sam considered it for a second and thought it was kind of ironic that he had just done it himself without even thinking about it beforehand.

Rory sighed and sat down, not looking forward to whatever Sam wanted to talk about and intentionally avoiding eye contact with him. Sam contemplated his next move carefully and then he gently reached out and took both of Rory's hands in his own, resting them on the table.

Rory felt his heart flutter and got the sensation of sparks when Sam took his hands, but he felt too nervous and emotional to ask him what was going on.

"You know I love you right, Rory?" Sam stated confidently as he studied Rory's downcast face.

As soon as he heard Sam's words, Rory's head snapped up and he broke into a big grin. "I love ye' too, Sammy!" he declared still not sure where things were going, but definitely liking the way they had started. Sam smiled back and squeezed his hands.

"In my family we always ask each other about it when we can see that someone is dealing with heavy stuff. Not because we're trying to be nosy or pushy, but just because it's what families do. It helps, you know?" Sam continued.

"Yeah, I guess so," Rory agreed. That fit with his impression of the Evans' family. They were a very open, warm bunch of people who had opened their doors and their hearts to Rory for Christmas.

"Ror, I know we've only been friends for a few months, but it feels like so much longer. You truly are the best friend I've ever had and as far as I'm concerned you're family." Sam said as he stared intently into Rory's electric blue eyes.

Rory didn't know how to take that. It made him feel really good on the one hand. He loved Sam and wanted to be connected to him in any way that he could, but he didn't think 'family' was quite the way he was hoping to hear Sam describe it. It sounded an awful lot like Sam was about use the b word, and if his sexy blond friend described Rory as a 'brother' - a decidedly unsexy word - he wasn't sure if he could take the disappointment.

"I don't want to pry, really, but please tell me how you feel. I got two perfectly good shoulders, how about sharing some burden?" Sam said in an awkward attempt at humor.

"What do ye' want t'know, Sammy?" Rory asked not even sure exactly what Sam was asking him. Did he want to know about his argument with Blaine? More details about the incident in the hallway before he got there?

"Whatever you want to tell me, Ror," Sam answered sincerely.

Rory sighed and opened his mouth to say he didn't know where to start. At least that's what he was going to say, but instead a floodgate opened.

"I feel like no one respects me. Obviously the bullies and the rest o' the school don't, but even ye' and the glee club. I like what ye're all doing, and I appreciate it, honestly I do, but it makes me feel babied. I'm not helpless. I can take care of meself," Rory stated firmly, feeling the same defiant expression form on his face that he had used a little while earlier with Blaine. Sam took it much better though.

"Yeah, you're right," Sam agreed with barely a pause. "I'm sorry. You can take care of yourself, Ror. We just love you and are worried about the way you're being treated is all, but you kicked ass today!"

Rory blushed. "I wouldn't say that. I'd 'ave had me ass handed t'me if ye' hadn't came along."

"Maybe," Sam said with a shrug. "Or maybe not. But either way you took out Rick pretty well by yourself and you kept 'em talking long enough to get that slight advantage, and that was after they had already ganged up on you. No doubt about it, dude, you did handle it really well. You were tough, smart, and very brave."

"I didn't know you'd heard about all that," Rory said quietly, gazing at their intertwined fingers.

"Yeah, a guy I know in history class who saw the whole thing told me about it after lunch. Apologized for not doing anything too. Said you tried to scare them by threatening to unleash the gay leprechaun virus," Sam said with a smirk.

"Uh yeah, they called me names so I went with it," Rory said trying to downplay what had happened.

"Pretty smart," Sam said, "I bet you threw a scare into those stupid homophobes."

Rory smiled again, he knew there wasn't a homophobic bone in Sam's body, but he still liked hearing it.

"Sam, can we call off the protection detail?" Rory asked, getting back on track with what he wanted.

Sam thought for a minute before responding. "No," he said firmly.

"What? Why? Ye' just agreed I could take care o' meself," Rory countered angrily, pulling his hands away from Sam. Sam allowed him to do it, but when Rory saw the hurt look flash across his friend's face he wordlessly rejoined their hands.

"It's not because you can't take care of yourself, Rory," Sam said calmly. "It's just simple math. Two people aren't as likely to get hassled as one person. If I was being targeted I'd want my friends to walk with me too. It's no reflection on you, dude, except that everyone cares about you and wants to help."

"But Sammy, they've only been 'helping' for half a day so far and I already feel like I'm pathetic and have no privacy." Rory grumbled.

"First of all, you are _not_ pathetic so just get that out of your head. As far as the privacy thing goes I'm sure everyone in glee club will respect your boundaries and won't push," Sam assured him.

An angry look flashed across Rory's face and Sam realized it was the same look he had seen earlier after Rory's spat with Blaine.

"Did Blaine invade your privacy?" Sam asked playing his hunch.

"Yeah, he did," Rory answered in a tight voice. Rory still felt scared and hurt after his conversation with Blaine that afternoon. No one who was supposedly his friend had ever said or implied that he was gay before, and he felt like Blaine had been attacking him and insulting Sam too.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Sam said in a soft, gentle voice. "You want me to talk to him? Not ask him what happened, just let him know to give you some space." Sam wanted to make it as clear as possible that he wasn't trying to find out anything Rory didn't want to tell him.

"No," Rory said. "It's okay, I think I made meself pretty clear."

"K, you want to talk about anything else, Ror?" Sam asked feeling like their chat had gone pretty well.

Rory's mind flashed across the things he really wanted to talk to Sam about, but he didn't feel like any of that was something he should burden Sam with. Sam was still in a vulnerable place after what had happened with Mercedes yesterday. There was no point in giving him any other big life issues to deal with, Rory reasoned. He almost answered that there was nothing else, but then he thought of one other topic he could maybe mention without upsetting Sam too much.

"There is one more thing," Rory said. Sam just nodded so he continued, "I don't want t'go out with Sugar for Valentine's Day."

Sam seemed surprised, but untroubled by Rory's confession. "Sure thing, it was just an idea. You have someone else in mind?"

_You have no idea_, Rory thought. "I don't want t'go out with any girls right now, Sammy." _or ever for that matter._

"Cool," Sam answered. "I think I'm done with girls too."

"Seriously?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I need a break. Can't take the heartache," Sam tried to joke. He realized after the fact that it hadn't come out a joke so much as an admission.

The two friends spent the rest of the evening just relaxing on the couch and watching TV. Kurt was out with Blaine again that night, but Finn showed up with Rachel right around dinner time and the four teens ate a happy, pleasant meal with Burt and Carol. When Rachel commented on Rory's excellent falsetto, Burt remarked with a laugh that if Kurt kept skipping family dinners, Rory would have to start using it just so that the family wouldn't miss Kurt. At first Rory had thought the comment was unexpectedly harsh, but the others had all reassured him that Kurt's ability to sing in a high key was one of his proudest talents.

After dinner, Sam and Rory did their homework, took turns in the shower, and then settled into bed. Unfortunately Rory couldn't seem to turn off his brain. His thoughts kept returning to their conversation earlier that afternoon in the kitchen. Sam had been so honest, so direct with him, but Rory hadn't told Sam everything.

The longer he lay in bed next to Sam, the more and more he felt like his omission was a lie. Eventually his fear and anxiety wound him up so tightly that Rory started to question whether or not his friendship with Sam was even real. Could Sam bear to share a bed with him if he knew Rory's true feelings? Rory knew without a doubt that Sam wasn't homophobic, but even so he doubted his friend would be eager to share a bed with a queer. Eventually, Rory couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't right lying _with_ Sam while he was lying_ to_ him. Rory decided that the only decent thing to do was to sleep on the floor that night.

He could tell from Sam's deep, even breathing that he was fast asleep, but since Sam was on the outside of the bed he would have to climb over him to get out. Sam was mostly on his back, but he was tilted slightly onto his side. Rory realized that this left him with just enough room to edge over Sam if he was careful. As quietly as possible, Rory shimmied out from under the covers. Then he got on his hands and knees on the bed and very carefully moved his leg so that it was on the other side of Sam's body. Next he gently moved his arm so that it too straddled Sam. Unfortunately the movement was enough to disturb Sam ever so slightly and he made a throaty mumble and shifted so that he was completely sprawled out on his back. That change in position left Rory fully over him and looking down directly at the sleeping blond's handsome, peaceful face, illuminated in nothing but the gentle moonlight from the bedroom window.

_God he's beautiful. I want him so much_, Rory thought as he shifted the rest of his weight onto his arm which was situated on the edge of the bed. Unfortunately thanks to Sam's distracting slumber Rory wasn't quite careful enough and didn't realize that his wrist was much closer to the edge of the bed than he'd estimated. The next thing he knew his hand slid off the bed and he crashed down right on top of Sam's chest.

Sam gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and his eyes flew open. For a split second he thought someone was trying to smother him and he started to grapple with the body on top of him. Then as he regained the ability to breathe he caught a familiar scent and realized who his supposed attacker was.

"Rory!" Sam whisper yelled as he quit struggling with the other boy and turned on the lamp by the side of the bed.

Rory didn't say anything. He just looked down at Sam again and took in the expression on his face. He was confused, obviously concerned, but he didn't seem angry despite the presumably painful and shocking way he had been awakened. _Why does he have to be so damn nice all the time?! It's positively maddening. That's why I can't get over him._

It was just too much for Rory to take.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," Rory said as a sob escaped his throat. Rory felt like someone had flipped a switch and all of his emotions were suddenly pouring out. Everything he had been trying to hide from Sam; everything he had been trying to hide from himself. It was all right there, slapping him in the face. He felt like he was hyperventilating and then before he could stop them, the tears started to pour from his eyes. He lost control of himself completely, unable even to keep from dripping his tears onto Sam's worried face.

Sam had no idea why Rory was so upset, but he pulled him back down so that he was fully resting on his chest again and then he started stroking the boy's hair and rubbing his back. "Hey, there there. It's okay, Ror. Just let it all out. It's going to be okay."

Rory sniffled and muttered something incomprehensible into Sam's chest. He hadn't understood it, but Sam figured that whatever it was must have been the thing that was troubling Rory so much, so he just squeezed Rory tighter and kissed the top of his head.

A few minutes later Rory was still crying, but he had gained enough control over himself to raise his head and speak more distinctly. "Did ye' hear me, Sammy?"

Sam thought for a second about the best way to respond. He hadn't heard him, but maybe he should pretend that he had so that Rory wouldn't be upset. _No, that doesn't seem like a good idea, _Sam thought again. _Whatever it is must be the thing that Rory needs to talk about, so I can't fake it. _

"I'm sorry, Ror, I really am, but I'm afraid I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Sam asked gently still holding his friend tight.

When Rory heard his response he just started crying harder.

"I can't say it again!" the distressed Irish boy sobbed as he drew himself back up on his elbows. "It's too hard, Sammy! Why didn't ye' hear me? WHY?!" he demanded feebly smacking Sam's sturdy chest with the palm of his hand.

"Uh, I don't know. I suck I guess," Sam answered. Then he moved his hand up to stroke the side of Rory's face. "Please tell me again."

Rory once again looked down at Sam's face and realized that he could now barely see him through his tears. "I can't," he whispered as he wiped his eyes and then slid his hand downward, brushing it over Sam's where his friend was still pressing his fingers soothingly against Rory's face.

"Why not," Sam asked softly. "It's just me. You can tell me anything."

"Not this," Rory insisted firmly.

"Why," Sam countered in a voice that managed to be both patient yet insistent.

"Because ye'll hate me," Rory sobbed.

"No fucking way!" Sam barked seeming more upset about that than anything else that had happened that night. "I love you too much, Rors. You can tell me anything and I'll still love you. I swear."

Rory considered this for a second. Sam certainly seemed to mean it. "Anything?" he pressed.

"Did you torture and kill my family?" Sam asked taking Rory off guard.

"O' course not," Rory answered.

"Then yes, anything," Sam insisted.

"I'm gay and I'm in love with ye'," Rory said as he looked into Sam's eyes, carefully watching for his reaction.


	3. Chapter 3: Best Advice I Ever Got

**A/N: So I'm really excited about finally getting into Sam's head a little more in this chapter. Sorry about the thought dump though. I know it's a bit random and poorly organized, but it's sort of what I thought would be swirling around in his head. This chapter is way more "thoughty" than the rest will be, so no worries if you hate it. It probably won't be back. Please let me know what you guys think, especially about Sam's thoughts or the other characters.**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 3 - The Best Advice I Ever Got**

Sam felt like his head was going to explode. His thoughts were racing. He hadn't speculated beforehand about what Rory might be getting ready to tell him, but this particular revelation had certainly come from out of left field as far as Sam was concerned.

_Gay? How could Rory be gay? He went to so much trouble to try to hook up with Brittany. He seemed interested in Sugar. He talks about girls sometimes. Why would he pretend? Why didn't he tell me before now?_

Sam did his best to clear his head of these thoughts. Logically he knew that the simple answer was that Rory wasn't ready to tell him until now. _Rory's gay, no big deal. We'll deal with that._

However, Sam knew that he had to think about Rory's other declaration – and fast. Rory was looking at him expectantly, still crying and obviously terrified. Sam knew he only had seconds to sort this out in his head, before Rory misunderstood his silence and interpreted it as rejection. Sam definitely didn't want Rory to feel that right now.

_In love with me? Huh? How? But I'm a guy – oh right he's gay – but how does that work? Wait do I love him? Of course I love him; he's Rory. But wait I'm not gay. Or am I? No, that's stupid of course I'm not. But I love him. But am I _in _love with him?_

Rory cracked. He felt his heart shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. He watched Sam's face as one confused expression after another washed over it. At any other time Rory would have found the faces Sam was making to be utterly adorably and completely irresistible, but right now, here in this moment it wasn't cute, not at all. Because it could only mean one thing: Sam didn't understand him. Sam had always understood Rory. He'd always been able to help him through his feelings. Sam could often figure out what Rory was feeling and articulate it even better than Rory himself could. But not this time. Rory was alone. Sam didn't understand.

_RUN!_ Rory knew he had to run. He pulled himself away from Sam and jumped off the bed...At least he thought he jumped off the bed but he seemed to just be hanging in the air instead.

Sam still hadn't worked out his feelings, but the moment he was dreading in the back of his mind had obviously arrived. Rory couldn't wait any longer for him to deal with it and now he was trying to get away.

_I don't think so, Ror,_ Sam thought as his arms anticipated where Rory's body would be next and he snatched him out of the air like a giant Irish football. He quickly pulled the smaller boy back up against his body and then in one fluid motion flipped both of them over so that Rory was pinned against the bed. Rory's face quickly registered his surprise and then if filled with fear.

_Fear?! What? No!_

"So you have like really beautiful eyes," Sam said as he looked down at his wide-eyed friend. Sam wasn't sure why that specific thought was the one that had made its way to his lips, but he decided to go with it. "I mean gorgeous, Rory. Just as pretty as any girl's. Prettier even."

_That seemed to help. He doesn't look scared anymore,_ Sam thought as he decided to continue. "They're like this deep, ocean blue. But then when you get excited they turn like electric blue. It's awesome. In fact your whole face is awesome. Especially your smile. I want you to know that it never matters what's going on in my life, whenever you smile at me I feel happy."

Rory sighed. He had stopped crying now and he could feel the tension draining away. "So are ye'..."

_Gay? In love with you too? I DON'T KNOW!_

"Still me friend?" Rory finished looking up at Sam shyly.

"What?" Sam had never considered any alternative. "Well yeah. Fuck! Of course, Rory!"

Rory smiled one of his blinding smiles and Sam found himself staring down at Rory's lips, considering his options. Then he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the other guy's forehead.

Rory snaked his arms around Sam's back and hugged with all of his strength, causing Sam's knees to give way and causing him to fall fully on top Rory. That felt better to the smaller guy anyway and he just sighed, relieved and exhausted after everything that had happened. Neither boy moved for the rest of the night; they just held on to each other tightly and went to sleep.

**-000-**

The next morning, shortly before 6am, Finn awoke to a quiet, but insistent knocking on his bedroom door.

"Finn Hudson! Finn Hudson, may I come in?" Rory asked in what he hoped was a quiet shout as he drummed on Finn's door.

Finn groaned and sat up in bed, readjusting his Power Rangers t-shirt. "Sure Rory, come on."

"I'm sorry t'bother ye', Finn Hudson," Rory said nervously as he peeked his head into the room. "But can ye' take me back t'the home o' Brittany S. Pierce?"

"Why can't Sam do it?" Finn asked, not at all eager to get out of bed so early on a Saturday morning.

"He's asleep," Rory answered.

_Gee, go figure,_ Finn thought as he climbed out of bed and started looking for his shoes. These days Finn found that it was usually best not to ask too many unnecessary questions of the many strange people who were so often in his home. The answers usually didn't make sense and a lot of times he just ended up making someone mad. Better to just go with it.

When Finn pulled up in Brittany's driveway and let Rory out, the Irish boy was surprised to notice a light on in the family's kitchen. After thanking Finn profusely for the ride and quietly opening the front door with his house key, Rory was greeted by the smell of eggs and onions. He was tired and just wanted to make his way to his own bed and collapse, but his curiosity – and hunger – won out and he decided to investigate.

"Santana? What are ye' doing here?" Rory asked as he recognized glee club's most hostile member standing at the stove with her back to him.

Santana wheeled around, taken off guard by Rory's voice, but she relaxed when she realized who it was. "Cooking migas; it's Britt's favorite. What's it to you anyway, Greenie? I thought you were sleeping with Sam."

"Uh, I came home," Rory answered wondering how Santana had known that he and Sam shared a bed, but not picking up any further implication.

"No, you didn't," Santana argued as she wiped up a stray drop of salsa. "You came to my girlfriend's home. And now we're going to have to put up with your potato-eatin' mug all day instead of getting our lady kisses on."

"Um, I don't mind lady kisses," Rory said as he pulled a glass out of the cabinet and went to the sink.

"Then go kiss Trouty Mouth and get out of our hair," Santana suggested as she turned her aromatic concoction to a low heat to let it simmer.

Rory slammed the glass he was holding down onto the countertop, not breaking it, but making a loud enough noise to get Santana's full attention. "Just what are ye' implying?" he demanded.

"Whoa, chill there, Cloverhead. I don't have a problem with your taste in men. Evans is even kind of cute for a guy. I used to date him, remember?" She answered.

"We're not together, ok?" Rory stated.

"Then why not?" Santana asked. "You obviously have feelings for each other."

"Because he's straight and I'm just a fuckin' queer freak. Now leave me alone!" Rory shouted as he turned to leave.

"Rory, get your potato-lovin' ass back here," Santana ordered as she turned off the stove completely and spun around to face him.

Perhaps it was the fact that Santana had never addressed him as simply 'Rory' before, or maybe it was just the tone of her voice that made him comply, but whatever the case Rory found himself turning around in the doorway and then walking back into the Pierce's kitchen with his arms folded.

"Park it!" Santana ordered pointing toward the kitchen table.

Rory frowned and crossed the room, pulling out a chair and slumping into it. He was starting to wonder if maybe the kitchen table conversation thing was some sort of weird American custom he hadn't heard about.

"Don't act so surprised, I dated Trouty for a couple of months. He did his stupid kitchen table thing on me," Santana explained as she pulled out her own chair and sat down. No way was she going to hold Rory's hand.

"OK, this conversation stays in the confines of this room, got it?" Santana asked glaring at him.

"What conversation? What are ye' doing?" Rory asked, not at all understanding why Santana wanted to have a serious discussion with him all of a sudden.

"I'm gonna school your ass on the nature of Sam Evans and Brittany Pierce, and you're going to sit there like a good boy and just listen," Santana responded.

"Brittany? What does any o' this have t'do with Brittany?" Rory asked.

"Brittany and Sam, they're the same," Santana stated.

"No, they're not. Not at all," Rory argued.

"I don't mean in every way, you jackass, but when it comes to relationships and who they fall in love with," Santana explained. "Look, you're gay right?"

"Um, well I uh..." Rory fumbled for a way to get out of answering.

"Hello, lesbian," Santana said pointing to herself. "I don't care, and anyway you already admitted like 30 seconds ago that you were. Then you even threw a dramafest to prove it."

"OK, fine, yes, I'm gay." Rory conceded frustrated that she wouldn't leave the subject alone.

"Right, well Sam isn't," Santana said.

Rory couldn't believe it. Had she really done all this just to hurt him all over again? He got up intending to storm out of the room, but Santana got up faster and shoved him back into his seat.

"And Brittany isn't a lesbian," She continued glaring down at him, silently challenging him to try to get up again. "but we're together anyway."

"Because she's bi," Rory said brusquely. He assumed Santana was trying to imply that Sam was too, and he had held those hopes himself, but he had reached the conclusion that he probably wasn't. Sam's speech about his eyes and smile last night had made him feel warm and happy, but when he woke up earlier that morning Rory had reanalyzed everything and realized that all Sam was trying to say was that he cared about Rory as a friend.

"No, that's not why we're together. It's because when she falls in love with someone, Brittany doesn't get hung up on the gender. I guess technically she's bi, but more than that she's just a loving and amazing person." Santana sighed and steeled herself to continue. "And so is Sam. He's a stupid, giant romantic who falls in love at the drop of a hat, but it's who he is and it's what you're stuck with."

"But when I told him..." Rory stopped himself. It felt too fresh to talk about, but Santana just looked at him expectantly and nodded slightly so he went on. "But when I told him he looked like he had never even considered the possibility that he might be bi, or that he could be in love with me or any other guy."

"He probably hadn't thought about," Santana said shrugging. "Brittany didn't think about it until it happened either. And that's exactly what I mean. They don't think about it. They just do it. We're the ones who get caught up on the labels and worrying about what other people will think."

"But even after I told him, he still didn't say he was in love with me," Rory countered.

"But did he say he _wasn't_ in love with you?" Santana asked. She hoped to god her stupid blond ex hadn't made such a colossal mistake – because she already knew without a doubt that he was indeed in love with Rory - but she was prepared to argue for Sam either way. She figured she owed him that much after the way she had ended things with him. It would just make her case a lot tougher if he'd already said he didn't have feelings for Rory.

"Um, no he didn't," Rory admitted as confusion knotted his features and he began pondering that fact for the first time.

"Didn't think so," Santana answered smugly. _Whew!_

"So ye' think..." Rory stopped, still not sure where any of this left him.

"He hasn't really figured it out yet," Santana said filling in the blanks. "But now it's on his mind and he will. Just give him a little time."

"But how can ye' even be so sure he feels that way about me?" Rory asked still not letting himself get his hopes up again.

"Because I've seen the way Sam looks at someone and acts around them when he's in love. I've even been on the receiving end of it." For a brief moment Rory thought Santana looked a little bit guilty when she said that, but she quickly continued. "Trust me, he was giving it all to you all day yesterday and it's been building for awhile."

"Ye mean it?" Rory pressed needing to know without any doubt that she was positive.

Santana looked irritated and instead of speaking she just gave Rory a weird look and nodded.

"Thanks!" Rory shouted, suddenly feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Without even thinking about it he jumped up and threw his arms around Santana.

Santana allowed him to hug her for a few seconds and then she pulled back. "You're welcome; now go to your room."

"What?" Rory asked confused by the sudden turn in the conversation.

"Go to your room," Santana repeated. "I want to go wake up Britt and eat before the migas gets cold. Leave us alone and don't come out until I tell you."

"Ohh, um, ok," Rory said as he started to leave. Then he sniffed the air again. "Hey, um, could I fix a small plate for meself?"

"No," Santana answered without even considering the request. She had no intention of allowing him to spoil the presentation of the food for Brittany. Rory's face dropped again as he walked out of the room.

"But maybe later if we have leftovers," She called after him. Rory didn't turn around, he just grinned and kept walking.

**-000-**

Sam felt himself slowly waking up and before he was even fully conscious he remembered that something important had happened the night before.

_Rory. Rory's in love with me,_ he thought to himself as he sighed and wrapped his arms more tightly around the boy. Sam still didn't know how he felt about everything so he just kept his eyes closed and snuggled closer to Rory. Soft and squishy Rory.

_Wait a second 'soft' and 'squishy'? Rory's usually hard and firm_.

Sam's eyes shot open and he glared at his pillow as though it had betrayed him. _Where is he?! _Sam cast the offending slumber accessory to the other side of the bed, but in doing so he heard an unexpected rustling noise and noticed a note on Rory's side of the bed.

**Dear Sammy,**

**Don't worry I'm fine. I know you don't hate me or want to end our friendship. We can talk later. I just wanted to clear out early so we could both do some thinking. I want to be with you any way I can. Friends is fine. Better than fine, It's awesome (like your face). - That's a joke, not me lusting at you.**

**I know it's weird, but let's not talk to each other today, OK? We both need to think. We can call each other tomorrow. Seriously no worrying I'm fine.**

**-Rory**

_We don't get to talk about this until tomorrow? That doesn't seem like a good idea. It'll make everything awkward, _Sam thought to himself as he got up and began dressing. _On the other hand, I do need some time to think._

Sam made his bed and then laid back down across it, determined to figure out how he was feeling about everything. Rory being gay was basically a non-issue; it would just take some thought adjustment to get used to. It was definitely the whole Rory being in love with him thing that took major sorting out.

_OK, Sam, you're over-thinking this. What it really comes down to is just, 'do you love him back?'_

Sam considered that question very carefully, but every time he did his head and heart both screamed the same thing. _Of course you do, dumbass, he's your best friend and you'd do anything for each other. _That was true, but what did it mean?

Sam was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Sam hurriedly answered it without even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Rory?" Sam asked as soon as he picked up.

"Uh, no buddy, sorry it's just me," His dad responded.

"Oh hey, dad! Sorry about that, I was kind of expecting Rory," Sam explained.

"Oh okay, no prob, you want me to let you go?" Dwight Evans inquired.

"Nah, I don't think he's going to call," Sam said as he remembered the note.

"You were expecting him to call, but you don't actually think he's going to?" Mr. Evans asked for clarification.

"Yeah, actually that about sums it up," Sam remarked, realizing how ridiculous that sounded.

"Is everything okay, Sam?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, it's fine, dad, just something I need to figure out. So how are you doing?" Sam inquired, realizing he was happy for a distraction, especially if he got a chance to catch up with his dad in the process.

"I'm good, son, still getting used to the new office. Hey guess what? The security guards in the lobby roll around on those electronic stand things." Dwight supplied the tidbit knowing his son would find it interesting.

"Oh a Segway! Those are so cool," Sam exclaimed. "Will they let you ride them?"

Dwight had no idea why Sam was so excited that he had segued from talking about the new office to discussing the little scooter things, but he thought it was nice that his son had such a passion for linguistic terms and he was just glad that he could take Sam's mind off the phone call that he was expecting not to get.

"Nah, I asked, but they said it was a liability issue or something," Dwight answered. "What do they call those things anyway?"

"A Segway," Sam repeated.

"Oh, another one? Did you want to talk about something else?" Dwight asked wondering why his son was so fixated on the word 'segue' today.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Sam said as he realized he did in fact want to get his dad's advice about the situation with Rory. He sighed. "It's kind of awkward to talk about on the phone though."

"Would you like your mom and me to drive over?" his dad offered starting to worry about him and eager to see him anyway.

Sam thought it over for a second and realized that visiting with his parents would kind of be awesome. He knew it wasn't the way teenagers normally felt, but he'd always been really close with his parents and even viewed them as friends. He loved being back at McKinley, but he hated living so far away from his parents and siblings.

"Actually yeah, I'd really like to see you guys," Sam admitted. "But why don't we meet halfway so you don't have to drive as far?"

"That's a great idea, Sam, thanks. We won't be able to bring Stacy and Stevie though," Dwight said.

"Aww, but dad, I haven't seen them since Christmas," Sam whined, honestly disappointed that he wouldn't get to see his little brother and sister.

"I know, son, and they miss you too, but Stevie is going camping with his cub scout troop and you know how carsick Stacy gets."

"Stevie's going camping! That's great! It's his first time, right? I hope he doesn't get scared." Sam said.

"Actually he went for the first time last month," Dwight corrected feeling guilty that he had forgotten to mention it. "It went great though. He wasn't scared at all. He was one of the only boys who wasn't too, I might add."

"Oh really? How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I was the one who took them," Dwight explained.

Sam laughed. "Well dad, that's why he wasn't scared!"

"I know, but I can still be proud of him," Dwight insisted.

"So how about if just you guys and Stacy meet for the visit," Sam suggested still trying to work in a way to see his little sister.

Dwight thought about it for a little while, but couldn't stop picturing the last time they had taken Stacy on a long car ride.

"Sam, do you want your little sister to throw up every ten minutes?" he asked.

"Well no, of course not, but where's she going to go if you and mom come, anyway?" Sam asked.

"We'll get a sitter," Dwight responded as if it were obvious.

"Oh dad, no, that would be so expensive. How about if instead of meeting I just drive the whole way. That way I'll get to see Stacy too," Sam suggested.

"Sam, the money's not an issue anymore," Dwight insisted hating that his oldest child was still worrying about the family's finances. "We can afford it just fine, and no more worrying about money for you, buddy. We're doing much better now."

"But dad-" Sam started.

"No, buts, if you drove all the way over, then by the time you would be heading back it would be the middle of the night. I don't want you on the road like that." Sam's dad insisted.

"Dad, I'm seventeen. I think I can handle driving in the dark," Sam responded.

"I think you can too, son, and when you have your own kids you can decide for yourself if you want them driving around on abandoned highways at all hours of the night, but I said no. Now where do you want to meet?" Dwight asked, already dreading the idea of his future grandkids driving around late at night.

Sam and his dad worked out all the details and then Sam packed a quick snack and explained to Burt and Carol where he was going. Fifteen minutes after hanging up with his dad, Sam was already on the road to meet his parents. They had settled on a rest stop along the highway. It wasn't anything special, even by rest stop standards, but they had stopped there before and the food was half decent, so it seemed like as good a place as any. There was also a hiking trail nearby where they could stroll around and visit.

Despite his excitement about seeing his parents, Sam spent most of the drive wondering what Rory was doing and worrying that he was still upset. He imagined their next conversation over and over in his head, each scenario playing out a little bit differently. In some scenarios Sam kissed Rory, realized his feelings for him, and they basically lived happily ever after. In other scenarios, Rory said that he had already met a gay guy and had feelings for him now, and then they lived happily ever after. In nearly all of Sam's possible scenarios Rory ended up with someone who loved him and made him happy, and that alone was enough to make Sam happy. Although, once during a particularly depressing country song, Sam imagined the scenario that Rory still loved him, but that Sam couldn't return his feelings and that they both ended up old and lonely. Sam quickly changed stations and imagined a 'kissing and living happily ever after' scenario to cancel it out.

When Sam finally pulled into the rest stop parking lot he immediately spotted his mom's car and pulled into an open spot next to it.

"There's my baby!" his mother squealed as he got out of his car.

"Mom!" Sam exclaimed as he hugged her.

Sam received hugs and kisses on the cheek from both his parents and then they made their way into the restaurant portion of the rest stop and had a combination late lunch/early dinner. During dinner his parents asked him all about how things were going with Mercedes and then listened sympathetically as he explained the situation.

After they had discussed Mercedes, they inquired about Sam's classes, friends, glee club, and swimming. For his part Sam was also able to get the scoop on his mom's new job, Stacy and and Stevie's new daycare, their favorite TV shows, and Stevie's cub scout pack. Sam and his dad also finally managed to work out their Segway/segue mix up, and everyone got a good laugh out of it.

One thing Sam had avoided talking about thus far was Rory. Over dinner when Sam had mentioned most of his other friends he had intentionally avoided mentioning Rory. He figured after they got the rest of the catching up out of the way he could double back on the topic later, but as the family began a leisurely hike up one of the nearby trails his mother beat him to it.

"So how is Rory, honey?" She asked directly, well aware that her son hadn't mentioned him and finding it unusual. His parents had gotten to know Rory very well over Christmas break and they knew how close the two boys were.

"Um, he's okay," Sam said, taking a seat on one of the benches along the trail. His parents sat down on either side of him.

"Just okay?" his dad pressed already curious from his earlier phone conversation with his son.

"He uh, told me some pretty big news last night," Sam said, fidgeting with one of his fingernails and staring at the ground.

"Oh?" Mary Evans murmured, urging her son on.

"He's gay," Sam said looking up to check the reactions of each of his parents. His mother simply nodded knowingly. She had many gay friends and had begun to suspect Rory's true nature over the holidays. Sam's dad also didn't seem surprised, but he did give his wife an impressed glance. Dwight had also known more than a few gay people, but he simply chalked Rory's ways up to mere cultural differences and hadn't thought anymore about it until Mary had mentioned her thoughts to him in private.

"Well you know that's okay, Sam," his mother reminded him patting his arm.

"I know, mom. It doesn't bother me at all," Sam said.

"You do seem kind of upset though, buddy. What else happened?" Sam's dad inquired, sensing that they hadn't heard the full story yet.

"He's in love with me," Sam said in a quivering voice. He hadn't expected to find it this difficult to talk about.

"And how do you feel about that?" His dad asked in a neutral tone.

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it."

"You're not _supposed_ to feel any way about it, baby. It just matters how you _do_ feel," Mary said as she rubbed his back.

"Your mother's right, son. Just be true to your feelings," His dad agreed looking him in the eye.

"So you guys wouldn't have a problem with it?" Sam asked for confirmation.

"Sammy, you know we don't," Mary chided gently. "Haven't we always told you that? As long as you're happy; we're happy."

"Exactly!" his dad chimed in making sure to explicitly add his own support.

Sam sighed with relief and smiled at his parents. "Thanks, I guess I just wanted to hear it."

"So does that mean you're seeing each other?" Mary asked. She had already warmed to the idea. She felt like Rory meshed better with the family than any of Sam's previous girlfriends had and she found the Irish boy delightfully sweet and well-mannered.

"No, we're not," Sam answered, his brow knitting together as he tried again to wrestle with his feelings. "I guess I didn't really tell him how I felt about that."

"Well how do you feel, Sam?" Dwight asked, deciding to get right to the point.

"Well that's sorta the main problem. I really just don't know how I feel. And it seems like there's just so much at stake. He was crying and everything the other night. I'm scared if I don't return his feelings he'll be devastated, and it'll ruin our friendship. But what if I tell him I do and then it turns out I don't? That would probably hurt him just as much. The more I think about it though the more I think maybe I do have the same kind of feelings for him, but I just don't know for sure. And I'm worried it's like wishful thinking or something. I don't know what to do. It would be so much easier if I was just gay like him," Sam said, finally letting out all the fears that had been buzzing around in his head all day.

"You wish you were gay, Sam?" Dwight asked, amused by the irony compared to how gay teens often felt.

"Well kind of, yeah," Sam said. "I mean it would kind of fix this situation."

"No, it wouldn't," Sam's dad explained. "If you were gay it wouldn't mean you'd have feelings for Rory. It would just mean you'd have feelings for guys in general. Maybe Rory specifically, but maybe not."

"No, I know it would," Sam insisted. "Because I already have feelings for him as it is."

"What kind of feelings?" his mom asked.

"Mom!" Sam fussed as he blushed a deep shade of red.

"Well honey, if it's the kind of feelings that make you blush like that, it sounds like the same kind of feelings he has for you," she pointed out with a soft laugh.

"I guess that's a good point. So you think I might be bi?" Sam asked his mother.

"I don't know, Sammy. Only you can answer that one," Mary responded.

Sam just nodded absently as he got lost in his thoughts again.

"You want to know what I really think," Mary asked in a cheerful tone as she pulled her son into a hug.

"Definitely," he responded.

"I think you're an affectionate guy with a lot of love to give. Just don't give it to anyone who doesn't deserve it, OK?" Sam nodded and she kissed the top of his head.

"And Sam?" Dwight added as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah dad?" Sam asked pulling away from his mother to look over at his dad.

"Make sure you don't give your 'love' to anyone without a condom," he cautioned.

"Dad!" Sam groaned feeling another blush rising to his cheeks.

"I mean it, son. I know guys can't get pregnant, but that doesn't mean you can skip the condoms," Dwight insisted looking Sam in the eye.

"Thanks for the PSA, dad, and yeah I promise," Sam said trying and failing to block out the inevitable mental images.

The three moved on to other topics and spent awhile longer catching up before Mr. and Mrs. Evans decided that they should get going so that they could get home to Stacy. As he got into his car to drive back to Lima, Sam realized that even though he hadn't actually figured anything out about his feelings for Rory he at least had a lot to think about. When he started the car he automatically switched off the radio and allowed the swirl of thoughts to percolate in his head.

This time instead of going straight toward the crux of the situation – how he felt about Rory – Sam decided to take a different route. Instead he would focus only on how Rory's revelation made him feel.

_OK, well this is good news,_ Sam thought. _Sure, it's confusing, but I'm happy about it._ _I know that much. I like that he's in love with me. _

_But why? _Sam asked himself. _I guess because it's good to be wanted, especially by someone I care about as much as Rory. For once it's not just me falling for someone and getting my heart broken. Someone else wants me this time. Someone awesome and beautiful. Someone who wouldn't hurt me the way Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes did. _

_Wait wait, go back. Did I just say he was beautiful? Is Rory beautiful? Can a guy even be beautiful? Should I call him handsome instead? Wait, the word isn't the point. The point is, do I find him handsome/beautiful? Yeah of course I do. He's fucking gorgeous! Oh wait, holy fuck! I do think he's gorgeous...and I really like the way it feels when I hug him too. How did I not notice this before? Well I guess I did notice or I wouldn't be thinking it now. _

_Maybe I wasn't really interested in girls to begin with. Maybe I just thought I was. No, that's stupid, I definitely was. I definitely did like girls. I liked girls so much it hurt. ALOT. OK, so not a big deal. I can be into girls and guys. Besides, I think I really do like the idea of being with Rory. I think it'd be awesome! He's my best friend and we wouldn't play stupid games with each other or hurt each other. It actually makes perfect sense. This is so cool! How did I not think of this sooner? We'd be like best friends and we'd be together romantically. That'd be perfect! It'd be just like the way I thought it was going to be when Quinn and I sang Lucky to each other last year._

_What's really the difference between a best friend and a girlfriend? Well Rory would be a boyfriend. Haha, I'd have a boyfriend. That would take some getting used to, to say that. Uh oh, what if I accidentally call him my girlfriend and he gets pissed? No way, Rory's cool. He wouldn't get pissed for something stupid like that. He'd just brush it off and call me goofy or something._

_SEX! Sex, is the difference between a best friend and a...a "significant other." Oh, I'd have to have sex with him if we dated. Well I wouldn't _have_ to have sex with him, I guess I'd _want_ to if we were dating. Wait do I want to have sex with Rory? Hmm, no that'd be really weird and I don't really know how it works. Well I know it involves fucking each other in the ass, but I just don't get how that doesn't hurt like hell. Santana was barely loose enough to handle me and she's got a vaj. I liked her vaj. She had great breasts too! I liked having sex with Santana..._

_Wait no, stop that. You're supposed to be thinking about sex with Rory not with Santana. I seriously think it would hurt him if I did that though. Oh I know, he could do me. Wait no, that's scary too. Prostates! Isn't there something about prostates that makes it feel good for guys? I'll ask Kurt about it later. No, that would embarrass him. I better ask Blaine instead. Oh I know, we could blow each other. Well not me and Blaine, but me and Rory could. _

_Haha "Thanks for the info, Blaine. Here's your reward!"_

_Wow, that'd be so weird. But no, Rory, I could totally blow Rory. Yeah, I wouldn't mind that. I think it'd be kind of hot actually. Plus it'd be kind of just like with a girl. Well except I'd be sucking dick instead of doing the alphabet with my tongue. I bet my tongue wouldn't get as tired! That's a plus. Oh but wait, my jaw probably would. Oh well, it's a tradeoff I guess. Hmm, I wonder what dick tastes like? I wonder what Rory's dick tastes like?_

_OK, yeah, so obviously I could really get into having sex with Rory. Plus he does have a really cute ass. Haha,"into sex with Rory" more like "into Rory for sex." Well, only if he shows me his prostate first so it doesn't hurt him. Uh oh, what if he doesn't know where his prostate is? I don't know where mine is. Well whatever, we'll find them together. Oh man, I sure hope they work._

_Ok ok, enough sex thoughts. I'm being a stupid horn dog. I wouldn't be dating Rory so we could have sex. I'd date him so we could share our lives together. The point is just that I _could_ have sex with Rory and I think I'd really like it. The sex would be the bonus, just being with him would be the main thing._

_I love spending time with Rory and I love him. He's nice and smart and he has a great personality and I feel happy just looking at him. Oh god and when he smiles at me it's just like the best moment in the history of time. So there it is though, sex and emotional feelings. That's like what a relationship is supposed to be. This is good, this makes sense._

_I bet he'd let me take care of him more if we were dating too. And I could touch him whenever I want. Well not _whenever_ I want, but I bet I'd get to touch him a lot more than I do now. I love touching Rory. _

_Well I love Rory. I love Rory. I. Love. Rory. I'm in love with Rory. _In _love with Rory. Yep that feels right too. _

_I'm in love with Rory. _

_WOW! I so am. Holy fuck I really am! This is so awesome! YES!_


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Don't Make Friends

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. It basically came down to posting this now or waiting a good bit longer to update. It felt like this reached a natural stopping point and is fairly self-contained so I decided to put it up as is. I'm relieved most people seemed to find Sam believable in the last chapter. I'm trying my best to keep him and the rest of the gang as in character as I can. This is my first fanfic and the first time I've written using already existing characters. It's a bit daunting, I'm used to writing for characters I created myself, but I'm going to do my best keep everyone true to nature. Please let me know what you guys think, thanks!**

Making It Work

Chapter 4: Secrets Don't Make Friends

As he pulled into the Lima city limits, Sam was feeling better and better about the realization he'd had about Rory. He felt so excited he could barely stay in his seat and all he wanted to do was call the guy and spill his guts. He kept reaching for his phone and then stopping himself. He knew Rory had wanted a whole day of not talking and he was trying to honor that.

_Why the hell is it that every time I'm in love with someone I'm not allowed to actually talk to them? This is so unfair! _

_Maybe it'd be okay if I just called him and told him I felt the same way and then hung up. Oh, or I could just ask Brittany to tell him, but not actually talk to him myself. No, that's still cheating. He said he wanted to just think for the rest of the day. I have to respect that. Besides, I want to see his face when I tell him._

Sam consoled himself with thoughts of how Rory was going to look when he told him. He suspected there would be lots of heart-stopping smiles coming his way pretty soon. Sam could do this. He knew that if he could go a week without talking to Mercedes he could get through the rest of the night without talking to Rory.

As soon as Sam pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway, before he even got out of his car, he called his parents to let them know that he was home and to tell them the news that he'd figured out his feelings for Rory. They both took turns on the phone congratulating him and told him to let them know how everything went. As Sam was getting out of the car, Finn came walking out of the house.

"Sam, hey," Finn said as he strolled up to his friend. "You just get back?"

"Hey Finn, Yep, I did. Hey guess what?" Sam exclaimed already grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Finn asked smiling back. Whatever it was it had to be good news. Finn liked good news.

"I'm in love wit-" Sam stopped abruptly remembering the way Rory had been so secretive about everything. Sam suspected he wouldn't be ready for their friends to know yet, and really it was something he and Rory should tell them together, after they'd had a chance to talk to each other first.

"In love with?" Finn prompted him still smiling. He was just glad Sam had apparently gotten over Mercedes.

"Cool Ranch Doritos," Sam finished, supplying the first thing that popped into his head.

"Yeah, I know, dude, you told me last year." Finn was kind of disappointed that that had been the extent of the news. He thought for the second time that day how strange people in his house were sometimes. Still, whatever made Sam happy. "I'll tell you what, I'm on the way to the store. I'll pick you up a bag."

"Thanks, man," Sam said patting Finn's shoulder and moving past him to go into the house.

"Hey Sam," Carol called as he walked through the door. She and Burt were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

Burt nodded at him in greeting and asked, "How are you parents?"

Sam smiled and waved at the adults. "They're great, they said to say hi."

"That's good. Kurt and Blaine are downstairs. They wanted me to send you down when you got home," Burt said before resuming the movie.

_Kurt and Blaine? Uh oh, they have that gay radar thing that lets them know when guys like each other. I'll have to be careful. Hmm, I wonder if I'll develop that too._

Sam decided he'd just have to play it cool as he made his way down to the basement. He really wanted to talk to them about Rory, but not before he actually got to talk _to _Rory. He knocked before entering and called through the door, "Hey guys, it's me."

A little while later the door clicked open and Kurt answered looking mildly disheveled, "Sam, come in please."

As he walked into the room Sam noticed that Blaine waved but didn't get up. Sam blushed a little as he put two and two together and realized that he'd probably disturbed something. "Uh, I can come back later?"

Kurt's face flushed too as he realized that Sam was on to them. He doubted Finn would have even noticed anything.

"No, not at all. Please sit down," Kurt answered gesturing to a plush looking chair that Sam had never actually sat in before.

"So what's up?" Sam asked taking the proffered seat.

"We want to talk about Rory," Blaine stated taking the lead.

"Then shouldn't Rory be here?" Sam responded not wanting to go behind his back and suddenly remembering Rory and Blaine's argument the day before.

"Not _to_ Rory, _about_ Rory," Kurt clarified.

"Guys, I don't want to talk about him behind his back. I know you mean well but-" Sam said.

"Sam, please just listen to what Blaine has to say, ok?" Kurt cut him off.

"Sam, I'm worried about Rory," Blaine said leaning forward and looking Sam in the eye. "And I know you care about him too so I think you should be brought in on this."

That sounded fair and reasonable to Sam, nice even.

"Ok," he said deciding to hear them out.

"I'm pretty sure Rory is dealing with something kind of serious. I tried to talk to him about it, but he wouldn't confide in me." Blaine went on not wanting to out Rory, but wanting to convey to Sam that it was important. "I think he needs someone to talk to, but I think you're the only one he'll trust."

The pieces fell into place for Sam and he realized Blaine was talking about Rory's sexuality. _Wow, I guess that gay radar is pretty good after all._

"I'll ask him about it," Sam said as he stood up, more than ready to leave. It would be really nice to sit down and talk to them about everything openly, but dancing around the issues just wasn't Sam's style.

"Sam wait, please," Kurt spoke up again. "It really is something important and I don't think you realize how hard it's going to be for him to talk about it with you."

Sam reluctantly sat back down. "Thanks guys, I mean it. It's awesome that you're looking out for him, and I promise I'll take it seriously. I'll...I'll definitely be talking to him about this."

"He may tell you something you're not expecting, Sam," Kurt cautioned. "You _cannot_ take it badly. I think he's close to snapping and I don't think he could take that."

_You're right, Kurt, it was a total shocker, but I think I took it ok...wait close to snapping? Snapping how?_

"What do you mean snapping?" Sam asked worried that Kurt and Blaine did know something he didn't after all.

Blaine didn't know how to phrase this without giving away Rory's secret. He knew Sam could be naive sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. He was going to figure out what was going on if they said much more and Rory was the only person who should tell him.

"I think he's ashamed of the thing he's dealing with and that shame can be kind of dangerous. When I tried to talk to him about it he basically ripped me a new one, and I think it was because of the shame." Blaine said wording everything as carefully as possible.

"There's nothing for him to be ashamed of! He's amazing just the way he is." Sam snapped defending Rory before he realized he wasn't actually being attacked.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances and noticed the way Sam gaped slightly and looked as though he'd said something he hadn't meant to.

"Sam, do you know what we're talking about?" Kurt asked. "I mean _exactly_ what we're talking about."

Sam just shrugged and refused to look at either of them. He knew if he looked directly at anyone that would only make it worse. He hated the way he always tended to be such an open book.

"I think we're all trying to protect the same secret," Blaine remarked watching Sam carefully.

Sam looked up at Blaine relieved. "Yeah, I think so," he admitted.

Kurt wondered if Rory had told Sam about his feelings for him, or just about being gay. The situation reminded Kurt an awful lot of his former infatuation with Finn, except that he'd always suspected Sam might be a little more open to other possibilities than Finn was. He had even had a fleeting interest in Sam himself when they'd first met. The blond had insisted he wasn't gay, and Kurt now knew that indeed he wasn't, but he felt like if anyone epitomized the term pansexual then that person was Sam. Sam fell in love fast and hard, until he was off the market for good it was probably only a matter of time until one of the people he fell for turned out to be a guy. Kurt envied Rory in a way. Having a gay crush on a straight friend was practically a rite of passage for every closeted gay person, himself included; however, unlike Kurt's, Rory's hopeless straight boy fantasy might not actually be so hopeless after all.

Kurt pushed those thoughts away. He had Blaine, and Blaine was perfect for him. Plus having an actual gay boyfriend was so much easier.

"Sam, you probably don't understand what he's going through too well," Kurt remarked, already kicking himself for the way he'd phrased that.

Sam glared him, "And just why not?" he asked.

"I didn't mean that the way it came out," Kurt said. "I just meant that you don't have any first hand experience with homophobia _as a victim_," Kurt emphasized knowing full well that Sam did understand and care about the pain it caused other people. That thought prompted him to add, "or as a perpetrator for that matter."

Sam thought it over and realized that that part at least was true. He hadn't ever actually been in Rory's shoes, or Kurt's or Blaine's. Was that going to change now? For the first time Sam thought about how it would feel to him if he were on the receiving end of that kind of prejudice. It would be tough, but at least Sam knew he would have his family and friends to fall back on. Rory on the other hand was thousands of miles away from home and already being bullied for being different. Rory hadn't even trusted Blaine with this. He really did _only _have Sam.

_He must feel so alone,_ Sam thought in horror.

"He thinks people are going to hate him because of this...and some of them really will," Sam said as he looked up at Kurt and felt his eyes start to water.

Kurt was surprised to see the depth of pain on Sam's face. Maybe he had underestimated Sam's empathy. He crossed the room and knelt in front of Sam's chair. "We're all going to be there for him. No matter what," Kurt promised making eye contact with Sam before leaning forward to hug him.

Blaine got up and stood behind Sam's chair. "For sure. Every step of the way," he vowed as he leaned down and hugged Sam from behind.


	5. Chapter 5:  New Day

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 5: New Day**

Sam stared intently at the digital clock on his cell phone, not the normal time display, but the one under the time settings that showed the seconds as well. There had to have been something wrong with it. It seemed to be ticking by at half speed. 11:59 and 40 seconds, 41 seconds, 42 seconds. He felt his stomach knotting with anticipation. He was about to do something that only a day ago would have been utterly unfathomable, but he was sure. This felt completely right to him. 11:59 and 54 seconds, 55 seconds!

Sam imagined Rory's face again, especially his smile. Sam quickly tried to imagine all the different ways he'd seen Rory smile. His mind was awash with the image of Rory's grinning face and sparkling blue eyes when at last Sam saw the moment he'd be waiting for click across the small screen of his phone. This was it.

_**Tap Tap Tap! Tap Tap Tap!**_

Rory's eyes fluttered open as he tried to figure out the nature of the intrusive sound that had awoken him. He had been asleep for less than an hour and he was just entering a sounder rhythm. At first Rory rolled over and ignored the sounded. Brittany must have been moving something around in her room. Then he realized the sound was too orderly for that so he sat up perplexed and stared at her wall. That was when it dawned on him that the sound wasn't coming from the wall he shared with the blonde cheerleader at all, but from the window on the external wall.

_Oh me God! Someone's outside o' me window," _Rory thought feeling almost paralyzed with fear. _Someone's trying to break in. Someone...someone who knows me name, _Rory realized as he caught the muffled sound of his own name.

Hesitantly he got up, slid on his bedroom slippers and padded over as quietly as he could to the window to investigate. At first he felt too scared to look out so he gazed around the room, desperately looking for something large or pointy he could pick up as a makeshift weapon. Finding nothing suitable but slowly feeling his fear being replaced by curiosity he steeled his courage and decided to peek as unobtrusively as possible through the curtains.

"SAM!" Rory shouted feeling a mixture of shock, relief, and utter confusion. Why was his best friend standing outside his window in the middle of the night all dressed up? Had he just come from a party or something?

Sam was dressed in a dark green, button down shirt which looked carefully ironed and he was wearing a black tie and crisply pressed black dress pants. His blond hair was combed and parted carefully to the side and his full, large mouth – which Rory had always thought was one of his best features – had shot into a blinding grin when Rory had finally pulled aside the curtain.

Rory thought Sam looked amazingly handsome and he was briefly sidetracked looking at him, but then the two boys realized that they couldn't hear each very well through the window, and it wasn't the type of window that would open, so Sam motioned for Rory to come around and meet him outside.

Rory had been sleeping in just a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt but he quickly pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and shuffled quietly down the hallway and to the front door. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he suspected Mr and Mrs. Pierce were already asleep and he didn't know whether Brittany was home or not. Either way he hated the thought of disturbing the entire household, so instead of asking Sam to come in he exited the house, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Sammy, what's going on? Ye' nearly gave me a heart attack," Rory exclaimed as he looked at Sam who had taken the interim moments to go to his car and retrieve a heavy gray coat. Before he had time to process what was happening Sam was turning him around and slipping his arms into the coat. It was starting to warm up a bit in Ohio, but it was still far too brisk to be outside in just a t-shirt. Rory hadn't considered this as he rushed to answer the door.

With the coat now in place Sam spun Rory around and took a moment to look at him. He felt his chest tighten and his heart swell. Rory really was gorgeous, and the uncertain, nervous face he was making left Sam no choice but to pull him in for a long, tight embrace.

Rory reveled in the warmth Sam was providing him. Both physically thanks to his thick coat and the tight hug, as well as the warmth Rory felt on the inside just by being near Sam and knowing that he cared. Being so close to Sam and wearing his coat also offered Rory another unique sensory experience. The coat enveloping Rory flooded him with Sam's unique smell, his essence. Rory found it indescribable but completely intoxicating. Meanwhile Sam himself was wearing a pleasant, slightly musky, slightly spice cologne that Rory had never learned the name of but which he also intimately associated as Sam's smell. Rory felt his blood coursing as he physically responded to the overwhelming olfactory stimulation he was receiving. He prayed Sam wouldn't notice since he was still worried about crossing lines, but he couldn't bear to pull away from the embrace.

"I missed you," Sam breathed quietly in his ear. Rory sighed and snuggled closer and then Sam did indeed feel something hard and unmistakable brush across his thigh through Rory's thin pants. It was something Sam had never experienced during any other hug with anyone else in the past and at first it startled him, but then he thought about it more and realized it was probably a normal part of the situation. Anyway it was a part of Rory and so Sam decided it was more than welcome.

At last Rory broke the hug to look into his friend's captivating green eyes. Rory felt another twinge of excitement in his crotch and decided he'd better put the breaks on.

"So what are ye' doing here in the middle o' the night, Sammy?"

Rory was starting to wonder if anything was wrong. Sam was behaving out of character. Had anything urgent happened that couldn't wait until morning? Did he have bad news? Is that why he was being so comforting?

"It's after midnight," Sam explained as he held up his phone to prove it. "We can talk now," he said smiling brightly

"So we can," Rory said somberly as his mind flashed to all the things he needed to say to Sam.

Rory casually looked up at the clear night sky and briefly pondered the innumerable, distant stars. If only he found them half as fascinating as the heavenly body that stood less than a foot away from his own. Maybe then he could keep his thoughts organized enough to say what he wanted to say to Sam. He had spent the whole day in his room thinking about the conversation he had had with Santana, and Rory had realized something painful: he wasn't being a very good friend to Sam. He wasn't respecting Sam's needs or feelings. Rory had been so wrapped up in his own little world, so fixated on Sam, that he hadn't considered the other guy's perspective.

Whether or not Santana was right about Sam returning Rory's feelings Rory now realized that Sam wasn't ready for his declaration. Sam hadn't realized his feelings, whether or not he had them at all – and Rory prayed with all his Irish Catholic heart that Sam did return those feelings. Rory just hoped praying about them wasn't sinful in and of itself; he suspected it might have been - anyway, Rory felt ashamed of his actions. Instead of calmly talking to Sam about the fact that he was gay, and maybe dropping gentle hints about his feelings toward him so that the idea could mull itself over in Sam's head, Rory had thrown what he assumed Santana would describe another 'dramafest' and unloaded everything on Sam in a needy, obnoxious way.

Rory felt terrible and ashamed about what he had done. Sam always came off as so much more mature and confident, especially about emotional things, that Rory hadn't considered the fact that Sam was just a guy who was only a year ahead of him in school, barely more than a year older than himself. Sam wasn't this all knowing, wise sage, and he certainly wasn't Rory's therapist or priest. Rory knew he had no right to drop emotional bombs on Sam and then expect him to clean up the mess and take care of him. So after some heavy soul-searching Rory had decided that all he could do was stop being a needy brat, apologize as sincerely as he could to Sam, and make it clear to him that Sam didn't owe him anything. Then if Sam realized any feelings for him down the line, great – totally unbelievably great! - but if not then Rory would just have to accept that too.

"Sammy, about what 'appened last night," Rory started.

"I want you to take a ride with me," Sam cut him off eager to get his plan rolling. "Right now, please?"

"But Sam I'm not dressed and I wanted t'talk about some things. I was going to wait until morning but-"

"Please Ror," Sam requested again. "And we don't have to wait until morning to talk about last night, but could we wait until after I show you what I need to show you?"

"What do ye' need t'show me?" Rory didn't understand where any of this was going.

"I need to _shooooow_ you," Sam emphasized making a silly expression with his mouth as he drew out the o.

Rory laughed and grinned at him. "Okay, I'm ye'rs," he conceded. Sam was just being too cute to argue with.

As Rory climbed into the passenger seat he found a pair of thick black socks folded neatly on the seat. At first he just thought Sam must have left them there casually or unintentionally so he started to toss them into the back.

"No wait," Sam stopped him. "Put those on under your slippers. I don't want your feet to get cold while we're out."

Rory blushed and felt his stomach turn over. Sam was too thoughtful for his own good. Rory doubted he could ever be over Sam completely.

They drove in silence to a nearby park that Rory had never before visited. For Rory the short trip had been filled with curiosity and he couldn't help but steal furtive glances at Sam as they rode. Whenever he did he noticed an intense, thoughtful expression on the blond's face as he chewed slightly on his lower lip. Whatever was going on in Sam's head it had his full attention.

"Well, here we are," Sam said conversationally as they parked. Once the car was off he opened the driver's side door and got out as quickly as he could. Sam tried to rush around the car to Rory's side, but before he could get all the way around the car he was dismayed to see Rory had already opened his own door and was stepping out. Before he could stop himself Sam thought about how Quinn would have known that he wanted to get her door for her. Then he dismissed that notion. It didn't matter who opened the door, what mattered was that they had arrived. Together.

"So what did ye' want t'show me?" Rory asked joining Sam at the front of the car.

"It's in the middle of the park," Sam answered as he put his arm around Rory and led him up the small gravel trail. "Sorry I didn't think about shoes. I hope it doesn't mess up your slippers or hurt your feet."

"Me feet are fine, and these are old anyway," Rory said as he scanned the area trying to figure out where they were heading. Given the way Sam was dressed he just hoped it wasn't anything fancy, but he couldn't think of what might be happening in the middle of a park at this hour, fancy or not.

"We're almost there," Sam said as he moved away from Rory's side and got behind him, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Sam, I can't see!" Rory exclaimed stopping in his tracks and trying to pull Sam's hands away.

Sam laughed, "I know Ror, that's the point. Just trust me, I won't let you fall." Rory sighed and stopped struggling but didn't start walking again. After a couple more seconds Sam bumped him with his hips from behind. "Come on' Ror, get moving. I really want you to see this."

Rory thought Sam had a funny way of showing that he wanted him to _see_ something, but he gave in and started tentatively moving forward. After a couple of minutes Sam stopped moving and pulled him back gently, "Okay, Ror, there's a step here. Step up carefully."

Rory tried again to shift Sam's hands, but they wouldn't budge so he gave up and felt around in the air with his foot as he held on to Sam's arms for support. He felt the step with his foot and then eased onto it. "K, we're almost here, there's a railing if you want to use it," Sam mentioned. Rory felt around and eventually located the wooden beams on either side of him. As they continued walking Rory thought he heard the sound of water lapping against something and he realized that they must be on some kind of bridge. A few seconds later Sam stopped him again.

"Okay, we're here but I have to do something real quick and you have to promise to keep your eyes closed while I do, Okay?" Sam was starting to get really nervous about what he was going to do, and he was really worried that Rory might look before he was finished setting everything up. "I mean it Rory, it's really important to me that you DO NOT peek until I tell you. You have to promise," Sam insisted.

Rory giggled, after he had come this far, and risked personal injury on the gravel with his eyes closed he had no intention of ruining Sam's surprise now. "Okay, Sammy I swear I won't open me eyes till ye' tell me."

"Good!" Sam exclaimed. "It'll only take a minute."

Sam let go of his eyes, gave him a quick hug from behind and then scurried forward to begin his labors. Rory heard him shuffling around and he heard a familiar clicking sound that he couldn't quite place. His curiosity was starting to get the better of him, but he held on, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter to avoid temptation.

"Okay, open your eyes," Sam called softly a smile evident in his voice.

Rory opened his eyes and his mouth soon followed suit as he gaped in shock. He was standing at the entrance to a round, open gazebo that was sitting directly on a pond in the middle of the park. The gazebo's walls were lit by candlelight and most of its floor was occupied by a large ring of lit candles. Inside the circle sat Sam holding his guitar and smiling as though smiling had just been invented. "Will you join me, please?" he asked nodding at the space in front of him.

Rory was speechless. His heart was racing and he felt like his knees were going to give out, but he obediently stepped inside the candle circle and sat down on the ground across from Sam.

Sam took a deep breath and started to speak.

"So I had a lot of things I wanted to say to you but everything kept getting jumbled up in my head. The next thing I knew I was writing a song. The lyrics are still pretty rough and it's just a really simple melody, but it would mean a lot to me if you'd let me play it for you."

Rory still hadn't quite regained the ability to speak and it took him a few seconds to process Sam's words and realize that he was still waiting for a response. "O' course" Rory said nodding vigorously.

Sam took another big breath and scrunched up his face briefly, obviously preparing himself for his intimate performance. He hadn't had very much time to write it and virtually no time at all to practice it so he just desperately hoped it didn't come out sounding completely stupid.

"It's called New Day," Sam said as he made eye contact with Rory. Then his fingers strummed the guitar strings and he started to sing.

"It's a brand new day, and I couldn't help but say

That I just saw you, for the first time.

It's a brand new day, and I just love the way

I heard your voice, for the first time.

The way you laugh, the way you smile

The way you sing, the way you sound

The way you touch me, the way it feels

It's all so new, it's all so real.

It's a brand new day, and I just couldn't help but say

That I need you, that I want you.

It's a brand new day, and I just love the way

I saw you for the first time.

Friends forever, friends till the end

Whether it breaks, or whether it bends

I see you now, I know it's true

It's all special, it's all so you.

It's a brand new day, and I just had to say

I want to spend it with you, only you.

It's a brand new day, and I just had to say

I want to end it with you, only you.

It's a brand new day, and I love the way

It all suddenly became, for you. Only you."

Rory sat on the cool wooden floor staring at Sam, utterly transfixed. He savored every word the blond sang to him in his clear, melodic voice. As he sang Sam kept smiling at Rory or locking eyes with him. It was so intimate and sweet that Rory felt like his heart was going to explode and he was pretty sure he had never felt this happy in his entire life. When the song came to a close Rory just continued to stare at Sam with a quiet intensity. He wanted to fully soak up the moment, to remember how he felt in this instant for the rest of his life.

Sam just continued to smile at Rory and mirrored the brunette's quiet, intense look with one of his own. After several moments he set his guitar aside and then very slowly leaned forward and put his right hand around Rory's left wrist, the one Rory was leaning against to support himself. Rory glanced at the way Sam's long sexy fingers gently gripped his wrist and he felt that familiar tingling sensation start to travel up and down his left arm. Then Rory slowly shifted his gaze back up at Sam's face and saw that it had formed a shy smile. Rory didn't think he had ever seen Sam look so shy before, and it was so adorable that he soon felt his own face breaking into an even wider, goofier grin.

Sam felt his chest clench as the look on Rory's face took his breath away. He looked so pure, and beautiful, and happy. He had an innocence and excitement sparkling in his eyes that reminded Sam of the way his siblings looked on Christmas morning. It was for him; Rory wanted him. Sam was the reason for that breathtaking smile and boundless excitement. It stirred something deep inside of Sam.

Slowly Sam shifted onto his knees and reached out with his left hand to touch Rory's upper right arm, partly as a way to simply stabilize himself in the more awkward kneeling position, but much more urgently to discover if the fire Sam felt in his right hand at contact with Rory's skin would be ignited in his left hand as well. The answer proved to be an emphatic yes as soon as the contact was established. Sam took a deep breath and then sighed peacefully.

As soon as Sam touched him again Rory's gaze turned to his other arm and the magic fingers that were now resting there. It was all so much for Rory. He knew the touches were such simple little things, but they carried such a vastly different meaning and so much more significance than any other touch had ever carried for the young man, not just from Sam but from anyone.

As he pondered this Rory slowly turned his head back toward Sam's, desperate to say something, anything to express how he was feeling. However as soon as he looked at Sam he found that the other boy's face was now much, much closer than it had been only moments earlier. Now the tips of their noses were a mere couple of inches apart and Rory's field of vision was completely swallowed up in Sam's beautiful pale green eyes.

"Rory," Sam said softly, his breath tickling the other boy's lips. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Rory didn't think he could speak. He felt like Sam had just completely blown his mind, but the next thing he knew a desperate, "Yes," had tumbled from his lips. Lips that were already practically touching Sam's. Then a moment later lips that were touching.

Rory couldn't be sure if Sam had finally closed what little distance remained or if he himself had, but however it had happened here it was: Rory's first kiss, with the man he was so much in love with. He felt like time stood still. The heavens and earth could have disappeared and he wouldn't have even noticed. The only thing in the world that existed were his lips and Sam's.

Sam had completely stopped thinking. There weren't anymore thoughts in his head. Nothing that could be formed into a coherent idea. All he had in that instant were his feelings. So many feelings, such intense feelings. He felt like he'd been swallowed up by them.

They may have kissed for seconds or maybe it had been hours. Neither really knew. At some point during the kiss tongues had suddenly begun to exist in Rory's world and he found that they were a very welcome addition. Meanwhile Sam continued to lack any semblance of thought but he did find that the swirl of emotions in his head had now been joined by physical sensations. Sensations that were more pleasurable and stimulating than any kiss had a right to cause.

When it was over Sam opened his eyes to look at Rory. _Rory my boyfriend_, Sam thought happily as his mind came back he gazed at Rory, Sam was alarmed to see that there were tears on the other boy's face, then he moved his eyes slightly and suddenly became aware of an inexplicable wetness in his own eyes.

Slowly Sam leaned Rory back until he was lying on the floor and then Sam carefully joined him. They had to keep their knees bent and curve their bodies to fit within the circle of candles. As they cuddled for the first time together as a couple, Sam couldn't help but to pull Rory close and smell his hair. He loved smelling girls – no people's – hair when he was in love with them. Everyone's hair had a slightly different scent to it. Sam was pleased to find that Rory's had a clean, fresh, natural scent that was in striking contrast to the more floral and chemical smells he had detected in his girlfriends' hair. As he thought about it Sam realized that he had almost certainly smelled Rory's hair before, but he had never _smelled_ it before.

At some point Rory fell asleep, feeling utterly content and safe, and Sam longed to join him, but he felt a nagging responsibility to get up and blow out all the candles. It was probably some residual effect of his childhood cub scout days. He relaxed and held Rory for awhile longer and then decided to get up and blow out the candles.

"Sammy?" Rory asked groggily. He had stirred as soon as Sam let go of him and was awake by the time Sam had blown out half the candles.

"It's okay, babe, I'm right here," Sam reassured him.

Rory smiled, immediately registering the term of endearment. Sam on the other hand hadn't even noticed himself use it. It had just tumbled out of its own accord as these things tended to do for Sam.

"I guess we ought t'go back, huh?" Rory asked sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah, probably should," Sam agreed as he started gathered up his things. "Is it okay if I stay at your place tonight?"

"It's more than ok, Sammy. 'Tis practically required," Rory answered as he started picking up candles. "How did ye' carry all o' these anyway?" Rory asked as he realized that five was about all he could manage before he started fumbling with them.

"Oh, there's a bag in my guitar case," Sam answered.

Rory went to the guitar case and located said bag. "I can't believe ye' did all this, Sammy. Ye're so amazing. Thank ye'"

Sam crossed the gazebo, dropped the rest of the candles in the bag, and then held Rory's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "No, you're the amazing one, Ror. Thank you for being patient with me. This is...I can't believe how good this feels." Then Sam gave him a quick peck on the lips. Their second kiss felt much less intense than their first, but it still delighted both boys.

"You ready to go," Sam asked shouldering his guitar and then holding out his hand for Rory.

Rory looked at Sam's hand curiously, as if he couldn't believe it was really his to hold, then he took it and walked with Sam out of the gazebo where they'd just shared so much. "Sammy, we have t'come back 'ere in the daytime, ok? Maybe tomorrow?"

"You mean later today," Sam said with a wink, reminding him it was already the early hours of the morning. "I'd like that too. Maybe this can be like, 'our place'," Sam suggested making finger quotes. Then he worried maybe that sounded too cheesy or that it was just too soon to talk about having a place.

Sam was about to speak again when Rory chimed in, "Yeah, I think so. I'm never going t'forget this place. Even if I live a thousand years."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Sam said.

"Always remembering?" Rory asked. "I could never forget. I promise," he stated solemnly.

"Nah, I just meant living a thousand years," Sam answered squeezing his hand and not caring this time that he sounded cheesy.

As they walked Rory still wanted to say so much. He still wanted to discuss most of the things he had planned to say to Sam, but he didn't want to dampen the mood with heavier topics.

When they reached the car Sam walked with Rory to his side and stopped him before he could open the door. "May I please?"

"Uh sure if ye want." Rory blushed.

Even though he was enjoying the companionable silence they were sharing Sam felt like there was still so much for them to discuss, so he started speaking as they pulled out of the parking lot. "I told my parents about us today. Well obviously not about 'us' us since that just happened, but about what happened last night." Sam let that statement hang in the air for a few seconds but when Rory didn't respond he glanced over to check his reaction and found that his new boyfriend looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, should I not have done that?"

"No Sam, it's fine. I think it's great actually that ye' can talk to ye'r parents about stuff like that. I could never talk to me mam and pap about anything like that." Rory explained, "It's just that I'm so ashamed o' meself."

"What? Ashamed, why? You didn't do anything wrong," Sam insisted his thoughts snapping back to his earlier conversation with Blaine and Kurt.

"Yes I did, I behaved very poorly," Rory countered not wanting to argue with Sam but feeling it was important to explain. "I didn't think about ye' at all. I just acted like a big baby and dumped me problems on ye."

Sam sighed and felt like pulling over to talk to him about it, but decided to keep things more low key. "Rory, you're supposed to tell me about your problems. I'm your best friend. Besides I distinctly remember asking you about it, several times in fact. If anything, we'd have only had a problem if you hadn't told me how you felt."

"But I didn't think about ye'r feelings at all. I knew ye weren't ready t'hear all that."

"Who says I wasn't ready to hear it?" Sam asked. "I'm grateful you said it. Who knows how much longer it would have been before I worked stuff out on my own? And anyway that's beside the point. Sharing: it's part of caring. Look it up," Sam joked trying to lighten the mood.

Rory thought that over. "OK, but I'm still going t'respect ye'r feelings more next time."

"Absolutely, please do respect my feelings. I'm going to try to respect yours too. But seriously, you didn't violate them at all last night, and please don't avoid telling me something because you think I might get upset. We have to be honest with each other. Even if I do get upset, I'll get over it."

"Okay, thanks Sammy." Rory said. "I'm still embarrassed that ye'r parents heard about the fit I threw though."

"Don't be, Ror," Sam reassured him. "They've seen me throw tons of fits and they still love me anyway. It won't change their opinion of you."

Sam parked the car and they got out. As they were walking up the driveway Rory suddenly panicked. "I forgot me key!"

"Uh oh, well we can go back to Finn and Kurt's then," Sam suggested.

"No Sammy, I mean I never 'ad it at all. I forgot t'lock the door!" Sure enough Rory turned the knob and it opened in his hand. "What are we going t' do?"

"It'll be ok, Brittany lives a good neighborhood. I bet nothing happened. We'll just look around the rooms that aren't closed and make sure we don't see an intruder."

Rory giggled. "I thought ye' were an intruder earlier."

"Oh no!" Sam said remembering his knocking on the window scheme. "I'm sorry I scared you. I guess I didn't realize you might not know it was me right away."

"It's okay, it was romantic," Rory said appreciating the gesture, but then he couldn't help but add, "in a terrifying way."

After the two had quietly searched the Pierce home for thieves and scoundrels and come up empty they started getting ready for bed. Rory handed Sam a pair of pajama bottoms and a fresh t-shirt. Sam took them and then looked around the room awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Uh, well nothing I guess," Sam said. "I'll just go to the bathroom to change." Sam walked out of the room without noticing Rory's reaction.

Rory felt sick with disappointment and fear about what Sam had just said. Although he usually just stripped down to his boxers or briefs – except for that one time recently that would live on forever in Rory's memory - Sam had always seemed completely comfortable changing in front of Rory and Rory couldn't help but to assume that Sam's new found modesty was a result of his new knowledge about Rory's sexuality. He must not feel comfortable letting Rory see his body anymore now that he knew that Rory was gay.

Of course Rory recognized that that didn't quite make complete sense because Sam was supposed to be his boyfriend now, but Rory wasn't sure what to think. He quickly changed into clean pajamas himself while Sam was still out of the room, worrying that Sam might also be offended if he saw Rory in his underwear.

A few minutes later Sam walked back in, his face still dripping with water from having washed it in the sink. "That's better, I feel like a new man," He joked.

When Rory didn't say anything Sam glanced over at the bed and immediately noticed the hurt look on Rory's face.

"Hey, What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Nothing," Rory fibbed giving Sam a halfhearted smile for good measure.

"Rory, you remember that thing we _just_ finished talked about," Sam said sternly. "Come on, share man, what's up?"

"Are ye' uncomfortable taking ye'r clothes off around me because I'm gay?" Rory asked.

Sam realized what he was talking about right away since he had indeed felt uncomfortable, but not for the reason Rory was guessing. He thought it over for a moment and then abruptly pulled off his shirt and then rolled backward onto the bed and removed his pants.

Rory looked at him, thoroughly surprised by the reaction and more than a little aroused.

"Say the word and the boxers come off too," Sam offered hooking his thumb in the waistband.

"What word would that be?" Rory asked only half-kidding. When Sam did start to pull his underwear off Rory quickly grabbed his hands and stopped him. "I'm sorry, Sammy I, uh ye'...we aren't ready yet huh?" Rory asked realizing from his own reaction how Sam must have been feeling earlier.

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, that's kind of what I was thinking." Sam said. "This is all just really new, Ror. We're both kind of just playing it by ear. I was thinking it would be good to go slow."

Rory had a strong urge to kiss Sam but second guessed himself and decided he'd better not. "Ye'r right. Thank ye'. We should take it slow."

Sam smiled. He was relieved that Rory had agreed with him. "You want me to put my clothes back on?"

"No, not t'all, but go ahead anyway," Rory answered truthfully. "I'm going t'go brush me teeth," he said as he left the room.

Sam chuckled at Rory's unexpected candor as he redressed himself. Then he stretched back out on the bed, waiting to experience his first night as a couple with Rory. As he was laying there Sam felt a nagging sensation in his head and realized that he still hadn't broached one of the main things that had been on his mind from earlier: telling Rory about his talk with Blaine and Kurt.

"Hey, Ror," he said sitting back up on the bed when the Irish teen returned to the room. "I still need to tell you something important."

"Okay, what's up?" Rory asked bracing himself.

"When I got home from talking to my parents, Kurt and Blaine wanted to talk to me about something." Sam said.

Rory didn't like the way this was going. "What did they want t'talk about?"

Sam carefully considered how best to phrase things. He didn't want Rory to be mad at Kurt and Blaine, but he didn't want Rory to be mad at him either, and more importantly he wanted to be completely honest.

"Well they were just really worried about you because they suspected that you were gay and that you didn't have anyone to talk to about it." Sam said.

Rory started to speak but Sam held up a hand silently requesting that he listen. Rory nodded so he continued. "It was very nice of them, Ror. They weren't trying to be nosy they were just worried. And they were very careful not to reveal to me that they thought you were gay. They just kept saying that _something_ was on your mind."

"But ye' figured out what they meant o' course?" Rory asked connecting the dots.

"Yeah, and then I was careful not to let them know that I knew too," Sam said.

"Really? That must 'ave been awkward," Rory said knowing how much Sam preferred directness.

"Very," Sam agreed. "but eventually we all just kind of realized that all of us knew what the other was talking about. I didn't tell them how I felt about you though," Sam said.

"Oh?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I really wanted to, and it was tough not to because I was so excited, but I thought we should do it together, or at least talk about it first," Sam said wanting to make it clear to Rory that he wasn't at all ashamed of his feelings for him.

"That was really considerate, Sammy, thank ye'" Rory said appreciating the thoughtfulness and feeling guilty about snapping at Blaine on Friday. Then Rory remembered Kurt's wink and knowing look from earlier in the week. "Uh, Sammy, I think they already suspect us."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they do," Sam said. "If you're okay with it, I'd like to tell them as soon as possible."

Rory thought that over. He wasn't completely comfortable with the idea, but he supposed he could put himself out there a little for Sam, especially since it seemed like Blaine and Kurt would keep their secret. Then Rory thought again about his talk with Santana. "Oh, um Santana already knows too. About me and about us, sorry Sammy."

"Santana knows?" Sam asked shocked that of all the people Rory might have confided in he had chosen her.

Rory blushed. "Yeah, she confronted me and kind o' forced the truth out. But she gave me some really good advice. She knows ye' better than I thought."

Sam felt a stab of sadness thinking about how things had ended up with Santana. They hadn't been together for all that long, but she had been Sam's first lover, and he had felt very close to her, emotionally and physically. He thought she cared about him too and he had been very hurt by their break up. She had just dropped him very suddenly for Dave Karofsky in a convoluted attempt to further hide both their sexualities. That knowledge hurt Sam more than anything else. It meant that she had been using him all along and had never had any true feelings for him. On top of all of that Sam also felt more than a little hurt that Santana hadn't trusted him enough to confide her true feelings.

"Yeah, _she_ knew _me_ pretty well," Sam said in a bitter tone.

Rory saw how hurt Sam was so he scooted up against him and put his arms around him.

"I'm sorry she hurt ye', Sammy," Rory said kissing Sam's cheek and stroking his hair. Then he pulled Sam over so that his boyfriend's head was resting in his lap and gently rubbed his chest and stomach.

Sam looked up at Rory and felt his negative feelings dissipating. After a few minutes he didn't feel anything but happy and safe. Sam sighed to himself and realized that like so much else that had happened today this was a new and powerful experience for him. As he laid in his boyfriend's lap enjoying the soothing massage he was receiving he realized how completely protected and taken care of he felt and he knew he was experiencing those feelings in a way that he never had before in any of his past relationships.

"Thank you, Rory," Sam said as he laced his fingers together with Rory's and nuzzled his face against his stomach.

Rory held up their interlocked hands and kissed Sam's fingers. "Thank ye', Sammy."

-00000-

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Obviously it was a huge turning point for the guys. My apologizes for my clumsy attempt at songwriting. I have zero musical talent but I didn't know of an existing song that summed things up how I wanted and I thought it would have felt wrong to try to skip that part altogether, so I took a stab at. I know Sam himself could have done much better.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sunday Bloody Sunday

**A/N: The title of this chapter is in no way meant to marginalize the tragic events of "Bloody Sunday" which occurred in Northern Ireland in 1972. I just had the U2 song stuck in my head while I was writing this chapter since Rory is Irish and the events of the chapter occur on a Sunday. **

Making It Work

Chapter 6: Sunday Bloody Sunday

Rory was standing outside the door of his home in Ireland. He had jammed his key into the lock only to discover that it wouldn't turn. Harder and harder he twisted the key until at last he gave up and started pounding on the door with the palm of his hand.

"Mammy, Pap, Seamus! Can anyone hear me? It's Rory, I'm home!"

"Hello? Anyone, please let me in!"

While he was pounding on the door it started to rain and then loud thunder crashed and lightning split the sky. Rory had no choice but to cower on the doorstep, doing his best to keep dry and praying that someone would let him in. After a little while the door did open and Rory found himself tumbling inside of his childhood home. When Rory raised his head he found that he was staring straight at his father's black shoes.

"Pap, thank goodness ye' let me in. I was scared o' the storm," Rory said as he raised his head to look at his father. His father was scowling down at him, a look of disgust plain on his face.

"Ye' can't stay 'ere boy! I don't want no faggots in this house," His father barked at him as he kicked Rory in the chest and then tried to push him back outside with his food.

"Pappy, pappy why can't Rory stay," Seamus, his little brother asked as he ran into the room.

"He's going t'pervert ye', Seamus. I forbid ye' t'go near him." Mr. Flanagan began kick Rory harder and harder as he spit on him.

"Mammy, Mammy! Please help me," Rory begged as he received blow after blow to his face, chest and stomach. "Mam, are ye' 'ere? Please help me."

"I'm 'ere, son," Rory's mother said as she appeared beside his father. "I've just 'eard from that American family ye' were staying with. Why did ye' corrupt that nice American boy with ye'r perversions?"

"Sammy? I wouldn't corrupt Sammy, I love him," Rory insisted as he looked up at the hostile faces of his father, mother, and brother.

Suddenly Rory's childhood priest, Father O'Malley appeared in the doorway behind him. In his left hand Father O'Malley was clutching a Bible to his chest and in his right hand he held an aspergillum.

"Father, Father please help me," Rory pleaded looking up at the priest who had baptized him, taken his first confession, and given him his first Holy Communion.

"I'm sorry, son, but ye' are nothing but a vile sinner," Father O'Malley declared as he raised the aspergillum and started casting holy water on Rory. As the droplets touched Rory they started to sizzle and burn into his skin.

"Father no, please," Rory tried to crawl away but his parents and brother blocked his escape and viciously resumed kicking him and spitting on him.

"Burn him, burn the faggot," Seamus declared as he kicked Rory in the ear.

"Please, Father O'Malley, won't ye' help rid our family o' shame?" Mrs. Flanagan asked politely as she ground her heel into Rory's hand.

"Very well," Father O'Malley agreed. Suddenly he was holding a huge tub filled with holy water over his head. Drops of the water splashed from the sides and rained down on Rory, scalding him and dissolving his clothes and skin.

"Remember, boy, ye' not only 'ave ye' own sins t'pay for, but ye' also 'ave Samuel Evans' soul on ye' hands. It's eternal damnation for both o' ye'!" Father O'Malley sneered.

As Rory's family looked on cheering and chanting "Burn the faggot! Burn the faggot!" Father O'Malley dumped the entire vat of holy water onto Rory.

Rory thrashed his limbs around and sat up in a daze. He was out of breath and perspiring heavily. His heart was racing.

"Ror?" Sam mumbled from beside him in the bed. Sam tended to be a heavy sleeper but certain things did wake him up. Rory crashing down on top of him in bed Friday night had been one of them. Rory wrenching himself loose from Sam's arms and waking up panting tonight turned out to be another. Loosing sleep while being in love was nothing new to Sam, but this hadn't been what he was expecting.

"I'm okay, Sammy. Go back t'sleep," Rory whispered as he wrung his fingers around the collar of his sweat-dampened t-shirt. "Just need t'change me shirt."

Rory started to slide out of bed but before he could, Sam put his arms around Rory's waist stopping him. "Are you sure you're okay? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"No, just got overheated. Nothing t'worry about," Rory fibbed gently pulling loose from Sam's grasp and standing up. Rory quickly peeled off his shirt, tossed it in the laundry basket and pulled another out of his closet, not even bothering to look at which one he'd grabbed.

"Sorry, I guess me holding you didn't help, huh?" Sam asked as he laid back down and readjusted his pillow.

"Nah, It wasn't that. I just had on t'many blankets," Rory explained not wanting Sam to feel guilty and definitely not wanting the holding to stop on future occasions. "I just need t'go have a pee, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Sam muttered sleepily.

Rory quietly tipped-toed down the hall to the bathroom, entered, and locked the door. Then he flicked on the light and splashed some cold water on his face. He was trembling as he looked at himself in the mirror. What did his dream mean? Had God sent it to him as a warning? Was he angry that Rory was in a homosexual relationship?

Rory felt like his head was spinning. Being with Sam tonight had been the best night of his life. Even through his fear and confusion he could feel a glow of happiness surrounding the fact that he now had Sam. However, despite that strong ray of happiness Rory couldn't dispel the doubt. Was he leading Sam astray? Was he endangering Sam's soul? That was the last thing Rory would ever want to do.

He felt himself getting close to tears, but refused to let them fall. This was the most amazing night of his life and he refused to let anything ruin it. He could think about this later. Tonight was for him and Sam.

Rory peed, washed his hands, and brushed his teeth again for good measure. Then he toweled the remaining moisture off his face and crept quietly back down the hallway to his room. As he climbed into bed, Rory was unsurprised to find that Sam had fallen back to sleep, but what was disappointing was that Sam was facing away from him, toward the outside of the bed.

"Sammy?" Rory whispered softly as he gently pulled Sam's shoulder toward himself. "Sammy, may I 'ave some more cuddles?"

Sam mumbled something incoherent and rolled back over to face Rory. Rory barely had time to settle himself back into a fully reclining position before Sam was wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank ye', Sammy," Rory whispered snuggling against Sam's chest. Then Rory felt a soft kiss being placed on the top of his head.

As he laid there in the darkened bedroom encompassed by his boyfriend's strong arms, Rory began to feel better and he did his best to clear his mind of anymore unpleasant thoughts. Nevertheless as he looked at Sam's hand, only inches from his face, Rory couldn't help but wonder if he had metaphorically taken it and started leading Sam down the road to hell with him.

-000-

Sam woke up first the next day and glanced at the clock on Rory's bedside table, it was almost 1pm. Sam knew they needed the rest after everything that had happened the day before, but he hoped it wouldn't keep them from getting to sleep on time for school on Monday. Then Sam felt a wave of disappointment as he realized he and Rory probably wouldn't be able to sleep together that night. They had already stayed over at each other's places the past three nights and Sam didn't want to push it.

He glanced down at Rory still cuddled against his chest and smiled. Sam felt so happy and excited to have him. Sam knew that he had a tendency to live in the moment. It wasn't uncommon for him to feel like every emotion or experience he was having was stronger than ever before, and intellectually he knew that probably wasn't always the case. Nevertheless as he gazed down at the sleeping boy in his arms his heart fluttered and he felt like this time was different. Like this was the way it was always going to be with Rory, no matter what happened to them.

Then Sam began to notice other feelings he was having. The angle of Rory's face, the muscle in the bicep that was pressed against his side, the feeling of Rory's legs intertwined with his own and the warmth that was resulting between them. Sam found himself wishing that he and Rory weren't wearing pajama bottoms so that he could feel that warmth against his bare skin.

Sam felt his cock pulse as he remembered the way Rory looked without his shirt on. Rory's slender lithe build, his taut stomach and firm chest. The thin trail of dark hair that started just below Rory's navel and disappeared into his white briefs. Then Sam remembered the firm, bubble shape of Rory's ass. He remembered the time he'd seen Rory bend over to retrieve something from a lower drawer wearing just those thin white briefs. The way they stretched across his backside, the way Sam could make out the two distinct firm globes that they contained. It hadn't seemed sexual to Sam at the time when he had observed it, but now it seemed insanely hot in retrospect.

Sam realized he was rock hard and longing to see Rory in absolutely nothing at all. It amazed him as he thought about it. He felt like his whole perspective had shifted and he had just become aware of a whole new world of sensual and sexual possibilities. Sam sighed and reminded himself that they were taking things slowly. He knew imagining Rory naked was quite another thing entirely from graduating to doing things with him physically. That thought still intimidated him a little. He knew he wanted to, eventually, but it was so different from what he was used to. He figured he could work out the mechanics of a handjob or blowjob without much trouble when the time came, but the thought of taking that next step, of going all the way, that was something Sam had to admit to himself that he wasn't even remotely ready to do. It seemed like there were so many ways it could go wrong and he wanted to be sure it was a good experience for both of them.

"Sam, are you up?" Rory asked as he stirred against Sam.

"Yeah, Ror, I'm definitely up," Sam said with amusement evident on his voice.

Rory caught the tone and glanced down, spying the large bugle under the sheets.

"I'm up too," Rory answered, giggling as he reached down and rubbed his morning erection through his pants.

Sam noticed the gesture and looked at Rory in a way the boy had never seen before. There was pure lust on Sam's face. It was irresistibly hot and the next thing Rory knew he found himself climbing fully on top of Sam and assaulting his mouth. Rory intentionally ground their erections together as hard as he could and the sudden unexpected, rough movement caused Sam to release a low, throaty moan. As soon as it escaped his lips Rory took the opportunity to insert his tongue.

Sam was loving how aggressive Rory was being. Oddly enough it reminded him of the way Santana used to kiss him. Santana's intense, aggressive kisses always felt almost as though she were trying to prove something. In hindsight Sam knew what that something was. He briefly wondered if Rory himself was also trying to prove something, but that thought soon fled his mind as his body took over.

Sam's hands found their way to Rory's butt and he relished the way it felt. It was so hard, and firm, and Sam could feel every movement of Rory's legs reflected in the muscles of his ass. Soon it wasn't so much Rory grinding himself against Sam as it was Sam grinding Rory against himself.

Rory felt himself letting go. No longer was he desperate to crash his body against Sam's, but instead he felt himself starting to surrender to Sam. Sam felt Rory's shift in attitude too and he promptly flipped the lighter boy onto his back and resumed the making out and grinding where Rory had left off. Sam explored Rory's mouth with his tongue. He tried to memorize the way his boyfriend tasted, the feeling of his tongue, the shape of his mouth. As Sam explored deeper Rory continued to let himself go. He longed for everything separating the two to disappear. He wanted Sam to be all his and for him to be all Sam's.

"Sttt ooop," Rory moaned into Sam's mouth.

Sam paused, not quite understanding the muffled word but once again sensing Rory's shift in mood and body language. He pulled away and looked down at his boyfriend with concern and confusion written all over his face.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Sam asked noticing the raw, throbbing, almost bruised feeling that was starting to develop in his own crotch thanks to the rough, vigorous dry humping they'd been doing through their clothes. It had still felt a lot more good than bad to Sam, but he was worried he might have hurt Rory.

"No, it's not that," Rory shook his head feeling embarrassed and confused. He wasn't even sure himself why he had needed Sam to stop. "I'm sorry, Sammy."

"Well Ror, that's fine. I don't mind stopping at all. It's not that, but you seem upset. What happened?" Sam rolled onto his side and caressed Rory's cheek with his hand.

Rory shrugged and felt himself starting to get emotional. "I don't know, maybe we were just going t'fast."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush you," Sam said feeling guilty. "It just felt so good and it seemed like we were both really into it."

"It did, we were, I was...I don't know. I don't guess that was it. I just don't really know." Rory babbled completely unsure of why he had freaked out.

"Well then what was it? what were you feeling or thinking about?" Sam asked realizing how unsure Rory was and doing his best to help him work it out.

"I was scared," Rory said realizing it for the first time himself.

Sam felt his heart drop. Did Rory think he was going to take advantage of him or hurt him?

"What were you scared of?" Sam asked gently pulling Rory further into his arms and reminding himself to hear him out before he panicked.

Rory thought that question over carefully and after a few moments he realized the answer. He really didn't want to tell Sam though, but he also didn't want to _not_ tell Sam. He had no idea what to do, so instead of answering the question directly he said, "I lied to ye' last night."

"About what?" Sam was still trying his best to stay calm and was willing himself to relax and breathe. What had Rory lied about? Was he unsure of their relationship? Had he lied about his feelings?

"I did 'ave a bad dream," Rory admitted looking over at Sam with sad eyes.

At first Sam didn't understand what Rory was talking about. Then he remembered the way they had woken up in the middle of the night. He realized it must have been a very bad dream indeed if Rory was still upset about it so he just hugged him tighter and rubbed his back for a little while before finally asking in a soft voice, "what was the dream about?"

Rory shook his head and pressed his face further into Sam's neck. "Do I have t'tell ye?"

"No, you don't have to, but I kinda wish you would. It might make you feel better, and I want to know if something's bothering you," Sam said patiently as he held Rory.

Rory now realized that what was bothering him was that he felt like if they went any further with their kissing and grinding that their souls would be endangered. But how could he tell Sam that? He knew he would sound like a lunatic.

"Maybe I can tell ye' later?" he asked hoping they could just drop the subject and that he would get over the way he was feeling.

"Okay, sure. Whenever you're ready," Sam agreed pulling him back and giving him a quick peck on the lips. He didn't want to push, especially while Rory seemed so vulnerable.

"Let's take our showers and get some lunch. I'm starved!" Sam exclaimed trying to lighten the mood and also realizing how empty his stomach felt.

Rory responded by saying "good idea" in Na'vi causing Sam to break into hysterics. Both boys found it funnier than usual given the tension that had been hanging in the air moments earlier and just when Sam was starting to regain his composure, Rory initiated a tickle fight. He had wanted to do that so many times in the past, but had always stopped himself fearing that it would seem too gay to Sam. As it turned out Sam seemed to enjoy it quite a bit and by the time they were done both guys were completely out of breath and sweating heavily. The shower idea was sounding better and better.

Sam took his shower first while Rory made the bed and tidied up the room. He always kept his room in the Pierce home as clean and straight as possible in part because he was a naturally tidy person and also because he didn't want to be a bad house guest. By the time he was finished getting everything just so Sam had returned from the shower.

"That was a relief," Sam said giving him a suggestive smile.

"Oh yeah, I bet so. I can't wait t'wash this sweat off," Rory answered innocently, thinking Sam was just making conversation.

"That's not what I meant, Ror," Sam said as he winked and looked suggestively at his lap while he sat on the bed. It had been Sam's first time thinking about another guy and he liked the idea of Rory knowing how turned on he had made him. Sam's shower fantasy had revolved entirely around their make-out, grinding session and Sam had been so turned on and into it that he was actually surprised at how quickly he had finished.

"Ohh," Rory gaped at him as the pieces fell into place. Then an idea formed in his head. He hesitated a moment and then decided to go for it. "Stand up," he requested.

Sam silently did as he was told, still only wearing a towel. Rory took a long moment to look him over from head to toe, carefully inspecting his boyfriend and spending extra time staring at Sam's tight abs and impressive chest. "Now turn around," Rory instructed. Again Sam silently complied and Rory took in every inch of him, practically salivating as he started at Sam's bottom.

"K, time for me shower," Rory said. He was feeling so worked up that he decided to remove his shirt there in the room instead of in the bathroom as he usually did. Sam watched him with fascination and didn't miss the tent that had reformed in Rory's pajamas. Sam already knew he was going to need to take another 'shower' that night.

After both boys had showered and dressed they made their way to the Pierces' kitchen and fixed themselves some cereal. While they were eating Brittany and Santana walked into the room.

"Well well, if it isn't Trouty Mouth and his pet leprechaun," Santana remarked as she took in Sam's appearance. "Nice clothes, Sam."

Sam and Rory often borrowed each other's clothes when one stayed over at the other's house, but the two were built quite differently and it was obvious that the snug-fitting clothes Sam was wearing now weren't his own.

"Rory, did you cast a spell on Sam to shrink his clothes?" Brittany asked not seeing another explanation as she poured herself and Santana glasses of Dr. Pepper.

"More like a spell to make his clothes disappear," Santana said as she took the drink Brittany held out to her.

"But he's still wearing them," Brittany pointed out pleased that she had noticed something her girlfriend hadn't. The two turned and started to leave.

"Santana," Rory called in a loud voice before they could leave the room. Sam thought Rory was about to tell her off and from the way Santana spun around ready for an argument so did she, but instead Rory simply smiled. "Thanks for the advice. Ye' were right." Then he took hold of Sam's hand, which had been resting on the table, and held them up grinning happily. "Keep it to ye'rself though, will ye?"

Santana just shrugged and said, "sure," as she led Brittany out of the room.

"But I don't understand," Brittany protested hanging back. "Did Rory turn Sam gay?"

"Nah, he just made me realize something I should have known all along," Sam said as leaned over and placed a kiss on Rory's cheek.

As the girls left Rory considered Brittany's question more carefully. Had he turned Sam gay?

"That was incredible, Ror! Way to go," Sam exclaimed kissing him again this time on the lips.

"Ye' don't mind that I told them then?" Rory asked for confirmation.

"No, not at all. No point hiding it if Santana already knew anyway. Besides I'm really proud of you. I'm happy for people to know." Sam beamed at him.

"Good," Rory answered. "We can tell Blaine and Kurt too if ye' want," he said feeling brave. "But I'd like to wait to tell anyone else."

"That's fine by me. Whenever you're ready," Sam assured him still impressed by how confident Rory had been about his revelation to the girls.

After they had finished their late lunch Sam and Rory went back to the park to check out 'their spot' in the daylight. They sat in the gazebo again and just held hands and relaxed for a long time. Not really talking beyond random comments here and there. Then Sam remembered something important.

"So Tuesday is Valentine's Day," Sam remarked as casually as he could.

Rory looked over at him and grinned. He had completely forgotten that was coming up. "If only me Valentine's Day sponsor 'ad something in mind for us t'do." Rory smirked at Sam.

Sam couldn't hold back his excitement anymore. "Well you know it'll basically be like our first date too! I know it's cliché but how about the old fall back of dinner and a movie and maybe a moonlight stroll afterward," Sam suggested, practically bouncing out of his seat. "We'll have to pick a place pretty soon though if we're going to get reservations."

Rory liked the sound of Sam's ideas and couldn't believe he'd be lucky enough to have his first date on Valentine's day, but then he remembered something else that should make their choice easier. "Don't we have to eat at BreadstiX?" Rory asked thinking back to what Blaine had told him.

"Well we can if you want, Ror. But why would we have to?" Sam asked.

"Isn't it the only restaurant in town? I mean I'm okay with a diner or something if ye' prefer."

Sam laughed. "No Rory, there are lots of other restaurants in Lima. It's just really popular with the Glee Club. And I don't plan on taking my boyfriend to some shady diner for our Valentine's Day first date."

"Well ye' don't have t'Sammy. I don't want ye' t'spend too much," Rory said still wondering why Blaine had said that, but assuming it must have been some kind of joke he didn't understand.

"I'll spend as much as I want," Sam insisted, then he blushed. "But uh, it is going to be kinda tough finding you a good gift so fast."

"Oh, I don't need a gift. Don't worry about it, Sammy. I already 'ave everything I need," Rory remarked giving Sam a kiss.

Sam smiled and the two resumed their cuddling and casual conversation until Sam noticed the time on his phone. "I guess I should be getting back," he said. "I still have some homework to do."

"Yeah, me too," Rory said feeling his heart drop that they would be separating for the first time since becoming a couple.

Sam was feeling the same way and a moment later he lit up as he thought of something. "Hey, we still need to tell Kurt and Blaine about us! So you'll have to come back with me for a little while anyway," he said grinning.

"Oh, uh, I guess. Maybe we can wait till tomorrow t'tell them," Rory said dreading that conversation. He had told Santana that afternoon partly as a whim, but mostly because he felt like he owed her after the advice she had given him. Plus he was already out to her as gay and she knew about his feelings for Sam. It was obvious from the way she was talking that she could tell they had become official. Whereas, Rory had denied everything to Blaine and had always tried to hide it from Kurt. This would be more like admitting he had been lying to them.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked seeing Rory's nervous expression. "You know they'll take it just fine. They'll be really happy for us."

"Yeah, but after the way I talked t'Blaine Friday..." Rory trailed off.

"He knows you were just upset," Sam said. "He's not mad at you."

Rory looked up at Sam wondering why the blond was so much more comfortable doing this than he was. "So ye'r not afraid t'tell people at all, Sammy?" Rory asked feeling ashamed of himself.

Sam thought carefully about the best way to respond. "I guess maybe some people I'd be nervous about telling, but I just figure our friends will be glad for us. Especially Kurt and Blaine after our talk the other night. But don't worry about it, Ror. I'm in no rush to tell everyone. We don't have to tonight if you don't want to."

"No, we can," Rory insisted. "I know ye' want to, and there's no point putting it off."

"You're sure?" Sam asked one more time. Rory nodded. "Okay, let me call Kurt and make sure they're at the house."

Sam quickly scrolled to Kurt's number in his contact list and dialed his phone. Unfortunately he got no answer. "Hmm, it went to voice mail," Sam said as he hung up not bothering to leave a message. "Let me try Blaine."

After a few rings his friend answered.

"Hey Blaine, it's Sam," Sam said.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Blaine inquired.

"Are you and Kurt together?" Sam asked.

"No, he's with Mercedes at your place. She's pretty upset. She and Shane broke up last night," Blaine explained.

"Oh no, is she okay?" Sam asked feeling his stomach drop as he thought about how she must be feeling.

"I guess so. I don't really know too much," Blaine answered.

"Okay, well I guess I'll talk to you later then," Sam said.

"Okay, later," Blaine said as he hung up.

"What happened?" Rory asked not liking the way that conversation had sounded from Sam's end.

"Blaine isn't with Kurt," Sam answered. "Kurt and Mercedes are together at our place. She and Shane broke up last night."

Rory instantly felt a wave of panic wash over him. Mercedes was single again and she was at Sam's house lonely and upset. A moment later as if on cue Sam's phone beeped in his hand, signaling a new text message. It was from Mercedes.

**Hey Sam, can we talk? I'm at your place with Kurt.**

After Sam had read it he immediately held up his phone so that Rory could also read the text. He wanted to make sure Rory felt like he was in the loop on what was happening. Unfortunately as soon as Rory read the text he became even more distressed and looked like he was on the threshold of complete panic.

Sam couldn't believe how quickly everything had gotten so uncomfortable and awkward. He also felt incredibly torn. On the one hand he wanted to go back right away and check on Mercedes. He still cared about her and she was still his friend. He hated to think about her feeling sad or upset and he didn't feel like he could just ignore her message. But on the other hand he could tell from Rory's reaction that the other boy was not taking this news well at all and was deeply worried.

"You should come back with me," Sam said as he put his arm around Rory thinking that that might be an acceptable middle ground.

"No, Sam," Rory said looking up at him sadly. "Ye' go on. Do what ye' need to do. I'm fine."

"Rory-" Sam started to protest.

"No, Sam, let's go," Rory insisted in a sharp voice as he stood up and walked out of the gazebo. Sam had no choice but to follow him back to the car.

They drove in silence, Rory blocking any attempt at conversation with one word answers or shrugs. After they had pulled up to the Pierce house Rory started to get out without saying anything, but Sam stopped him.

"Hey Rory, wait please," Sam requested touching his arm.

When Rory at last looked over at Sam, Sam realized that he was on the verge of tears and probably had been the whole way back. "I don't even have to talk to Mercedes if you don't want me to," Sam said feeling his heart break at the look on Rory's face.

"No, Sammy. I want ye' to. Ye' should," Rory said resolving himself to his fate as he pulled away from Sam and opened his door.

"But Rory-" Sam's protest was silenced by the slamming of the car door. Sam didn't know what to do. Should he go after Rory and try to reassure him or should he just let him have some time and space alone? Sam finally settled on calling him tonight after Rory had had some time to calm down and after Sam could give him a full report on what had happened with Mercedes.

Sam drove back to the Hudson-Hummel household as quickly as he could. He was anxious to find out if Mercedes was okay and also just anxious to get the evening over with so that he could call Rory. When he got home he saw Mercedes' car in the driveway. He made his way into the house and went straight to Kurt's room, assuming they would be in there. As he got close he could hear the sound of crying through the door and could also hear the sound of Kurt's muffled voice. It was obvious from the tone that Kurt was trying to soothe Mercedes. Sam waited for a lull in the crying and then awkwardly knocked on the door. A few seconds later Kurt opened it.

"Hey," Sam said quietly. "I just wanted to see how Mercedes was doing."

"She's fine," Kurt said abruptly, trying to re-close the door in Sam's face before he had a chance to react.

Kurt had heard Sam working on his song the night before and he was well aware that his blond housemate hadn't been home since late yesterday evening. Coupled with his previous suspicions that Sam already knew about Rory's feelings and returned them he had easily pieced everything together. He wanted Mercedes to be happy, but not at the expense of the budding couple and he also truly felt that seeing Sam would just confuse her more.

"Kurt, let him in," Mercedes insisted. As soon as Sam was back in view she looked past Kurt and gave him a weak smile. She still felt emotionally raw but there was something about seeing Sam that was already starting to help.

"So what happened?" Sam asked gently as he took a seat next to Mercedes on Kurt's bed. She still had tears streaking her face and she looked so sad and scared that Sam couldn't help but put his arms around her.

"Oh Sam," Mercedes said feebly as she started to cry again. She buried her head in Sam's chest and started sobbing. Through the sobs she tried to tell him the story. It was difficult for Sam to make out through the tears but he was able to piece together that Shane had cheated on her and then dumped her to be with the new girl. He also clearly heard the phrases "stupid prick" and "so close to Valentine's Day."

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Sam murmured soothingly as he rubbed her back. "He's just a stupid asshole who doesn't know a good thing when it's looking him in the face."

"You really think so," Mercedes asked sniffling and pulling back to look Sam in the eye.

"Absolutely," Sam declared. "You're much better off, 'Cedes. Now you can be with someone who deserves you. Someone who'll respect you and think about you and your feelings," he said using the nickname he'd used while they were together and not thinking about the way his statement sounded.

"Kurt, I want to talk to Sam," Mercedes said as she held Sam's hand and turned around on the bed to look at Kurt where he was sitting beside her.

"Go ahead, honey," he said soothingly not wanting to leave them alone and hoping she would just turn back around and continue their conversation under his supervision. Kurt hated seeing what he had just witnessed. He could tell from watching them interact how upset Sam was knowing Mercedes was in pain and how much he just wanted to make her feel better. It was obvious to Kurt that Sam still cared about her and was furious at what Shane had done. But it was also clear to Kurt that Sam had absolutely no idea what signals he was sending her in her vulnerable state.

"Alone Kurt," Mercedes demanded wondering how her best friend could be so dense.

"Okay, I'll give you a minute," Kurt said realizing he couldn't really get around leaving. "I'll be just _right_ outside if you need anything."

"Thanks," Mercedes said giving him a small smile and sniffling again as she leaned into Sam.

"Sam, you'll have to tell me how _Rory's_ doing later," Kurt said giving Sam a not so subtle reminder.

"Go Kurt!" Mercedes practically shouted feeling like she was going to pop if she didn't get to talk to Sam soon. Kurt finally huffed and left.

As soon as Kurt was out the door Mercedes turned back to Sam and gave him a shy look. "Did you mean what you said, Sam? About me finding someone better."

"Of course!" Sam exclaimed squeezing her hand. "You don't realize what a great catch you are, 'Cedes. Any guy would have to be a jackass not to see that."

"I think I made a big mistake, Sam. Being with Shane in the first place," Mercedes said looking over her ex-boyfriend carefully.

"To be completely honest I think so too. I never trusted that guy, but don't blame yourself. You had no way of knowing. You always see the best in people. That's one of the things I love about you," Sam said.

"Oh Sam," Mercedes said as she leaned forward suddenly and kissed Sam on the lips. For a few seconds he was too shocked to react but when he felt her gently nibbling on his lower lip he jumped up off the bed.

"Mercedes!" Sam exclaimed backing way from her. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier, Sam, but I do want to be with you. Absolutely. Being with Shane instead of you was a huge mistake to begin with. I must have been crazy," Mercedes said as she also got to her feet and moved to try to embrace Sam.

"Mercedes wait," Sam insisted as he stepped further back and bumped into one of Kurt's pictures, knocking it off the wall. "I, I, I can't," he stammered.

"What? Why not?" Mercedes asked as she felt herself starting to break down again. Didn't anyone want her?

"Well, uh, I, I just started seeing someone," Sam said figuring he owed her at least as much of the truth as he could.

"What!" She screamed not expecting that answer. "Last week at school you were singing ballads to me. Now you're telling me that you've already started seeing someone new, just in the last few days?" Mercedes felt her blood boiling. Had Sam also been two-timing her while he pleaded for them to be together?

"Well, um, yes actually," Sam admitted. "I uh, actually had feelings for both of you."

"So you were leading me on?" She demanded.

Sam flinched. He felt wounded that that's what she thought and he also felt himself getting angry. "No, of course not! I didn't even realize I had feelings for...the other person until yesterday, but I do."

"Since yesterday?" Mercedes asked feeling a little bit better. "So it's not too serious yet?"

"Actually, I think it is," Sam said. "I have pretty strong feeling for...this person. They've sort of been there all along. I just didn't know it because I was still in love with you."

"_Were_ still in love with me, Sam?" Mercedes asked softly as she looked him in the eye and moved closer. He couldn't back up anymore and she was now less than a foot from him.

"Yes, _were_," Sam insisted. Then he looked at her again and felt his resolve shaking. She was so beautiful, so special. She was hurting and she needed him. None of this was her fault after all. Not the thing with Shane and definitely not the thing he had now with Rory. She was just caught in the middle. He felt his stomach flutter and his chest tighten. This was Mercedes, the girl he'd been in love with since last summer. Could he really turn that off?

"Really?" She said noticing his face soften. She moved closer still until their faces were only inches apart. "So you can look me in the eye right now and honestly tell me you don't feel anything for me anymore?"

**End Note: I know bringing internal religious conflicts into the story is probably going to turn off some readers, and I apologize for that, but it's a very real hurdle for many gay teens on the road to self-acceptance and it felt like it fit for Rory in this story pretty well. On another note, I'm not quite sure yet how Sam is going to react to Mercedes yet either.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sinnful

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 7 Sin(n)ful**

"Really?" Mercedes asked noticing Sam's face soften. She moved closer still until their faces were only inches apart. "So you can look me in the eye right now and honestly tell me you don't feel anything for me anymore?"

Sam couldn't help but to gaze into her big, deep brown eyes. The same eyes he had stared into so many times over the summer. The same eyes he had looked into as he sang to her in Glee Club trying to win her back. Now here they were again, her beautiful dark eyes shimmering from the tears which had just spilled from them and threatening more tears depending on Sam's answer.

_Do I still have feelings for her? _Sam asked himself as he nervously licked his lips.

"You're right. I am still in love with you," Sam answered as continued looking into her sad eyes and watched as they lit up with joy. Sam had been about to say something else when a huge smile also spread across her face and he found himself losing his train of thought.

_That's so much better. Her smile is so incredible. Oh my God, I've waited for this for so long. YES! This is happening. We can finally be together again._ Sam felt his heart start to dance as he imagined the possibilities.

Mercedes continued to stare into Sam's deep, expressive green eyes as she felt relief and happiness surging through her. This is what it should have been like all along, she knew that now; she was supposed to be with Sam. If she were honest with herself he had made her much happier last summer than Shane ever had since. No one compared to Sam. Her past fling with Puck was nothing by comparison and her former crush on Kurt just seemed ludicrous now. It was Sam; it had always been Sam. It was Sam when she closed her eyes and imagined what her life would be like in the future. And it was Sam now, in this moment, standing in front of her with his soft blond hair framing his handsome face. At last they could be together. They could restart their relationship and finally stop fighting the feelings that were between them. Mercedes realized that despite everything that had happened to her that weekend she felt happier right now than she had felt all year; she hadn't felt this good since the last time she and Sam were together as a couple.

It was all happening in slow motion for Sam. The joy and relief that had overwhelmed Mercedes' features mirrored the growing joy and relief on his own face. She looked so amazing smiling at him like that, her brown eyes now shining with happiness instead of tears. _God, she has such stunning eyes, _Sam thought as he leaned forward to kiss her. _Just like Rory,_ Sam thought to himself as his eyes fluttered closed in anticipation of their kiss.

_Like Rory, _Sam repeated in his head.

_...Oh my God Rory! No wait!_

Their lips were only centimeters apart. Mercedes had also closed her eyes as she leaned in for the kiss, and she could already practically taste it on her lips. Suddenly Mercedes felt Sam's strong hands on her cheeks, gently but firmly stopping her from closing the remaining distance between them. Her eyes shot open in surprise and she was shocked to see the drastic transformation that had occurred in Sam. Where only moments earlier there had been happiness and longing on his face, anguish and confusion were now in their place.

"We can't," Sam breathed in a hoarse, broken voice.

"Why not?" Mercedes demanded feeling yet another wave of strong emotions crash over her. "When are we going to just accept what's happening between us?" She felt her stomach knotting up again, had she really come this close only to be rejected yet again?

"I'm so sorry, 'Cedes," Sam said, his voice still trembling as he struggled to get his emotions back in check. "But it's too late. I'm in love with him."

"But Sam, this is right!" Mercedes insisted as anger and sadness wrestled for control of her body and anger won. "This is what we both want!" She was screaming now. "This is...him?" her mouth fell open as she replayed Sam's last sentence over in her head.

"What happened?" Kurt asked as he burst back into the room, alerted by the sound of Mercedes' shouts.

Mercedes slowly started backing away from Sam. As much as Shane's betrayal had hurt this felt much worse. As she felt the pain overwhelming her she just stared at Sam. She felt like she couldn't let him out of her sight for fear that he would do something else to her.

All Sam could do was stand there watching misery engulf the girl he loved and knowing that it was all his fault. He had never felt so guilty in his life. This was worse than his break up with Quinn, Santana, and his earlier relationship with Mercedes combined. They had never been so vulnerable; he had never been so vulnerable. He felt completely helpless as he watched her inching out of the room as though she'd been beaten. All he wanted to do was hug her and tell her how sorry he was, but he knew that would be the biggest mistake he could make.

"Mercedes," Kurt said softly as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed turning on her best friend in rage. Kurt didn't protest he just stepped out of the doorway allowing her to pass.

"What's going on in here?" Finn asked as he walked up the hallway, concerned about all the commotion. Just then Mercedes finally turned around to run away, but ended up crashing into Finn's chest instead.

"Mercedes what happened? Are you okay?" Finn asked as he tried to put his arms around her, which was no easy task given the way she was struggling. Finn already knew about her breakup with Shane, but he didn't understand why things had suddenly gotten so much more intense and heated.

"Sam's gay!" She yelled into Finn's face, still trying to fight him off.

Finn was shocked. She might as well have announced to him that Sam really was from Pandora and had been using a human avatar all this time. His arms dropped from around her body as he looked helplessly past her at Kurt and then at Sam himself. Mercedes took the opportunity to shove past Finn, still desperate to be anywhere but in the same house with Sam.

"Oh lord, she can't drive now!" Kurt exclaimed as he pulled himself together and ran after her, also shoving past Finn in the process.

Finn slowly turned back to Sam and stared at him, still trying to process everything that had happened. Tears were starting to trickle down Sam's face and Finn felt even more paralyzed than before. He had no idea how to deal with a crying dude. He could barely handle a crying girl. Finn watched helplessly as Sam slowly started walking toward him. At last it occurred to Finn that giving Sam a hug would probably be a good idea so he started to walk the rest of the way toward Kurt's doorway. Just then Sam opened his mouth as if to say something, but all that came out was an anguished sob, stopping Finn again in his tracks.

Sam continued to move slowly toward the doorway of the room and Finn once again went back to his hug idea. However, when Sam reached the door he slammed it in Finn's face. Finn was still staring at the door, unsure of what to do, when he heard the click of the lock. Moments later there was a soft thud against the inside of the door followed a few seconds later by the sound of uncontrolled sobbing.

-000-

Ever since Sam had dropped him back off at the Pierce home Rory had spent most of his time either worrying about what was happening with Sam or praying for guidance and atonement. He hadn't prayed in over a month, but he felt so confused by everything that had happened to him in the past three days that he didn't know what else to do. And so Rory prayed his third rosary of the evening and found his thoughts flickering across his past struggles with this burden of his.

As a child, Rory had been an alter boy in his church and had happily taken part in the church community with his parents and family. Everything seemed fine to Rory for much of his childhood. Occasionally he would notice another boy and feel a certain interest that he couldn't quite explain to himself, but as it became more and more common he justified it by telling himself that he was blessed. That instead of being tempted by girls and sin the way many boys his age were he was being spared that temptation by instead having harmless feelings for his friends or other men he admired.

By the time Rory had turned thirteen things had become harder and harder to ignore and he had a label for his "blessing" which he now viewed as a curse instead. That had been a very painful and difficult time for the Irish boy as he found himself still immersed in his Catholic community but also struggling with puberty and surging hormones. Everywhere he looked he found himself sinning in his mind. Over and over he confessed to his sin of impure thoughts and over and over he continued to have them. Eventually Rory convinced himself that the reason he was still struggling with his burden was because he hadn't been honest with the Lord or his priest. He had confessed to "impure thoughts" but he hadn't admitted the nature of those thoughts. How could he expect God to absolve him when he wasn't serious about repentance?

That's why one particularly painful Sunday morning Rory finally got up the courage to confess to his priest that his feelings were homosexual in nature. Father O'Malley hadn't seemed surprised and he was actually very patient and helpful to the boy. He explained that the church didn't condemn homosexuals per se but that it was leading a homosexual life that was against God's plan. Father O'Malley told Rory that the Lord was simply calling him to lead a celibate life. Then the old priest had encouraged the boy to consider the sacrament of Holy Orders for himself.

Rory had thought long and hard about that and realized that the idea of becoming a priest was very appealing. Either way he was going to have to be celibate his entire life, at least this way he could turn his affliction into something positive. He could become a priest and do the Lord's work and avoid the temptations of the flesh completely. For the next two years Rory was committed to his plan. Unfortunately despite his best efforts, Rory found that time and time again he fell and lusted after other guys. Rory was disgusted with himself. Why couldn't he put this behind him once and for all? Wasn't he sincere enough in his prayers and dedication?

Then shortly after starting high school, Rory heard about the student exchange program and it felt like the answer he had been praying for. Everything fell into place for Rory. He realized that the reason he couldn't get out of his cycle of sin at home was because he had fallen so many times there. Everything reminded him of an occasion of sin, but he could get out. The US would be a fresh start for the teen. Rory immediately applied to spend his second year of high school abroad and since his grades and record were exemplary he had no trouble getting in. His family was proud of him, his priest was proud of him, Rory couldn't wait.

Unfortunately soon after arriving in America Rory experienced an intense culture shock coupled with a crippling disappointment. The people were so different, but his feelings weren't. He found the American boys just as appealing as their Irish counterparts. What was worse, no one liked him and everyone made fun of him, often taunting him with the very secret he had fought so hard to hide. Something had to be wrong. Wasn't Rory trying hard enough?

Then Rory took note of his pretty, blonde housemate. Rory knew she was gorgeous by normal male standards and he figured if anyone could make him straight she could. Having sex with her would be a sin, but if it ultimately spared him from making bigger mistakes then surely the Lord would understand. He also secretly hoped that having sex with Brittany would help him fit in, although he couldn't admit that to himself. Now all he had to do was make it happen. Then Rory realized just how easy it might be. She was so gullible, already believing him to be a magical leprechaun that only she could see. Rory felt even worse about everything by deceiving her, but he couldn't bring himself to abandon his plan. Three easily fakable wishes and she would be his, and Rory could put this torment to rest once and for all. Besides he knew Brittany had had sex with lots of boys, what was the harm in adding himself to that list?

Then just when Rory's goal was in sight he was foiled by none other than Brittany's lesbian girlfriend. Rory was shocked when he realized the nature of the girls' relationship, but as his lone friend, Finn Hudson, began introducing him to the McKinley High Glee Club Rory began to see things in a different light. He watched as Santana came out. He observed Blaine and Kurt and the way the rest of the club treated them. It was like their friends didn't think it was a big deal. They liked them anyway. Rory couldn't understand what he was seeing. Was it because they weren't a part of the Church? Rory knew that their culture and beliefs were different, but he couldn't help thinking that they still seemed like good people. They fought and bickered but ultimately they cared about each other and the world. Could Rory ever have that kind of acceptance?

Then Sam came into the picture. Finn Hudson and Rachel had brought him back from Kentucky, where Rory had soon learned Sam had been working as a stripper! Rory was scandalized. Imagine a boy only a year older than himself taking his clothes off for money. It was disgusting. It was vile and sinful. It was completely hot! When Rory first met Sam all he could think about was seeing him naked. For once it wasn't his fault, Rory reasoned, Sam had brought it on himself by his choices. Rory found himself fixating on Sam. All his fantasies revolved around the blond singer. Rory slowly admitted to himself that it wasn't just because Sam had been a stripper, it was because of Sam himself. He was just so bright and shiny, absolutely spellbinding. Rory felt like he couldn't look away. Of course he could never talk to the boy. Sam was absolutely intimidating to Rory with his overt sexuality and open nature.

And then something inconceivable happened; Sam spoke to him one day. Rory had just been pushed and bullied for about the eighth time that morning and as soon as he opened his locker everything tumbled out. Could his day get any worse? And then suddenly Sam was there, helping him pick up his book and casually chatting about how good Rory's last song had been in Glee Club. Sam knew who he was! He had noticed Rory. Then Sam continued to notice Rory. He noticed when Rory was being called names or pushed around and he stood up for him. Sam was always ready with a kind word and a reassuring smile. Rory couldn't believe how wrong he had been. This beautiful, sexual boy wasn't a perverse demon, he was the nicest person Rory had ever met.

Sam had also been there for Rory on one of his saddest days in America. Rory had just found out that he wouldn't be able to fly home to see his family for Christmas. He felt devastated. Then as if sensing his despair his stupid, evil locker turned the knife yet again and dumped all his books out. And then Sam was there, just like he always was, smiling good-naturedly and remarking that he was really going to have to teach Rory a special stacking technique so that this wouldn't keep happening. Sam's presence had already buoyed Rory's spirits but as if by fate Sam had noticed some pictures of Rory's family and asked about them. Rory admitted that he wouldn't be able to see them that year, that he would be alone for Christmas, and then suddenly Sam was opening his heart and his family's door to the lonely foreigner, insisting that he spend the holidays with them.

As if Sam weren't perfect enough in Rory's eyes he outdid himself by choosing to volunteer at a homeless shelter right before the Christmas holidays instead of promoting himself on TV like Rory and most of the rest of the Glee Club would be doing. Rory didn't have the courage to buck the trend and volunteer himself, but Sam had inspired him and in a moment of courage and clarity Rory had been able to take an opportunity to use the Bible to show the rest of the club the true meaning of Christmas.

Then Rory had his own version of a Christmas miracle. He spent that vacation with Sam and his family and suddenly everything Rory thought he knew about life, religion, and his feelings was turned upside down. The Evans family was such an amazing group of people. They were all so warm and open. Sam's parents even had some adult gay friends over for the holidays and they welcomed them in with opens arms and without any judgment. Meanwhile Rory was sleeping with Sam in his bed every night, constantly receiving Sam's kindness and attention. Rory knew he had had some feelings for Sam before, but this was it; Rory fell hard for Sam. Yet in such a safe, warm environment it felt so different this time. It didn't seem dirty or shameful, it felt wonderful. It made him happy, Sam made him happy. He just couldn't bring himself to feel badly about it.

By the end of that week Rory had convinced himself that this was the way he always wanted to live his life. Without judgment or guilt, but with kindness and openness. He stopped going to mass and he didn't feel guilty about it. Something had awakened inside of Rory and he felt like Sam had been the one to bring it out of him. Suddenly Rory was happy with himself in a way that he never had been before. He and Sam quickly became best friends and in a matter of weeks Rory felt like he had known Sam his entire life. He couldn't imagine his life without him. The first chance he got Rory immediately filled out the paperwork that would allow him to return to McKinley again his junior year. And then he started planning his days around when he would get to see Sam.

Eventually Rory noticed other changes in himself. He was still no where near ready to be open with others about his sexuality but he was feeling more and more comfortable with it himself. He was also comfortable with other gay people in a way he never had been before. Kurt & Blaine and Brittany & Santana didn't bother him the way they used to. They intimidated him because he was worried they would realize his secret, and he wasn't ready for that yet, but he didn't begrudge them their happiness at all; he admired it. Meanwhile his feelings for Sam just grew and grew. It was almost an obsession. He started analyzing everything his best friend said and did.

And now Sam had changed everything for Rory yet again. He had returned his feelings, _all_ of his feelings! He had made Rory the happiest boy in the world. It wasn't just a dream come true to Rory, it was _every _dream come true for him. It felt so incredibly good and perfect. Sam was amazing, Rory trusted him absolutely. Rory even knew on an intellectual level that their friends and Sam's family would accept them, and best of all after this year Rory still had all of his junior and Sam's senior year to spend with him. It seemed picture perfect.

...and then Rory had messed it all up in the span of less than a day. His fear of coming out, even to their friends was almost crippling and it hurt even more knowing how open Sam tended to be and how much he wanted to do it. Rory could have dealt with that though because he knew Sam would be patient with him. What had really messed things up was Rory's sudden, unexpected nightmare. Out of nowhere all his fear and doubt returned, right when he should have been banishing it once and for all and getting on with his life. Why did this have to happen now of all times?

Rory didn't think he could escape this; it felt like a message from God. It felt like Rory was being given one last chance to save his soul and to keep from pulling Sam – good, virtuous Sam – down into hell with him. At first he had tried to just write it off as a freak, one time thing and tried to pretended it had never happened when he woke up later that day, but then it had slapped him in the face and reminded. And still he had tried to ignore it.

When Mercedes had broken up with Shane and texted Sam the evidence just became too overwhelming for Rory to ignore. This just wasn't supposed to happen. God had tried to tell Rory that in his nightmare, but Rory wouldn't listen, and now it was Sam's turn to get a message. Rory realized this might be Sam's last chance. Sam could stop now before it was too late and he could still get into a relationship with a girl he loved. He could be happy. How could Rory claim to love Sam and not want him to take that chance at salvation? How could Rory live with himself if he did that to Sam? But he was weak, he was still so weak. Despite the warnings Rory still wanted Sam for himself. He still wanted Sam _so much_.

So he prayed and cried and worried, and prayed and cried and worried. And then his phone rang.

"Sammy?" Rory's exclaimed frantically as his saw Sam's name on his caller ID and rushed to answer it.

"Hey." If Rory hadn't been sitting in a quiet room he wouldn't have been able to make out the quite, sad little word.

"Sammy, what's going on?" Rory asked already feeling nervous from Sam's tone.

"I, I," Sam took a deep breath and tried again. "I messed up so bad."

"What happened?" Rory asked.

Sam sniffled and sobbed softly. "I broke her heart...and I cheated on you."

"Uhh huh?" Rory murmured hoping it would be enough to prompt Sam to continue. He didn't trust himself to form words. Sam was already crying, for once Rory was going to try to control himself and stay strong for Sam. But it wouldn't be easy, he felt like someone had punched him in the heart when he heard the words 'I cheated on you.'

"I...she," Sam sobbed some more into the phone. "She wanted to get...to get back to, and I..she...and we kissed. Then I told her...broke her." Sam knew that wasn't much of a story but it was the best he could get out.

For a long time neither boy said anything at all. Instead they both sobbed quietly into the phone. Rory feeling like every dream he had ever had had been destroyed and Sam utterly consumed by the pain and guilt that he had hurt the two people that he loved the most, besides his family, in the worst possible way.

After a few painful minutes Rory took a trembling breath and held it. Then he counted to ten and looked one last time as Sam's name on his phone.

"Go after her, Sammy," Rory said as fast he could. Then he hung up and screamed, not caring for once if he disturbed the rest of the household.

-000-

Sam looked at the phone in his hand as though it had bitten him. Then he threw it against the opposite wall of his room as hard as he could. How had everything gone so wrong so fast? Not two hours ago he was on top of the world, now he had fucked everything up beyond repair.

Sam wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face. He had stopped crying now. He felt an odd mix of numb, desperate, and angry.

"Sam?" Finn called as he gently knocked on Sam's door. Finn had heard his wounded friend leave Kurt's room and return to his own soon after Finn had vacated the hallway. "Sam, can I come in?" Finn asked. When he still didn't get a response he tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked.

Finn didn't really know what he was going to say, but Kurt was still out trying to take care of Mercedes and Burt and his mom weren't home, so it was up to Finn to do something. As he tentatively entered the room he saw Sam curled up in a ball on his bed. He wasn't moving or making a sound and Finn briefly freaked out and wondered if he was even alive. Just as Finn was debating whether or not to call 911 or go touch the body himself Sam raised his head and looked at Finn.

"Oh thank God, I thought you might have been dead, dude," Finn said without thinking. Sam didn't say anything but looked at him with a sort of mild, apathetic curiosity so Finn decided to continue, just to break the silence. "A lot of gay people kill themselves when other people find out. It's all over the internet," Finn explained voicing his main concern.

Sam still hadn't said anything so Finn took a deep breath and crossed the room. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked. Of course he didn't get an answer. "Okay, gonna sit down now."

Finn awkwardly put his arm around Sam and patted his shoulder. _God, I suck at this! Why isn't anyone else home?_

"So um, what happened?" Finn asked after a minute. To his surprise Sam just turned and grabbed him, hugging him tightly and trembling. Finn thought he might start crying again at any moment so he started rubbing Sam's back and repeating, "it's okay" over and over again hoping he could head off anymore tears.

"I hurt them, Finn," Sam said sadly after a few moments.

"Mercedes and Kurt?" Finn asked since they had been the other two people in the room when everything happened.

"Mercedes and Rory," Sam clarified.

_Rory? What does he have to do with any of this?_ Finn wondered. "What did you do to them?" _Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to ask that, _Finn realized as Sam started crying again.

After a little while he composed himself again. "You know how I was in love with Mercedes?"

"Yes!" Finn answered a little too excitedly. He was just glad something had come up that he knew about.

"Well, it turns out I was also in love with Rory. And when I like, got 'Cedes out of my mind I suddenly noticed how I felt about Rory. Well after he told me."

"Rory told you, you were in love with him?" Finn asked wondering how that worked.

"No Finn, he told me he was in love with me. And then I realized I was in love with him too," Sam explained. Then he suddenly realized he probably shouldn't have been telling Finn all of this without Rory's permission but he figured it was too late now. _Just something else to feel guilty about._

"Wait, so is Rory gay too?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, only I don't think I am. I think I'm something else," Sam said not really sure himself what that might be.

"But Mercedes said you were," Finn pointed out as if that must make it true.

"Yeah, but I'm in love with her too, so how can I be?" Sam remarked, already feeling a little better just to be talking about it.

"So you're bi?" Finn asked.

"I don't know what I am," Sam responded with a shrug.

"How does that even work? Being in love with two people I mean?" Finn asked. He had been in love with Quinn and in love with Rachel, and it had happened in rapid succession, but never actually simultaneously.

"It doesn't work," Sam said scowling. "Everybody just gets really hurt."

"I'm sorry, man," Finn said squeezing Sam's shoulders. "But uh, explain to me again what happened. I mean okay so you and Rory had feelings for each other, but how did that hurt Mercedes?"

"Shane cheated on her and she wanted to get back together with me," Sam said.

"Why didn't you tell her it was too late?" Finn asked as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I tried to, but then she kissed me. Or I guess she kissed me first and then I tried to. Whatever. Anyway, the next thing I knew all these feelings that I have for her were coming back up and I..." Sam trailed off.

"You what?" Finn prompted rubbing his back again.

"I sort of, like forgot I was with Rory for a little while," Sam admitted looking at Finn with a broken look on his face.

"How long have you guys been together?" Finn asked.

"A day," Sam answered.

"Oh, well you're probably just not used to thinking about it, dude. That's what happened. Don't beat yourself up."

Sam grunted with frustration. "But when I forgot it made Mercedes think we were getting back together. And then I broke her heart all over again when I said we couldn't. And I guess when I let it slip that it was because I was with a guy that hurt her even more for some reason."

"Oh man, that really sucks!" Finn said. Then he realized that hadn't been the best thing to say. "But you have Rory at least," he said trying to put a positive spin on it. Now that Finn had gotten over the initial surprise he had to admit that it kind of made sense that if either Sam or Rory were ever going to be with another guy that it would be with each other. They were so close. Finn felt like he hardly ever saw one without the other, even here at the house.

"I thought so," Sam said, his voice breaking again. "But when I called and told him what happened he said to go after Mercedes. I think he can't forgive me because I cheated on him."

"You didn't cheat on him," Finn insisted. "You said she kissed you. And forgetting about him for a few seconds isn't cheating either. It's just...being forgetful." It made sense in Finn's head. He decided to clear his conscience and maybe make Sam feel a little bit better in the process. "Cheating is what Quinn and I did to you last year," he said looking Sam in the eye. "And I'm really sorry about that. But what you did today wasn't cheating."

"It doesn't matter what you call it," Sam said. "I hurt them both. ALOT, and now I don't have either one."

"Well which one do you want?" Finn asked.

"Rory," Sam said instantly. He knew without a doubt it was true. There was no denying that he still had feelings for Mercedes and he hated himself for what happened, but it was Rory whom he now wanted to be with more than anything else in the world.

"Well then tell him that," Finn said. "You know how Rory is."

Sam felt absolutely stupid asking _Finn _how _Rory_ his own best friend and boyfriend was, but he had no idea what Finn was referring to. "How is he?"

"He doesn't want to like, intrude. He's always worried about burdening people," Finn said.

"But he's my boyfriend now. Last night and today were just so perfect until all this. He knows he's no burden. I love him," Sam insisted.

Finn thought it over for a little while and then thought of a way to explain it that he and Sam could both relate to. _"_You know at the end of _Return of the Jedi_ when they're on Endor at the end celebrating?" Finn asked.

"Well yeah," Sam answered. _Like I'm going to forget the end of _Return of the Jedi,_ I'm not that out of it._

"Well you know how Han Solo realizes that Princess Leia loves Luke," Finn continues.

"Yeah but he's her brother," Sam said.

"Exactly, but Han doesn't know that so he tells Leia to go for Luke because he thinks Luke will make her happier." Finn is beaming as he gets close to finishing his analogy.

"Yeah," Sam said still following.

"Right, well you're Princess Leia," Finn said nodding excitedly.

"What?" _Is that some kinda crack about me liking a guy?_

"You're Princess Leia," Finn insisted waving his hands and wondering how Sam wasn't getting this. "And Rory is Han Solo and Mercedes is Luke Skywalker."

Sam looked at Finn like he had three heads. "So Mercedes is like my twin sister?" _Gross, I've made out with her and touched her boobs._

"No!" Finn exclaimed frustrated that Sam had completely missed the point. "She's just someone you love but don't want to be with romantically. And Rory is Han Solo and he thinks you want to be with Luke, I mean Mercedes, so he's trying to bow out so you'll be happy."

"Oh!" All the pieces fell into place for Sam. That actually made perfect sense to him. "Thanks Finn!" Sam felt about a million percent better now.

"You're welcome!" Finn said happily. _I can't believe how well this went! Well except for Mercedes, but that part's up to Kurt._

Sam got up and picked up the pieces of his phone. The battery had come out and the faceplate was cracked. When he tried to turn it on nothing happened. "Uh, can I borrow your phone, Finn?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," Finn answered frowning at Sam.

"I'm not gonna throw it!" Sam argued thinking that's why Finn was reluctant.

"No, it's not that. You should just go talk to him in person, dude." _Geez, Sam can be so clueless sometimes._

-000-

**End Note: Sorry about the long Rory exposition but it was time to get inside his head. So what do you guys think of Mercedes? Writing the Sam/Finn scene was so much fun. Sinn is my second favorite pairing after Sory. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Questions

**A/N: This chapter takes a more critical look at religious beliefs and faith. If this type of material bothers you please stop reading and skip over that section. We're each responsible for our own beliefs and no one else's.**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 8: Questions**

"Oh Sam, thank heavens," Mrs. Pierce exclaimed as she answered her front door and greeted the nervous teen. "Brittany's been trying to call you."

Sam blushed as he remembered what he'd done to his cell phone. "Uh, sorry about that. My phone's broken."

"Oh, well I hope you're here to see Rory. He's locked himself in his room and he won't come out or talk to anyone." Mrs. Pierce said as she ushered Sam into the house.

"Yeah, I definitely want to see him," Sam said as he followed Mrs. Pierce toward the guestroom and felt his guilt returning in full force. When they reached the hallway Sam noticed Brittany sitting with her back to Rory's door.

"Hey," he said quietly as he nodded to the girl.

"Hi Sam," Brittany said looking up at him with a worried look on her face. "I've been trying to keep him company, but he won't talk. All he does is cry...do you think he has a fatal Leprechaun disease?"

"Rory, dear?" Mrs. Pierce called gently as she ignored her daughter and tapped on the door. "Sam's here and he'd like to talk to you. Will you let him in?" When Rory didn't answer she knocked louder. "Rory? Are you okay?"

Sam tried the door for himself but found it locked. "Ror? I'm so sorry about earlier. Look, you don't have to forgive me, but at least let me in please."

Mrs. Pierce gave Sam a quizzical look as she wondered what had happened. She knew Rory and Sam were best friends and assumed Sam would be the best person to talk to him, but it hadn't occurred to her that he might have been involved in the problem in the first place. "Maybe I should call his parents,"

"No!" Sam exclaimed thinking that would only end up embarrassing Rory and making the situation worse. "Uhh, can I try talking to him alone?"

Mrs. Pierce shrugged. "Sure, go ahead. I'm going to go see if I can find a key to that door. I know we had one around here somewhere. Brittany, come on dear, we're going to have a little scavenger hunt," she said to her daughter as she held out her hand to help her up.

"Okay mom," Brittany said cheerfully as she took her mother's hand and climbed to her feet. "Maybe Lord Tubbington can help!"

"Maybe he can, dear," Mrs. Pierce said as they walked away.

"Hey Ror? They're gone now. It's just us. Please let me in," Sam pleaded.

When Rory still didn't say anything Sam felt himself starting to get angry. _Why won't he let me in so we can at least talk about things? EUGH! We'll both just be miserable if we can't talk. _ Sam sighed and took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. _No, it's my fault, it's not his. I'm the one who messed up._

"Hey Ror, I can't tell you how sorry I am," Sam said softly. Then he had an idea. He cleared his throat and took another deep breath. Then he sang in a soft, clear voice:

"It's a brand new day, and I couldn't help but say

That I just saw you, for the first time.

It's a brand new day, and I just love the way

I heard your voice, for the first time.

The way you laugh, the way you smile

The way you sing, the way you sound

The way you touch me, the way it feels

It's all so new, it's all so real.

It's a brand new day, and I just couldn't help but say

That I need you, that I want you.

It's a brand new day, and I just love the way

I saw you for the first time.

Friends forever, friends till the end

Whether it breaks, or whether it bends

I see you now, I know it's true

It's all special, it's all so you.

It's a brand new day, and I just had to say

I want to spend it with you, only you.

It's a brand new day, and I just had to say

I want to end it with you, only you.

It's a brand new day, and I love the way

It all suddenly became, for you. Only you."

"Only you, Ror. No one else. Not Mercedes, not anyone," Sam promised.

A few moments later Sam heard a soft click and the door opened a couple of inches. Rory still hadn't said anything or actually shown himself, but Sam took the action as an invitation and quietly entered the room, relocking the door behind himself. Rory was standing by his bed with his back turned to Sam.

"Thank you," Sam said softly as he walked up behind Rory and put his arms around him. Rory stiffened at Sam's touch, but after a few seconds relaxed into it. Sam didn't say anything for several seconds, he just squeezed Rory a little bit tighter and leaned his head against the other boy's.

"I love you so much," Sam whispered softly into Rory's ear, embarrassed by the way his voice caught on the word 'so'. Sam realized it was the first time he had said those words directly to Rory since they'd been a couple. He'd said it to him as friends, but he'd been worried about saying it to him as his boyfriend. Sam knew it was way way too soon to be saying those words in any normal relationship, but Sam did love Rory, he was absolutely certain of that. How could he _not_ tell him when he felt it so strongly? That would have been almost dishonest in Sam's mind. No, he had to tell him, even if he might be losing him; especially if he might be losing him. Rory had to at least know, whatever happened.

Rory turned slowly in Sam's arms and when he did Sam couldn't help but notice how unhappy he looked. His eyes were swollen and puffy and his whole face had a tormented expression. He didn't say anything, he just leaned his head against Sam's chest. Sam inched them both over to the bed and sat down on the edge, pulling Rory down with him. As soon as he was on the bed with Sam, Rory let himself fall back completely and snuggled against him, making it obvious what he wanted. Sam wordlessly complied and spooned up against Rory, kissing the back of his head and once again uttering his declaration of love.

Sam hadn't been saying it to hear it back, but Rory felt compelled to try anyway. "I love ye' too, Sammy," he croaked out in a raspy voice, his throat sore from all the crying he'd done that evening.

They spent the next half hour just holding each other on the bed. Both guys finding it a huge relief just to be with each other after their emotionally painful evenings. When the silence was finally broken it was Rory who broke it. He rolled over to face Sam and looked at him with the saddest eyes Sam had ever seen on the boy.

"We're both going t'hell," Rory said pitifully. Sam started to object, but Rory hushed him and continued. "Because I just can't let ye' go, Sammy. I just can't. I love ye, I need ye t'much. But I'm condemning us both. I'm so sorry." By the end of his speech Rory was sobbing again and trembling violently.

Sam held him tighter and stroked his hair. He had no idea how to respond to that. Those thoughts had never crossed his mind and it hadn't occurred to him that they might have crossed Rory's either. All Sam could think in response was _Nuh-uh_, but he knew how ridiculous and insulting that would seem.

"I don't know what to say," Sam admitted after a little while when he realized that Rory was still waiting for a response.

"It's all my fault, Sammy. I made ye' gay, and now it's going t'cost ye' ye'r soul." Rory buried his face in Sam's neck, partly for the comfort it gave him, but mostly as a way to try to muffle his sobs. He felt like everyone in Ohio could hear him and knew what he had done.

"Ror? Hey Ror, listen to me okay," Sam said gently but firmly. He didn't continue until the boy had quit sobbing and was looking at him again.

"Okay, first of all, I absolutely don't think either of us is going to hell," Sam emphasized. "but I get that you do, and I'm so sorry about how that must be making you feel. But you didn't make me gay. You didn't make me anything, Rory." Rory tried to pull away but Sam gently held his face in his hands and refused to break eye contact. "I feel this way because you're beautiful and amazing just the way you are. I'd love you no matter what," Sam insisted placing a soft kiss on his lips before he continued. "I'm just extremely grateful that we're both able to have a romantic relationship with each other. I know you don't think so, and I respect that, but I think we're blessed. You never, ever, have to apologize to me for that. And if we die and it turns out you were right, then I accept my half of the responsibility for it."

"But Sammy, how can ye' know?" Rory asked, half meaning that being with Rory was worth it and half meaning that they wouldn't go to hell. He'd take whichever answer Sam gave.

"I can't know, Ror," Sam responded. "But I feel it. I never thought gay people were going to hell. The first time I heard that idea I thought it was absurd, and I'd never even imagined I'd ever be with a guy. I didn't even know a gay person my age. It just didn't fit at all with my concept of God or the world. And it still doesn't make sense to me, especially now."

Rory sighed and thought that over. Then he decided to tell Sam something that had been bothering him.

"I dreamed me family hated me, and me old priest back home melted me with holy water because they asked him to," Rory said softly too ashamed to look Sam in the eye.

"Oh Ror," Sam said pulling him back up against his chest and kissing the top of his head. "That must have been so scary."

After a few seconds Rory pulled back to look at Sam again. "But don't ye see, Sam? It's because o' us that I dreamed that. I tried t'deny me faith. I tried not t'believe it. And God sent me a warning."

"But Rory-" Sam tried to object, but Rory cut him off.

"And Mercedes was ye'r warning, Sammy." Rory stated.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sam didn't see how any of this had anything to do with Mercedes.

"God gave us each one last warning. One more chance t'repent before it was t'late. He sent me that dream as mine, and he gave ye' the chance t'be with Mercedes instead," Rory explained.

"So that was our last warning?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Rory said sadly.

"Good! Then we won't have anything else getting in our way," Sam said as he grinned and kissed Rory on the lips.

"Sammy, it's not funny!" Rory said as he broke the kiss and glared at Sam.

"I know it's not, Rors, I'm sorry. I know it's really painful for you," Sam said realizing his attempt to lighten the mood hadn't exactly been a success. Then he had to ask the question that seemed to be hanging over their relationship. "But you're willing to stay with me anyway, right?" Sam was terrified the answer would be no.

"Yeah, I can't help meself," Rory said sadly.

Sam felt a huge surge of relief and admiration.

"Wow, you must really love me," Sam said feeling his heart swell. Even though he didn't share Rory's beliefs he knew that since Rory believed them so strongly that that meant he was making a huge, overwhelming sacrifice.

"I do, Sammy. More than anything else in the world." Rory said clinging to Sam. "That's what makes what I'm doing to ye even more horrible."

Sam didn't respond. He just held Rory tight and kissed him again. After they had lain in bed and cuddled for awhile longer Sam told Rory about what happened with Mercedes in greater detail and then he filled him in on his conversation with Finn. To Sam's relief Rory wasn't mad at him for either of the two events, although he started to once again tell Sam that maybe he should be with Mercedes instead, but Sam just gave him a look that quickly shut him up.

Rory got a huge kick out of Finn's Star Wars analogy, especially the part where Finn had called him Han Solo.

"Ye know, Sammy, when I first heard the phrase 'Han Solo' I thought it was a type o' masturbation," Rory said giggling. "I guess that proves I'm a wanker."

"Everyone's a wanker, Ror. It's nothing to feel guilty about. I do it all the time," Sam insisted trying to head off anymore of Rory's negative feelings.

Rory laughed at Sam's serious face. "That's not what I meant, Sammy. Outside o' the US the term 'wanker' means, sort o' like 'douchebag' does here. I was just trying t'make a joke."

"Ohh cool, thanks for the slang lesson," Sam responded laughing. "Sorry I ruined your joke."

Rory just shrugged and smiled.

As Sam thought it over he appreciated the absurdity of it more and more. "That is pretty funny that you thought 'Han Solo' had to do with jerking off," he said.

"I'm sure he does for a lot o' people, Sammy," Rory remarked as he winked at his boyfriend.

"Goofball," Sam said affectionately ruffling Rory's hair.

"Sammy?" Rory asked nervously after a few minutes.

"Yeah Ror?"

"Do ye want a, erm a 'Han Solo'?" Rory asked as he felt his cheeks burning.

"Wha?" Sam asked completely taken off guard. _God yes!_ Then he thought about it some more. "Nah, you don't have anything to prove, Ror."

"What do ye' mean?" Rory asked unsure if he felt more relief or disappointment.

"Believe me, Rors, I _really_ want to. And I wanna fly your Millennium Falcon too," Sam said grinning as he enjoyed the euphemism. "but you just finished saying you were scared of going to hell for being gay. I think gay sex acts are kind of a bad idea right now."

Rory didn't quite remember what a 'millennium falcon' was but he easily understood Sam's meaning. "Because we really might go t'hell?" he asked feeling tense again.

"No, because when we do stuff for the first time I don't want you to feel anything but awesome about it," Sam said quietly, resolving to wait as long as that took.

Rory smiled. What had he done to deserve someone like Sam? He couldn't help wondering though if he would ever truly feel that way.

-000-

When Sam got back to the Hudson-Hummel house that night he was completely exhausted. Finn was sitting in the living room playing a game on the Playstation when he walked in. The quarterback paused for a minute to ask if everything was okay and when Sam smiled and responded that it was Finn just said 'cool' and went back to his game.

As Sam was walking into his room, Kurt heard him and stuck his head out. "I don't think so, Sam Evans. Get in here now," he demanded.

Sam sighed and frowned but followed Kurt back into his room. He was beginning to hate Kurt's room.

"Mercedes or Rory?" Kurt asked once Sam had sat down.

"Rory," Sam said looking away. He felt like he was about to get a lecture.

"Fine, Rory it is. Now don't you dare send Mercedes anymore mixed signals," Kurt ordered. "I don't care how you feel about her. You've made your decision and now you're going to have to live with it. Do you have any idea how much you hurt her?"

Sam nodded and stared at the floor.

Kurt felt just the smallest twinge or regret as he looked at Sam's hurt expression. He had to remind himself that he wasn't talking to his step-brother. Finn and Sam were both good, sweet guys, but both could be completely clueless sometimes. Nevertheless Sam was definitely a good bit better at the emotional stuff than Finn was and Kurt realized he didn't have to take as heavy a hand for Sam to get it.

"So are you guys official yet?" Kurt asked curious and ready to change the subject.

"Yeah, we are," Sam said smiling. Before Sam left the Pierces' Rory had told him to feel free to tell either Kurt or Blaine the next time he saw them.

"Good," Kurt said pleased with how unconflicted Sam seemed. "What are you doing for Valentine's Day?"

"Uh, we haven't really decided," Sam said, kicking himself for forgetting to ask Rory about that before he left.

"Well, it's none of my business, but I think you should stay home," Kurt said. Sam looked like Kurt had suggested canceling Christmas so he quickly explained. "Rory's still really closeted, Sam. If you ask him to he'll probably go out, but he'll be nervous the whole time. If you want him to be comfortable you'll stay home."

Sam thought that over. He hadn't really considered that, but Kurt had a point. "That reminds me, please don't tell anyone about Rory or about us."

"As if I would out you guys," Kurt said with a laugh. Then he frowned and paused. "You may have another problem though."

Sam looked up dreading what was coming next. _Another problem? Really?_

"What's that?"

"Mercedes, remember? You told her you were in love with another guy," Kurt reminded him.

"Does she know it's Rory?" Sam asked feeling queasy.

"No, I didn't tell her and she didn't ask, but it's really not that hard to figure out," Kurt answered.

"But even if she figures it out, she wouldn't tell people to get even. She's not like that," Sam said as he thought about how kind and loyal Mercedes was.

"Maybe, but you never know how people are going to react when they're hurt," Kurt said as he remembered the state of his car windows the last time he'd been on the wrong side of Mercedes. He knew it could go either way, but no point in worrying Sam by telling him that story.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked as he fidgeted in his chair and resumed his guilty look.

"No," Kurt answered honestly. "She's pretty upset. She was already heartbroken about Shane. This drama between you guys couldn't have happened at a worse time."

"I'm gonna go see her," Sam said making up his mind and standing to leave. "I've got to talk to her about this."

"Sam, don't you dare," Kurt exclaimed jumping to his own feet. "It's...10:38 at night," Kurt said reading the time off his wall clock. "Do her a favor and let the poor girl get some rest."

"But maybe I can help," Sam insisted.

"No, you can't," Kurt countered. "She needs to hate you right now. Just let her."

"Hate me?" Sam said feeling crushed.

"Yes," Kurt said trying to ignore the way Sam reminded him of a kicked puppy. "This isn't about you; it's about her. Let her process her feelings."

Sam sighed and slumped back into the chair. "But what about Rory?" he asked getting back to the first problem. "What if she tells someone?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, Sam."

-000-

Rory didn't get any sleep that night. After Sam left, he went out and apologized to Brittany and her parents for the way he had acted. He dodged their questions about what had happened and instead played it off as a combination of being homesick and having had an argument with Sam. An argument between _friends_ he tried to emphasize. For once Brittany was the least gullible person in the room and didn't look at all convinced, but she didn't say anything either.

After Rory returned to his room he braced himself for what he had decided to do. Sam didn't think being gay was sinful, and Sam would never lie to him. He knew Sam could simply be mistaken, but he also knew that Sam had a good moral compass. He wasn't Catholic, he wasn't even a very devout Christian, but Sam was a good person. He had shown that to Rory pretty much everyday since they had met. Rory wasn't ready to believe that Sam was right just yet, but he also couldn't just dismiss what he had said. He owed it to Sam to at least check into everything as much as possible.

And so as the sun rose that Monday morning, Rory found himself still sitting at his computer researching information related to being a gay Catholic, a gay Christian, and simply leading a meaningful life as a gay person. When he heard the Pierces stirring around he changed into his pajamas, mussed up his hair, and then went out to tell them how sick he felt. Of course they recommended that he stay home that day. And so, after taking a few moments to text Sam and let him know that he wouldn't be in school that day but that he was fine, Rory returned to his reading. Over those long hours, hours that stretched from night to morning to afternoon, Rory read quite a lot.

He read about organizations that tried to "cure" homosexuals and he pretty quickly decided that they were a bunch of nonsense. The statistics on success looked abysmal and he came across testimonial after testimonial from gay people who discussed undergoing the programs and how much pain they had needlessly caused without getting any results. Rory had actually considered joining a program like that in the past. It was mostly his embarrassment that had stopped him, but now he started to feel grateful that he hadn't.

Then Rory had a realization that shocked him. He didn't actually want to change anymore and he realized that he hadn't since around the time he had spent Christmas with the Evans. He had briefly seen and met some of their gay friends. People who seemed like perfectly normal, well-adjusted adults. Some of them partnered, some of them single, but all of them treating their sexuality like a non-issue. It bore out what he had been starting to consider for himself after seeing gay and lesbian people like Kurt & Blaine and Santana & Brittany. The Glee Club and even several other students at the school didn't seem to have a problem with their gay classmates. And for the most part the gay people Rory knew did seem fairly happy with who they were. Suddenly Rory realized that that's what he wanted for himself. He didn't want to change; he just wanted the chance to be happy with who he was.

But happy or not, accepted or not, wouldn't he still go to hell if he lived a gay life doing gay things? The more he read about it the more he learned that there was a lot of debate about this issue among Christian scholars and different groups of Christians. There were arguments pointing out possible translation problems. There was the belief that since Jesus himself didn't discuss homosexuality, and since he had effectively canceled out many of the practices of the Old Testament that maybe that was an implicit way of saying homosexuals could rest easy. There was the standard argument that many of the things condemned along with homosexuality in the Old Testament were completely ignored and viewed as ridiculous by today's standards. Rory also found many interesting points about how some of the anti-gay rhetoric was taken out of context and that in any case it should be considered from a more modern point of view. Rory was surprised by how much debate there actually was on the topic. Yet he kept coming back to one inescapable fact: most of the debate was among Protestants and he was Catholic. As a Catholic, Rory had to believe that the Pope had the final say on all theological matters and the Pope was pretty clear on his stance. Practicing homosexuality equals a sin. It didn't matter what other people said.

Rory almost gave up, but then he felt himself getting angry instead. Who was the Pope to tell him who he could love and who he could be with romantically? The Pope had never met him and he had certainly never met Sam. The Pope couldn't be wrong because his religion told him so, but didn't his Pope basically tell his religion what to do? Wasn't that essentially circular reasoning? What if Rory believed everything Sam told him and Sam told him he was never wrong and that it was okay to be gay? Wouldn't that be almost the same thing? Of course Rory knew that Sam wasn't always right, but he knew Sam personally. He loved and trusted Sam. Discounting Catholicism itself, why should Rory give the Pope more confidence than he gave Sam?

Those thoughts led Rory into researching philosophical arguments and then into arguments for and against Christianity and religious belief itself. He was shocked to read how many aspects of Christianity had been borrowed from other religions, often pagan religions. Suddenly Rory found himself not only doubting whether or not it was a sin to be gay, but doubting whether or not the concept of sin itself even made sense. Worse what if Catholicism and even Christianity weren't even right? What if there wasn't even a God?

Rory felt crushed. He had never considered any of these things before today and he almost hated himself for reading all of this. He had never set out to question his very faith itself – just one personally important part of it - and yet that's exactly what Rory found himself doing. Was he being led astray by the devil? Was his perversion corrupting his sense of morality? Or was Rory finally seeing things as they truly were? Rory just didn't know anymore. He started to pray for guidance, but then he wondered what the point of that would even actually be. He realized that praying for faith was basically a meaningless activity, since one would only pray if they had faith that it would accomplish something in the first place. It seemed like praying for faith would only work for people who already had it. Besides, what if faith wasn't enough? What if logic and reason were what counted? Was it sacrilegious to think these things? Or was there no such thing as sacrilegious anyway? Rory couldn't answer any of these questions and it terrified him. He felt like his entire foundation had been ripped away from him. Maybe that's what religion was supposed to do. Maybe it was supposed to provide a foundation. Surely that must be a good thing.

Then Rory decided to read about secular ideas on morality and ethics. He had to have some sense of right and wrong in his life, some foundation. Even if it couldn't come from religion - and at this point Rory wasn't sure if it could or not - it had to come from somewhere. He couldn't believe it was just okay to steal and rape and murder whether religion was a factor or not. Rory read page after page about these topics, but around noon he realized that he had basically gotten off track from his primary goal that day, which was figuring out if he could feel okay about being gay. He admitted to himself that he was indeed having a religious and spiritual crisis. However, the more he read the more he realized that those things could take decades or even lifetimes to figure out. On the other hand perhaps like some people he would suddenly have an epiphany – maybe for or maybe against religion – and realize that way, but either way he couldn't count on reaching an answer today. Today his main focus had to be figuring out whether or not his sexuality was okay. He owed it to Sam, and the more he thought about it, the more Rory realized he owed it to himself.

So next Rory read stories about gay people. He read about their lives, he read about their successes and failures. He read about all the things they had accomplished. He found lists of famous people in history who may have been gay, or were known to be gay. He read about everyday people who had incredible stories. He also read about how happy many gay people ultimately ended up being with their lives. Obviously a lot of people had come to terms with this and done positive things with it. But then Rory wondered if he were even being fair to the topic. Wasn't he just deluding himself by seeking out the affirming arguments and ignoring or downplaying the negative ones. Was he just seeing what he wanted to see? Rory couldn't answer that either, but as he was finally interrupted from his studies he knew two things for certain. First, he knew that he was definitely not done figuring this out. He still had a lot to think about when it came to figuring out his faith and how he felt about his sexuality. The second thing that Rory knew as he was interrupted from his thoughts was that Sam was completely hysterical and Rory had no idea why.

-000-

**End Note: So what did you guys think? Did Rory's questioning of his faith seem realistic to you? While I hope this chapter felt like a realistic evolution for Rory, I also hope it wasn't offensive or disturbing to anyone's beliefs. My sincerest apologizes if you found it to be.**


	9. Chapter 9: Exes and Ohs

**A/N: I prefer putting my notes at the end, but then if I don't put something on the top the chapter title and story name get messed up by the sharing social media buttons. Oh well. Anyway this chapter begins a new story arc for the boys. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 9: Exes and Ohs**

After Sam finished his chat with Kurt Sunday night he returned to his room, turned on his computer, and sent a quick email to his mother.

**Hey Mom, I need a favor please. Can you email me all the pictures you can find from Christmas of me and Rory together? Or maybe some good ones of one of us alone or with everybody? It's for a Valentine's project I'm working on. Thanks! Love you.**

**-Sam**

Then Sam went to bed and quickly slipped into a deep slumber, sleeping soundly until morning. Monday morning, however, due to his broken cellular phone, two things did not happen. First, Sam did not receive the voice mail his mother left on his phone letting him know that she had gotten his email and would send the pictures he asked for on her lunch break. This proved to be inconsequential since Sam would later check his email and find them on his own.

The second thing which didn't happen to Sam as a result of his broken phone was that he did not receive the text message Rory had sent him letting him know that all was fine but that he would not be in school that day. This second unreceived message turned out to have a more significant impact on Sam's day.

On his way to school that morning while Sam was stopped at a traffic light he caught sight of Quinn's car coming through the intersection. He smiled and waved at her but was annoyed when he realized that she was texting away on her cell phone and didn't notice him. The light changed shortly after and he followed her to school and parked next to her.

"Good morning, Sam," Quinn said as she got out of her car.

Sam frowned at her. Given the nearly constant hostility he received from Santana and the current fiasco with Mercedes, Quinn was easily the ex-girlfriend he had the best friendship with, but he had seen her texting and driving before and it was a sore spot for him.

"Oh, so you're not too busy to say 'hi' after all," he remarked as they walked toward the building.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked wondering if she'd missed a call or something from Sam over the weekend.

"I saw you on the way to school and waved. But I guess you were too busy with your phone to pay attention to the road," he said still frowning at her as he opened the school door and stepped back to let her pass.

Quinn rolled her eyes, now realizing what had him irritated. "Oh Sam, I was being careful."

"No, you weren't. You never even saw me. What if I had been a giant truck running the redlight?" Sam asked trying to make a point.

"Sam, I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Quit worrying," Quinn said as she entered the combination to her locker.

"No, now promise me you'll quit doing that," Sam insisted stopping at the locker with her.

"Okay Sam, I promise," She said lightly as she started gathering her things for the morning.

"And mean it," Sam said in a stern voice as he leaned into her field of vision.

Quinn sighed. "Okay fine, I promise and I mean it," She said in a more serious tone, resolving to at least give it a try.

"K, thanks, Quinn," Sam said smiling at her. "I'm going to go meet Rory," he said as he walked off down the hallway in the direction of Rory's locker.

_Of course you are, Sam,_ Quinn thought to herself as she smiled and shut the small metal door of her locker. She thought it was cute that her ex obviously had a crush on the exchange student. She just wondered if either of them knew it.

When Sam got to Rory's locker he was surprised to find that his boyfriend was no where in sight. They always met by Rory's locker in the morning and he doubted Rory would have left without waiting for him. Then it occurred to Sam that perhaps since he'd taken a few extra minutes to chat with Quinn that morning that Rory might have gone to Sam's locker in search of him. Since Sam needed to trade out some books anyway he decided he would check there.

"Hey Evans," Puck called as he intercepted Sam.

"Hi Puck," Sam responded distractedly as he continued scanning the hall for Rory.

"You looking for something?" Puck asked.

"Oh, um, my locker," Sam answered not wanting Puck to get suspicious about his and Rory's relationship.

"It's probably where it always is," Puck responded smirking at Sam. "You want me to show you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Thanks man, but I got it," Sam answered moving around Puck and continuing to his own locker. Puck followed.

"So where's Irish?" Puck inquired casually as Sam began opening his locker.

Sam felt nervous. Had he given something away? Why did Puck think he would know? "Uh, I don't know," Sam answered disappointed that it was truth.

Puck shrugged. "Well let him know I'm looking for him. I got him a date for V-Day."

"What?" Sam exclaimed missing his locker and dropping his history book on the floor.

"Yeah, I got him a date. You were so busy trying to get into Mercedes' diva jeans that you probably forgot the kid," Puck said leaning against the row of lockers and looking pleased with himself.

Sam stooped to pick up the book and racked his brain for a way to get Rory out of this situation. "He can't go," Sam stated as he stood back up. He still wasn't sure what excuse he was going to give to Puck, but he wanted to start by making that clear.

"Why not?" Puck looked mildly offended. He had gone out of his way to get Rory the hottest, easiest girl he could find.

"Because he...um," Sam fumbled desperately trying to think of something plausible.

"Because he's already got a date," Santana stated as she walked up, rolling her eyes at Sam before Puck turned to face her. "He's going with my cousin from Lima Heights. Sam fixed them up this weekend. And I swear if you try to get him to break that date to go out with some slut, Puckerman, I'll tell every girl at McKinley that you have gonorrhea." Puck looked confused. "'The Clap', little Puck burns when you pee. Get it now?"

"Hey, no need for that," Puck raised his hands defensively realizing what that would do to his sex life. Then he smirked again. "I guess I'll just have to go out with my date _and _the one I got for Irish."

"Guess so," Sam agreed feeling relieved.

Puck walked off and Santana turned to Sam and gave him a condescending look. "Geez, learn to lie, baboon mouth. Or come out of the closet."

"Thanks Santana," Sam said sincerely as he stepped forward to hug her.

"Don't even think about," She said holding up a hand and backing away.

The bell rang and Sam's stomach sank; he still hadn't found Rory. As he made his way to first period he decided he'd just have to find him in between their next classes.

Unfortunately he couldn't find him after first or second period either. He got to Rory's locker as fast as he could, but the boy never showed up. When the bell rang signaling the start of third period, Sam quickly wrote Rory a note:

**Hey Ror, guess I keep missing you today. See you here at lunch. Oh and my phone's broken by the way. - Sammy**

Sam slipped the note through the slot into Rory's locker and then made his way to third period. Between his mild concern about not having seen Rory that day and his growing excitement about Valentine's day tomorrow, Sam hadn't been able to concentrate much at all that day.

By lunch when Sam still hadn't been able to find Rory his mild concern had turned to something just short of panic, but he reminded himself that there wasn't necessarily anything wrong and that Rory had probably even tried to text him by now.

"Hey Finn," Sam said as he caught sight of the tall quarterback in the hallway.

"Hey Sam," Finn answered as he looked around for Rachel. "What's up?"

"Not much, looks like we have the same problem," Sam joked as he saw Finn's searching glances.

"You're failing study hall too?" Finn asked.

"No, I'm looking for Rory," Sam answered amused.

"Oh, I wasn't looking for Rory," Finn responded. "But there's Rachel. Hey man, I'll catch you later."

"Finn wait," Sam said walking after him. "Can I borrow your phone? I want to text him."

"Yeah sure," Finn said stopping and fishing his phone out of his pocket.

Sam quickly sent a message to Rory explaining that he was borrowing Finn's phone and to meet him at their usual table. Then he passed the phone back to Finn, thanked him, and made his way to the cafeteria.

When Sam entered the cafeteria he saw someone sitting at the Glee Club table who shouldn't have surprised him but whom he was nevertheless completely unprepared for: Mercedes. She was sitting with Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Tina, and Sugar and as soon as she saw him walk in she started staring daggers at him. Sam frowned. He still wanted to apologize to Mercedes and try to work things out, but it seemed like today wouldn't be the best day for that. This fact was only further emphasized by Kurt who was frantically waving him off from behind Mercedes. As if that weren't enough, when he noticed what was going on, Blaine also gave Sam a serious look and shook his head. It was quit obvious that now simply wasn't a good time.

Despite the warnings, Sam braced himself and walked up to the table, sitting as far away from the others as he could. He had told Rory he would meet him here and he wanted to make sure the Irish boy could find him. Sam wished that instead of sitting here he could stand by the doorway instead and catch Rory as he came in, but that would have put him right in the way of everyone entering and leaving. Feeling like he had no other option, Sam decided that he would just have to deal with the awkwardness until Rory arrived, then they could get lunch and go sit somewhere else.

"Can't you go sit somewhere else for one day?" Mercedes yelled at him angrily from across the table as soon as he sat down, catching the attention of several students nearby.

"Sorry, I won't stay long," Sam said just loudly enough for her to hear him. He already felt embarrassed and guilty and the last thing he wanted to do was create a scene.

"Sam, I think maybe you should go," Tina said to him in a sympathetic voice since she was seated the closest. She still didn't know exactly what had happened, but Mercedes was obviously very upset with him and didn't care who knew it.

"Look, after what you did to me three seconds is too long to see you," Mercedes growled standing up. Underneath her anger she realized she was being mean, but she couldn't seem to get her temper under control. By now everyone in the cafeteria who was within earshot had stopped their own conversations to watch the drama unfold.

"Hey buddy, come on let's go outside," Mike said softly as he stood up and walked briskly to Sam, grabbing his arm and trying to haul him to his feet.

Unfortunately by now Sam felt hurt and a little angry himself and though he let Mike pull him off the seat instead of allowing himself to be led away he approached Mercedes instead.

"No, you look," Sam demanded raising his own voice. "I never would have hurt you on purpose," he yelled at her. Then Sam felt a pang of guilt. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be shouting at her like this. He shouldn't be embarrassing her. She had every right to be angry at him and he knew that.

Sam looked her in the eye and said in a quiet, sincere voice, "I'm so sorry you got hurt. I never would have done that on purpose. Please forgive me, Mercedes," He pleaded moving closer to her. "We can't be together, but I still care about you _so _much." Sam's voice broke slightly at the end of his declaration but he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to tell her how he felt. He had to try to work things out. Mercedes didn't respond right away, so Sam just kept looking at her with a pleading expression on his face.

Mercedes felt her eyes stinging. _No, I will not cry_, She promised herself biting the inside of her lip. He wasn't going to get to do this to her. He couldn't play with her emotions like he had and then come off looking like a nice guy. It wasn't fair! Mercedes felt every bit of her anger rising back to the surface again.

"I HATE you!" She screamed in his face. "Just get out of here, Sam," She yelled as she felt her eyes starting to burn again. "Just go be with your stupid guy and leave me alone forever!" She finished still shouting.

As soon as the words were out, Mercedes felt her anger and pain rapidly being replaced by surprise. Her mouth never quite shut as she gaped at her own words. She had had no intention of saying that whatsoever. She had even been careful not to tell Tina, Mike, and Sugar what _exactly_ the problem was between herself and Sam. She was angry and hurt, but she had already considered and rejected the option of vindictively outing Sam. That was much further than she ever intended to go and yet she realized to her horror that that was exactly what she had just done, and in front of a cafeteria full of people at that.

Sam felt like someone had stuck a knife in his gut. Her words kept ringing in his ears. _I HATE you! Get out of here! Leave me alone forever!_ It hurt so much. _I HATE you! _He had tried to apologize, he already felt so terrible. _Leave me alone forever!_ He still cared about her, but she _hated_ him. She wouldn't accept his apology. She couldn't even stand the sight of him. _Get out of here!_

Sam was so hurt that it took him a few seconds to realize that everyone was staring at him. Mike, still standing only a few inches away, had released his arm and was looking at Sam like he had never seen him before. Everyone else at the table seemed as surprised as Mercedes herself did at the revelation.

_Why is Mercedes surprised? She's the one who said it._

Sam didn't understand. He was hurt and disappointed, but all these shocked expressions weren't what he was expecting from his friends at all. Then Sam looked up at the students sitting at the table across from theirs; they were all staring at him which shocked expressions too. _That doesn't make sense_. As Sam looked around the room he realized that virtually everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him and they all seemed surprised. _What's going on?_ _Why do so many people who barely know us even find this all that interesting._

Then Sam happened to make eye contact with someone across the room. It was Azimio from the football team. "Don't look at me like that, faggot," he barked as their eyes met. Suddenly laughter filled the cafeteria, breaking the shocked silence.

_Faggot. Why did Azimio call me a faggot?_ Sam looked around helplessly, trying to find someone, anyone to explain what had happened. But everywhere Sam looked people were either looking at him and laughing at Azimio's comment or they were staring at him with expressions of confusion, nervousness, disgust, or more surprise.

_I don't understand this at all. _

Then he heard another voice shout "faggot," followed by another, then another, until half the cafeteria seemed to be chanting it at Sam and laughing.

_Why? What's going on? How do they even know about Rory?_ Sam wondered desperately as he felt his cheeks burning and his heart breaking even further.

_I don't understand. I don't understand any of this. _

_Wait Mercedes! That's it, she said 'guy.' She said go be with your 'guy_,' Sam realized at last as he tried to block the pain and embarrassment he was feeling so that he could focus on exactly what had happened.

Suddenly Sam realized that Kurt was at his side trying to get his attention. Then he turned slightly and noticed that Blaine was on his other side. _When did they show up? _Sam wondered idly as he continued trying to wrap his head around everything the was happening. _Are they trying to say something?_

"-Need to leave. Now!" Sam heard Kurt saying through the fog as he pulled on Sam's arm.

_I HATE you! Get out of here! Faggot! Leave me alone forever! Faggot! _

"Sam?" Blaine said softly touching his shoulder.

_I HATE you! Faggot! Leave me alone! I hate you! Faggot! Alone! Leave forever!_

"NO!" Sam screamed as he felt a wave of embarrassment turn into nausea. The next thing he knew he had thrown up all over the front of Blaine's sweater.

Once again the cafeteria was in an uproar, partially with sounds of laughter and partially with sounds of disgust. Sam covered his mouth, shocked by his reaction. Then he ran for the door.

_Anywhere. I have to be anywhere but in this room. _

As he ran past the table closest to the door one of the bullies from the hockey team who had previously tormented Rory stuck his foot out, literally sending Sam tumbling out of the door.

Sam heard more peals of laughter as he hit the ground outside, but he quickly got back on his feet and took off like a rocket away from the cafeteria.

Sam spent the rest of lunch in the empty gym locker room, hiding in one of the bathroom stalls, trying to get a hold of himself. When the bell rang he didn't know what to do. He couldn't stay or the next gym class would find him. The next gym class that had probably heard about or witnessed what had just happened to him. No, Sam realized, if he was going to be facing any homophobes or bullies he'd rather it be out in public in the hallways or classrooms.

Sam quickly left the stall, splashed some cold water on his face at the sink, and then took a deep breath and went on with his day. He mostly looked at the ground as he walked to class, hoping to avoid anymore confrontations. He would look up occasionally to avoid running into anyone but other than that he kept to himself and tried to block out the rest of the school

As he walked he felt shoulder after shoulder collide with his, shoving him this way and that. At any other time he would have stood up for himself, but that day he just didn't have the energy so he just allowed himself to be jostled around as he walked, not even bothering to glance up and see who the various people were who were doing it. Occasionally he would hear snickers or outright laughs and a few times someone shouted "fag" or "queer" at him, but he just ignored them and kept walking.

After he was leaving his second to last class of the day Sam suddenly screeched to a halt, for once being run into that day by accident instead of on purpose. As he got out of the stream of traffic his mind was racing and his heart felt like it was in his shoes. _What about Rory?_ He suddenly realized that he still hadn't seen Rory all day. How could he have forgotten? Where was he? How was he taking all of this? What if someone had figured out that Rory was the 'guy' Mercedes had mentioned and what if people were being mean to Rory as well.

Sam felt like shit. How could he have let himself get so wrapped up in his own problems that he had forgotten about the boy. Sam knew that anything he was getting Rory was probably getting twice as bad. How could he have been such a bad boyfriend? He hadn't even looked for Rory once since lunch.

_How can I find him?_ _Brittany! Brittany would know where he was or at least where he went after she dropped him off this morning. I have to find her. Where is she last period? Cheerios practice?_

Sam raced at top speed to the auditorium which was on the opposite end of campus. As he sprinted to within sight of the building he saw her just as she was about to walk in. "Brittany!" he yelled. "Brittany wait!"

Brittany paused and turned around. "Oh hey, Sam," She said casually as he jogged up to her. Either she hadn't heard about all the drama that had happened to him at lunch or she had already forgotten.

"Brittany, where's Rory?" Sam gasped out of breath.

"Where's Rory? You mean like the book?" She asked clearly confused as she scrunched up her face and thought about it.

Sam was still trying to catch his breath, but he shook his head vigorously and tried to mouth the word 'no.'

"He's usually in a crowd of people by the beach," Brittany said grinning, pleased that she had come up with an answer to help her friend. "Look for his striped shirt," she advised as she turned around and walked into the building.

"Brittany, no wait," Sam called after her but as soon as Brittany was inside Coach Sylvester closed the door after her.

Sam sank despondently onto a nearby bench, but before he even had time to collect his thoughts he saw Coach Roz walking toward him.

"Hi Evans," She said in a serious voice as she sat down next to him, something obviously on her mind.

"Coach," Sam said nodding and trying to remember his manners despite the day he'd had.

"I was going to try to catch you before practice this afternoon," Coach Roz said, her usual spirit and enthusiasm obviously dampened. "Look Evans, this is nothing personal, but...you shouldn't bother coming to practice today."

Sam actually hadn't thought at all about practice and probably would have forgotten it, but his curiosity was definitely aroused now. "Why?"

Coach Roz sighed and looked unhappy. She liked Sam and he was a good swimmer, but she felt like she had to do what was best for her team. "I'm afraid I've been getting a lot of complaints, Evans."

"What kind of complaints?" Sam asked fearing where this was going and starting to feel once again like he had been kicked in the stomach.

"Well, um...It seems that a lot of the guys aren't comfortable having you on the team. In general it's the fact that you would be changing with them, and that everyone wears Speedos for competitions and practice. Look, Evans, I don't have a problem with you. But I can't have half the guys on my team quitting. You may be a good swimmer, but I'm the only one who can win a synchronized swimming competition by herself," She said getting just a little bit of her usual pride back in her voice. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to quit the team."

"You mean you're kicking me off?" Sam clarified feeling his blood start to boil. "Isn't that some kind of discrimination."

"Ain't no discrimination. I'm just doing what's best for the team," Coach Roz said defensively. Then she got up and left, clearly not wanting to discuss it further.

Sam just sat there, feeling completely defeated. It felt like in the coarse of one day everyone and everything had turned against him. He didn't bother getting up to go to his last class, which he was now very late for anyway. Instead he just sat and stared at the ground.

Eventually the bell rang again, signaling the end of last period and the end of the school day. After a few minutes Santana and Brittany walked out.

"Sam," Santana said in a surprisingly gentle tone as she saw him and sat next to him. "I heard what happened." She actually put her arm around his shoulders.

Sam flinched. He didn't need anyone taking pity on him now. _Too fucking little, too late,_ he thought to himself as he looked past Santana and addressed Brittany. "Where is Rory Flanagan. My boyfriend. The Irish exchange student who lives with you."

There was an edge to Sam's voice that Santana wouldn't have tolerated being directed at Brittany at any other time – from Sam or anyone else - but she decided to cut him some slack under the circumstances and simply rubbed his back.

"He's at home," Brittany answered. "He didn't come to school today."

_Fucking perfect,_ Sam thought to himself as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey Sam, wait. Let us drive you," Santana called after him.

Sam didn't stop. He didn't turn around. He didn't even answer. He just kept walking until he got to his car then he threw his backpack into the back seat, sat down, and slammed the car door as hard he could. Then he just drove away.

**-000-**

**End Note: Sorry about all the angst and drama for poor Sam. Rest assured that I quite like Sam and Rory and will be giving them both lots of happy chapters and lovely experiences as the story progresses. Please let me know what you thought of Sam's day. It was actually more difficult and emotional for me to write than the previous stuff with Rory. **

**Next up is Valentine's day!**

**On another note, the chapter title, as well as relating to the chapter itself, is a sideways reference to an excellent short-lived lesbian dramedy series. I definitely recommend it if you are inclined toward such programming ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Let Go

****A/N: Here's one of those nice chapters I promised Sam and Rory! It's a good bit longer than most of the others, but I had a lot I wanted to cover in this chapter.**** I hope you guys enjoy it, please let me know what you think!****

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 10 – Don't Let Go**

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Rory asked as soon as he had opened the Pierces' front door and found his boyfriend waiting on the other side. Sam always looked good to Rory, and even now Rory had to admit he still looked amazing. But something definitely wasn't right. Sam looked pale and very rattled and a wide array of emotions seemed to be playing out across his face at a rapid clip. Relief seemed to be the one which won out as Sam charged through the door and embraced Rory with every ounce of his strength.

"Sam, ye'r hurting me," Rory said softly after a few seconds as he tried to gently pull away from him. It felt like Sam had his ribs in a steel vice.

"Where were you?" Sam demanded as he pulled back far enough to look at Rory but kept a tight grip on his upper arms.

"Erm, right 'ere," Rory said feeling like he was in trouble but still not knowing why.

Sam took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, willing himself to calm down. "Sorry," he said as he kissed Rory softly on the lips and gave him a quick, much more gentle hug. "I had a really bad day."

"Well come and tell me about it," Rory said sympathetically as he took Sam's hand and led him straight to the Pierce's kitchen table. He was starting to like this custom. They held hands and Sam started telling Rory about his day while Rory gently rubbed Sam's knuckles with his thumb. When Sam got the part about going to look for Rory by his locker in the morning Rory stopped him. "Wait, didn't ye' get me text?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I forgot to tell you last night, my phone's broken."

"What? I didn't know that. Oh Sammy, I'd 'ave gone t'school if I'd known ye' would be worried." Rory felt terrible. It figured that that one time he skipped school something bad happened because of it.

"It's okay," Sam reassured him. "It's my fault for breaking it...I was kinda upset yesterday."

"Wait, ye' broke it on purpose?" Rory asked.

"Well, not on purpose so much as an angry accident. I sorta threw it against the wall after you told me to go after Mercedes on the phone yesterday." Sam was embarrassed and he hadn't wanted to tell Rory about what happened to his phone, but he felt like he had to be completely honesty, especially during conversations like these.

Rory felt even more guilty. "I'm sorry, I-"

"I know, Ror, you were only trying to do what you thought was best. And it's totally not your fault. I'm the idiot who freaked out," Sam said as he kissed Rory's fingers then continued telling him about his day. When he mentioned borrowing Finn's phone Rory stopped him again.

"Oh no! I 'ad me phone off," Rory said feeling more and more like all this was his fault. "It was in the text that ye' didn't get."

Sam shrugged and continued. When he told about what Mercedes had said Rory let go of his hand and jumped to his feet, clearly fuming.

"I can't believe she said that!" Rory said as he waved his arms around already imagining all the things he wanted to say to Mercedes the next time he saw her. Then Rory looked back at Sam and saw how hurt and defeated he looked and his anger quickly turned to sympathy for his boyfriend. "Aww, Sammy," Rory said walking around the table and pulling him into a tight hug. "I bet she didn't mean any o' it. No one could hate ye', Sammy. Ye'r way too incredible."

"Not true, Rory," Sam said fighting back tears as he nuzzled into Rory's neck.

"Yes, ye' are, darling," Rory insisted, awkwardly using the endearment. It didn't quite feel comfortable on his lips but he felt like the situation called for something.

"I meant about no one hating me," Sam said sadly. "Lots of people hate me now." Then Sam proceeded to tell Rory the rest of the story as the Irish boy sat in his lap and held him to be closer to him.

"Oh Sammy, I love ye' so much and I'm so sorry," Rory said desperately when Sam had finished the story.

Sam took another deep breath and sighed. "Not your fault, Ror. I guess I kinda brought it on myself."

"Ye' did not!" Rory snapped. "Ye' were nothing but good, Sammy. I know ye' still care about her, and forgive me, but if ye' weren't such a sweet person who tried t'be kind t'everyone that bitch wouldn't have hurt ye' and caused ye' all that grief. And I know that _ye'_ probably will, but _I_ won't ever forgive her for it," Rory stated firmly, anger roiling off of him again.

"Sshh, Ror, it's okay. But thank you for caring so much," Sam whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Having Rory so close and just feeling like he was in a safe place for the first time all day was already starting to make Sam feel much better.

"So ye' really threw up on Blaine," Rory said pulling back and trying not to giggle. He knew it wasn't really funny at all, to either Sam or Blaine, but there was something about it that couldn't help but tickle his grosser sense of humor.

"Yeah, I did," Sam said feeling ashamed. "Hey, let me use your phone real quick. I should apologize for that. He and Kurt were basically the only people who were nice to me and tried to help at all when everything went down."

Rory pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. When Sam turned it on he was surprised to see the volume of missed calls and texts. "Whoa, Rors, someone's popular!" he said handing it back to him.

Rory looked at it and blinked in surprise. He had twenty-two missed calls, seven voice mails, and fourteen text messages. "My God, Sammy, did the world end? I don't think I've gotten this many calls in all me life." Rory said clearly exaggerating. Sam suspected that he alone had called Rory far more than twenty-two times.

They spent the next half hour checking Rory's messages. Three of the calls were from Finn. Three were from Kurt. Three were from Blaine. Two were from Santana. Two were from Puck. One was from Quinn, whose number Rory didn't have but Sam recognized. One was from Rachel. One was from Tina, who left a voice mail identifying herself. Three were from Mike who also left a voice mail. One was from Artie, and two were from Finn and Kurt's home number and could have been anyone in the family. As expected one of the text messages from Finn's number was actually Sam's message, but two more texts from him and an assortment from other people, along with all the voice mails turned out to all boil down to more or less one of the same two things things. Either the messages indicated that Sam was having a crisis and wouldn't talk to anyone and Rory better call him or that Sam was missing and no one could find him at all and did Rory know where he was or how to reach him?

"Did ye' disappear, Sammy?" Rory asked feeling grateful and a little bit guilty that unlike their friends he hadn't had to worry about Sam until he was safely in his arms.

Sam shrugged. "Not really. I mean I stayed out of sight the rest of lunch...which I guess was when most people were looking for me. And I guess it's true that I didn't talk to anyone else except Santana or Brittany for the rest of the day, but I didn't even _see_ anyone else," Sam insisted.

"Looks like they saw ye'," Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess I was in my own little world," Sam said feeling embarrassed that he had apparently ignored nearly all his friends and also feeling bad for underestimating them to begin with. He had originally thought that no one cared enough to bother trying to help. Then Sam realized that he was still acting like he was in his own little world, and that his conversation with Rory was only half over. "Ror, I can't believe I keep forgetting to ask, why didn't you go to school today?"

"I had t'do some thinking," Rory said as his conflicting feelings and confused thoughts came flooding back.

"About what?" Sam asked still holding him.

"Being gay," Rory said quietly. "And religion."

Sam pulled him closer on his lap and rubbed his stomach. "What did you decide?"

_What did I decide?_ Rory asked himself. He still wasn't really sure. Then Rory started to focus on Sam's arms around him, the caring and intimacy they had been sharing. They way they were taking care of each other. It just couldn't be a bad thing Rory realized. That just wouldn't make any sense.

"I realized that it's okay t'be gay," Rory said as firmly as he could.

Sam turned Rory's face to look at him, a huge grin had already spread across Sam's face and his green eyes were shining. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Really!" Rory confirmed believing it even more firmly now, looking at Sam's amazing smile, than he had just a few moments before. The expression on Sam's face made his hours of questions and contemplation seem instantly worth it.

Then Sam's smile somehow manged to get impossibly bigger and brighter still. Rory couldn't help but think that that was certainly one of the amazing things about Sam's beautiful, large mouth. "I love you," Sam said happily as their noses touched.

"I love ye' too," Rory whispered against Sam's mouth, barely having time to get the words out before they were kissing. A few seconds into the kiss Rory's phone started ringing.

"It's Finn's house number again," Rory said handing it to Sam.

"Hello," Sam answered. "Hi Carol. Yep, I'm with Rory. No, I'm fine. I'm sorry you guys were worried. Okay, I'll be right there. Okay bye." Sam hung up.

"I guess I'd better go," Sam said sadly as he handed the phone back to Rory.

"Yeah, I don't want ye' t'leave but I guess ye' better," Rory agreed not wanting everyone to worry.

Sam thought about it for a moment. "But after a day like today, I'm not going by myself. You're coming with me," Sam said grinning as they both stood up.

"Are ye' sure I won't be in the way?" he asked.

"No way!" Sam insisted.

Rory grinned feeling relieved. He had wanted to stay with Sam but hadn't wanted to intrude or get in the way. The pair quickly left the house and got in Sam's car. While they were on their way back Rory sent out a mass text to everyone letting them know that Sam was okay now and would talk to them soon.

"Well, looks like I can cross 'coming out' off my list of things to do," Sam remarked while they were in the car. He had simply been trying to make a joke about how awful things had gone, but after he said it he realized he actually did feel at least somewhat relieved. It hadn't been _at all _how he had wanted it to happen, but at least it was over now. Plus apparently all his friends had cared enough to call after they found out, so that had to be a good sign.

Rory didn't find it amusing at all and looked horrified. "But Sammy, how are ye' going t'get through this?"

Sam shrugged. "Well the worst has to be over now, Ror. I mean it's slowly going to become old news right? And at least now my real friends know," Sam pointed out, realizing that his faith in his friends had more or less been completely restored.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone too," Rory said tensely as he clenched his jaw and looked like he was trying to fight off a panic attack.

"No, you won't, Ror!" Sam countered hating the idea instantly. "You're not ready."

"Ye' weren't ready," Rory pointed out.

"No, I wasn't," Sam agreed. "But why would that mean you should? You think I want to watch you get hurt?"

"Ye' shouldn't 'ave t'face the consequences by ye'self," Rory stated firmly. "Especially since I'm the one who's really gay and ye'r just..." Rory realized he still didn't know how Sam actually identified. "Awesome," he finished thinking it was as accurate as anything else he could come up with.

Sam laughed. "Well you're gay _and_ awesome, babe. But you're not coming out. At least not to the whole school. You can tell our friends of course." Sam realized that he was kind of was hoping Rory would do that. It would feel good for them to at least be open about their relationship to the Glee Club. On the other hand, having that many people know would almost certainly guarantee that the secret would slowly leak out to the general school body.

Rory wanted to argue more, but decided to let it drop since today had been a tough day for Sam. He also had to acknowledge to himself that he was grateful Sam had vetoed the idea. He still dreaded the thought of even facing Finn, Kurt, and Blaine now that they knew. As Rory stared out the window and thought this fact over, he realized that that was exactly what he would likely be doing in the next few minutes: facing their friends that already knew.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"How did ye' know?" Rory asked surprised.

"Body language, like the way you're clinching your mouth and hands. You relaxed for a little while after we quit talking about you coming out, but then the tension came back," Sam explained.

"Oh, well it's Finn and Blaine and Kurt," Rory said partially annoyed and partially grateful at how good Sam was at reading him.

"What about them?" Sam asked.

"Well they know about...ye know me being..." Rory trailed off as he realized they were now only about a block away from the house.

"Awesome?" Sam supplied with a smile.

Rory laughed. "Yeah Sam, about me being awesome."

"Ror, no offense at all, but you see what I mean? If you're still not real comfortable with them knowing you're definitely not ready to be out to everyone in general," Sam pointed out.

"I know," Rory said quietly as they pulled up.

"Rory look at me," Sam instructed as he parked the car. When Rory glanced over and made eye contact with him he took his hand. "I love you," Sam said still making eye contact as he kissed his hand. "And you have nothing to worry about. I promise they're not going to be anything but cool about it."

"I know," Rory said smiling at Sam and trying to calm himself down. "It's just that it..." Rory didn't know how to finish.

"That?" Sam asked.

Rory shrugged. "I don't really know how t'explain it. It just makes it...I don't know final I guess."

"Right, I think I know what you mean. It's like once they know and you talk about it, it makes it more real. Like it's never going away?" Sam half said, half asked.

"Yeah, I think that is it. Did you feel that way?" Rory inquired.

Sam mulled that over. "No," he admitted as he continued thinking about it.

"Oh." Rory felt disappointed. It was nice that Sam at least seemed to understand his feelings, but it would have been more comforting if he had actually shared them.

"I didn't really have a chance to, Ror," Sam went on. "Everything happened really fast. Plus our orientations and backgrounds are different. I totally get why it's a big deal for you though, and I respect that and I absolutely don't want or expect you to rush it."

"Thanks, I guess ye'r right though. Those people in there aren't really the enemy," Rory said nodding toward the house.

"Nope, they're our friends," Sam said smiling and squeezing Rory's hand.

Rory took a few more deep breathes and forced himself to relax. _This isn't about me. This is about what happened t'Sam today. I 'ave t'be strong, _he urged himself. "Okay, I'm ready Sammy."

Sam smiled at how resolved Rory looked even though he knew he was still uncomfortable. "You're amazing Ror," Sam said leaning over to kiss him one more time before they got out of the car.

"Finally!" Finn said as he moved away from the window inside the house where he had been peeking through the curtain.

"Finn, don't overwhelm them when they come in," Rachel chided her boyfriend.

"She's right Finn, this is a tough time for them," Kurt added. Blaine nodded and Carol and Burt reminded themselves to take a step back as well.

"I won't overwhelm them!" Finn said sounding offended. "I just want to see if Sam's okay and find out where Rory was all day,"

A few seconds later they heard Sam's key in the door, but before he could open it, Finn crossed the room and flung the door open, pulling Sam's keys out of his hand. "Sam, are you okay?" He shouted pulling his startled blond friend in for a tight hug.

"So much for not overwhelming them," Kurt remarked under his breath to Rachel.

"Uh, hey Finn," Sam said awkwardly returning the hug. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry, man!" Finn exclaimed pulling back to look at him. "I never should have left you alone at lunch. I should have made sure to hang around after what happened yesterday with Mercedes."

"Nah, it's not your fault, Finn," Sam said dismissively. He was grateful for the concern but really didn't want Finn to feel guilty. "It was mostly my fault. And bad luck I guess."

Sam walked further into the room, followed by Rory who appeared to be trying to make himself a part of the wall. "These guys tried to warn me too," Sam said nodding his head toward Blaine and Kurt. "Uh, sorry about your sweater, man," Sam added to Blaine.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine reassured him as he crossed the room and gave Sam a quick hug. "I have plenty of sweaters."

"You're lucky it was my boyfriend's clothes and not mine, Sam," Kurt joked as he also gave Sam a hug. "I might have had to quit speaking to you." Sam looked worried for a split second before Kurt assured him he was only joking.

"Sam, I just want you to know that we're all completely behind you," Rachel said throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss on cheek. "Both of you," she added looking past Sam to Rory. Coupled with her own suspicions, plus her ability to wring information out of Finn and Kurt, it hadn't taken Rachel long to learn of their relationship.

The Irish boy smiled awkwardly and tried to retreat further into the wall. He hadn't expected Rachel to be here at all - although he realized now that it made sense that she was - and he definitely wasn't expecting her to know about his sexuality.

"Honey, we're so sorry about what happened," Carol said giving Sam an embrace of her own. After she let go of him, Burt also pulled him in for a short hug. "Tomorrow morning we're going down to see Principal Figgins."

"About the swim team?" Sam asked before he realized there wasn't really a way for them to have heard about that.

"No, about the incident in the cafeteria and about bullying in general," Carol said confused about what any of it had to do with the swim team.

"What happened with the swim team?" Burt asked voicing his wife's question before she had a chance.

"Oh, um, nothing important," Sam said.

"So what unimportant thing happened?" Burt pushed.

Sam didn't want any of this to become a big deal, but he also wasn't comfortable lying. "I got ki- uh well I mean, Coach Roz recommended that I quit."

"What? Why?" Carol demanded in a voice just under a shout.

"Uh, well um..." Sam couldn't get the words out. Suddenly out of nowhere it felt like talking about it was making it a lot more painful than it had been before. Before he had been angry, but now that he had calmed down, it just hurt. "I guess some of the guys...they..."

"They weren't comfortable changing around Sam and 'aving him see them in their swim clothes," Rory said with an angry look on his face as he thought about his boyfriend being treated that way. Despite his preference for sticking to the wall, Rory walked into the center of the room and put his arm around Sam, trying to ignore how exposed he felt.

"That's blatant discrimination," Burt growled. "There's no way they're getting away with this."

Sam looked at him with a scared look on his face. "Please, can I just drop it," he pleaded quietly. "I mean, thanks, but it's just embarrassing."

"But sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong," Carol reassured him. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Thanks, but...I don't want to be a part of the team anymore anyway. I mean if that's their attitude...even if they did let me back on, I wouldn't want to," Sam said, then in a stronger voice he continued. "Thanks, for everything, but I'm fine now, and there's no need to involve Figgins."

"Of course there is!" Kurt insisted. "It's his job to make sure you're in a safe environment, and Rory too for that matter," Kurt added intentionally appealing to Sam's concern for Rory's well-being.

Rory blushed and wondered if there was any way he could go and wait in Sam's room without being rude.

"Are you his boyfriend?" Burt asked the teen. He already knew that he was based on what Kurt and Finn had told him, but he wanted to hear it directly.

Rory felt a wave of terror crash over him as all the eyes in the room, including Sam's turned to look at him. "Yes sir," He said almost inaudibly to Burt. Then he realized how low his voice had been so he added a vigorous head nod for good measure.

"Well good for you guys," Burt said looking between Sam and Rory. "But in that case the same rules apply here that apply to Blaine and Rachel. No more sleepovers. Unless you want to sleep in Finn's room or on the couch."

Sam felt his heart drop and wanted to protest, but realized he didn't really have any grounds to do so. Rory was also disappointed but he just silently nodded his assent.

"And we _are _going to go and talk to Figgins tomorrow," Burt continued, turning his attention back to Sam. Sam started to protest but he waved him off. "But we won't ask him to put you back on the swim team since you've made it clear that you don't want to be back on it. We just don't want a repeat of what happened to Kurt last year. Especially since Rory is already being bullied."

Sam moved back to Rory's side and put his arms around him. He could tell Rory was uncomfortable with all the attention and though he liked the idea of the school administration keeping an eye on him he didn't want him to feel like his privacy was being invaded like he had felt last week. "Rory's not ready to come out yet, or to have a lot of people know," Sam said still holding him.

"That's fine," Carol reassured them. "We're mostly just going to make sure that the school takes bullying and harassment of all kinds seriously. There doesn't need to be a focus on Rory's sexuality at all."

Sam looked at Rory for his reaction. After a few seconds the teen spoke up. "Thank ye', Mrs. Hummel. But please don't go out o' ye'r way on my account."

"It's not just on your account, Rory. No student should be bullied. We especially don't want it to happen to you or Sam, but it's something that needs to be discussed either way," Carol answered.

Carol's statement pretty much ended the discussion and after a little while the adults left the room, leaving Rory and Sam alone with the other two couples. They soon all settled down and started watching TV and chatting casually. Sam thought it was kind of cool that the six of them were just hanging out like this, while Rory on the other hand thought it was kind of weird and a little bit uncomfortable. Although, he did appreciate how nice everyone was being.

"Mike feels really bad," Finn said after a few minutes to Sam. "Puck was kind of pissed at him too."

"Why?" Sam asked. He didn't remember Mike saying or doing anything mean, just acting surprised.

"He thinks he should have done something to stop what happened in the cafeteria," Finn explained.

"Nah, we've known each other awhile, I can see why he was surprised to suddenly find out, and besides he did try to help before when Mercedes first got mad. It wasn't his fault at all." Sam said making a mental note to tell Mike that the next time he saw him.

"Puck and Mike don't uh, know about me, right?" Rory asked Finn nervously.

"Nope, not that I know of," Finn answered. "I think just us and our parents know."

"And Santana and Brittany," Sam added.

"Well, I for one am not speaking to Mercedes until she sees the error of her ways," Rachel stated.

"Her dads are gay," Sam whispered in Rory's ear, unsure if he knew about that or not. Rory just nodded.

"Rachel, I think that's a little harsh," Kurt said trying to defend his friend. "She didn't even intend to out Sam. She's just..." Kurt trailed off when he noticed the challenging glare Rory was giving him. It was the last thing he had ever expected to see from the boy, but he thought it was sweet how strongly Rory was reacting to someone hurting Sam. "She made a mistake," Kurt finished simply.

"So how come you weren't in school today anyway, Rory?" Finn asked him, eager to change the subject.

"I 'ad a stomach virus," Rory said casually. "I'm fine now."

Sam looked at Rory in surprise, completely taken off guard by his statement. He couldn't believe how quickly, and how well, Rory had just lied. _He's just as good as Santana or Quinn,_ Sam thought before he could stop himself. That observation terrified Sam. Santana and Quinn had always been able to manipulate Sam however they wanted to because he tended to believe whatever they told him. What if Rory did that? How would Sam know?

"Sammy?" Rory asked patting his arm.

"Huh?" Sam asked shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"Would ye' mind taking me back to Brittany's?" Rory repeated. "I need t'work on some homework before t'morrow."

"I'll take you, Rory," Rachel volunteered. "I have to pass right by Brittany's on the way home anyway."

"Thanks Rachel, but I don't mind," Sam said right away, knowing that Rory would be uncomfortable riding alone with her, especially since she had just found out he was gay.

"It's really no trouble, and you must be exhausted after everything," She said to Sam.

"I'd appreciate that, thanks Rachel," Rory said politely. He would have preferred for Sam to take him, but he knew Rachel had a point; Sam had had a tough day. "I'll call ye' before bed, Sammy," Rory said forcing himself to give Sam a quick kiss in front of the others despite his discomfort.

"On what?" Sam asked smirking when they had separated.

"On my phone," Kurt volunteered right away. Finn had filled him in on Sam's broken phone earlier that afternoon.

"Or mine," Finn offered.

"Thanks guys," Rory said smiling at both of them in turn, and already deciding it would be Finn's phone he called.

"Are you sure, Ror? About not wanting me to take you?" Sam asked one more time, hating to give up even a few minutes with Rory.

"It's not that I don't _want_ ye' to, Sammy, but Rachel has a point," Rory answered.

Soon after Rachel and Rory left, Blaine did too. Burt and Carol came back briefly after that to tell the boys good night and remind them not to stay up too late, then they went to bed, leaving the three housemates alone to chat and watch the rest of their show. Once it was over though Finn went to his room to work on some homework and Kurt yawned and stretched. "I guess I'll say good night too," He said to Sam as he got up.

"Hey Kurt, before you do, can I ask you something?" Sam asked resolving to talk to Kurt about what was on his mind. He realized that Kurt had been full of good advice the last few days so it felt natural to talk to him about this concern as well.

"Sure," Kurt said sitting back down. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you think I'm gullible?" Sam asked cutting to the chase.

"Well, yes," Kurt said with little hesitation.

"Oh," Sam said feeling disappointed.

"It's not such a terrible thing, Sam," Kurt continued. "It's just because you trust people. There are much worse traits to have."

"But what if people lie to me?" Sam asked.

"And by 'people' you mean Rory?" Kurt inquired.

Sam sighed and felt frustrated at how easily Kurt had figured that out. It seemed as though everyone always knew just what he was thinking, while Sam himself couldn't see past what others were telling him. He just shrugged in response to Kurt's question.

"Rory cares a lot about you, Sam," Kurt said leaning over and patting his hand. "He could lie to you if he wanted to, but I don't think he would. Not about important stuff anyway."

"Really?" Sam asked looking up at Kurt hopefully.

"Really," Kurt insisted standing back up. "But you should talk to him about it, not me. That's more your style anyway," Kurt said giving Sam a wink as he left.

Sam went to his own bedroom shortly after that and spent the rest of the evening working on his homework as well as Rory's Valentine's Day present. As promised Rory called that night when he got home and they talked for about a half hour until Rachel called on the other line wanting to speak with Finn.

The next day at school Sam realized how Rory must have felt the previous Friday when he was being watched so closely. Today the Glee Club's focus - especially Finn's, Puck's, and Mike's – was squarely on Sam and he felt like he couldn't get a moment's privacy. Finn even went to the restroom with him. Sam appreciated the way everyone was looking out for him, but like Rory had, he found himself starting to resent the unspoken implication that he couldn't take care of himself. Nevertheless, Sam reminded himself that he had shot off his mouth to Rory the previous week about how he would be grateful if he were in Rory's position and now that he actually was all he could do was grin and bear it. Sam also didn't want to make any waves since he still felt guilty about accidentally ignoring everyone the day before. Apart from all that when they weren't keeping an eye on Sam, Rory was still getting his fair share of vigilance as well, and since Sam felt like he was in no position to defend Rory against bullying right now, he definitely appreciated that gesture.

"So you like dick, huh?" Puck asked between one of their morning classes.

"I don't know, I've still never had any," Sam answered unfazed.

Puck laughed. "Never had a dick huh?"

"Anyone else's," Sam clarified rolling his eyes. "Besides, I still like girls, I just happen to have feelings for this one guy."

"Cool, glad we can still rate racks together," Puck answered. "So who's the guy?"

"I wanna tell you, man, but I can't," Sam said. "He's not ready to go public with it yet."

"Okay, but if he hurts you I'm gonna break him," Puck said as casually as he could, trying to downplay it. Puck had already taken it upon himself to throw a good scare into the hockey guy who had tripped Sam in the cafeteria the day before, and he was also looking for any excuse to get into it with Azimio. Sam was one of his best friends and he had no intention of letting anyone push him around.

"Thanks, Puck," Sam said putting his arm around Puck's shoulders. Sam knew that if Puck actually realized that 'the guy' was Rory there was no way he would do anything to him even if they did break up. In fact Sam suspected that he himself would have more to worry about from Puck than Rory would if they had a bad break up. Either way he just didn't see it coming up.

"Hey, lay off with the gay stuff, dude," Puck said shaking Sam's arm off, but giving him a smile to make sure Sam knew he was kidding. "So what do you think, 8 or 9?" Puck asked nodding to a girl across the hall.

"Definitely a 9," Sam answered grinning.

At lunch Sam was surprised to find that the entire Glee Club sat with him at their usual table while Mercedes was no where to be found. They got a few looks from people at nearby tables and a few random insults and names thrown at them, but for the most part things had cooled down even more than Sam was expecting. Rory was sitting next to him and he had to keep reminding himself not to touch him or put his arms around him. In fact they had intentionally kept a distance from each other all day, at Sam's request, to ensure that Rory wouldn't be associated as 'the guy' Mercedes had mentioned.

Rory had both hated the idea of not being seen with Sam, but also been secretly relieved by it. He felt ashamed of himself for not standing by Sam and ignoring what anyone else had to say or think about it, but every time he imagined doing it he felt terrified. He and Rachel hadn't said much to each other on the drive back to Brittany's the night before. In fact about all she had said to him was that she was glad for him and Sam and that Rory should take his time coming out, and that Sam wouldn't mind. He knew all that was true, but it still made him feel weak for not being able to be there for Sam in what Rory perceived as his boyfriend's time of need.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," Mike said for about the fifth time that day as he and Tina walked Sam to his next class after lunch.

"I'm sorry too, Sam," Tina said quietly feeling like she should have stuck up for him too.

"Thanks guys, but really, don't worry about it," Sam insisted. He actually dreaded the thought of Mike or Tina getting in the line of fire of bullying or insults. They were both such quiet, sensitive people that it didn't seem right to Sam that anyone should be mean to them, he was even kind of glad they hadn't done anything to put themselves out there the previous day.

"So is it Rory?" Mike asked softly after looking around to make sure no one could hear but Sam and Tina.

Sam stopped walking and looked at him in surprise. _How could he have guessed that?_ Sam wondered. "Um, I can't really say," Sam said lamely. Mike and Tina both smiled knowingly and dropped the subject. Sam's reaction had pretty much told them everything they wanted to know.

"So what do you and your mystery man have planned for Valentine's Day?" Tina asked lacing her arm with Mike's.

"Quiet, romantic dinner at home," Sam answered grinning. "I'm going to cook."

Surprise and horror flickered across Mike's face as he remembered the Home Ec class he and Sam had had together last year. Most of Sam's dishes weren't even something he would have even been comfortable feeding to his dog.

"What are you making?" Mike asked, hoping the answer would be something along the lines of a boiled egg.

"Chicken and rice," Sam said proudly.

Mike thought about that for a few seconds. "Isn't it awesome how cooking chicken to an internal temperature of _165_° kills all the bacteria?" he exclaimed, doing his best to seem excited about the factoid.

"Um, yeah, I guess that's pretty cool," Sam answered, confused by Mike's enthusiasm. "Anyway, this is my class. I'll catch you guys later."

As Sam walked into his class Mike sighed to himself and shook his head, hoping that Sam and Rory wouldn't be out sick with salmonella poisoning the next day.

Later that afternoon as Rory was leaving his last class he was surprised to find Quinn waiting for him in the hall. He had half expected one of the Glee Club members to escort him to Sam's car, but he hadn't expected Quinn to be the one to do it. Rory hardly knew her and found her very intimidating.

"Hi, how was class?" she asked politely as she gave him a smile.

"It was good," Rory responded returning the smile nervously as he started to walk with her.

"I 'traded' with Blaine so that we could talk," Quinn said.

"Cool," Rory said, still confused. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Sam," Quinn said stopping with Rory by his locker while he gathered his things.

Rory had no idea how to respond to that so he just glanced at her and nodded. "Oh?"

"I'm really looking forward to getting out of Ohio," Quinn said seemingly changing the subject. "It's a fresh start for me."

"That's great, congratulations again on ye'r university," Rory said giving her a more genuine smile. He was glad for her, but he also couldn't help but wonder what any of this had to do with him or with Sam for that matter.

"Thanks. Anyway, it's taken me a long time, but I'm finally okay with Finn and Rachel," Quinn said throwing yet a third topic into the conversation. "Finn really is a good guy. I want to be happy."

"Yeah, he's great," Rory agreed as he zipped up his bag and closed his locker.

"So is Sam though," Quinn said giving Rory an appraising look. "I want him to be happy too."

Rory's stomach dropped and he swallowed nervously. Did someone else know their secret?

"It's fine, Rory," Quinn reassured him. "I don't have a problem with it. I'm not even surprised. Sam's a very open, affectionate person. He doesn't fit in the same little box that most guys do."

Rory looked at the ground and nodded, not knowing how else to respond.

Quinn laughed softly, and laced her arm through his, pulling him along toward the parking lot. "I just wanted you to know that I wish you two the best. And also that you're lucky to have him."

"Thank ye', I know I'm very lucky," Rory agreed earnestly as he finally made eye contact with her again.

"Good," She said happily as they walked the rest of the way to Sam's car in silence.

"Hi Quinn, Hey Ror," Sam greeted them in the parking lot, surprised to see them together.

"Hi Sam," Quinn said as she released Rory's arm and gave Sam a hug. While she was hugging him she whispered in his ear, "Congratulations, he's adorable."

Sam pulled back in surprise and looked at her, then he glanced at Rory who just gave him a silent nod of assent. "Thanks Quinn! I'm really happy," he said grinning at her and giving her another quick hug.

"Have a good Valentine's Day, boys," She said as walked toward her own car.

"Thanks, you too," Sam said before it occurred to him that as far as he knew she didn't have a date.

"Thanks, I will," She said briefly turning back. "I'm spending this one alone. And that's just fine."

"She's nice," Rory said as they got into the car.

"Yeah, she really is," Sam agreed, happy to see Quinn doing so well. "I can't wait for you to try dinner tonight!" Sam exclaimed as his thoughts bounced back to Valentine's Day for about the thousandth time that day.

"I can't wait too, Sammy!" Rory said finding his boyfriend's enthusiasm adorably contagious. "Are ye' sure I can't help ye' though?"

"No way! It's part of my present too you," Sam said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Rory blushed. "Oh I didn't need a present. I don't want ye' t'go out o' ye'r way." Rory had never spent Valentine's Day with anyone before and he was worried his own present to Sam wasn't romantic enough.

"You're too cute," Sam said, barely managing to resist the urge to lean across and kiss him while the car was moving. "Finn & Rachel, Kurt & Blaine, and Carol & Burt are all going to be out too. So we'll have the place completely to ourselves!" Sam exclaimed, then he realized that that might sound like he was putting pressure on Rory to take things to a sexual level. "I just mean, that way we'll have privacy for talking and stuff. Not because I want to do anything sexual."

"Oh," Rory answered trying to hide his disappointment. He was nervous, but he was also a ball of hormones, hormones all telling him to jump Sam. _I guess he's just not ready t'get too sexual with a guy yet. But it was so hot when we did stuff on Sunday. It seemed like he was really into it. I hope he at least wants t'do that again._

Sam glanced over at Rory's adorable face and bright eyes. When Rory caught him looking he gave Sam a bright smile and Sam felt a huge wave of lust course through his body. _Oh god I want him so much! I really want to try out all this new stuff with him too. But I've got to quit with the pressuring until he's past his religious conflicts and completely ready._

"So what are we 'aving for dinner?" Rory asked as he tried not to look at how muscular Sam's arm looked gripping the steering wheel.

"Chicken and rice," Sam answered mentally going over the list of things he needed to do to prep the dish.

"That sounds great!" Rory said enthusiastically.

Once they got to the house Rory excused himself to change into the nicer clothes he had brought for their evening together. He walked into the kitchen awhile later wearing a dark red shirt and black slacks. He had also restyled his hair.

"Wow," Sam said putting the slotted spoon he was holding down before he dropped it.

Rory blushed and smiled at him. "Do I look okay?"

Sam wiped his hands on a towel and then left the stove and walked over to Rory, looping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. "Nope, you definitely don't look okay, Ror," Sam said as seriously as he could.

"Oh, I don't?" Rory asked, his spirits dropping as he reconsidered that perhaps Sam's earlier 'wow' had been a remark of unpleasant surprise.

"Nope, not okay," Sam said grinning slightly. "Completely hot and irresistible." Then Sam proved how irresistible he found Rory as he abruptly pushed him back against the refrigerator and started kissing him.

Rory moaned softly and grabbed Sam's butt through his jeans, pulling him forward and grinding their growing passion together.

"You really like that don't you?" Sam asked emphasizing his point by rolling his hips long and hard against Rory's, maximizing the contact and pressure between their crotches.

Rory trembled. "Oh yes," he gasped out in a low, lusty voice.

Rory's tone of voice, distinctly different from his usual light, innocent tones, dialed Sam's desire up to an even higher level and before he even realized what he was doing he had pinned Rory's hands above his head against the refrigerator and was grinding into him even harder than before as his tongue assaulted the Irish teen's mouth.

Rory was overwhelmed with erotic overload. He barely knew where to focus his attention. With every thrust of Sam's hips, Rory felt Sam sliding against the full length of his hardness. All the while Sam's strong chest was pinned against his own and the blond had also completely invaded Rory's mouth. Rory was loving every second of this, every sensation, but just as he was trapped against the refrigerator, delightfully at Sam's mercy, he felt like his own lust was about to explode if he didn't do something. It almost seemed as though his lust was as immobilized as Rory himself was. He had to get free, he had to have his way with Sam the way Sam was with him.

In one firm, strong move Rory broke the hold Sam had on his hands and pushed himself away from the fridge, simultaneously pushing his tongue into Sam's mouth and gently nipping at Sam's bottom lip. As Rory pushed him backward, Sam felt the hard stone surface of the kitchen's center island pressing against his upper thighs and acting on instinct alone he found himself leaning back onto it and pulling Rory down on top of him. Rory's sudden show of aggression and force had taken Sam by surprise and had injected a new feeling into the already heady cocktail of lust and emotion that was churning through him. As Rory practically ravished him, Sam felt turned on in a new way; he felt wanted and desired. As the kissing intensified, Sam tangled his left hand into Rory's no longer perfectly styled hair, while his right hand snaked into the back of Rory's pants between he slacks and briefs.

Rory moaned again and broke the kiss as Sam grabbed a handful of his buttocks and gave it a hard squeeze, once again creating a blinding sensation of pleasure for both boys as Rory's hardness pressed against Sam's. The new angle made Rory aware of a very slight wet sensation in the front of his underwear and he realized he was literally dripping with excitement.

"Too much?" Sam asked concerned that he had crossed a line by entering Rory's pants.

"Not nearly enough," Rory said trembling again with excitement. He pulled back enough to shamelessly stroke Sam's erection through his jeans. He was almost aching to see it and feel it in the flesh.

Sam's hands shot up to Rory's collar as he deftly unbuttoned his shirt. When it was halfway open he slid both hands inside squeezing and caressing Rory's pecks and chest. "Mmmuuhh," Sam mumbled as he realized what a pleasant surprise Rory's chest turned out to be. It was nothing like the chests he had caressed in the past but he realized instantly how much he liked the firm, toned, muscular flesh beneath his fingers.

"Ssam," Rory croaked out, finding it difficult to form words. "I think it's done."

Sam was confused by Rory's statement. Rory's hands were still stroking Sam through his jeans and Sam was quite sure that he himself wasn't done. Sam's hands traveled down from his boyfriend's chest to his crotch. As he felt Rory through the black slacks, relishing the way the Irishman felt in his hand, Sam decided that, no, Rory definitely didn't feel done either.

'Ohh, uhhh," Rory muttered further losing the ability to speak as Sam rubbed him. "It's...it's going t'burn,"

_Burn? Wait what_?

Just then Sam's nostrils were affronted by the smell of smoke and overcooked chicken.

"Oh no!" Sam exclaimed as the boys jumped off the counter and Sam raced to the stove. "Owww! Crap!" Sam said as he grabbed the handle of the hot skillet. Unfortunately he had already picked it up enough that when he let go of the handle in pain and surprise the whole thing crashed to the kitchen floor and bits of their would be dinner scattered everywhere.

As he looked at Sam standing next to the stove, sucking on his fingers, and still sporting a huge erection which tented the front of his jeans, Rory felt three conflicting emotions. He still felt very turned on from their recent activities and he was also very concerned about Sam's fingers. However, the third thing Rory felt was incredibly amused by the whole thing. At first he covered his mouth with his hand to try to hide his amusement, but within a few seconds his muffled giggles had turned into obnoxiously loud chuckles as he gripped the side of the counter for support.

"Rory!" Sam snapped shocked and irritated by his response. At least he was irritated until he saw the jovial, happy look on Rory's face and noticed how musical his laughter sounded. Then Sam glanced around and noticed the rice and pieces of chicken covering the floors and cabinets, much of the rice had also splattered onto his pants and shoes. "Okay, I guess it's a little funny," Sam admitted starting to giggle himself. Rory continued laughing and pointed at Sam's crotch. When Sam realized he still had a raging erection the absurdity of the situation sank in and he started laughing out loud too.

Despite the hilarity abounding in the room Rory managed to compose himself enough to cross the kitchen and pull Sam to the sink and put his hand under cool, running water. Since the insulated handle had provided some protection from the heat, Sam's hand turned out to be fine and he didn't even end up with a mark.

"Go get changed and cleaned up. I'll take care o' this," Rory insisted gently pushing Sam out of the room.

"No, I'll help," Sam countered.

"After ye' change," Rory insisted thinking how uncomfortable Sam must be in his sticky, stained clothes.

Sam re-entered the room several minutes later having not only changed out of his stained clothes but also dressed in his nicer clothes for their evening together. He was wearing a new pair of jeans and a dark brown collared shirt and Rory couldn't help but notice the way the shirt clung to his broad chest and shoulders while accentuating his slim waist and hips.

"Ye' look great, Sammy!" Rory exclaimed. He had already finished cleaning up all the big bits from the floor and cabinets and now he was working on wiping down the surfaces to remove the stickiness.

"Thanks," Sam said as he playfully smacked Rory's butt while the teen was leaning over cleaning.

"Hey! None o' that or I'll put the mess back," Rory warned jokingly.

"I'm really am sorry about dinner. I don't know how that happened," Sam apologized feeling very disappointed that the meal he had so carefully planned had been ruined.

"Ye' don't know how it happened?" Rory asked. "Hmm, I guess I didn't make much o' an impression."

"Oh you made an impression all right," Sam said as he helped wipe away the rest of the stains on the floor. "All over my blue balls."

"What blue balls?" Rory asked looking around the room to see if there were any balls in the kitchen that had gotten messed up.

Sam laughed out loud. "Rory, they're not on the counter; they're in my pants."

"Oh, those balls," Rory said blushing a deep shade of red. "Why are they blue?"

"It's just an expression," Sam explained. "It happens to guys when they get really turned on for awhile but don't cum. Everything sort of stays a little bit sensitive and achy for a little while."

Rory felt his cheeks burning even hotter as Sam described it and he realized what he meant. He was still feeling a little extra sensitive down there himself. "So um, how do ye' get rid o' the problem?" he asked as innocently as he could.

Sam wasn't sure how to respond. He was starting to feel like he was pressuring Rory or making him feel guilty and that wasn't what he wanted to do at all. "It's really not a big deal. I was just joking around."

"Oh okay," Rory said. He was embarrassed to admit to himself that all he could think about was going back to what they had been doing before they were interrupted, but he didn't want Sam to know that.

Sam stood up as they finished cleaning the floor and put his hand on Rory's shoulder. "I really am sorry about jumping you earlier. I know we were both enjoying ourselves a lot, but I hope I didn't get carried away and go too far."

"Ye didn't, Sammy, not at all," Rory assured him.

"Good, because I meant what I said the other night. I don't want us to do anything you'll ever regret or feel guilty about. I just..." Sam blushed again feeling like he was being cheesy. "I just want it to be a completely good experience for you. No bad feelings later."

Rory felt his heart flutter at Sam's words. "Oh Sammy, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard," he said giving Sam a big hug. "Thank you," he whispered in Sam's ear before letting him go.

Sam smiled at him as they pulled back. "So you're sure you're okay?" he asked one more time for confirmation.

"Yeah absolutely," Rory said returning the smile. "Are you?"

Sam laughed again. "Yeah, Ror, really it's not a big deal," he said glancing down a little bit.

Rory snickered. "That wasn't what I meant," Rory clarified. "I wanted t'make sure ye' felt okay about everything too. I mean I know all o' this is ye'r first time doing stuff with a guy. I hope it didn't freak ye' out."

"Oh no way!" Sam said immediately. "It was amazing. It felt really good and it was pretty cool how into it I got. Didn't freak me out at all."

Rory was glad to hear that, but he also didn't quite understand it. "But how?" he asked confused. "I mean it's taken me me whole life t'feel this okay with it. How are ye' so fine with it so fast?" Rory felt ashamed of himself that it was so much harder for him to process his feelings when Sam could apparently just get his head around everything and be raring to go in under a week. Without even realize what he was doing Rory went and sat down at the kitchen table. Sam joined him and pulled his chair right up next to Rory's.

"Ror, everybody's different," Sam said as he put his hand on Rory's back. Rory just rolled his eyes at him.

"No, I mean it," Sam insisted. "Everyone has different experiences growing up and stuff. When was the first time someone told you it was okay if you were gay?" Sam asked to make his point.

Rory thought it over. "I guess it was ye' the other night when I told ye'. No one knew before that."

Sam nodded, "And did anyone tell you before they knew? I mean how often did you hear the message that if you turned out to be gay later on in life it was fine? How often did you hear that in general it was okay for people to be gay."

Rory stared at his hands as he considered Sam's words. "I guess I didn't hear that at all. Not until the last few months."

"And did anyone tell you the opposite? That it was bad to be gay?" Sam asked softly.

Rory looked up at him with a mix of pain and anger on his face. "Ye' know they did, Sammy," he said scowling.

Sam pulled him up against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "I know, Ror, and I'm really sorry that happened. But that's what I mean. Since you were a kid you heard the message that it was bad, that it wasn't okay, that if you felt that way something was wrong with you," Sam felt his heart sinking as he realized that his words were true. That Rory had gone through so much pain with this. "But that didn't happen to me," he said softly feeling a little bit guilty. "When I was a kid my parents actually did tell me that if I ever turned out to be gay or bi that it was completely normal and okay. They had gay friends and stuff, and it wasn't a big deal. Then the older I got the more I met other gay people around my age, and not everyone was okay with it, but I could easily see that they were the ones with the problem, not the gay people. It's not scary for me to be with a guy because no one I ever really cared about or respected told me it was bad, and now I know it's not for myself. It's just different," Sam finished kissing the top of Rory's head and rubbing his back. Rory continued to snuggle against his chest for several more minutes just enjoying the closeness.

"So what are we going t'eat?" Rory asked when he finally stood up and stretched.

Sam checked the refrigerator. "There's a leftover casserole in here,"

"What kind?" Rory asked.

"Tuna."

"That sounds good. Are ye' sure we can eat it?" Rory asked.

"I don't see why not. Finn might be a little disappointed that he doesn't get to polish it off, but he'll live," Sam said as he pulled it out of the fridge. Rory brought over a couple of plates and a few minutes later they were sitting down to eat the re-heated casserole.

"This isn't as romantic as I had hoped," Sam remarked as he realized that not only had his original dinner been ruined but he also hadn't gotten around to setting the table or putting out candles like he had planned.

"It's great, Sammy. As long as I get t'eat with ye' I'm happy," Rory said as he brushed his leg against Sam's under the table. The pair continued their meal with pleasant, light conversation. Rory was curious so Sam recounted some of his past Valentine's Day experiences. When he asked Rory to describe his perfect Valentine's Day date the Irish boy tried to tell Sam that this was it, but eventually Sam managed to prompt him for a more romantic, ideal story. Naturally Sam took mental notes for next year.

When they were done with their dinner they quickly did the dishes and then settled down on the couch with Sam sitting up and Rory lying down lengthwise with his head in Sam's lap. As Sam ran his fingers through Rory's soft brown hair and looked down at his peaceful, round face and soft features Sam couldn't help but think how beautiful Rory was. Again he found himself wondering if 'beautiful' was the right way to describe another guy, but 'beautiful' definitely seemed like the best word to use.

"What is it?" Rory asked as he noticed the intent way Sam was looking at him.

"Just thinking how beautiful you are," Sam admitted gently stroking Rory's cheek with the second knuckles of his hand.

"Ye'r the looker, Sam," Rory insisted as he gazed up at his boyfriend. "Ye're honestly the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen."

"No way," Sam said blushing.

"Definitely, Sammy. If I had anymore doubt about being gay ye' removed it," Rory said winking. "Besides, I've been looking at guys longer than ye' so ye have t'believe me."

"Silly," Sam said tapping the end of Rory's nose with his finger. Sam loved Rory's nose. It was so cute and perfectly shaped.

"Ye' know what ye're favorite facial feature o' mine is, Sammy?" Rory asked grinning at him.

"Hmm, eyes?" Sam guessed.

"Nope, they're amazing and me favorite thing t'look into, but it's not ye'r eyes," Rory said as he stared into Sam's bright green eyes.

"Do you like my lips?" Sam asked a little self-consciously. He remembered Rory saying before that he liked them.

"I love ye'r lips, Sammy. They're the best thing ever t'kiss and they look and feel terrific, but it's not ye'r lips." Rory traced his finger around Sam's lips enjoying his game.

"Is it my hair?" Sam asked.

"Ye're hair isn't on ye'r face!" Rory chided as he reached up to run his fingers through Sam's blond bangs. "It is really great though."

"I have hair on my face!" Sam insisted snickering. "I just usually shave it."

"Not what I meant," Rory protested. "Guess again."

"Nose?" Sam guessed.

"Hmm, nose?" Rory said staring at it. "Nope, it's a nice nose, but that's not it either," he said tapping on it.

"Ears?" Sam guessed thinking he was about out of facial body parts.

"Yep, ears!" Rory declared sitting up so that he could kiss each one of Sam's lobes.

"Really? Why?" Sam asked never having thought much about his ears.

"They're adorable, Sammy." Rory said very seriously. "A lot o'people's ears are awkward looking, or they only look good from the front. But ye'r ears are a great size and shape, and they look fantastic from the back, side, or front."

"Seriously?" Sam asked embarrassed by all the attention his ears were suddenly receiving.

"Absolutely," Rory said. "It was one o' the things I noticed the first time I saw ye' from the back."

"Oh really?" Sam asked smirking. "So that's what you look at when I have my back turned?"

"Among other things," Rory answered innocently.

"You know what my favorite feature of yours is?" Sam asked.

"Me eyes?" Rory guessed pretty sure he was right.

"No fair guessing it right away!" Sam complained before moving forward and aiming his lips right at Rory's left eye. Rory looked surprised but closed his eyes just in time for Sam to plant a soft kiss on his lid, which he quickly followed up on the right eye.

"Weirdo!" Rory chided with a huge smile as he reopened his eyes and held Sam's hand.

Sam laughed. "So are you ready to open your Valentine's present?" he asked.

"Yes please!" Rory exclaimed feeling a rush of excitement.

"Okay, let me go get it," Sam said standing up. "Now remember I only had a couple of days. I'll do better next year."

Rory felt a wave of happiness wash over him as Sam casually mentioned next year, seeming certain that they would still be together. Rory couldn't wait!

"Come on, it's in here," Sam said taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him down the hall to his room. Once inside he opened the drawer by his bed and pulled out a bright red CD case with "Rory & Sam" neatly printed on it inside of a heart.

"Aww, ye' made me a CD! That was so sweet and thoughtful, Sammy," Rory said already eager to hear what Sam had selected as he gave him a kiss.

"Nope it's not a CD," Sam corrected.

Rory looked confused and opened the case staring at the shiny disk inside. He held it up for Sam to see as though for proof.

"Okay, fine, I guess technically it _is_ a CD, but it's not music," Sam explained laughing slightly.

"It's not?" Rory asked. "Then what is it?"

"Put it in the computer and find out!" Sam instructed.

Rory did as he was told and a slide show instantly started loading. He saw picture after picture of himself and Sam, or just one or the other, with the Glee Club, with random friends, or just hanging out together in various places. As the pictures came and went on the screen Rory was delighted to hear his favorite band "Celtic Thunder" playing in the background. After a few songs had played the music switched to some of Sam's favorites as well, then it was back to Rory's favorites, and so it went throughout the show. Rory was thrilled to see that a large share of the pictures were from Christmas with Sam's family. There was shot after shot of Rory or Sam playing with the kids or goofing around with Sam's parents, and there were several great pictures with all of them together. There were even shots of everyone opening their Christmas presents and playing with their new stuff. Rory was ecstatic! Despite not being able to spend Christmas with his family that year it had been one of the happiest Christmases he had ever had, and he often thought about how important it had been in shaping his and Sam's friendship. It was also the time when Rory had made so many steps toward self-acceptance. To have it documented like this was incredible for Rory! As he watched he was amused to see that in several shots it was pretty obvious that he was looking at Sam as more than just a friend. What really surprised and touched him though was that there were also shots in which Sam seemed to be looking at him the same way.

"Sam?" Rory asked pausing the slide show on a picture that really seemed to highlight Sam's feelings for him. Rory was playing tag with Stevie and Stacy in the park and Sam was watching from a distance, staring at Rory with a big, goofy in-love look all over his face.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Sam said as he sat behind Rory on the bed, holding him. "It's pretty cool huh? I guess my head hadn't really wrapped around what I was feeling yet but my heart – and eyes – already had," Sam said pressing his lips against the top of Rory's ear. Ever since Rory had called Sam's attention to ears Sam had been paying more attention to Rory's and he had to admit they were damn cute.

"This is so amazing, Sammy, thank ye'," Rory said earnestly when the slide show was finally over.

"I'm glad you like it. I know it's kind of lame that I didn't buy you anything, but-"

"No, not at all!" Rory cut him off. "It's perfect. Way better than any store bought gift could be. Makes me kind o' ashamed o' me own gift."

"What is it?" Sam asked grinning and looking forward to finding out.

Rory went to his backpack and pulled out a red envelop with Sam's name on the front. Sam opened it and giggled at the silly Valentine's Day card Rory had gotten him. It was sweet but more humorous than mushy and Rory had crossed out all the 'she's' and 'her's' and replaced them with 'he's' and 'him's' which made it even funnier to read. Inside was a folded slip of paper. Sam opened it and read **I O U – new iPhone**. Sam looked at him surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't 'ave a chance t'actually go t'the store," Rory said blushing. "But I was thinking we could go after school t'morrow."

"I can't let you do that, Rors. It's way too expensive," Sam protested.

"Nah, me parents send me some money every couple o'weeks. I've been saving up," he explained.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, Sammy, I insist. Besides ye' having a phone is partially for me anyway. It's sort o' a selfish gift," Rory said covering Sam's mouth with his fingers.

Sam smiled and gave in when he saw how excited Rory looked. "Thanks Ror, I'm going to love it! I can't wait!"

Rory kissed him again and smiled. "Good then it's settled."

"Now that the dinner and gifts part of the night are over, you want to watch a movie and cuddle?" Sam asked thinking about how nice and relaxing that would be.

"No," Rory said simply.

"Oh, well um we could go out for some dessert," he suggested.

"Nope," Rory said shaking his head playfully.

"Oh, well okay, whatever you want to do then," Sam said out of ideas but happy to go along with whatever Rory wanted to do.

Rory swallowed and took a deep breath. Since their conversation earlier in the evening this had been on his mind and he realized now was the time. Rory got up off the bed.

"Well, there is something I've been wanting t'do," Rory said as he walked toward the door.

"What's that?" Sam asked shuffling to the edge of the bed and getting ready to get up.

"This," Rory said as he clicked the lock and then turned back around to look at his boyfriend. Sam looked so hot. His dark shirt contrasting so strikingly with his light skin and blond hair. Hair which was ruffled slightly from laying on the bed. "I want t'go further this time, Sammy," Rory stated as confidently as he could. "I don't want t'stop till...till our balls aren't blue," Rory said wondering if he was using the expression correctly but certain that Sam would get his meaning.

Sam gaped slightly as his face flooded with lust. "Are you-"

"Completely sure I'm ready," Rory finished nodding. "I want t'do this, Sam. I know I won't regret it or feel bad about it."

"Then get over here!" Sam demanded, his voice already thick with lust.

As Rory crossed the room he removed his belt. It was a simple thing to do, and it didn't actually make him anymore exposed than he was before he took it off, but the implication made Sam's cock throb. As soon as Rory was back on the bed Sam was on top of him, one hand behind Rory's head and the other running all over his chest and neck as he kissed him.

This time Rory was grateful to have Sam taking charge of the situation. He knew where he wanted things to go, but he wasn't sure how to take them in that direction. After a few minutes Sam broke the kiss and quickly removed his shirt. Rory was delighted by this turn of events. Sam's chest and stomach were one of his all time favorite things to look at, and this time he realized that he would have free range to touch and kiss wherever he wanted.

"Oh Sam!" Rory exclaimed not even trying to contain his excitement. He quickly rubbed his fingers over Sam's hard, rippling abs, loving the warm firmness beneath his fingers. As Sam lowered his head to resume their make out session Rory hands traveled up to Sam's chest and he reveled in the strength and hardness he felt there. Every movement of Sam's arms was reflected in his chest and Rory relished the way the muscles flexed and relaxed under his fingers. Meanwhile Sam's mouth and tongue were proving to be more than expert as Rory's lips started tingling from all the kissing.

Sam was completely enthralled by the body beneath his own. Everything about it was so exciting. The way Rory tasted against his mouth, his smell, the deep throaty noises he was making as Sam writhed against his slender, hard body. Sam broke their deep kiss so that he could delight yet another sense. "Rory, let's get this off," he panted as he swiftly opened the buttons of Rory's shirt.

Rory was just as eager as his boyfriend to get rid of the fabric separating his skin from Sam's. He started pulling his arms from the sleeves before Sam had even finished opening the front of the shirt. As it completely fell away Sam moaned softly in delight as he took in the teen's bare torso. Sam's hands immediately traced the muscles along Rory's slim sides and followed them up to his broader chest. There was something absolutely captivating about Rory's skin tone and Sam's eyes and hands couldn't get enough.

"Oooh, ohh," Rory moaned softly enjoying the firm, impromptu massage he was receiving.

"You're so hot!" Sam said before he attached his lips to Rory's left nipple.

"Mmmm, ohh oohh." Rory found it impossible to contain himself as he felt this completely new sensation. His left hand soon tangled in Sam's blond hair, encouraging his boyfriend's efforts. Rory's senses were on fire as Sam's hands continued to rove all over his body and before he even realized what he was doing Rory's right hand slipped into his pants and underwear to touch himself.

When Sam realized what Rory was doing he let go of his nipple and sat up, enjoying the erotic sight. When he realized Rory was starting to feel self-conscious he leaned forward and softly whispered into his ear. "Yeah, Rory, stroke yourself for me." Then Sam tilted Rory's head back and began kissing and sucking along his jawline.

Between Sam's sexy encouragement and the way he was now gently nipping at the sensitive skin of Rory's neck and throat the other boy had to stop touching himself and take a few deep breaths to regain control of himself.

During this short break, Sam pulled away and started fumbling with his jeans, desperate to get them off. Rory didn't need any more encouragement and he quickly shed his own pants, leaving him in just his white briefs. Sam almost tripped as his legs became tangled up in his jeans and he took in the sight of his boyfriend laying on the bed in just his underwear with his legs spread wide and in an extreme state of arousal. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

As Sam finished removing his pants and moved closer to Rory again, Rory's own eyes were locked on the black boxer-briefs Sam was wearing, a small wet spot had formed right around the head of his organ due to his prolonged arousal and it made the head of his cock all the more visible beneath the thin material. Rory swallowed hard and then sunk lower on the bed, hooking his legs around the back of Sam's thighs and pulling him forward. Sam didn't need a second request as he wrapped his arms around Rory and thrust against him as hard as he could. Rory moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around Sam's nearly naked form, eager to maximize the contact their bodies were making.

As Sam's naked torso crashed again Rory's the warm, intense sensation of skin on skin was driving him into an erotic frenzy. He once again latched his mouth over Rory's desperate to find an outlet for his consuming passion. Rory moaned into his mouth and squeezed his arms and legs against Sam's body even more tightly. The Irish lad was desperate to be completely enveloped in Sam's burning heat. After several intense minutes Rory pushed Sam away enough to speak. "Pplease...can we-"

"Take them off?" Sam finished breathing heavily.

"Yes," Rory breathed, frantic to remove the last pieces of clothes separating their bodies.

"God yes!" Sam exclaimed quickly reaching for Rory's briefs and peeling them down his thighs and legs. The procedure resulted in Rory raising and contorting his legs to aide Sam in his task and in the process he also gave Sam an amazing view of his ass and inner thighs which felt very personal and intimate to Sam, as well as wholly and absolutely hot as hell. When Rory's legs came to rest once again on the bed Sam was left with an up-close view of his groin.

"Yep, I like cock too," Sam said as he stared wide-eyed at Rory's engorged member.

"I do too, Sammy!" Rory insisted pointedly as he not so subtly pushed against the leg of Sam's boxer-briefs with his toe. Rory had waited his entire life for this experience, for his first time being this sexual with a guy, and it was completely and utterly blowing him out of the water, but he was nevertheless aching to take it to the next level. He had to connect with Sam in an even more intimate way and he had to do it now before he exploded.

"Oh yeah right," Sam said removing his own underwear without preamble.

Rory's eyes bulged a little. He had known from the feel and outline that Sam was big, but he looked huge now that everything was finally out and exposed. Then Rory took a moment to pass his eyes all over Sam's naked body. "Fuck, ye're a work o' art, Sam," he declared, mesmerized by every incredible inch of him.

Sam beamed at the compliment, finding it even more meaningful since he rarely heard Rory swear. "You're the masterpiece, babe," he said as he slowly leaned forward and kissed him, reveling in the way their bodies slowly locked together, completely nude for the first time.

They continued making out and grinding their naked, sweaty bodies together for what felt like hours, but was really only about fifteen minutes. The pleasure and intimacy building to ever higher levels. Suddenly Rory's breathing sped up and became even heavier than it already was, and then he began moaning into Sam's mouth. He was maddeningly close to his release and desperate to spend himself against Sam's body, but when Sam realized how close Rory was he broke their kiss and embrace and sat back on his heels.

"Nooo!" Rory practically screamed, willing himself not to go over the edge.

Sam smiled devilishly and leaned over Rory's naked, trembling body to pull a small bottle of lube out of his nightstand. He quickly opened the bottle and squirted a good quantity into his hands, briefly rubbing it around so that it wouldn't feel so cold on Rory's skin, then he took the Irishman directly in his hand for the first time.

"Ohh, ohh, wow!" Rory moaned as he was touched by someone for the first time ever. "Ohh Sam yes, YES!" Rory shouted arching his hips off the bed, desperate for more contact with Sam's hands. Rory soon became completely lost in the moment. It felt so much better than when he touched himself. The world started bending around him, and everything felt hazy as he got closer and closer to the inevitable. Sam gripped him in both hands, using his right hand to create the traditional up and down movements, but using his left hand to stroke only Rory's head. It felt agonizingly good, and the combination of movements was something completely foreign to the boy which somehow seemed to keep him on the edge impossibly longer. "Oh my God, Pleeeeasse, pleassee!" He begged desperate for release. Sam grinned at him and stroked harder and faster, removing his left hand from Rory's glans and giving the organ the more familiar treatment it was used to.

Rory gurgled something completely incoherent as he exploded in the most intense orgasm he could ever remember experiencing. It shot out of him like a geyser and drenched his chest and stomach.

Rory's release triggered something urgent in Sam and he quickly got back on his knees and frantically jerked his cock as fast as he could. He was insanely aroused by the sounds Rory had just made, and continued to make, and the evidence of so much pleasure all over his boyfriend's body turned him on more than he could have imagined. As his own release got achingly close he inhaled deeply and caught Rory's scent in the air. The extra, added level of stimulation sent his senses into overdrive as he too unloaded a powerful orgasm all over Rory's chest and stomach.

He collapsed on his hands and knees, his face and body inches from Rory who still had his eyes closed, basking in the endorphins and after glow. Sam kissed him and stroked his face with the outside, dryer portion of his hand. "I love you, you're so amazing," he said quietly next to Rory's ear. "Stay there," he said more loudly as he climbed off the bed and hurried out of the room. He returned a little while later with a towel which he used to gently cleanup the considerable mess covering Rory's body.

Rory's head was still swimming from everything that had just happened. He was trying to memorize every feeling and sensation, every sight that he could; he wanted to remember this forever. As Sam continued gently rubbing him down with the towel he realized that Sam had gotten his wish: Rory did feel nothing but good about what had just happened. When he realized this he even took a few seconds to check deep down within himself for any sign of guilt, but he couldn't find even a trace. He just felt awesome, content and deeply happy.

"I love you, Ror," Sam said softly again as he finished cleaning Rory up and tossed the towel aside.

"I love ye' too, Sammy," Rory said as he kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips and hugged him lightly before settling back down exhausted. "Can we sleep for a little while?" Rory half-asked, half-pleaded.

Sam checked the time on the alarm clock by his bed. It would still be at least a couple of hours before anyone else got home. "Yep, we can," Sam said as he felt fatigue settling into his own body. He quickly set an alarm on the clock and then spooned up behind Rory. Sam wrapped the arm he wasn't lying on around Rory's stomach, a finger lightly resting in his navel as he pressed his chest into Rory's back and his still semi-hard erection pressed into the upper part of Rory's buttocks. Sam's other arm snaked beneath the pillows their heads were resting on at the shoulder and upper arm, but emerged to embrace Rory's chest with the hand and forearm, pulling him even further back into Sam.

Rory sigh contentedly basking in the intimacy of their naked cuddles and relishing how safe and secure he felt in Sam's strong arms. "Sammy?" Rory murmured barely awake.

"Yeah Ror?" Sam asked.

"Don't let go," Rory requested in a groggy voice.

"I won't Ror," Sam promised kissing the back of his head and squeezing him tightly as he too slipped into a deep sleep.

-000-

**End Note: ****Please let me know what you guys liked and didn't like about this chapter. I hope I kept the characters (especially Puck, Quinn, and Mike) in character and believable. I know I had Quinn acting really nice, but it always seems to me when I'm watching Glee that Sam and Quinn still have a really good relationship despite having broken up. So I thought it felt right that she would be happy for him. I also hope Puck and Sam's conversation didn't seem sexist, but it seemed to me the sort of conversation they would be likely to have **

**Regarding the sexual stuff at the end, I hope you enjoyed it. There's more to come as the guys expand their repertoire. This story is most definitely rated M, and if the sex bothers you, you should definitely skip over it. I do want to include it, and graphically at that, because I think it's an important part of relationships, especially when new things happen for the first time, and it's all very new to both Sam and Rory. I also tried to balance it out with a good chunk of other relationshipy stuff like the Valentine's presents, and their more serious and lighthearted conversations. ****Let me know what you think :-)**


	11. Chapter 11: Waking Up

**A/N: So I was supposed to go on a little trip and visit my mom today, but due to the stupid time change I overslept. So instead of going out of town I decided to write chapter 11 instead. I hope you guys like it. It's most assuredly rated M so read at your own discretion.**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 11 – Waking Up**

Rory's eyes fluttered open as he tried to determine the origin of the intrusive beeping which had disturbed him from one of the best slumbers of his life. _Alarm clock. It's Sammy's alarm clock,_ Rory realized. Then he groaned and lashed out at the offending clock with his hand. He clumsily hit the top and succeeded in shutting the wretched thing up; however, he was unsure if he had turned it off or merely hit snooze. Either way Rory knew he would have to stay awake to avoid the risk of causing himself and Sam to oversleep.

_Sam!_

Rory thought the name blissfully as though it were the most beautiful word in the English language. Rory contemplated that distinct possibility as he took inventory of his surroundings. Sam's arms were still wrapped tightly around his naked body, but rather than feeling constrained or cramped Rory realized that he felt better than he could ever remember feeling. It was like every muscle in his body had completely relaxed. Everywhere his skin touched Sam's – and that was in quite a few places given their current state – felt at once absolutely alive and tingly yet completely relaxed and content. It was one of the most amazing feelings he had ever experienced. He briefly thought back to the advanced biology class he had taken and realized that the physical reason for this euphoric sensation probably had to do with his brain being awash with endorphins and oxytocin courtesy of their sexual activity and subsequent cuddling. Rory shook his head to clear those thoughts. Whatever the biological reason for his happiness it was definitely all due to Sam.

_Sam! My amazing boyfriend!_

Rory felt another wave of contentment and decided that 'Sam' wasn't just the most beautiful word in the English language it was the most beautiful word in any language, period. Rory snuggled back impossibly deeper into Sam's embrace and stretched his legs out under the covers. Rory's legs were intertwined with Sam's and when he moved Sam murmured softly in his sleep and readjusted his own legs as well, managing to return their bodies to maximum contact. Rory felt so thoroughly happy when Sam did this. It was as though even in his sleep Sam was focusing on him. Rory had woken up next to Sam a good number of times over the course of their friendship, and this was the second time he had done so since they have been in a relationship. Rory always loved waking up next to Sam, it always felt like an amazing way to return to the conscious world, but this particular time was definitely the best ever. As Rory shifted slightly again he became aware of Sam's hardness pressing into his backside. Instantly a wave of lust surged through the young Irishman and he realized his own erection was also rock hard.

_I wonder if we have time to..._

"Sammy?" Rory said softly as he struggled to rollover in Sam's arms so that he could face the blond. "Sammy?" he said again as he pressed their fronts together, enjoying the resulting sensation all throughout his body, but especially in his groin.

Sam smiled before he opened his eyes. _That's Rory's voice calling my name,_ he thought dreamily as he became aware of the pleasant fullness in his arms, the warm, firm body pressing against his own. His thoughts raced over the events of the last few hours and he felt his heart swell. It had all been real, he had really just shared all that with the person he was so intensely in love with. It was so strong and raw. Sam had never experienced this combination of physical and emotional intimacy with anyone else before. With Quinn and Mercedes their bodies had never quite become so fully connected with his own and with Santana their physical connection hadn't corresponded to as strong a mutual emotional bond. Although Sam had felt strongly about her, in retrospect he realized that he had always been aware, at least on some level, that she was holding back some of her own feelings.

This was so intensely different. Sam felt absolutely connected to Rory. They had shared each other's bodies and they had shared each other's hearts. Sam wasn't holding anything back from Rory and he knew beyond doubt that Rory wasn't holding anything back from him either. He trembled slightly, reveling in the intimacy he had so longed to share with someone, and aching to take it to an even deeper level. As exciting and awesome as this was, Sam realized that there was even further the pair could go. He knew they could connected even more intimately on a physical level and he also knew there were many more, even deeper emotional experiences in store for them. It was practically mind-blowing to him.

When Sam finally opened his eyes his face was only inches from Rory's. The other boy's blue eyes shining slightly in the dim light and a big grin spread across his face. Sam squeezed their bodies more tightly together and kissed him happily. "I see you," he said softly hoping Rory would get the reference.

"I see ye'," Rory murmured back planting another kiss on Sam's full lips before succumbing to his other desire and thrusting himself shamelessly against Sam's hardness.

Sam moaned softly at the sensation and smiled as he stared into Rory's eyes. Then he returned a couple of thrusts of his own. Sam saw lust flash across Rory's face as the teen's hands traveled down to Sam's ass, squeezing it tightly and thrusting himself against Sam yet again.

"Can we?" Rory practically begged desperate to experience again what they had shared a couple of hours before.

_Yes! God yes! Please!_ Sam's thoughts screamed in his head as his own fingers traced their way down Rory's back and he soon found himself palming each of Rory's firm cheeks in his hands. _God yes, I have to have him!_

"I don't think we have much time, Ror," Sam whined hating with every fiber of his being that it was true.

Rory pouted for a second then all his senses once again became focused on their bodies, his and Sam's tangled together in lust and love. He had to have him again, he just had to. The door was locked, as far as they knew no one was home yet. They could at least try.

"Then we'll have t'be quick," Rory stated kneading his fingers deeply into the muscle and flesh of Sam's ass and grinding their pelvises together so hard that there was a definite tinge of pain underlying the rush of pleasure and need.

That was all it took to fully ignite Sam's passion, and with a few more thrusts Rory had removed any trace of resolve Sam had left. "Lube," he moaned as his forehead pressed against Rory's and his hips began meeting Rory's thrust for thrust.

Rory grinned and removed his hands from Sam's ass so that he could grab the bottle from the nightstand. Then he pushed Sam onto his back and climbed on top. "Ye' know what I didn't get t'do before, Sammy?" Rory asked.

"Hmm?" Sam inquired rubbing his hands over his boyfriend's chest.

"Hold ye'" Rory responded squirting a good quantity of lube into his palm.

Sam was confused. There had been plenty of holding. Then realization dawned on him as Rory's lube coated fingers wrapped around his erection. Sam hissed in pleasure as he distinctly felt each of Rory's fingers on him. Then Rory opened his hand again and it was joined by his other hand as he positioned his own erection against Sam's and gripped them together in both hands, grinding their slick heads and shafts together. "Oh my god, Rory, that's amazing," Sam gasped appreciatively as his hips arched off the bed and he bounced Rory up and down a few times.

"Thought ye'd enjoy it," Rory stated, pleased that he'd introduced something semi-new that they were both enjoying. Their general grinding had been intense and heavenly but this added a new, deliberate firmness and directness to the mix.

"We have to hurry," Sam panted, praying that no one would come home and interrupt them.

"That won't be a problem, Sammy," Rory assured him. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the erotic sight occurring in his hands. Not only was he getting an eye full of Sam's engorged manhood against his own, but he could also see Sam's navel and abs at the same time. The blond boy's stomach was flexing and relaxing as he continued thrusting into Rory's hands and Rory was practically salivating at all the visual and tactile stimulation. No, it definitely wouldn't take much longer.

Sam's fingers were digging frantically into Rory's ass, from sheer pleasure as well as to urge him on even more. Sam had to keep reminding himself to be careful not to squeeze too hard or hurt Rory with his fingernails. His boyfriend's ass just felt so incredible in his hands. Sam's digits were roving all over Rory's backside while the Irishman took care of their fronts and soon enough Sam's fingers made their way inside Rory's crack itself, eventually brushing against his hole as he spread Rory further apart.

_Was that too much?_ Sam wondered. Judging from the look on Rory's face when Sam's finger had made contact it didn't seem to be. Rory had just moaned and thrust more frantically against Sam in response. Sam's lust was amped up to a fever pitch by now so he threw caution to the wind and purposely ran his hands and fingers everywhere along Rory's crack and hole. Sam couldn't get enough of him and Rory was shaking as he felt himself so consumed by Sam in both of his most intimate places. Rory didn't know whether to thrust harder forward against Sam's beautiful manhood or to grind backward into his hands. Whatever he did felt blissful, so he went back and forth between the two losing himself in the sensations.

Eventually Sam's fingers settled in on making firm circles against Rory's puckered opening. It briefly occurred to Sam that perhaps he should have been grossed out by doing this, but that thought was swept away an instant later as he realized how much he wanted Rory, all of Rory. This wasn't gross at all, it was turning Sam on even more than he could imagine. Then Sam realized another unlikely sensation that was turning him on. It was the feeling of his fingers brushing against the sparse, coarse hairs that were growing between Rory's sack and hole. He had just discovered something new and exciting about his boyfriend. It was personal and private, and Sam loved it. He loved everything about Rory's body.

"I'm getting really close," Rory panted as he threaded his pinky fingers into a tuft of Sam's dark blond pubic hair near the base of his cock. Rory felt his testicles drawing up slightly toward his body in anticipation of their imminent release and he relished the feeling all the more as he realized that they were gently rolling back and forth against Sam's own balls while their lengths enjoyed a more vigorous dance together. Then there were Sam's fingers for Rory to consider. They were so completely unpredictable and delightful. Rory never knew what they would do next, but everything they did felt _so_ good. It was all just too much for Rory. It was just so intimate and HOT he couldn't take it any more.

Just then they heard the front door opening and the sound of muffled voices. _No! We are not stopping now,_ Rory screamed in his head as he gripped himself and his boyfriend more tightly in his hands and leaned forward locking his mouth over Sam's.

Sam could feel Rory pulsing against him and knew he was rapidly reaching the point of no return. Whoever had come home would just have to wait. Sam did his best to swallow the sound of Rory's pleasure with his mouth. Both guys had kept their eyes opened as they kissed and Sam couldn't look at anything else as he watched the passion, lust, and intensity play out on his boyfriend's face. Sam felt Rory tremble against his body and seconds later he felt the warm liquid coating his stomach. Sam watched Rory's eyes as the lust slowly dimmed and they got so soft, so loving. Sam did his best to return that same quiet intensity with his own eyes.

A few moments later Rory slowly climbed off of Sam and the blond quickly held a finger up to his lips reminding him to be quiet. Then as Rory watched he scooped up a pool of the liquid on his stomach and spread it over his own erection. It was thick and sticky and wouldn't work well as lube for very long, but Sam didn't need very long. A few short strokes later and his own juices were mingling with what remained of Rory's on his stomach.

Rory watched the scene play out, transfixed. It wasn't only outrageously hot, it was also some how deeply affirming. Sam's actions told Rory how much Sam wanted him in a way that words couldn't.

Sam sighed and his eyes rolled back in his head, then he gazed at Rory and mouthed the word, "Wow!"

Rory nodded vigorously. "Yeah!" he mouthed back as he found the towel they had used earlier and quickly wiped himself off then tossed it to Sam before trying to sort his clothes from Sam's on the floor. He knew they needed to dress quickly and greet whoever had come home before they got suspicious.

Sam wiped himself down as quickly as he could hating how sticky he still felt but forgoing anymore cleaning in favor of redressing. In less than two minutes both guys were completely redressed and doing their best to smooth down their hair and look nonchalant as they emerged from Sam's bedroom.

"Whew, it's just Kurt and Blaine," Sam said involuntarily as he walked into the living room and felt a wave of relief roll over him knowing that it wasn't Finn and Kurt's parents.

Kurt and Blaine both registered surprise as they took in the still mostly disheveled appearance of their friends and quickly realized the implication of Sam's words. Kurt blushed deeply.

"Yeah, don't mind us," Blaine said smirking and feeling as amused as he was uncomfortable.

"I uh, we didn't...I mean-" Sam stammered kicking himself for giving away what he and Rory had been up to.

"We were just napping in Sam's room," Rory said coming to the rescue and sounding quite convincing despite his flushed appearance. "We didn't realize it had gotten so late."

"Yeah, I better take Rory home," Sam said taking Rory's hand and leading him quickly to the door. "See you guys later."

"Yeah, bye guys," Rory added just as eager as Sam to be out from under their gaze.

They had left the house so quickly that Sam forgot his keys and had to walk back in to get them. When he re-entered the house Kurt and Blaine were on the couch kissing.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Sam exclaimed looking away and feeling even more embarrassed. "Keys, keys, I don't know where my keys are!"

"Sam, calm down," Kurt shushed him concerned that he might have a full blown panic attack. "They're right there on the rack where you always put them," he added pointing to the key rack by the door.

"Oh um, thanks," Sam blushed again and grabbed them off the rack almost dropping them in the process.

"Really, Sam, it's okay," Blaine said. "We won't ask what happened or bring it up again. And we'll cover for you if Burt and Carol get home before you get back."

"Yeah, just relax and drive safely," Kurt admonished locking eyes with Sam.

Sam took a deep breath and smiled at them. "Thanks," he said in a more even voice as he once again left the house.

**-000-**

"Someone missed their curfew last night," Burt said as everyone settled down at the table for breakfast the next morning.

Sam's knife clanged against his plate as he cut too deeply into his pancakes. He had made it home just a few minutes before Burt and Carol did. He thought he was in the clear. How did they know?

"Where were you till 3am, Finn?" Burt continued frowning at the quarterback.

Finn's stomach dropped. He thought he had successfully sneaked in last night, but obviously not. "I was at Rachel's," he admitted quietly, staring down at the eggs on his plate as though they were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"And what were you doing at Rachel's?" Carol asked picking up where Burt had left off.

"Mom!" Finn looked up, horrified at the question and wondering how to get out of answering it.

"Well I guess that answers that," Carol said obviously displeased with her son. "I hope you were careful at least."

Finn turned three different shades of red. It had only been the second time he and Rachel had gone _that_ far and the last thing he wanted to do was discuss it with his mother and step-father.

"Were you careful, Finn?" Burt demanded when he didn't answer. "You remember what happened with Quinn."

"But that wasn't me," Finn defended himself.

"No, but it could have been," Burt said.

"Actually it couldn't have been, dad." Kurt cut in unable to resist. "They were in a hot tub and..." Everyone at the table but Sam was glaring at Kurt so he decided to just drop it. "Never mind."

"We were careful," Finn muttered holding his orange juice in front of his face.

Burt and Carol exchanged glances. "Good, but you're still grounded for three weeks for breaking curfew," Carol said.

"Three weeks!" Finn declared shocked. "Three weeks just for breaking curfew?"

"Finn you didn't just break curfew, you completely shattered it. I mean 3am, really?" Burt pointed out. "Plus you just admitted that you were-"

"Okay, okay, three weeks," Finn said staring at his breakfast again.

Sam looked around uncomfortably. He felt guilty that Finn was being punished for doing the same thing he had basically just gotten away with. Although it did sound like Finn and Rachel had gone a bit further than he and Rory had and Sam was home earlier, but either way it didn't feel right to Sam. The next thing he knew Kurt had kicked him under the table and when he looked up at him he received a firm warning glance that clearly read, _drop it._

The family finished their breakfast without further unpleasant incident. Everyone recounted the PG aspects of their evenings and Sam was excited to join in. He laughed and told everyone about his and Rory's failed dinner – though not how it had happened – and about the gifts they had exchanged.

"Wait a minute, you ate all the casserole," Finn demanded feeling another pang of disappointment. This really wasn't his morning.

"Yeah sorry," Sam said.

"It's okay, honey," Carol reassured him patting his arm. "I'm glad you boys enjoyed it."

"But mom, it was my favorite," Finn whined.

"Well maybe when you start getting home on time I'll make you another one," she chided him.

Finn glared at Sam and finished the last of his eggs still pouting.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about that casserole," Sam said to Finn as they walked down the hallway to their bedrooms to get their things ready for school. Sam silently added, _and for getting away with doing stuff with my boyfriend and breaking curfew._

Finn paused with Sam by his bedroom door and looked at him a moment before shrugging. "I guess you had to eat something."

Sam smiled and walked into his room, pleased that he was forgiven. To his surprise Finn followed him in.

"Hey, why don't you ride with me to school today since you don't have swim practice. I want to talk to you about something," Finn suggested, eager to tell someone his secret and realizing that Sam was probably the most likely to be happy for him.

Sam thought about it for a second. He wanted to but he remembered his plans with Rory. "I'm sorry, I can't dude. Ror and I are going to get my new phone after school."

Finn's face dropped. He really wanted to tell Sam. Then he saw Kurt walking by the open doorway and an idea occurred to him. "Hey Kurt, if I ride to school with Sam today can you give me a ride back."

"Yeah sure," Kurt said already curious about what might be going on and making a mental note to pump Finn for information on the ride home.

"Thanks," Finn said grinning. "I'll meet you outside in five, man," he added to Sam before leaving to gather his own things.

"So what's up, Finn?" Sam asked a few minutes later as Finn climbed into the passenger seat of his car.

"Guess what happened with Rachel last night!" Finn asked. He was grinning from ear to ear and his eyes were lit up with obvious excitement.

"Um, Finn...I don't think you should tell me about that," Sam said awkwardly, not wanting the mental images that would come with the details of Finn and Rachel's tryst.

"But I really want to, Sam," Finn said feeling deflated by disappointment. "I just can't keep this to myself."

Sam sighed. It didn't seem gentlemanly but if it meant so much to Finn. "Okay, go ahead."

"Awesome!" Finn exclaimed. "Okay, so after dinner I took her hand and looked into her eyes, you know like they do in movies and stuff. Then I told her how I felt."

_You mean horny? Geez, he's really going to go into detail here._

"And then I did it! I asked her to marry me!" Finn finished practically bouncing out of his seat.

"Wait what?" Sam slammed on the breaks as he almost missed a stop sign. "I thought you had sex."

"Dude! I can't talk about that," Finn answered looking appalled.

"No, no, I didn't want to hear about it I- Wait wait so you proposed? Oh wow, man that's incredible!" Sam exclaimed giving Finn a quick awkward hug from across the seat while they were still stopped at the intersection.

"Thanks! But you can't tell _anyone _yet," Finn insisted. "Not even Rory!"

Sam hated the idea of keeping another big secret, especially since he couldn't even share this one with Rory, but of course he didn't hesitate to agree. "Yeah absolutely, I won't say a word! Have you guys like picked out a date and stuff?"

Finn's face fell just a little. "Well she hasn't actually said yes yet." Sam looked at him startled. "Well she didn't say no either. She just needs to think about it. But I'm sure she'll say yes," Finn finished on a positive note.

"Oh yeah, absolutely! She definitely will. You guys are great together," Sam said enthusiastically as he finally left the intersection, grateful that no one had come up behind them.

"I'm probably gonna ask Puck to be my best man, but I want you and Kurt and maybe some of the other guys to be groomsmen, okay?" Finn asked. He was debating telling Puck too, but decided it would be better to wait until he had a definite yes. Knowing Puck he'd probably start planning the bachelor party the minute after he heard.

"Yeah, of course! It's an honor! Thanks, Finn," Sam beamed wanting to hug him again but realizing he couldn't while they were moving. "Wow, on Valentine's day too! That's so romantic."

"Thanks, I planned it out pretty carefully," Finn answered happily. "But remember, don't tell _anyone_ yet. People can't find out until she's completely ready."

"I can definitely understand that," Sam said appreciating the similarity to his own situation. "Believe me, I won't tell a soul, I promise. I'm just so happy for you guys though!"

Finn smiled the rest of the way to school. He knew Sam would be a good person to tell about this.

-000-

That morning as Rory was getting ready for school he caught himself humming and realized that he had been smiling non-stop since he woke up. He couldn't get over his amazing night with Sam or how good he felt. It seemed like all the pieces of his life had fallen into place and everything was going to work out perfectly. He was elated by how well he and Sam had been accepted so far by their friends who knew, and he was finally feeling good about everyone else finding out. He knew he would probably receive more bullying at school, but the previous day Figgins had made an anti-bullying announcement - probably spurred on by his meeting with the Hudson-Hummels - and Rory was actually feeling optimistic about it. Maybe the school really would take this seriously, and either way he was finally starting to realize that Sam and the rest of the Glee Club would be there no matter what.

As Rory pulled his shirt on and resumed his cheerful humming his phone started ringing.

_Sam! Could it be Sam? No wait, he still doesn't have a phone._

Rory crossed the room and picked his phone up off the bed. It was his parents.

"Hello," Rory said smiling into the phone.

"Hello baby," His mother's voice answered.

"Hello son," His father said moments later. They were apparently using both home phones to talk to him at once.

"We're calling at the right time aren't we, dear?" Mrs. Flanagan asked hoping she had calculated the time change correctly. "Ye're up but not in school yet?"

"Yes ma'am," Rory answered politely. "I 'ave several minutes before I need t'leave."

"Good," she responded happily. "So how was ye'r St. Valentine's Day, Rory?"

"Yes son, did ye' share it with a pretty American lass?" Mr. Flanagan asked conversationally.

"Um, no, I didn't, sir," Rory said feeling a slight twinge in his stomach as he realized he couldn't tell his parents the truth.

"A strapping young lad like ye'! Those American girls must all be blind," Mam said with pride in her voice.

"How was ye'r Valentine's Day?" Rory asked hoping to shift the focus away from himself.

"Twas good, son," Pap answered.

"We 'ad a quiet evening at home with Seamus," Mrs. Flanagan added wanting to expand slightly on what her husband had said. "We missed you of course, Rory."

"I've missed ye' both and Seamus too," Rory said feeling a little bit homesick. He realized that the feeling was always there lurking beneath the surface, even when he wasn't actively thinking about it like he hadn't been recently.

"Well ye'll be home soon enough, boy," his father said. "Ye've been going t'church haven't ye?" he asked shifting gears.

"Yes, o' course, pap," Rory said right away. One of his parents, usually his father, always asked if he had been going to church whenever they spoke. The truth was Rory hadn't been going to church regularly since Christmas, but he always fibbed and said he had been.

"Good boy," Mr. Flanagan praised him. "And ye've been going t'confession every week?"

"I missed last Sunday because the priest left right after mass, but I'll be there next week," Rory stated. He always liked to embellish just enough to make his story more believable.

"See that ye' do, son," Mr. Flanagan said in a serious tone. "I worry about ye' living over there in American with all those sinners."

"Oh Brendan, there are sinners everywhere, 'ere included," Mrs. Flanagan gently chided her husband, not liking the way he appeared to be speaking ill of the country Rory was currently residing in.

"I know that, woman," Rory's dad answered. "But they're shameless in America. They 'ave gays, prostitutes, and strippers on every corner."

_Oh no please, please don't start talking about gay people. Not now, please._

"They really don't, pap," Rory said laughing slightly and hoping to change the subject.

"Well maybe not literally, but I 'ear about all the stuff going on over there. The faggots are trying t'get married there," Mr. Flanagan said launching into one of his favorite tirades.

"Brendan they have civil partnerships 'ere too," Mrs. Flanagan reminded her husband of the recent legal changes in their homeland.

"Oh don't I know it," Rory's father stated with obvious distaste in his voice. "It's disgusting them parading around shamelessly."

Rory set his face in scowl. "Well there's no parades 'ere, pap."

"'course there is, boy. Ye're just t'innocent to know about it. And keep it that way," he ordered. "I don't want no son o' mine associating with gays, prostitutes, or strippers and the like."

"I 'aven't met a single prostitute, pap," Rory answered. That much at least was true.

"It's no laughing matter, son. I worry about ye'r soul every day," Mr. Flanagan stated gravely, concerned that Rory had sounded almost flippant about the threat.

"I promise t'stay away from the prostitutes, pap" Rory said praying that would appease him.

"And the strippers and faggots, boy," Mr. Flanagan insisted.

"Yes, them too," Rory said between clinched teeth.

"I don't like ye'r tone, boy. Ye' best not be cheeky with me. I'll take ye' across me knee when ye' get home if ye' are," Mr. Flanagan said.

"I'm sorry, sir, I meant no disrespect. I promise to stay away from prostitutes, strippers, and gays, t'go t'church every Sunday, and t'go to confession every chance I get," Rory responded robotically. He was clinching the side of the bed so hard with his free hand that his knuckles had gone white and, in sharp contrast to the peaceful, relaxed way he had felt only moments before, he now felt like every muscle in his body had tensed up. Nevertheless Rory kept his voice polite and respectful as he spoke to his father.

"Good boy," Mr. Flanagan responded, finally satisfied. "Now tell us all about ye'r schoolwork."

Just then Brittany stuck her head in to see if Rory was ready to go. Relief washed over the agonized teen.

"I'm sorry but I 'ave t'go, mam and pap. Me host sister just came t'get me for school." Rory always emphasized a platonic, familial bond with Brittany knowing that his parents also disapproved of him living with a teenage girl.

"Host sister, indeed!" Mr. Flanagan snorted derisively. "Ye' best not be adultering with her, boy."

"I promise I'm not, sir, and I promise I won't," Rory said much more easily.

"Okay, we love ye' son," Rory's mum said affectionately.

"Be good," Rory's father added.

"I will, I love ye' too," Rory said hanging up then sighing heavily and resisting the urge to scream. Why did they have to call _now_ of all times? He had felt so happy a few minutes ago, now he just felt like he had been slapped across the face and kicked in the gut.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked touching her friend sympathetically on the shoulder as he sat on his bed obviously distressed.

"Me pappy has t'take on three more rainbows t'feed the family," Rory said sarcastically, enjoying his lighthearted fib.

"Oh no! That's awful, Rory," Brittany said looking legitimately concerned.

Rory looked up at her innocent, concerned face and right away he felt guilty for lying to her, especially since he couldn't pretend he was sparing her feelings since she obviously believed his lie and felt bad for him. She really did mean well, he knew that. If he was going to tell her something that made her unhappy it might as well be the truth.

"Actually I just said that, Brittany, because it was less painful than telling ye' the truth," Rory admitted feeling all his anger at his parents being replaced with hurt.

"What's the truth?" Brittany asked as she picked up Rory's school bag for him and carried it out of the room, Rory following behind her. He usually found it amusing that she occasionally did little things like that. Maybe she was used to helping with physical things from her past relationship with Artie, or maybe it was just something intrinsically Brittany, but whatever the case Rory usually found it endearing. Right now though he was too upset to feel much of anything.

"Me parents would hate me if they knew I was gay and dating a guy," Rory said, admitting it not only to Brittany but to himself as well.

The realization cut through Rory like a knife. He had always pretty much known it, but he had never actually vocalized it before. He had never even thought it in a coherent sentence in his head. But as he said it Rory knew that he believed it as law. Then his thoughts continued and felt like he couldn't breathe. He realized that he could never have both Sam _and_ his parents in his life at the same time. It would always be one or the other.

"Oh my God, really?" Brittany asked, stopping in the hallway and looking back at him horrified. Her own parents hadn't even questioned her relationship with Santana.

"Yeah, they'd disown me," Rory answered feebly, his voice breaking on the word 'disown'. He felt tears coming to his eyes but he fought to keep them from falling. He was going to be happy today, dammit. He had already decided that when he woke up.

"I'm so sorry," Brittany said putting down his bag and pulling him in for a tight hug. As soon as she did he broke down and started sobbing out loud.

"They're just really stupid if they would do that, Rory, and they don't deserve someone as awesome as you," Brittany said passionately as she squeezed him more tightly. She was desperate to find a way to make her little leprechaun feel better.

"Thanks, Brittany," Rory said gratefully as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. _God, I've cried a lot since I've been in America, _he thought. "Better get t'school," he said sniffling and trying to be strong.

Brittany smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "You can live with us forever if your parents do stop loving you," she offered sincerely.

Rory started to cry again, harder this time. He wasn't sure if it was because of Brittany's selfless offer or the thought of his parents not loving him anymore. Maybe it was both, but all Rory could do was squeeze his blonde friend tightly and he struggled to block the pain. To seal it away and forget about it.

-000-

The majority of the school day went by rather uneventfully for both guys. A couple of people shoved Rory into lockers. A couple of times Sam had to ignore a homophobic remark, but all in all there weren't any serious problems. The couple kept getting lots of little smiles from Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, and even Santana. Rory realized that Mike and Tina seemed to be on to them as well, and surprisingly he didn't really mind. They both seemed really loyal to Sam and had been very kind to him, so Rory felt like he could trust them.

Rory was also doing his best to block everything from that morning out of his head. The most painful thing was that in a masochistic sort of way Rory had to admit to himself that he had enjoyed hearing from his parents. At least somewhat. He really did love them and miss them very much. If only his father had steered clear of those particular topics everything would have been fine. He could have enjoyed a conversation with his parents and then had a nice day with his boyfriend, but now that wasn't an option and it pissed him off. Nevertheless, Rory was determined to banish the whole thing from his head. He simply wouldn't think about it. It was over and done with and he would just tuck it away in a corner of his head until the next time he talked to them.

And so the day had gone by, mostly pleasantly, until Glee Club that afternoon. Rory walked in and sat in the middle of the room. The seat on his left was empty and he immediately planned on saving it for Sam. Finn was sitting next to him on his right and next to Finn was Rachel. Both smiled at him when he walked in and Finn started making small talk with him as he sat down. Quinn was sitting behind Rory and she had also given him a warm smile when he sat down. After he was done chatting with Finn, she quietly inquired about his Valentine's Day with Sam when she was sure no one else was paying attention. Rory was delighted by her interest and happily turned in his seat to recount the highlights to her. Yes, everything seemed fine to Rory. That is until a hush suddenly spread over the classroom.

Rory turned back around and quickly discovered the reason for the uncomfortable silence: Mercedes had just walked into the room. Before he even realized what he was doing Rory was glaring at her with open hostility. What surprised him though was when he looked around at the rest of the Glee Club and realized that they were reacting pretty much the same way to her presence. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Puck all looked ready to strangle her and Mike's face looked uncharacteristically hard as well when he gazed at her. Tina looked uncomfortable and torn. Artie seemed annoyed but content to ignore her. Brittany was oblivious, Sugar seemed uninterested, and Blaine looked like he was as mad as most of the others but trying to mask it. The reason for Blaine's less candid expression was clearly Kurt who was wearing the only sympathetic, warm face in the room.

It was the first Glee Club class they had had since the incident in the cafeteria and it was obvious to Rory that everyone had overwhelming sided with Sam. Thanks to their past experiences with bullying and homophobia the club seemed almost unanimously opposed to anyone who caused more of the same to one of their members, especially if it was someone from among their own ranks who had betrayed them. Rory could almost feel the anger boiling in the room, but he couldn't bring himself to soften his heart to her. If anything everyone's anger only fueled his own hate.

"Come on, girl! I saved you a seat over here by me," Kurt said in a loud, friendly voice, resolutely ignoring the glares he received.

Mercedes had intentionally been keeping a low profile at school for the last two days. She went straight to her classes without talking to anyone and she ate alone under the bleachers in the gym. She knew everyone in the club was furious at her and it was just one more painful injury in what had been one of the most agonizing weeks of her life. Shane dumped her for another girl right before Valentine's Day, Sam led her on and broke her heart, and now all her friends - except Kurt - hated her. Mercedes was starting to hate herself too.

She had spent Valentine's Day alone in her room, looking at old photos of Shane and Sam and wondering what was wrong with her. How had she gone from having two great guys who wanted her to having no one and being hated by nearly all her friends? How had she betrayed Sam like that? How had he betrayed her? Why wasn't she good enough for Shane? How could he just drop her like that? What was wrong with her? How had everything gone so horribly wrong?

Mercedes felt terrible about what had happened in the cafeteria. She still couldn't stand the sight of Sam and she felt disgusted and angry every time she saw him in the hall, but she had never meant to publicly out him like that. She knew that was wrong and she regretted it deeply. She wanted to apologize to Sam, but she also wanted him to apologize to her. Mercedes hated Sam, but she wanted him to love her again. It was all so confusing for her and as she looked at the seat that Kurt, her one friend, was patting invitingly she longed to go and take it, to pretend that none of this had happened. But she knew she couldn't. Mercedes looked at the grim, angry faces of everyone else in the room and just frowned at Kurt before taking a seat on the other side of the room, as far away from everyone else as she could get.

Kurt got up, intending to go and sit by her, but Blaine stood up too and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was made Kurt glower and cross his arms, but he sat back down.

Rory felt good. He knew he shouldn't but he did. He knew Mercedes was hurting and he knew he should feel badly for her...but he just couldn't. Mercedes had hurt Sam and even though a small part of Rory felt sorry for her the rest of him was too busy taking dark joy from the fact that she was getting her just deserts. He could justify it to himself. Sam was a good, kind person, innocent even. No one should hurt Sam. If they did then they should be punished. It was as simple as that in Rory's head.

A few moments later Sam himself walked into the room. He was the last to arrive, except for Mr. Schuester of course, and as soon as he walked in he got a distinctly different welcome. He was greeted with quite a few, "Hey Sam's" and "What's up's" and in general all the angry faces in the room quickly turned warm and welcoming. Rory was certainly glad to see Sam too, but he was confused by the reception the rest of the club had given his boyfriend. He knew Sam was well-liked by the other members of the club, but this seemed extreme.

Unbeknownst to Sam or Rory – since Rory had been absent that day - the rest of the Glee Club had actually gotten together after school for a little while on Monday to talk about what had happened. For once everyone was in agreement: Sam needed their support and friendship and everyone had readily agreed to give it to him. There hadn't been a final consensus on what to do regarding Mercedes – Kurt had objected too vocally – but the decision reached by the majority of individuals in the club was to give her a frosty reception whenever they saw her until she apologized to Sam. They weren't going to hate her forever, but she had to make up for what she had done.

Sam smiled awkwardly and waved but soon a confused expression settled on his face as he stood near the front of the room looking at his friends. Sam felt a little warm glow inside by the way he had been greeted, but he also felt a little bit overwhelmed and definitely confused. He had seen most of the other glee clubbers throughout the day, why were they acting like he had been missing for weeks? Then Sam's gaze settled on Mercedes sitting by herself and staring at the ground. Sam felt surprised and then hurt as he realized what was happening. They were purposely excluding her. They were even digging the knife in more deeply by being so nice to him in front of her. On the one hand Sam felt touched that his friends cared so much, but he also felt ashamed that Mercedes was being treated so poorly.

_This isn't right. She's hurting too, probably a lot more than me right now. I know she didn't mean to, and I know I hurt her too. I have to do something to make her feel better_, Sam decided. Then he said "hey everybody!" in a cheerful voice and waved again, making eye contact with as many people as he could. He wanted them to know how much he appreciated the thought, he also wanted them to pay attention to what he was about to do. Sam took a deep breath and screwed up his courage. Mercedes probably still hated him but he knew what he had to do.

"Hey Mercedes," Sam said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear as he walked up to her. "I'm sorry about what happened the other day." Sam's chest tightened as she looked up at him and he realized that she had been silently crying. "I know it was really tough for you too," he said in a thick, emotional voice. "I'm really sorry. May I sit down, please?"

Mercedes bit her trembling lower lip as she fought with herself. She was not going to cry out loud in front of the rest of the club. She refused to give them the satisfaction. Instead she looked up at Sam with teary eyes and nodded. She was deeply moved by his words and she remembered all over again why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. Sam was a caring person, he wouldn't ignore someone who was hurting, and unlike most of the rest of her friends, Sam wouldn't turn his back on someone he cared about. As soon as Sam sat down she latched her arms around him. "Thank you," she breathed letting the smallest sob escape her mouth in the process before she clamped down on her lip again.

Sam held her tightly and rubbed her back with one hand, stroking her hair with the other. "I really am sorry, 'Cedes. I never ever meant to hurt you. I swear," he said quietly in her ear.

Mercedes pulled back and looked at Sam. Her dear, sweet Sam. She really had blown it with him. She felt like a fool for sticking by Shane – the two timing son of a bitch – when she could have had someone as kind and loyal as Sam. Mercedes realized he really was loyal. Sam had just proven that beyond a doubt. She knew now that he truly hadn't wanted to hurt her, that he could never do that on purpose. It sucked but it wasn't really his fault. Their timing had just been bad yet again. Mercedes sobbed as she thought about how it could have been, and realized that now it probably never would be. She knew everyone was watching her, but she refused to look at them or even acknowledge their existence. As far as she was concerned she and Sam were the only two people in the room.

"No, I'm sorry, Sam," Mercedes said in a loud, clear voice as she looked him in the eye. Her volume wasn't for the benefit of the other people in the room, it was because she knew now that she owed him a firm, clear apology, not a weak, half-hearted sobbing one. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Sam. You didn't deserve that. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Please forgive me."

Sam smiled and pulled her close for another tight hug. As they separated he kissed her forehead and then gazed into her lovely brown eyes. Sam took a few moments to think about what they had had together. It had been real and good and true, and he would always cherish it. For a few seconds he even thought about what they could have had together. It would have been amazing, but he knew now that it just wasn't meant to be. They were over as a couple and probably always would be, but at least... "Friends?" he asked hopefully.

"Always," She said smiling and not caring anymore about the tears on her face.

Sam left his arm around Mercedes and she leaned into him for the remainder of the class. It was completely platonic and they both knew that and were okay with it. They didn't bother turning around or looking at anyone who wasn't singing for the rest of class.

Mr. Schuester came in a few minutes after the scene had finished up and apologized for being late. He explained that he had been interviewing a caterer with Emma for their wedding and then he launched into class. During class he noticed how Mercedes and Sam were sitting by themselves with their arms around each other, but he didn't bother commenting or trying to figure it out. He thought they had broken up, but they must have gotten back together at some point recently. _Oh well, as long as they're happy, _he thought as he introduced the week's assignment.

-000-

Rory and Sam hadn't said anything to each other as they walked to Sam's car after school. They were both lost in their own thoughts and unsure of what the other was thinking. At last as they sat in the car, which was still turned off, and watched as the other students began driving away, Rory reached across the seat and took Sam's hand.

"I'm really proud o' ye', Sammy," Rory said as he gave Sam's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You are?" Sam asked surprised, as he turned in his seat to face Rory. "I thought you hated Mercedes and said you would never forgive her? I thought you might be mad or..." _jealous,_ Sam thought but didn't say.

"Yeah, I did say that. I...I don't know if I 'ave forgiven her," Rory said trying to figure out his own feelings. "I don't like her, I know that. I still hate what she did to ye' and I probably always will, even if I grow t'like her eventually, I'll probably always hate that."

"So you-" Sam started but Rory smiled at him and shushed him quietly.

"But it doesn't matter what I think o' her, Sammy." Rory continued. "I never liked her t'begin with. Ye'r feelings about her are the ones that matter."

"I still care about her. But _only_ as a friend," Sam said immediately, wanting to be extra clear on the second point.

"I know, Sammy," Rory answered smiling adoringly at his boyfriend. "And I trust ye' completely. I'm just happy ye' can put the bad feelings behind ye' and..." Rory sighed not wanting to continue but forcing himself to anyway. If Sam could be so strong and noble the least he could do was support him, Rory reasoned. "And enjoy being around her."

"I love you," Sam said feeling a flood of relief that Rory wasn't mad and that he understood.

"No, Sammy, I love ye'. What ye' did in there..." Rory felt emotional looking at Sam's kind, loving face. Sam really was the nicest person he had ever known. What had he done to deserve someone so kind?

"What ye' did in there was amazing, Sam. I'm so blessed t'have someone like ye'. I don't deserve ye'."

"Of course you do, babe," Sam said right away as he put his arms around Rory and kissed him. "I'm the one who's lucky."

Rory leaned further into Sam as he thought about the events of that morning. If it did come down to Sam or his parents – and Rory believed that eventually it would – he had just realized what his choice would be.

"What's wrong, Rors?" Sam asked as he stroked his boyfriend's face. Hadn't they just had a happy moment together? Why did Rory look so sad?

"Nothing at all, love," Rory said forcing a smile onto his face and realizing that he had finally picked out a pet name for Sam. "Let's go get ye'r phone."

They drove to the mall in a comfortable silence, occasionally making comments about their surroundings. Both guys were worn out emotionally and were happy to have a peaceful, quiet ride. When they got to the store, Sam once again suggested that maybe he should get a more basic phone, but he didn't argue any further when Rory insisted that he get the new iPhone as planed. Rory knew Sam had been eying it ever since it had come out and he felt overjoyed that he was able to get it for him.

After they had paid for it the clerk helped Sam activate it and assured him that he would have his same number and that he should even be able to retrieve his voice mails. They thanked the helpful employee and left, driving to the Hudson-Hummel house without even bothering to discuss it. Rory looked forward to spending a quiet rest of the afternoon with Sam working on their homework together, and perhaps visiting with Finn and Kurt, and then going back to the Pierces' for the night. He liked the idea that this might become their routine.

As Sam drove his new phone beeped alerting him that he had unheard voice mails. Sam didn't listen to them while he was in the car though, instead preferring to spend the time with Rory and also wanting to drive extra carefully while his boyfriend was with him.

When they arrived at the Hudson-Hummel home Sam parked in their usual place and after they got out he took Rory's hand as they walked up the driveway. It still felt weird to Rory doing this in broad daylight. He was uncomfortable knowing that there was a good chance someone in the house would see them when they walked in, but he pushed away his discomfort and focused instead on the good feelings that came from holding hands with Sam. Sam's touch made him so happy. He never wanted to take that for granted.

"Just tell me what's going on," Kurt was saying to Finn as Sam and Rory unlocked the door and walked in. Finn was relieved for the interruption.

"Hey guys!" Finn said standing up and smiling. "Hey, let's go to the kitchen and get a snack!"

"That sounds great! I'm starving," Sam said enthusiastically. He realized right away what Finn was probably trying to avoid discussing with Kurt and he was happy to help him. Kurt rolled his eyes annoyed by the pair, while Rory simply assumed that Sam and Finn were hungry and didn't think much of it.

After he was done with his snack, Sam excused himself to go and check the messages on his phone. By now Kurt had also wandered into the kitchen, but he hadn't tried to continue his previous conversation with Finn, instead having decided to ambush him again later in private.

"That was pretty amazing what Sam did today," Kurt said after their blond friend had left the room.

"Yeah, it was really cool. I'm so glad we can go back to liking Mercedes again," Finn said feeling genuinely relieved.

Kurt gave him another eye roll then turned his attention to Rory. "You okay with everything?"

"I'm really proud o' Sam, and as long as he's happy, I'm happy," Rory stated.

"Good," Kurt said patting Rory's hand. "You haven't seen her good side yet, but Mercedes is a really great person."

"I'll take ye'r word for it," Rory said smirking.

Kurt wanted to continue but decided to just drop it instead. He knew Mercedes and Rory weren't likely to become BFFs anytime soon and he'd just have to deal with that. The three friends continued chatting about school and other casual topics until Sam returned a few minutes later.

"Sam, what is it?" Kurt asked as he noticed the distant look on Sam's face.

"Yeah man, what's up?" Finn asked becoming curious himself.

Sam slowly walked back into the room and sank down into an empty chair at the table, clearly trying to get his head around something.

"Sammy?" Rory asked his voice tight with apprehension.

The sound of Rory's voice snapped Sam out of his fog and he looked at his boyfriend, then at his two housemates.

"It was my parents," Sam said glancing at his phone again. "I'm moving."

**-000-**

**End Notes: So what did you guys think? Was the sex stuff at the beginning too graphic? Not exciting enough? I revised it a bit more than I did the last sex scene so I hope it came out at least mildly entertaining. I wanted to focus on Sam and Rory's thoughts and feelings of course. I hope that came across.**

**On another note there's a high probability that I'll write a Sam/Finn story – in a completely different character universe independent of this one of course – at some point in the future, probably after _Making It Work_ is over. I just love writing scenes and dialogue for these two.**

**I enjoyed doing the Rory/Brittany scene as well and even the one with Rory and his parents. Let me know what you thought of those, please, especially Rory's parents.**

**I also hope the scene with Mercedes felt complete and realistic. I had been knocking around ideas for dragging out the drama a bit, but I think this works okay, and I'm ready to shift into the new development introduced at the end.**


	12. Chapter 12: Here's The Kicker

**A/N: Sorry it took a few days to post this chapter. Didn't mean to leave you guys with a cliffhanger for too long. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 12 – Here's The Kicker**

"It was my parents," Sam said glancing at his phone again. "I'm moving."

"What? NO!" Finn shouted, banging his hand against the table. "You can't, you just came back."

Finn was angry and surprised by this unexpected news. He had been growing more and more attached to Sam since his return and he really enjoyed having him around to play video games and watch TV with. Sam couldn't leave again. This was completely unfair.

Rory just sat quietly at the table staring at Sam. He was in shock and he simply refused to believe his ears. This was impossible. It just couldn't happen. Sam was the only thing keeping Rory together. Even before they had been a couple Sam was the only thing keeping him together. If Sam left...

"Finn, it's okay," Sam said looking at him and startled by his reaction.

"How is this okay?" Rory demanded, feeling instantly angry with Sam for saying that. This wasn't okay, this was the worst news Rory had ever gotten. It felt like his life was over. How could Sam be so calm about this?

"Oh, um, I'm not going far," Sam said as he blushed and looked around the table at the three upset faces. He now realized that he definitely should have opened with that piece of information. "No, it's good news. My parents are moving back to Lima!"

"You idiot!" Kurt exclaimed as he smacked him hard on the arm. Over the past few months Kurt had started to view Sam almost as a second brother, similar to the way he felt about Finn and he definitely counted him as a close, trusted friend. Kurt had been trying to stay calm because he knew the other three guys would likely fall apart as this conversation progressed, but now that he knew the truth he was furious. It was completely unacceptable that Sam had just put them all through those few seconds of shock and disappointment if he was just going to be moving across town.

"I'm sorry, guys," Sam said as he rubbed his arm; Kurt could pack a surprisingly strong punch. "I was still trying to like, process the information. I didn't realize how it would come out."

"So I'm not losing ye'?" Rory asked in a small, emotional voice. He felt like he had fallen out of an airplane only to have a parachute he didn't know he was wearing open at last second.

"Of course not, Ror!" Sam leaned across the table and gave him a quick kiss.

"That was so not cool, man," Finn said, glaring at him and still fuming.

"It really wasn't," Kurt agreed as he tried to cool down. "But go on, tell us the details."

"Well you know how my dad's company downsized last year?" Everyone nodded. "Well now that the economy is bouncing back a little they're doing much better. So they're rehiring people. They're even going to give dad a raise and pay to have him relocate back!"

"Sammy, that's wonderful!" Rory said as his emotions did a complete 180 and he started to feel happy for his boyfriend.

"It still kinda sucks that you won't live here anymore," Finn remarked, still a little disappointed. He and Sam had a lot in common, they even played the same position on the football team the previous year, and having him live with them had reminded Finn a lot of the sleepovers he used to have with Puck when they were kids. There was always something fun to do while Sam was around.

"I know. I'm going to really miss being with you guys so much," Sam said putting a hand each on Finn's and Kurt's shoulders. "I'll never be able to thank you guys for everything you've done for me," he added quietly.

"No thanks are needed, Sam," Kurt said as he got up and gave him a hug. "I'm really glad you'll get to be with your family again."

"The rest of my family," Sam corrected him as he squeezed Kurt again and then let go and looked at Finn expectantly.

Finn realized he was being selfish so he smiled, then got up and gave Sam a big hug, "I'm happy for you, dude."

Rory continued thinking things over as he watched Finn and Kurt make their peace with Sam's move. Reality was starting to sink in. Not only was Rory _not_ losing Sam; he was getting Sam's parents and little brother and sister too! Rory had connected with the Evans' family right away on Christmas break and he was thrilled that he'd get to see them regularly now.

"Sammy, this is so great!" Rory said a few minutes later as they walked into Sam's room. He had managed to contain his excitement somewhat while they had still been with Kurt and Finn because he knew his friends were sorry to see Sam go, but now that he was alone with Sam he couldn't wait to celebrate the good news.

"I know!" Sam beamed as he closed the door and put his arms around Rory's waist. Sam couldn't believe how lucky he was. He would still get to be with all of his friends – friends he was closer to now than ever before – and he would also have his family back. To top it all off he had this terrific new relationship with Rory which already felt better and more intense than any relationship he had ever been in before. Everyone he loved was going to be within a few miles' radius of him and he could see them whenever he wanted! He had even made up with Mercedes today and gotten a cool new phone too. Sam was on cloud nine; this was the best day ever!

"So when are they actually moving back?" Rory asked as he kicked off his shoes and broke Sam's hold on his waist so that he could pull him onto the bed.

"They're not sure yet. The company wants dad to start next week and they're willing to pay for temporary living expenses so it may actually be pretty fast," Sam said as he stretched out and folded his arms behind his head.

"Wait temporary?" Rory asked as he scooted in closer and laid his head against Sam's chest. "So they would 'ave t'move twice back t'back?"

"Yeah, maybe so," Sam said. "That part does kinda suck, but it's unlikely we'll be able to find a permanent place that fast. I'll probably stay here till we do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, mom and dad said there was no point in me moving an extra time as long as Burt and Carol are okay with it being for a little longer," Sam explained.

"You know they will be, Sammy. Everyone loves having ye' around." Rory stated as he snuggled into his boyfriend's chest.

"I know," Sam said. Then he realized that sounded conceded so he clarified, "I mean I know they probably won't mind."

"Are Stevie and Stacy okay with everything?" Rory asked. He felt Sam tense up slightly as soon as he mentioned them.

"I didn't talk to them, but mom said they were kind of upset about leaving their new friends. It's been tough for them moving so many times in the last few years."

Sam hated that his little brother and sister had had to go through all that. First they left their home in Tennessee to move to Ohio, then they had to leave their house in Ohio to live in the tiny motel room, then they had moved to Kentucky, and now it was back to a new place in Ohio where they would probably have to move again almost immediately. Sam knew it must feel like there was no stability in his brother's and sister's lives. He prayed that this would be the last time they had to go through this until they were adults.

"At least they get ye' back," Rory pointed out helpfully.

"Yeah, that's true," Sam admitted, resolving to be the best big brother possible when they were reunited. "They did take it pretty hard when I left Kentucky. I really can't wait to see them again!"

"I know, Sammy. It's wonderful how close ye' are," Rory said slightly envious, but mostly just glad for his boyfriend.

"You and Seamus are pretty close too though, huh?" Sam asked remembering how often Rory spoke about his little brother.

Rory shrugged against Sam's side. "I love him lots. Didn't realize how much 'till I left. We didn't have the same kind o' relationship as ye' and ye'r siblings though."

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired.

"Well, ye're protective o' Stevie and Stacy, and they idolize ye' as their big brother." Rory said, "But Seamus is only a few years younger, so I never felt as protective I guess. And since I'm only a few years older I don't think he finds me all that impressive. I miss him, but as soon as I see him again I know we'll go back t'arguing and annoying each other. Besides we're interested in different stuff. I was more into school, books, singing, church, TV, and movies, ye know?" Sam nodded. "But he was always more athletic, more popular in his year than I ever was. He already 'ad a girlfriend when I moved." Rory was amused to realize that Sam might actually have more in common with Seamus than he did.

Sam thought that over. "So you guys are more like Kurt and Finn?"

Rory laughed. "No, Kurt and Finn are friends and peers. Plus they didn't actually grow up t'gether, so they can probably put up with each other a wee bit better."

"Do you think Seamus would be okay with it if he knew you were gay?" Sam asked as casually as he could. Based on what Rory had told him in the past he knew better than to ask about his parents, but he was hoping Rory's brother might support him.

"No," Rory said without thinking twice about it. "He'd call me names and hit me."

"Oh no, really?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around Rory.

"O' course," Rory said almost amused that Sam thought otherwise. It had never even occurred to him that his brother might accept it. "There's no one more homophobic than a young teenage boy from a conservative, homophobic family," he pointed out.

"I can't believe he'd hit you though," Sam insisted. "I mean I guess you would know, but that's so awful."

Rory chuckled slightly. "We've hit each other lots o' times, Sammy. We're brothers, close in age. It happens."

"Seriously? You hit him too?" Sam couldn't image Rory hitting anyone, except maybe a bully or some other dangerous person in self-defense. Not someone in his own family.

Rory leaned up off of Sam's chest and looked at his confused face. His boyfriend was so adorable when he was showing how sheltered his life had been, at least until the last year or so. "Yes, Sammy. I think brothers hit each other in America too, but it definitely happens in Ireland." Rory kissed his forehead and then his lips. When he pulled away Sam had a tense, thoughtful look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about if...I mean since we're both guys how..." Sam didn't even want to say it. "We can't ever hit each other. No matter what, that can never happen."

Sam was terrified of that line being crossed. It had never occurred to him that there might be violence in any of his relationships before. With girls it was ridiculous to him because hitting a girl was just completely inconceivable to Sam. It also hadn't seemed feasible that one of his girlfriends would ever hit him, although in retrospect Sam could kind of imagine Santana getting angry enough to do it. But what if this was something that was different about being with a guy? What if this really was something that could happen. Sam had fought with guys before. When he was younger he'd even gotten into fights with guys he considered friends. But with Rory? No, that was just too terrible to think about. He would feel like if they ever hit each other it would be too big a violation of trust.

Rory smiled at Sam and kissed him again before pulling back and looking into his troubled green eyes. "I could never hit ye', Sammy. I love ye' way too much. I don't ever imagine that happening, but t'make ye' feel better, I promise I'll never do it, even if ye' make me really angry."

Sam breathed out in relief and put his hand on the side of Rory's face. Rory's beautiful, delicate face. No, he could never hit Rory. He could never live with himself if that happened. "I promise too. I swear I would never ever do that."

Sam looked so serious that Rory just smiled and leaned into his hand, but he was laughing on the inside. He could never imagine Sam striking him under any circumstances and Rory hadn't felt like he even needed to hear it, but he was glad if it made Sam feel better to say it. The blond had stated to relax now that his fears were put to rest so Rory laid back down against his chest.

"I think Stevie and Stacy used to push and hit each other when they were really little," Sam said thoughtfully as he continued to ponder 'domestic violence'. "But they don't anymore."

"It's pretty normal, Sam," Rory reassured him. "And ye' know, they still might when ye' and ye'r parents aren't looking."

"No!" Sam said incredulously. Rory smiled softly against Sam's chest and made a mental note to be the one to check up on their kids if he and Sam ever got to that point someday.

"What did your parents do when you and Seamus fought?" Sam asked still curious about the whole thing.

"Pap would whip us and send us t'our rooms," Rory answered.

"You mean you'd fight with your brother and then your dad would hit you too?" Sam hated the idea of so much violence happening to and around Rory.

"Well it was discipline, Sam. He wasn't just being mean," Rory said not wanting Sam to think less of his father. "What do ye' parents do when ye' misbehave?" Rory found himself intrigued by how the Evans might handle it. The whole time he had been there for Christmas Sam had gotten along almost perfectly with his family, but he assumed it was just because of the holidays and perhaps because Rory himself was visiting and he was on his best behavior. He didn't believe that Sam always got along with his parents.

"They were kinda big lecturers I guess," Sam said reviewing some of his past transgressions and punishments in his head. "They'd talk to me about what I did. Make sure I understood why it was wrong...basically make me feel guilty." he laughed a little before continuing. "Then if it was something fairly serious I'd lose a privilege like my computer, phone, or TV, you know that kinda thing. A couple times after I got my license they wouldn't let me drive for awhile, and a few times I got grounded, but if it wasn't too bad and they knew I was sorry they'd just let me off with a warning most of the time."

Rory was kind of amazed. When he got in trouble he would get whipped, told how disappointing he was, and lose a privilege. He would have expected Sam to have turned out incredibly spoiled getting off so light most of the time, but Sam had turned out to be a really good person. Perhaps it was just something about Sam himself and he would have turned out nice no matter what. Then Rory began thinking about something else that had been on his mind.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Ror?"

"Um, do ye' think ye'r parents might be mad at me when they see me again?" Rory asked nervously as he kept his head against Sam's chest.

Sam was completely confused by the question. "No, of course not. Why would they be?"

"Well ye' know, for being ye'r boyfriend," Rory explained feeling a pain in the pit of his stomach at the idea of the Evans disliking him.

Sam sat up, pulling Rory up with him and made eye contact with him. "Rory, of course they're not mad. They already really like you. If anything they'll like you even more now because of how happy you make me."

"But what if ye' don't know? Like what if they're not mad at ye', but they're mad at me for...making ye' this way? And they just didn't tell ye'?" Rory couldn't help but to play out all the worst case scenarios in his head before he could relax.

Sam tried not to giggle. "So you think maybe it'll be like in the movies when the parents secretly don't like the person their kid is dating so they act all nice to you when we're together, but then as soon as I leave the room they give you dirty looks and try to break us up?"

"Exactly," Rory said sullenly, not realizing that Sam was kidding.

"Rory!" Sam said laughing and kissing the upset boy. "There's no way that's going to happen. Can you really see my parents doing that?"

Rory had to admit it didn't fit with what he knew of Sam's parents. "I guess not," he said hopefully.

"Of course not," Sam insisted. "And if it does happen you better tell me. Even if there's some good reason why you shouldn't, like I'm destined to rule an empire or someone's child's health depends on it or something," Sam said trying to suggest dramatic, movie-type possibilities to drive home his point.

"Well Sammy, if ye're going t'rule an empire I don't want t'stand in ye'r way," Rory said smiling and starting to giggle too.

"I don't want riches if I can't have you, babe," Sam said with a cheesy grin as he kissed Rory again.

Rory leaned into him again feeling better but also starting to feel overwhelmed. The last thing he wanted was another emotional breakdown today, even one in a more positive context, so he decided to change the conversation completely. "Now that we're done talking about this stuff, let's play Mario Kart!" Rory suggested enthusiastically thinking it would be a nice way to spend the rest of his time with Sam.

"Okay!" Sam agreed right away, liking the idea and getting excited. "Can Finn play too?" he asked sounding a lot like a little kid. He was thinking Finn would enjoy it and that it would help him get over his earlier disappointment.

"O' course, Sammy," Rory responded, amused that Sam seemed to be asking for his permission. "Kurt too if he wants."

"I doubt he'll want to, but I'll ask," Sam said as he got off the bed and left the room to find his friends.

Kurt didn't want to, but Finn thought it was a great idea and the three of them spent the next hour and a half battling and racing. They were about to start another round when Burt knocked on Sam's door and stuck his head in. "Hi guys," he said nodding at everyone. "Sam, can I talk to you for a little while?"

"Sure," Sam said as he put down his controller and stood up. "You guys go ahead," he said to Rory and Finn.

"Nah, we'll wait, Sam," Rory said.

"Awww no! Come on, Ror, I want to play," Finn whined not wanting to stop. "Sam can play again when he gets back!"

Rory snickered and thought how adorable it was that Sam and Finn both got so excited about video games. "Okay, I guess I'm up for another race," he agreed. Finn gave him such a big, happy smile that Rory immediately decided it was worth it to make Finn that happy even if he did have to play without Sam.

Sam frowned slightly when he saw Finn select one of his favorite courses and realized he'd miss it, but he followed Burt out of the room without complaint.

Burt led him to the living room where Carol was already waiting on the couch. He hadn't heard either of them return from work, but he hadn't been paying much attention so he wasn't surprised. He smiled at her and took a seat across from her on the couch, then looked back and forth between the two of them expectantly. He wondered if they had maybe spoken to his parents. He was planning to talk to them about everything later that evening anyway.

"Sam, you know we talked to Principal Figgins yesterday," Burt started.

"Yep, thank you," Sam answered looking at him with a sincere smile. He hadn't really wanted Burt and Carol to do that in the first place, but he appreciated their good intentions and wanted to be polite.

Burt nodded and continued, "We didn't ask him to let you back on the swim team."

_Okay, good. I didn't want that, _Sam thought to himself, but just nodded waiting to see where this was going.

"But we did complain about the situation," Burt went on bracing for Sam's reaction. Anger flashed across Sam's face briefly but then he clenched his jaw and waited for Burt to continue. Burt and Carol exchanged glances, pleasantly surprised by his low-key reaction. Both Finn and Kurt would have likely gotten angry and started yelling or tried to storm off.

"It just isn't fair to you, Sam," Carol said soothingly. "You shouldn't be discriminated against at school."

"And as an elected official and a parent of a gay son, I feel extra responsible to make sure that doesn't happen," Burt added.

"I can understand that," Sam said trying hard to be reasonable. "But I wish you'd have told me first, and I still just don't want to be on that swim team anymore."

"Well, when we spoke yesterday Figgins agreed to talk to Coach Roz today, and this afternoon he called me after their meeting," Burt went on. "She wants to apologize to you personally and she is indeed going to offer to reinstate you. Figgins assured me that she won't put up with any prejudice or harassment on the team either."

"Okay, she can apologize, but I'm not going back on the team." Sam stated firmly.

"That's fine, but can I just tell you why I think you should? Then I'll respect your decision whatever you decide," Burt asked.

Sam sighed but looked at him and nodded. The least he could do was hear him out.

"I think you should because it sets an important precedent. It says gay people can't be discriminated against in sports and that's a tough arena in the battle for gay rights. Winning a foothold there sets a good example. Plus, you'll also be showing your teammates that you're just as good as you always have been, gay or not, and they may even learn an important lesson about acceptance too."

Sam frowned and looked at the floor. He wasn't interested in setting precedents or teaching lessons. All he wanted to do was be with Rory and be left alone. He didn't even identify as gay. He believed in equal rights and wanted to support gay people, but why was it suddenly his responsibility to do all that?

"I'm not gay," Sam said after a little while, hoping that the statement might get Burt to withdraw his request.

"I'm sorry, bisexual," Burt corrected himself. "Force of habit from Kurt I guess," he added lightly but continued to look at Sam expectantly for his answer.

"But I don't know if...I mean I guess I must be bi, but...but I don't know." Sam felt frustrated. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling. "I just don't even really want a label, and I believe in equal rights but I don't want to be..." _involved,_ he thought realizing how bad that sounded.

Burt and Carol didn't say anything so Sam took a few deep breaths to compose himself and then thought over what he wanted to say before continuing.

"I don't feel like I'm anything," Sam said not sure he himself even understood what he was trying to say. "I'm just trying to be true to my feelings, and I know how I feel about Rory: I love him. And Kurt too for that matter, just in different ways. I don't want anyone to ever discriminate against them, and if anyone tried to, I'd defend them in a heartbeat, but I..." Sam still didn't know how to finish so he just clenched his hands together and looked at the floor again.

"Okay Sam, It's fine," Burt said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I respect your decision."

"Are you disappointed?" Sam asked him directly as he looked up and re-established eye contact. Sam couldn't get over the feeling that he was letting down Kurt and Rory somehow by not wanting to get involved in gay rights, and he thought that if that was the case Burt had every right to be disappointed in Sam. Sam himself wondered how he could reconcile his feelings of failing Rory with his desire to be true to himself.

"Not in you, Sam," Burt assured him looking him in the eye. "I'm disappointed that things like this even come up. You've been there for Kurt in the past," Burt said picking up on some of Sam's feelings from the teen's previous statement. "I'm very grateful to you for that. I know you won't stand for discrimination on a personal level, and I know you'll be a supportive boyfriend to Rory. None of that is at all in question. If you don't want to get involved in the bigger, more abstract cause that's completely fine. It's your right and your decision."

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly, breaking eye contact and still feeling disappointed with himself even if Burt wasn't.

"Don't worry about it, honey," Carol said sliding over next to him on the couch and putting an arm around him. "You're a great guy. You don't have to do anything to prove that."

Sam leaned into her and tried to push away his conflicted feelings. He wanted to help fight for equal rights, he really did, but the whole thing just seemed so overwhelming and confusing to him.

After a few minutes Sam decided now was as good a time as any to have his conversation with them. "So um, I actually wanted to talk to you guys anyway," he said before launching into his story. Sam proceeded to explain the whole situation and asked if he could stay a little bit longer.

"Of course, don't give it a second thought," Carol said squeezing his shoulders. "I'm so glad for you that your parents are moving back. You must be really happy."

"Absolutely," Burt agreed. "That's great."

"Thanks," Sam said smiling and enjoying this shift in the conversation to a more pleasant topic. "I am really excited and very happy about this. I mean I've also been so happy here, and thank you guys so much. I can never repay you guys for all you did for me," Sam went on feeling a little bit choked up. "But it is going to be great to live with my family again."

"It's been really great having you here, Sam, and you're always welcome. I know Finn and Kurt have enjoyed it too," Carol assured him.

Sam smiled again and started to get up, then another thought popped into his mind and he settled back down.

"Hey Burt," Sam called, stopping the man just as he was about to leave the room. "Can I ask you one more favor?"

"Sure," Burt said turning back around. "What's on your mind?"

"Would it be okay if I worked with you at the garage from time to time? I'd really appreciate learning more about cars. I want to be able to fix mine or my family's or friends' if anything happens."

That was all true. Sam knew a little bit about cars but he had been wanting to improve his skills for a long time. However, one of the main things he wanted to do was find a good excuse to stay in contact with Burt and through him Carol too. Finn and Kurt would be graduating at the end of the year and though he knew he'd be able to stay in contact with them, he didn't like the idea of losing touch with their parents after all they had done for him. "I'll try to stay out of your way of course," he added.

Burt grinned; Sam couldn't have asked him anything that would have made him happier. "Absolutely, any time you want. Just let me know, or even just drop by when you have a little free time."

"Thanks!" Sam declared pleased that Burt seemed to like the idea.

Sam returned to his room and played another battle round of _Mario Kart _with Rory and Finn. When they were done Rory asked Sam to take him home.

"Hey Sam, on the way back can you pick up some lunch meat and a box of Cheerios?" Finn asked as Rory and Sam put on their shoes for the ride to the Pierces.

"Yuck," Sam remarked fumbling with his shoe strings. "But sure."

"I'm not going to eat them together. One's for a sandwich later tonight and one's for breakfast tomorrow," Finn explained as he opened his wallet and handed Sam a ten dollar bill. The three boys left Sam's room and Finn returned to his own while they continued down the hall.

"Ohh and some ice cream!" Finn shouted sticking his head back out of his door as Sam and Rory turned the corner.

"What kind?" Sam shouted back slowing down a little but continuing to walk.

"Chocolate!" Finn yelled in response.

"Okay!" Sam screamed back as he and Rory opened the front door and left.

Inside his room Kurt rolled his eyes at the shouted conversation about ice cream taking place from opposite sides of the house. It certainly wasn't the first time Finn and Sam had communicated in this obnoxious manner. Then a few seconds later Kurt's spirits faltered as he realized that in a few short weeks his goofy brother wouldn't be shouting back and forth with the other guy he had come to think of as a goofy brother. _Oh well, I can do with the peace and quiet, _Kurt tried to convince himself stoically as he returned to his moisturizing routine.

On the drive to the Pierces' Sam told Rory what he had discussed with Burt and Carol. He was eager to get Rory's opinion, especially since he still felt like he was somehow letting Rory down.

"Am I not doing enough to support gay people?" Sam asked Rory when he was done explaining everything.

"Ye're dating one. I don't know what else people could want," Rory joked trying to get more comfortable with referring to himself that way.

"So you don't mind at all?" Sam asked as he pulled up into the Pierces' driveway and turned off the headlights.

"O' course I don't, Sammy. It's ye'r business. I'm behind any decision ye' make," Rory stated.

"Thanks Rors," Sam said grinning and feeling much better.

"Ye're welcome. Now don't forget t'call me when ye' get home," Rory instructed wanting to hear Sam's voice at least one more time before bed.

"Sure, any excuse to use my awesome new phone!" Sam remarked holding it up proudly. Rory glared at him even though he knew Sam didn't mean it.

"Just kidding, babe. I never need an excuse to talk to you. I'm already counting the minutes," Sam assured him as he kissed him softly on the lips.

"How many then?" Rory asked deciding to hold him to his comment.

Sam checked the time on his phone and then made a big show of calculating how long it would take to drive to the store, pick up Finn's items, and then return home. "Hmm, twenty-eight minutes and forty-seven seconds," Sam declared pulling a figure randomly out of the air.

"Ye're silly, Sammy," Rory chided him affectionately as he kissed him again and squeezed his hands. "I'll see ye' tomorrow."

"K, see you then, and I'll talk to you in exactly..." he checked his phone again, "twenty-eight minutes and twenty-two seconds."

_I may just have the cutest boyfriend in the world,_ Rory thought as he got out of the car and walked to the front door. Sam didn't pull away until he was safely inside.

Sam grinned happily and backed out of the driveway. As he drove to the grocery store and parked he continued wearing a small, but very content smile the entire time. _Everything is just going so GREAT! _He thought to himself as he got out of his car and walked toward the entrance.

Sam was so busy being happy that he didn't notice the hostile stares he was receiving from two guys who were standing a couple of rows down in the parking lot. Rick the Stick was leaning against his car talking to one of the other guys from the hockey team and as soon as they saw Sam get out of his car they started shooting him dirty looks.

"Stupid queer-ass faggot," Rick remarked to his friend.

"Yeah, little girly fag," his teammate John responded. John was the bully from the team who had tripped Sam as he had run out of the cafeteria on Monday.

"Let's go teach him a lesson!" Rick barked as he pushed off the car and started to follow Sam into the store.

"Oh, uh..." John didn't like this idea. Puck had made it pretty clear to him the morning before what would happen if he bothered Sam again.

"Come on, don't be a fag," Rick goaded him as he glared at John and walked toward the store. John had no choice but to chase after him or allow his reputation to take a significant hit.

Sam walked into the store and started to grab a basket before he reconsidered. _Nah, I think I'll pee first,_ he decided noting the pressure in his bladder and detouring into the restroom near the front of the store. A couple of minutes later Sam had taken care of his business and washed his hands. As he reached for the handle of the door it started to open.

"Excuse me," Sam said as he stepped back to get out of the way, still unaware of who was walking in.

"Oh the fag has such nice manners," Rick taunted as he entered the room and immediately got in Sam's face.

"Rick!" Sam snarled surprised and instantly loosing his good mood. He stood his ground and glared at the gangly hockey player completely unimpressed by his attempts to be threatening.

"You better get out of my face, queer," Rick egged him on moving even closer.

"Or you'll what?" Sam challenged as the adrenaline pumped through his body. Sam wasn't the least bit afraid of Rick, in fact he was almost looking for a reason to punch him out.

"Or _we'll_ kick your ass," Rick answered emphasizing the plural. Sam glanced past Rick just long enough to notice John for the first time. The other teen was standing a few feet back, somewhat intimidated by the menacing former football player and not pleased about the situation he suddenly found himself in.

"You just try it, Stick," Sam taunted back as he flashed on memories of Rick pushing Rory against lockers and calling him names.

At that provocation Rick swung a wild right hook at Sam but the agile former swimmer was ready for it and quickly leaned backward out of range. Then before Rick had fully regained his balance Sam shoved him backward hard. If Rick hadn't stumbled back against John, who was now reluctantly moving forward in preparation of the fight, he would have gone down. Rick instantly righted himself and darted back at Sam bouncing from foot to foot waiting for the other teen to strike.

"Get the fuck out of my way," Sam ordered walking right into Rick's path.

Instead of moving Rick lunged forward again and hit Sam square in the chest. As soon as his fist connected with Sam's strong upper body, Rick was surprised by how little effect it seemed to have on his muscular adversary and he briefly wondered if he had made a mistake by challenging Sam. He didn't have long to contemplate his actions though before Sam had grabbed him by the front of the shirt and slammed him hard against the door to one of the stalls. As soon as Rick hit the door it swung open and Rick found himself tumbling backward into the stall and landing on his ass, banging the back of his head against the front of the toilet bowl in the process.

John watched as his loudmouthed friend disappeared into the stall with a thud. Then John's mouth dropped slightly as Sam advanced toward him. Sam had every intention of simply walking past John and ignoring him completely, but as he got closer the nervous hockey player panicked and kicked as hard as he could at Sam's crotch, desperate to keep the other guy as far away from him as he could. Sam was still on high alert and his hands automatically darted up in front of his privates blocking the full impact of the assault.

"Oommph," Sam gasped as he caught John's foot with his fingers and heard the crunch as two of the fingers on his right hand cracked under the impact. John's kick also succeeded in driving Sam's own hands back hard and fast enough to cause significant pain to his genitals.

"Eeughh," Sam groaned again as the second wave of pain crashed over him, this time originating in his groin rather than his now throbbing hands. Sam continued to hold onto John's foot, as much out of surprise as anything else, and that caused John to lose his balance and tumble over landing hard on his side against the cold, damp floor of the public restroom.

Sam took a deep breath and held it, trying to block out the crushing pain he felt in three distinct locations of his body – each hand and his groin. As he continued trying to work through the pain he did his best to assess the situation. Everything had happened so fast that both of his attackers were still on the ground, though Rick was even now grappling with the sides of the stall and trying to pull himself back to his feet. John was also starting to get back up on his hands and knees. In a few more seconds Sam would be facing an angry reprisal from both boys and in his current state he was in no shape to handle it. He doubted his abused hands could even make a fist.

Then it dawned on Sam that he didn't actually have to fight anymore and he could still leave with his dignity if he simply hurried. He quickly stepped over to John, who was still between him and the door, and pushed him over again with his foot. He could have returned John's own punishment and given him a sharp kick, but Sam just couldn't bring himself to literally kick someone who was down so he settled for simply knocking him over again to make sure John didn't try to stop him from leaving.

Sam stepped to the door and yanked it open before realizing how much pain that would cause him. He let out an agonized gasp which he quickly covered by turning it into an angry, terrifying growl. "You fucking assholes, don't come near me again or I'll finish you."

Sam's threat sent chills up John's spine and stopped Rick in his tracks. They both silently decided that messing with Sam hadn't been a good idea.

Now safely back in the atrium of the grocery store Sam left as quickly as he could – which actually turned out to be much more slowly than usual given the pain still radiating from his crotch. As he slumped into the front seat of his car and slammed the door shut, once again being reward for his efforts with pain, Sam spared a quick glance around the parking lot. He was relieved to see that his attackers were nowhere in sight and apparently hadn't followed him. In fact they were still trying to clean themselves up at the sinks in the men's room while arguing with each other over whose fault everything had been and nursing their wounded egos.

Relaxing a little, Sam took a few seconds to check his hands. He had a pretty good idea that the middle finger on his right hand was broken and he didn't like the look and feel of his third finger or pinky, although it was too painful to try to touch the bones with his other hand to examine them more carefully. Sam's left hand still hurt like hell and was scrapped up in several places from John's shoe but Sam was pretty sure the extent of the damage would end up being scrapes and bruises and no broken bones.

Sam grimaced again as he realized that it would be stupid to continue sitting in the parking lot when he knew Rick and John would be coming back out at any moment. Feeling like he had no other option Sam clenched his teeth and began the agonizing process of trying to get his key into the ignition. Once it was in place he steeled himself and prayed he could drive the short distance to the Hudson-Hummel home. As he pulled out of the parking lot Sam used only his left hand to steer while he rested his throbbing, mangled right hand in his still aching lap.

**-000-**

**End Note: I know, I'm very evil for making people think Sam's move would be a bad thing. I'm looking forward to having the Evans play a larger role in the story and I needed them around for several of the things I have planned.**

**So what do you guys think about Sam's little gay right dilemma?**

**And of course what did you think of the confrontation with Rick and John, and Sam's poor hands and crotch?**


	13. Chapter 13: Everybody Hurts

** A/N: I had originally intended to cover more in this chapter, but I knew if I didn't end it here it would be several more days before I got a chance to update and I felt like I owed you guys another new chapter. I also felt like it had reached a pretty good stopping point and an adequate length. The good news is that I have the next chapter pretty well mapped out in my head and already know what I want to cover in the one after that as well. And of course I have a rough outline of everything that I want to hit until the end of the story (which is still a good ways away, but I'm planning for it to try to keep everything on course). Now if I can just find the time to actually write everything. **

**I did deviate from official Glee canon just a bit toward the end. Just a fair warning, this isn't such a happy chapter.**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 13 – Everybody Hurts**

Sam groaned as he pulled up to a red traffic light on his way home. He had been doing his best to block out the pain and just focus on getting back to the Hudson-Hummel home for help, but unfortunately as his car pulled to a stop he made the mistake of once again raising his right hand from his lap and looking at it. He gasped and felt another wave of pain shoot through his body as he saw it. Either the swelling had set in and made things look much worse or he had unknowingly clenched his fingers at some point and moved something he shouldn't have. In any case his middle finger was at a very unnatural looking angle and the joint appeared to be twice its normal size.

Suddenly all Sam could think about was the throbbing pain in his hand. He felt his stomach turn over and a wave of nausea washed over him. He clenched his teeth and did his best not to throw up. Now in addition to everything else he was feeling light-headed too and he had broken out in a cold sweat.

_Oh god, what if I need surgery? What if I can't play the guitar anymore? What if I can't even hold a pen or fork?_ _Fuck it hurts so much. I don't know if I can get back. Maybe I should pullover. I don't want to pass out or have an accident. My new phone. I'll call for help._

Sam took a quick mental inventory of himself and his belongings and realized that his phone was wedged in the bottom of his right front pocket. That would make it extremely difficult to pull out with his also very painful and throbbing left hand, and he knew he had no chance whatsoever of getting it out with his mangled right hand without passing out.

_What am I going to do? _Sam asked himself frantically as he felt his chest clench and he did his best to ride out another wave of nausea and pain. He knew he was starting to panic so he closed his eyes and tried to focus on taking deep breaths. Unfortunately when he re-opened his eyes he felt extremely dizzy. He now had moving black spots in his field of vision.

"Euuughhh!" Sam shouted half in pain and half in frustration. He knew he couldn't take much more of this without losing consciousness. He re-closed his eyes and tried again to calm himself.

_Okay, you know what? I'm over-reacting. This isn't that big a deal. It's just a slightly messed up finger or two. People hurt their hands all the time. I'll go to the doctor. They'll fix it. I'll be fine. _Sam took another deep breath and let it out slowly. _It doesn't hurt that bad. I can get through this. I'm almost home. I just have to keep going._

Sam re-opened his eyes and was pleased to see that the light was now green. He had no idea how long he had now been sitting there and he didn't know if it had just turned green or if he had run through a couple of cycles. Whatever the case his vision had cleared and he didn't feel as much like throwing up. He gritted his teeth again and squeezed the wheel with his left hand. It hurt but it was manageable. He started forward again, steadfastly refusing to think about anything but getting home.

**-000-**

"Sam! Sam! Dinner's ready," Carol called as she set down a big bowl of mashed potatoes next to another bowl containing peas and carrots and only a short distance from the meat loaf.

"Mom, he's not home," Finn explained as he wasted no time in taking a big scoop of potatoes and covering them in gravy.

"Where is he?" She inquired taking her place at the table with the rest of the family.

"Went to take home Rory I think," Burt offered helpfully.

"Yep, and I asked him to stop by the store for me," Finn explained as he reached across Kurt and grabbed the salt and pepper.

Kurt frowned slightly at Finn's manners and then remarked to Carol, "Surely you heard the ice cream conversation earlier?"

Carol laughed slightly as she remembered their had been yelling. She had been busy and it obviously didn't concern her so she'd ignored it.

"You know, if I was ungrounded I could have gone to the store myself and then everybody would be on time for dinner," Finn suggested trying to work the angle as it popped into his head.

"No, you'd probably either still be at the store or you'd have ruined your dinner with sweets," Carol answered not for a second considering Finn's suggestion.

"But mom! I'm really sorry and I won't do it again. I swear," Finn said as he gave his mother his best puppy dog eyes.

Carol sighed and exchanged glances with Burt. He nodded his agreement to whatever she wanted to do so she hesitated for a moment before speaking. "How about we revisit this in a week and decide if that's enough or if you need the remaining two weeks."

Finn's eyes lit up. "Great! I definitely won't need those other two weeks," He said waving his hand dismissively and frowning slightly when a piece of meat fell off his fork and landed on the table. "I've totally learned my lesson about not breaking curfew!" He declared scooping the meat off the table with his fingers and popping it into his mouth.

"If only you could learn table manners," Kurt muttered under his breath as he meticulously cut his own meat into bit-sized pieces.

"Kurt, be -" Burt was interrupted as the sound of a blaring horn in their driveway pierced the air. Rather than a repeated honk honk it was a non-stop, insistent wail.

"Sam must need help with the groceries," Finn shouted over the ruckus as he started to stand.

"Sit down, you're still grounded," Burt shouted back. "Kurt, you go help."

"Oh Dad!" Kurt complained loudly as he scowled and rose to his feet. He correctly suspected that Burt's decision to make him go instead of Finn had more to do with his dad's idea of instant karma for being rude at the dinner table than it did with his step-brother's grounded status. Kurt huffed and walked out of the room, eager to get outside and shut up Sam's infernal horn.

As soon as he stepped outside and looked toward the car Kurt felt a small quiver of nerves. He had expected to find Sam sitting in his car holding the horn down with the palm of his hand, but the blond appeared to be using his forehead instead. That was unsettling to Kurt so he quickly crossed the driveway and tapped on the car's windows. At first Sam didn't seem to react but then he slowly raised his head - at last silencing the din from the horn - and regarded Kurt with an anguished expression on his face. Kurt also noticed that Sam's hair was sweat-dampened and matted to his head. Something was definitely wrong and Kurt was starting to panic.

"Sam, what is it! What's going on?" Kurt asked frantically through the car window.

"Help," Sam pleaded softly with a defeated look on his face. He had spoken so quietly that Kurt read his lips more than heard him. Sam just didn't think he could handle opening the car door again. It would require more dexterity and squeezing than his stiff, painful, and very worn-out left hand could manage.

"But Sam what is it?" Kurt asked still not understanding but automatically opening his door. As soon as he did so Sam swung his legs out of the car and turned to face Kurt, holding his hands up in the process by way of explanation.

Kurt gasped when he saw Sam's right hand. His middle finger was bent to the side at a terrible angle and his whole hand looked swollen, scrapped, and bruised. "Oh my god, what happened?"

Sam let out a ragged breath in reply and then leaned forward half tumbling out of the car. He was relying on Kurt to catch him and fortunately the boy didn't let him down as he grabbed Sam under both arms and hauled him to his feet. Sam felt weak and not at all up to the task of explaining what he had been through. He also still felt nauseated and suspected that if he tried to relate his experiences right then he might throw up. So instead of trying to speak he just wrapped his arms around Kurt, careful to avoid touching him with his hands, and leaned into him heavily, desperate for some affection and reassurance.

Kurt still had no idea what had happened and felt thoroughly freaked out and confused but he complied to Sam's silent request and gave him a tight hug. "Okay, let's get you inside," he said gently after a few moments as he broke the hug and kept his right arm firmly around Sam, guiding him toward the front door.

As the two guys approached the door it opened unexpectedly and Burt stepped out, curious about why it was taking so long to grab a few bags of groceries. As soon as he saw Sam the question died on his lips.

"What happened?" Burt asked stepping out of the way and holding the door further open. Kurt raised his free hand in a shrugging gesture and continued carefully guiding Sam into the house. He was beginning to wonder if Sam had any unseen wounds that he needed to be careful of.

"Sam, what happened?" Burt asked again as Kurt eased the exhausted young man into the nearest chair in the living room.

"Rick Stick...store...attacked in bathroom...broke hand," Sam said squeezing his eyes closed and doing his best not to relive the experience too vividly.

"He's a bully at school," Kurt supplied for his father as the pieces fell into place for him.

"Let's see your hand," Burt demanded as he carefully grabbed Sam's wrist.

Sam's eyes shot open and he looked at Burt with an obvious expression of fear and held his hand back protectively. Then his rational brain kicked in and he realized that Burt wasn't going to hurt him so he made an effort to relax and allowed the man to examine his hand.

"Yeah, this finger is definitely dislocated," Burt confirmed looking Sam's hands over. "You may have other broken bones too," He remarked remembering how many tiny bones made up the human hand. "You definitely need to go to the emergency room."

Sam nodded having already assumed that himself. "Okay."

"Carol, Finn, can you come in here please," Burt called. A few seconds later both walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Finn said casually as he stepped through the doorway. Then his eyes settled on Sam and he drew in a sharp breath in surprise. "What happened?"

"Sam, are you okay?" Carol asked immediately as she crossed the room and knelt down by his chair.

"I got hurt," Sam said in a sad little voice by way of explanation to Carol and Finn. He was still in a lot of pain and felt overwhelmed, but he was also enjoying the attention and he felt a little bit better now that he was back in the safety of the house around people who cared about him.

"Awww, what happened, baby?" Carol asked in full mother mode as she carefully squeezed his shoulders unsure of exactly where his injuries were.

"It sounds like a bully from school jumped him and hurt his hands somehow," Kurt explained.

Sam nodded, "And John from the hockey team too," he added. Since it had been John who was directly responsible for his hands he wanted to make sure he got his fair share of scorn too.

"We need to take him to the ER," Burt said motioning to Sam's hands. "I think he has at least one dislocated or broken finger and maybe several."

"I'll go get the car," Carol said standing up and grabbing her keys off the rack as she went to back her car out of the garage.

Sam rose to his feet wobbly and Finn and Kurt quickly got on either side of him to steady him. "I'm fine, just dizzy," he said now starting to feel embarrassed by all the continued attention, but also still enjoying it slightly.

"We need to call your parents and let them know what happened," Burt said as he opened the door for the boys.

"My phone's in my pocket, but I can't get it out," Sam said looking helplessly at his pocket.

Finn started to reach for it then felt weird sticking his hand in another guy's pocket, even under these circumstances. "Uhh, Kurt, you want to get that?"

"Oh Finn!" Kurt chastised annoyed by his step-brother's prudishness. He quickly reached across and fished the phone out of Sam's pocket. "You want to talk to them, dad?" he asked scrolling through Sam's address book until he found his parents' number.

"Yeah," Burt said taking the phone from his son as the walked outside. "Real quick though, Sam, are you hurt at all besides your hands?" He asked wanting to make sure he wasn't missing anything else.

A blush quickly crept into Sam's cheeks. "Uh, kind of, but it's getting better."

"What is it?" Burt asked.

"Um, well uh, my uh stuff," Sam said feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"What stuff?" Burt asked, wondering briefly if Sam had been robbed too.

"You know...it got kicked. That's how my hands got hurt, I was trying to, um protect myself," Sam explained as Kurt opened the back door and slid in first so that he could help Sam into the car from the inside while Finn helped him from the outside.

"Oh, ouch!" Burt exclaimed sympathetically as the pieces finally fell into place. "We'll get the doc to look at that too just in case."

Sam felt mortified by the idea but didn't say anything as he eased into the car. Finn climbed in after him and Burt quickly took his place in the passenger seat upfront as Carol pulled out of the driveway and he called Sam's parents. Sam slumped against Kurt's side, relieved that they were finally on their way to the hospital.

"Your mom is on her way," Burt said a few minutes later as he reached into the back seat and handed Kurt Sam's phone.

"She is? Why?" Sam asked raising his head.

"Why do you think?" Burt asked smirking.

"She didn't need to come. By the time she even gets here we'll be done," Sam said hating to think of his mother making that long drive for nothing but feeling excited and happy that she was coming.

Burt smiled and hoped that Sam was right. In his experience a trip to the emergency room could take hours and he suspected there was every chance that Sam's mother would arrive before they were done.

"Rory!" Sam exclaimed unexpectedly a few minutes later. "He's waiting for me to call. I need to tell him what happened."

"Okay, I'll call him," Kurt said pulling his own phone out of his pocket.

"No, use mine! Please, Kurt? He'll think something's wrong if you call him out of the blue like that when he's expecting me to call."

"Something is wrong, Sam," Kurt pointed out, but he nevertheless acquiesced and looked up Rory's number in Sam's phone instead. He dialed the number and a few seconds later the enthusiastic Irish boy had come on the line.

"Sammy! That was way more than twenty-eight minutes," Rory complained as he answered his phone. In fact it had been closer to fifty minutes and he was just starting to get a little bit worried, but assumed Sam had just lost track of time.

"Rory, it's Kurt," Kurt said trying to sound calm.

"Kurt? Hello, where's Sam?" Rory asked confused.

"He's right here. I'm going to put him on now, okay?" Kurt said as he held the phone up to Sam's ear.

"Thanks," Sam mouthed to Kurt before speaking into his phone. "Hey Rors."

"Hey Sammy, I missed ye'," Rory said smiling at the sound of Sam's voice and dismissing his brief conversation with Kurt as some eccentricity he didn't understand.

"I missed you too, babe," Sam said already feeling better just talking to his boyfriend. "Um, I had a little accident though."

"What? Oh no! Are ye' okay?" Rory asked in a rush realizing there had indeed been more to Kurt calling after all.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just on my way to the hospital." Sam responded.

"The hospital! Oh me god! What happened?" Rory asked starting to feel frantic and sick with worry.

"I stopped at the grocery story and I needed to use the restroom. When I went in Rick and John from the hockey team jumped me. I'm mostly okay, but John kicked me in the crotch. I sort of blocked it with my hands but he broke my finger in the process," Sam explained giving his most detailed explanation so far. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Finn looked at him in horror. It hadn't occurred to him that Sam had been at the grocery store when everything had happened and he instantly felt guilt for sending him there in the first place. Sam started to pat Finn reassuringly but stopped himself just in time realizing that it would have been a very painful gesture to make.

"Oh Sammy, ye' poor thing," Rory said in a tight voice as he felt a wave of unhappiness and concern wash over him. "Can I come and meet ye?" the Irish boy asked desperate to see Sam with his own eyes and make sure he was okay.

"Sure if you want. But I'll probably just be sitting in the ER waiting room. It won't exactly be fun...and I can't come get you." Sam answered being honest, but hoping that Rory would insist. He didn't want him to have to go through the boring, uncomfortable experience, but he also longed to see him and be near him.

"I know ye' can't. I'll get Brittany t'take me," Rory answered, resolving to call a cab if she couldn't. He had to be with Sam no matter what.

"Okay, Ror, I'll see ye' in a little while then. Thanks for coming," Sam said gratefully, feeling a little warm glow.

"Thanks for letting me," Rory answered just as grateful. "I love ye," he added quietly needing Sam to know that now more than ever since his boyfriend was in pain and going to some uncomfortable, sterile hospital.

"I love you too, Rory," Sam said softly, only moderately embarrassed that the rest of the car could hear him. He felt good just saying it.

**-000-**

As soon as he hung up with Sam, Rory rushed out of his room and practically ran down the hallway to Brittany's room.

"Brittany! Brittany? Can I come in please? It's important," Rory begged as he rapped on her door.

"Eugh! Stupid overgrown leprechaun," Santana muttered as she rolled off of Brittany and stared at the ceiling in frustration. She and Brittany had been laying on the blonde's bed making out and moving in a direction Santana was very much enjoying but as soon as Rory started knocking Brittany had begun pushing Santana away and sitting up.

"Come in Rory," Brittany called.

"No wait!" Santana said urgently as she began buttoning Brittany's shirt.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Brittany remarked more quietly as she straightened her hair while Santana finished with her blouse.

"Okay come in and it better be damn important," Santana called as she fixed her own hair and glared at Brittany's door, meeting Rory with a hostile look as soon as he ventured into the room.

Ordinarily Rory would have wavered under Santana's harsh gaze but he was too upset to pay her any mind. "Sam got attacked. He's in hospital. Can ye' please take me t'see him?" Rory pleaded.

Santana's stomach dropped when she heard Rory's words but she maintained her aloof expression as she casually asked, "What happened?"

Brittany was still processing Rory's words and was wondering who had attacked Sam at a hospital of all places.

"I just said! He got attacked," Rory said frantically as he waved his arms in desperation. "Rick, and that arsehole John, jumped him at the grocery store. They broke his fingers or something."

Santana let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief when she heard that it was just her ex's fingers that had been hurt and nothing more serious.

"There's a grocery store at the hospital?" Brittany asked still trying to piece everything together.

Rory looked at her dumbly, having no idea how she had gotten that impression, but struggling to be patient. "Um, no he got attacked somewhere else and now he's going t'hospital."

"Oh, poor Sam," Brittany said shuffling off the bed and crossing the room to hug Rory. "Don't worry, he's going to be okay, Rory. You can heal him with your leprechaun magic if the doctors can't fix him."

Rory smiled weakly and returned the hug. "Can ye' please take me t'see him, Britt?"

"Of course, Santana even closed my blouse so I'd be ready," she answered soothingly as she rubbed his back.

Santana sighed, got off the bed, and began putting on her shoes. "Yes, let's go see what ol' Trouty Mouth has gotten himself into this time."

**-000-**

"Dude, your hand looks awful," Finn remarked as he sat next to Sam in the large emergency room waiting area.

The triage nurse had decided that broken fingers were a low priority compared to other more life threatening complications and had merely added Sam to the list, given Burt and Carol some paperwork to fill out on his behalf, and sent them all to their seats to wait.

"Gee, thanks Finn. Maybe I should go to the hospital to get it looked at," Sam snapped glaring at him.

Finn felt a little angry and embarrassed by Sam's reaction but he reminded himself that Sam was in pain and not in a good mood, so he just nodded and went back to staring at the wall.

"I'm sorry," Sam said quietly to his friend a couple of minutes later when he couldn't take the guilt any longer.

"It's okay, it was a stupid thing to say. I was just trying to make conversation," Finn answered. "Does it still hurt?"

Sam sighed and looked at his feet. "Yeah, but not that bad anymore. It's just sort of a dull ache unless I move it."

"You think we should snap your finger back in place?" Finn asked.

Sam looked horrified at the idea. "No! I'll let the doctor do that."

Finn nodded in response then looked around to make sure Burt and Carol weren't listening before he went on quietly. "I'm going to tell Puck what happened and tomorrow we're going to kick Rick and John's asses."

Sam glared at Finn again for a few seconds. Then he realized that Finn was just trying to help so he relaxed and gave him a kinder smile. "I handled them okay, Finn. It's fine. Thanks anyway, but I'd prefer if you would just let it drop. I don't think we should even tell Puck."

"Well he's gonna find out. You'll probably have like a cast or something," Finn pointed out. "Besides I just don't want..." Finn struggled to find a way of saying what he was thinking that didn't sound too emotional. "I just don't want them to think it's okay to do that to you."

"Thanks, and seriously I appreciate it, but I held my own. I don't think they'll bother me again," Sam said hoping that he was right. "Besides, I don't want you getting in trouble because of it. And we both know Puck would just flip out and get himself suspended or something. He needs to graduate this year. No more suspensions. I'll explain it to him myself."

"Okay, if you say so," Finn said lightly nudging Sam's shoulder with his own before pulling out his phone and starting a game of Angry Birds.

A few minutes later Rory rushed in followed closely by Brittany and Santana. Sam stood up to meet him and Rory quickly crossed the room and pulled Sam into a long hug. By the time they had separated Kurt had already shifted down a seat so that Rory could sit by his boyfriend.

"Oh Sammy, ye'r poor beautiful fingers," Rory said achingly as he gently held Sam's wrists and looked at his hands. Rory had to resist the urge to kiss his boyfriend's wounded digits.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Sam answered giving Rory a reassuring smile as he pulled the statement randomly out of the air. He had no idea if it were actually true. Maybe it was every bit as bad or worse than it looked. He had no way of actually knowing.

"This is all my fault," Rory said brokenly as he and Sam sat down. Rory wasted no time in putting his arm around Sam's shoulders and pulling him as close as possible with the separate chairs still dividing them.

Sam leaned his head against Rory's chest, grateful for the contact and affection but not liking or understanding Rory's words. "No, it's not, Rors. It's not your fault at all. You weren't even there."

"No, it's my fault," Finn cut in balling his hands into fists as he felt his guilt returning. "I shouldn't have asked Sam to stop at the store."

"But if it wasn't for me Sam would 'ave never been a target," Rory countered kissing the top of Sam's head.

"well if I hadn't gotten grounded this wouldn't have happened," Finn answered practically arguing with Rory for blame.

"If I 'ad gone with him t'the store-" Rory started.

"Oh for god's sake, both of you stop!" Sam demanded pulling out of Rory's embrace and giving them both hard looks in turn. "It's no one's fault but Rick's and John's. And if anyone else at all is to blame it's more my fault than anyone else's. I was at least there. But mostly it's just a cruddy thing that happened. Neither of you had anything to do with it, so just drop it." he ordered closing his eyes and leaning back against Rory's chest again.

Santana laughed from where she and Brittany had sat down across the aisle from the boys. "I couldn't have said it better myself. You're both being idiots. Sam's a big boy," she winked at Rory as she said that. "He can take care of himself."

Sam gave her a small smile, surprised that she was backing him up.

"Are you still in pain?" She asked him a moment later eying his swollen, discolored hand.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as it was," Sam responded.

"Did they give you anything when you came in?" Santana inquired glancing at the nurse's desk.

"No, I don't think they will until the doctor sees me," Sam replied.

Santana didn't say anything else. Instead she just got up and walked to the nurse's desk.

"Excuse me," She said tapping on the glass. When no one answered after a little while she yanked the partition open. "Hey!"

The busy nurse glared at her. "You're supposed to wait until I open the glass myself."

"Well while we're all waiting, my friend over there is in pain. What can you give him?" Santana asked cutting to the chase.

"My sympathy," the nurse responded sarcastically as she frowned at the girl.

"Your sympathy doesn't relieve pain," Santana countered returning the nurse's hard glare with one of her own.

"Look honey, your boyfriend can't take anything until the doctor sees him. Hospital policy," She said flatly.

"Ex-boyfriend," Santana clarified. "and -"

She was cut off as the nurse pulled the glass partition closed again, this time latching it.

"At least the kid has something going for him then," the nurse mumbled under her breath as she returned to her work.

"Aaahh!" Santana exclaimed in frustration. She was about to start pounding on the glass again when Carol put an arm around her shoulder and led her away.

"Thanks for trying, dear, but I think we're going to have to just wait," Carol said as she and Santana returned to their seats.

"Thanks, San," Sam said appreciatively, using the nickname he hadn't used for her since they'd broken up the year before. Santana just shrugged dismissively and folded her arms.

"Wow, I can't believe she did that," Sam whispered quietly in Rory's ear a few moments later.

"Why not? She cares a lot about ye', Sam," Rory whispered back softly as he thought about his conversation with Santana from the previous weekend. While Sam's ear was so close he took the opportunity to softly press his lips against it and inhale the scent of Sam's hair. Rory was pleased at how comfortable and natural this felt to him, even in a room filled with strangers. Granted none of them seemed to be paying attention, but it still felt good to publicly express his affection.

Sam looked at him incredulously as he heard Rory's words, then he glanced over at Santana clearly processing Rory's statement. Santana cared about him? Really?

"What?" She asked noticing that Sam was looking at her curiously.

"Nothing, just thanks for coming and stuff," Sam answered.

She gave him another shrug and put her arm around Brittany kissing the side of her girlfriend's head and pulling her close. She was grateful that Brittany was safe and unharmed.

"You guys don't have to stay though," Sam said a few seconds later to Santana and Brittany. "Actually none of you do," he added looking at Finn, Kurt, Carol, and Burt as well. He subconsciously tightened his grip on Rory as he spoke, as though to subtly indicate that Rory was exempt from his offer. Now that he had him here he really didn't want him to leave again. "I know it's getting kind of late, and it looks like I'll be here awhile."

"Of course we're going to stay, Sam. We're not leaving you here alone and in pain," Carol said right away. "If the boys want to go though-"

"No, I'm staying put," Finn insisted.

"Me too," Kurt chimed in.

Santana looked at Brittany questioningly so the blonde spoke up. "Let's at least stay till the doctor takes Sam," she suggested.

Santana thought that over, she knew it could still take quite sometime after he was called, but at that point there wouldn't be much they could do. "Yeah, we'll stay until they call him."

Sam smiled at everyone. He felt a little bit guilty for inconveniencing so many people but he was glad to have them around.

Almost an hour and a half later, the nurse finally sent Sam to the back to have some X-rays and preliminary tests run. As soon as the doctor began his cursory examination of Sam's hand he sucked in a breath and tisked. "We've got to reset that," he said, gently but firmly grasping Sam's obviously dislocated finger.

The blond winced in pain and surprise, and grimaced. "Will it hurt?"

"I'm afraid so," the doctor answered truthfully. "I can give you a local anesthetic, but it will probably be faster and easier if I just do it now."

Sam kind of wanted the anesthetic, but he didn't want to make the doctor wait or appear cowardly so he just clenched his jaw and gave a sharp nod. Almost immediately the doctor snapped Sam's finger back into place.

"Owwww!" Sam cried out loudly as he gasped and tried to get his breath back. For a split second it hurt as much as the impact of the kick.

"Sorry, but it had to be done. You'll start feeling better now," the doctor said patting Sam's shoulder. "We'll know more after the x-rays."

Soon after he was done they took Sam to a smaller waiting room. After he was settled in the orderly agreed that he could have a couple of people come to the back to stay with him, and so Burt and Rory joined Sam in the smaller, more private room while everyone else waited in the main room for further updates. A few minutes after they had arrived a male nurse Sam hadn't seen before entered with some much needed pain medication for Sam.

"Hi, I'm Dan," the nurse said as he raised a small plastic cup containing two pills to Sam's lips. "This should make you feel better."

Sam took the pills in his mouth and then Dan raised a small paper cup of water to his lips. After he had swallowed them down Sam remarked lightly, "Whew, I'm glad to see you, Dan. Thanks!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Sam," Dan responded reading his patient's name off the chart. "Sorry it's not under better circumstances. That will probably make you drowsy," he warned, then he turned his attention to Burt, "Are you his father?"

"No, he's staying with us temporarily until his parents move back to Lima," Burt answered. "His mother is actually on her way here right now, but she's probably still an hour or two out. My wife and I are his temporary guardians though."

"Okay, that's fine then. The doctor will be in to go over the x-rays and discuss everything with you as soon as possible. He may be awhile though. We're pretty busy tonight," Dan said as he gave everyone a quick smile and left the room.

Rory wasted no time in texting Finn with that little update and as soon as the tall quarterback conveyed the information, everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief that Sam was at least finally on his way to feeling better.

"Well I guess we'll be going," Santana said a few minutes later as she stood and pulled Brittany to her feet.

Finn rose to say goodbye to them, but as he did so the doors leading outside to the ambulance bay opened and an ER team rushed in wheeling someone on a gurney. Naturally everyone's attention turned to the new arrival who was obviously in bad shape and receiving top priority care.

"Wait is that-" Finn started to say as he carefully looked at the body on the stretcher that they wheeled by him.

"Oh my god! Dave!" Kurt exclaimed as his heart jumped into his mouth and he felt a wave of panic.

"Wait how?" Santana exclaimed as she too recognized the unconscious young man. "What happened to him?" she shouted urgently at the EMTs. They didn't stop or slow down in any way. Instead they just continued through the emergency doors which led further into the hospital, beyond which the public wasn't even allowed.

Everyone in their small group automatically started craning their necks back and forth looking for anyone who could answer their questions. A few seconds later that person, Paul Karofsky, Dave's father, walked through the doors looking shaken up and exhausted.

"What happened?" Kurt demanded frantically as he rushed over to Mr. Karofsky.

The man stepped back a little bit. He was thoroughly surprised to see Kurt, who was in fact one of the last people he wanted to see just then. Unfortunately for Paul Karofsky he faced another rude surprise when he spotted Santana only a few moments later standing just behind Kurt and obviously waiting just as hard for his answer. Paul cursed under his breath as he recognized her.

"Go away and leave me alone," he said shakily to Kurt as he stepped by him.

Kurt was shocked. He hadn't expected that reaction at all. On every other occasion that he had spoken to Dave's father the man had been pleasant and completely civil, usually much more so than his son.

"Wait, we just want to know what happened," Santana insisted, grabbing his arm as he tried to walk past her as well.

"Don't touch me," Paul spat at her pulling his arm loose.

"Tell. Us. What. Happened!" Kurt demanded feeling all of his fear and worrying transforming into rage. He moved to Santana's side and started getting in the man's face. Brittany, Finn, and Carol had walked up as well.

"You want to know what happened? Fine! It's you! This is all your fault!" Paul shouted in Kurt's face as he lost his temper completely. "And yours!" he said wheeling around and pointing an accusing finger at Santana. "My boy was normal until he met the two of you. Now he might die!"

By now everyone in the room was watching the scene. Mr. Karofsky was clearly on the verge of tears; his voice was venomous and very emotional. Santana and Kurt just stared at him, blinking in utter surprise at his unexpected tirade. Even after his attempt to ignore them they hadn't expected this.

Finn on the other hand was beyond surprise and was struggling - and failing - to maintain his own temper. He wasn't going to stand there and let that man shout at his friends.

"You just leave them alone!" Finn yelled stepping past Santana and Kurt and getting in Paul's face himself. The large man took a hesitant step back having only noticed Finn now for the first time. The tall teen was an imposing figure as the anger roiled off of him in tangible waves.

"Brittany, get Santana," Carol half ordered, half pleaded to the immobilized cheerleader before moving as fast as she could to Finn's side.

"All they want is a simple explanation. I think you owe them that much," Finn shouted at the wounded father.

"I don't owe them shit!" The angry man shouted back.

Finn moved his arm in such a way that it looked as though he might have been about to take a swing at the man, but his mother quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him away with all of her strength.

"Finn, leave Mr. Karofsky alone. He's clearly suffering," Carol implored trying to appeal to her son's sympathetic side.

"Well I don't care if he's in hell," Santana barked. "He can't speak to me that way." She crowded closer to Finn and Paul and jabbed an angry finger in the man's chest. "I want to know what happened to Dave. NOW!"

"Baby, please don't," Brittany pleaded quietly as she pulled on her girlfriend's other arm. "Just leave him alone. Please." Santana turned and looked at her, wrestling with herself over what to do.

"Come on, everyone just calm down," Carol said in a soothing, patient voice as she seized what she suspected might be the last opportunity to avert a full blown physical fight. "This isn't the time or place for any of this."

Carol gently pulled her son away while also grabbing Kurt's wrist and leading them both as far away from the seething man as she could. Meanwhile, Brittany had also succeeded in tugging Santana away from him.

Despite allowing themselves to be led away - their questions still unanswered - all three angry teens continued throwing hostile looks over their shoulders at the beleaguered man.

As soon as the unexpected confrontation was over, Paul Karofsky sighed heavily and sank into a nearby chair. This had by far been the worst day of his life and now all he could do was sit helplessly and wait for the doctors to tell him if his son would live or not.

_Please God, let him be okay. Please, I'll do anything, _Paul prayed silently, at a loss for what else he could do.

Paul briefly reflected on everything that had happened in the past year. At the end of the previous school year Dave had come out to him as gay. Paul had been shocked, but he had agreed to help his son hide his sexuality from his less accepting mother. Paul and his son both knew that Dave's mother could never understand or accept his sexuality. Paul himself didn't quite understand it, but he didn't hold it against his son or love him any less.

_Oh God, what if he doesn't pull through this?_

Paul just couldn't make sense of any of this. His son had been straight until recently. How did he suddenly become gay? All Paul could assume was that he had picked it up from the Hummel boy or his now openly lesbian ex-girlfriend. He knew it wasn't exactly contagious, but he must have gotten the idea from somewhere. This had to be someone's fault. All he could see was that it must have been Kurt's and Santana's. His son was just an innocent victim in all of this

_I can't lose him. I can't. I couldn't go on if I did. I could never get over that._

When Dave had asked to transfer schools what else could Paul do but agree? He couldn't let Dave suffer through the shame and embarrassment he was experiencing at McKinley. He also hoped that being in a new environment would help his son clear his head. Maybe Dave would get over being gay. Or maybe he would figure out a way to handle it better. Paul didn't really care as long as his boy was okay.

_Fuck, why did this have to happen? He's such a good kid. He doesn't deserve this._

After he transferred Dave had indeed seemed happier. It looked like everything was going to be okay, but then suddenly out of the blue he had come home earlier that day in a deep, dark despair. Dave wouldn't go into details but from what he gathered his son's darkest secret had been discovered by his teammates. Paul was disappointed and sympathized with his son, but he hadn't realized the depth of the problem until it was too late. He thought Dave would just withdraw for a little while, close himself away in his room, listen to his sad, angry music, and then slowly get better. But that wasn't what happened. Instead about thirty minutes earlier as he walked by Dave's bedroom, Paul had heard a sharp, loud cracking of wood.

_I love him so much. Why didn't I see this coming? This isn't their fault; it's mine. I shouldn't have left him alone._

Paul rushed into his son's room to see what the commotion was about and in so doing he had come face to face with the most horrifying sight he had ever seen. He knew that if he lived another hundred years he would never get that terrible image out of his mind. His beloved son was hanging from a partially broken wooden beam in his bedroom closet, slowly being strangled to death. Immediately the big man had rushed to hold his large son up as he grappled with the leather belt around his neck until he at last freed him from its death grip. The two had tumbled to the closet floor and Mr. Karofsky had quickly performed CPR on his son while he called 911. He took only a few seconds out of his labor to explain the situation and shout out his address.

_Breathe, just breathe. In and out. Come on, baby, hang on._

By the time the EMTs had arrived - axing their way through the Karofskys' front door to gain entrance since Paul had refused to leave his side to go and let them in – Paul was certain that he had managed to get his son breathing again. What didn't make any sense was that Dave's life signs continued to diminish rather than improving. As the emergency medical team worked to stabilize Dave before transporting him to the hospital, Paul had finally noticed the pill bottles strewn all over his son's bedroom floor. Then the horrible realization had finally dawned on him. Dave hadn't tried to kill himself on a painful whim; he had taken the time to think it out carefully and double his odds of success.

_Oh god no! No! NO!_

Paul now felt the tears silently streaming down his face as he relived the events. On his way to the hospital he had frantically called his wife who was out of town and hurriedly explained the situation. In his shock and despair Paul had accidentally outed Dave to her. Now not only did he have a dying boy but his confused, irate wife would be arriving in the next thirty or forty minutes as well.

_She'll never understand. She'll just hate us both. She'll make this worse for him if he even pulls through._

**-000-**

**End Note: This chapter was a bit tougher because I was trying to write more scenes with a larger cast of character while keeping everyone in character and not completely ignoring anyone. So I'd love to know what you thought of that. Also, please let me know what you guys thought of Paul specifically if you get a chance. I did my best to keep him in character based on what we've seen of him so far in the show. I realize it might seem a bit odd that I spent a good chunk of the end of the chapter focusing on Paul but I have my reasons. I'm generally trying to establish a range of different parental reactions to homosexuality in preparation for Rory's eventual coming out to his parents. In the next chapter we get to see how Dave's mother handles the news, and of course Sam's mother will also be showing up. There's a lot more action and drama for Rory in the next chapter as well. **

**Let me know what you thought. :-)**


	14. Chapter 14: How Do You Get That Lonely?

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to update than usual. I wanted to make sure everyone was in character and they wouldn't cooperate at first. I originally planned to make this chapter quite a bit longer too and the good news is that I already have the beginning part of the next chapter written, but I decided to break it again since it this one had reached a pretty good stopping point and I definitely owed you guys a new chapter. The chapter title is a reference to a song about teen suicide. Check it out if you have any capacity to enjoy country music. I'm rather enjoying naming the chapters after songs. I have the next one named as well.**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 14 – How Do You Get That Lonely?**

"Sammy, are ye' feeling better?" Rory asked as he watched his boyfriend's shoulders start to slump and his eyes begin to droop.

"Mmmhmm, just sleepy now," Sam answered as he scooted over on the exam table and raised his head to look at Rory. "Will you come and sit with me?"

Rory looked nervously at Burt wanting his input. He didn't think he was supposed to sit on the exam table since he wasn't sick or hurt and he didn't know if the hospital would find it inappropriate.

"I'm sure it's fine," Burt answered reassuringly. He didn't really know, but decided that worst case scenario Rory would have to get down when the doctor came in.

Rory smiled, crossed the room, and climbed up on the table next to Sam, pulling the blond into his arms and kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you," Sam murmured softly as he snuggled against Rory's chest and quit fighting the urge to sleep.

A few minutes later Dan the nurse came back in to check on Sam. Dan was surprised to find his patient sleeping in the brunette's arms and his face clearly showed his reaction.

"He asked me t'sit with him," Rory explained trying not to feel intimidated. "I hope that's okay?"

Dan registered surprise again as Rory spoke and he realized for the first time that the teen wasn't American. He just shrugged and decided it was none of his business. "Sure, I just wanted to see if the medicine had kicked in. Looks like it has. The doctor is busy with an emergency case so it'll be awhile longer."

"Thanks, Dan," Burt said. "We're fine and Sam's out cold so no rush on us."

Dan nodded at the man and then briefly glanced at Rory and Sam again before leaving the room. He was curious about the nature of their relationship and had begun to suspect that contrary to his original assumption it seemed to be more than just platonic based on the way that Rory was holding Sam. Dan didn't particularly care either way, but he had never seen a gay couple so young before and was intrigued.

After Dan had left the room, Burt smiled at the Irish youth. "I'm proud of you, Rory."

Rory looked up at him, surprised. "Thank ye, but why, sir?"

"I know it's not easy for you to be open about your feelings in general, and I know just doing it in front of me is hard enough. I bet it's even more intimidating doing it in a strange setting like a hospital, and in front of a stranger."

Rory blushed. "It is scary, but I didn't want t'let Sam down.

"You won't let him down. Especially if you're honest with him about how you feel," Burt answered making sure to establish eye contact with Rory to make his point.

Rory smiled nervously and looked down, embarrassed by the attention.

"It's okay, Rory, like I said, I'm proud of you," Burt emphasized. "Anyway, this Rick kid that hurt Sam, that's the same guy who's been bullying you isn't it?"

"How did ye' know?" Rory asked snapping his eyes back up.

"The boys," Burt answered laughing slightly. "Sam, Kurt, and Finn, none of them want to see you being bullied. It bothers them; they talk."

"They talk about me," Rory said frowning and looking down at his sleeping boyfriend feeling a little bit betrayed.

"Not in a gossiping kind of way," Burt assured him. "Just to try to figure out how to stop it."

"I can handle it meself," Rory stated.

"You shouldn't have to," Burt responded. "And now that you're with Sam you have to take that into consideration too."

"I already feel bad enough about what happened t'him. If it weren't for me he'd be fine," Rory said feeling his earlier guilt resurface.

"He is fine, and I doubt he'd trade you for a pair of undamaged hands," Burt joked.

"Mr. Hummel, can I ask ye' something?" Rory inquired after a few seconds.

"Sure"

"Do ye' think I should...ye know...come out?" Rory asked whispering the last part of the question.

"Sure, when you're ready, but don't rush it. Especially not for Sam. He wouldn't want that."

"But I should stand by him," Rory answered tightening his grip on the sleeping guy.

"I think you already are," Burt countered.

**-000-**

"Oh god," Kurt gasped looking down at his phone in horror.

"What is it?" Finn asked still tense from his earlier confrontation and already concerned by the tone in Kurt's voice. Kurt didn't answer, instead he just handed his phone to Finn. Finn examined it and realized that Kurt had pulled up Facebook and was looking at Dave Karofsky's page. It was covered in hateful, homophobic remarks. As Finn glanced through them in disgust he realized that several of the comments even encouraged Dave to "do the world a favor and kill yourself," or "why not end it now, fag? You're going to hell anyway." There were several others along the same lines.

Finn passed the phone to his mother and then turned back to Kurt. "Do you think he..." Finn didn't want to finish the question.

"Yeah probably," Kurt answered in a broken voice feeling a rush of painful emotions swallow him.

"This is bullshit!" Santana declared reading the screen from over Carol's shoulder.

"Is Kurt getting really bad reception?" Brittany asked trying to figure out why everyone was so upset by Kurt's phone.

"No babe, a bunch of assholes told Karofsky to kill himself and it looks like he pussied out and tried it," Santana explained to her girlfriend, unsure if she felt angrier at her ex or at the people who had taunted him.

Kurt shot her an angry glare and opened his mouth to say something. Unfortunately the words seemed to get caught in his throat and he didn't trust himself to stay calm, so he stormed off to the restroom instead.

"Look, let's just go Britt," Santana said as soon as Kurt had left. "I'm sure we'll find out how all this drama ends sooner or later." She stood and began walking to the door without any further hesitation or explanation.

"Will you take Rory home?" Brittany asked Finn as she rose to her feet.

"Of course," Finn agreed perplexed by Santana sudden insistence on leaving.

"Okay, bye you guys," the blonde said smiling at Finn and his mother. On her way to the door she also gave Paul Karofsky a small, encouraging smile.

A few minutes later Kurt returned to his seat. He was still visibly shaken up but he seemed to have gotten himself under control. Finn wanted to say something but had no idea what and before he had a chance to figure it out two hysterical women suddenly rushed into the ER at almost exactly the same time.

"What happened?" They demanded in unison, though to different people. They briefly turned to each other and exchanged confused glances, before Mary Evans hurried over to meet the Hudson-Hummels and Nancy Karofsky quickly crossed the room to join her husband.

"It's okay, Mary. He's still waiting to see the doctor, but they gave him some pain medication and he's asleep. It looks like he has a broken finger, but nothing too serious," Carol explained quickly filling Mary in on the condition of her son. "Finn, text Rory and tell him to ask Burt to come out here so that Mary can go back and sit with Sam," She instructed her son before turning back to the other woman. "They don't like the waiting rooms to get too crowded. The doctor on call is apparently a stickler about it too."

"So how did it happen?" Mary asked relieved that she would be able to see her son soon.

"From what we understand a couple of bullies from school attacked him in the restroom of a grocery store," Carol answered.

"Oh god, how terrible!" Mary exclaimed. She felt her heart drop as she imagined such an awful thing happening to her little boy. "But why?"

"He's a faggot!" Nancy Karofsky screamed glaring at her husband.

"What!" Mary Evans spun on her heel looking for the source of the slur.

"She doesn't mean Sam," Carol assured her quickly, grabbing her arm. "That's Dave Karofsky's mother. Dave's gay and it looks like he might have tried to commit suicide."

"Dave Karofsky is gay?" Mary exclaimed looking back and forth between Carol, Finn, and Kurt, all of whom were nodding in confirmation. As far as Mary Evans knew her son had only been in a couple of fights in the last few years - one of them of course had occurred earlier that same night - but by a bizarre coincidence the other had been with Dave Karofsky as a result of his homophobic bullying of Kurt. Of course Mary hadn't liked the fact that her son had been fighting, but she was proud of him for defending his friend and standing up against prejudice. It never occurred to her that the boy he had quarreled with might be gay himself.

"I can't believe this!" Nancy shouted at her shell-shocked husband. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" she demanded.

"Can I guess?" Mary remarked sarcastically to Carol under her breath.

Paul Karofsky stood up and quietly said something to his wife as he tried to take her arm.

"I will not!" Nancy yelled pulling away from him. "Our son has become perverted by homosexuality and now it's literally killing him. We have to fix him, Paul! We have to fix him _now_!"

Fury flashed across Mary Evans' face and her eyes narrowed on Nancy Karofsky.

"Mary wait!" Carol said trying and failing to stop the angry woman. It seemed to her as though all she was doing tonight was trying to stop people in her group from fighting with the Karofskys.

"You know what's wrong with your son?" Mary asked Nancy in a loud voice as she approached the arguing couple. Nancy and Paul both turned to the blonde woman in surprise.

"He has one, crippling problem to overcome: his mother," Mary shouted dramatically as she pointed an accusing finger at Nancy.

Nancy gaped at her, too surprised to respond at first. When she finally did open her mouth to speak Mary cut her off.

"You want to know why your son is in the hospital? Why he tried to end his own life?" Mary demanded, her voice dripping with hostility. On some level she knew that she was being mean but she was too angry to care. When she was only a little bit younger than Sam was now she had lost one of her best friends, also gay, to suicide. For him it was a second suicide attempt and there was no doubt in Mary's mind that it happened because of the pain and humiliation his parents caused him after the first attempt. All she could think about was the possibility of history repeating itself with the Karofskys. She'd be damned if she was going to stand in this hospital and listen to Nancy spewing dangerous, vitriolic nonsense instead of taking care of her son.

Nancy glared at her and felt tears starting to sting her eyes. Who was this horrible woman attacking her when she had just been through so much? "Please, just-"

"I'll tell you why this happened. It's not because he's gay; it's because he was scared and devastated by the reactions of people around him. People just like _you. _People who treat him like he's less than a person because of his feelings. His normal, natural, _unchangeable_ feelings."

"But he can change. He can-" Nancy tried to continue speaking, but Mary talked over her.

"No, he can't, and he shouldn't anyway. There's no reason for him to. He's fine just the way he is. You're the one with the problem, lady. Now shut up and get your head out of your ass and start being a mother before it's too late."

Everyone in the room was looking at Mary in shock. Paul was surprised to realize that he actually felt grateful to the stranger and that he even agreed with her assessment of the situation. "I think we should try to support him," Paul whispered as he led his wife back to their seats.

As Mary turned away from the couple, Burt was just re-entering the main waiting room, having missed all the excitement. When Mary saw him she gave him a small nod, but instead of stopping to speak with him she simply walked through the door from which he had exited, deciding that she would find her son on her own and needing a few moments to calm down before she spoke to anyone.

**-000-**

Rory was nervous. It was one thing for Sam to say that his parents wouldn't be mad about their relationship but in a few minutes he would be coming face to face with Sam's mother whom he hadn't seen since Christmas. Rory liked Sam's mom a lot and cared about what she thought of him. The idea of her being angry at him or holding what happened to Sam against him made Rory feel queasy. He would have felt a lot better if Sam had at least been awake, but his exhausted boyfriend was out like a light.

Rory felt uncertain about what he should do. Should he lay Sam down on the table and go back to his seat so that at least Sam's mother wouldn't catch him holding Sam? Or should he stay put to show his resolve and commitment to Sam? Rory decided that he would stay put. Letting go of Sam would feel too much like abandoning him and would also feel too cowardly. Rory decided he would just face the consequences.

However, as soon as Mary Evans walked into the room a few seconds after Rory had made his decision, his resolve immediately wavered. The woman was obviously fuming and it looked like she might start spitting bullets at any moment. It was all Rory could do not to let go of Sam and run. Fortunately, that didn't seem like a completely viable option either since he found himself frozen with fear of what she was going to say or do.

Mary Evans strode into the room and took a deep, steadying breath as she took in the sight of her son. She instantly noticed his swollen, discolored hand and though she knew that there was no logical reason why he would be unconscious due to his injuries – that he was simply resting instead - the fact that he was out bothered her deeply.

"Oh Sammy," She exclaimed as she rushed forward and enveloped her sleeping son in a tight embrace.

Rory awkwardly let go of Sam and moved away as she held him. He had to admit that in hindsight it made sense that Mrs. Evans was more concerned about her son than she was about anything to do with him. Rory felt relieved but he was also starting to feel a bit like he was intruding on a private moment.

"I'm sorry," the Irish boy muttered quietly, at a loss for what else to say but desperate to say something to break what for him was a very uncomfortable silence. He spoke so softly that if Sam's mother hadn't been so close she wouldn't have heard him at all.

"About what, dear?" she asked looking up at him and noticing for the first time just how upset he seemed to be.

"About what happened t'Sam," Rory answered not making eye contact and putting as much distance between them as he could without actually jumping off the table. Rory had dismissed that possibility already. To do so would require going somewhere else, and he had no idea what to do with himself.

"It's horrible," Mary agreed pulling her sleeping son closer. "To think that someone could hurt my sweet boy like that."

"It's all my fault," Rory said sadly as he stared at his shoes and felt another wave of guilt consume him. Sam was indeed sweet and good and it was horrible that anyone would hurt him. It was horrible and it was also all Rory's fault.

Mary's eyes snapped up to take in Rory's agonized expression. She didn't understand what he was talking about but she hated to see him looking so upset. "Your fault? What do you mean? Of course it isn't."

"If it weren't for me Sam wouldn't 'ave been a target," Rory answered feeling ashamed of himself. "He'd be leading a normal life. He would 'ave never had feelings for a guy, and no one would hate him." Rory felt his heart breaking as he thought about how true his statement was. Sam had done everything for him and all he'd done was draw a big target on Sam's back.

"Rory honey, you're a sweet boy and I hate to say this, but that's a big load of crap," Mary said giving the teen an encouraging smile.

"What do ye' mean?" Rory asked, surprised that Sam's mother didn't seem to agree with him. He was sure that she'd at least be a little bit mad at the role he had played in her son's torment even if she didn't blame him directly.

"It's not your fault you're gay, dear. And it's certainly not your fault Sam developed feelings for you. There are obviously a bunch of idiots and jerks in this godforsaken town, but you're definitely not to blame for that either."

"So ye're-"

"Happy for you, dear," Mary assured him. "Actually, I've suspected he had feelings for you since Christmas. Dwight didn't believe me about Sam; he didn't even think you were gay. But I knew. A mother always knows." Mary decided to ignore the fact that apparently Nancy Karofsky was clueless about her own son.

"So ye're really not mad?" Rory asked one more time just to be completely sure.

"It sure doesn't sound like she is, babe," Sam piped up opening his eyes for the first time and smirking at Rory.

"Sammy! Ye're awake!" Rory's jaw dropped slightly in surprise.

"Oh you naughty thing!" Mary chided kissing Sam's forehead and squeezing him.

"How long have ye' been awake?" Rory asked scooting closer on the exam table again and patting his boyfriend's knee.

"Since she told you you were full of shit," Sam answered grinning and smiling back and forth between them. "But I didn't want to interrupt. Especially since I had already told you that you were full of shit on this topic. It was mom's turn to tell you."

"Well I didn't phrase it _quite_ like that," Mary defended herself.

"I read between the lines," Sam answered shrugging and throwing an arm around each of them.

**-000-**

It was very late, or actually very early in the morning, by the time the gang was finally done at the hospital. When Sam's x-rays had at last been reviewed by the doctor he confirmed that in addition to having been dislocated, Sam's middle finger was indeed broken as was the one between his middle finger and pinky. The rest of his fingers on both hands were deemed intact if a bit bruised and scrapped. By this time Sam felt no discomfort in his crotch whatsoever so he decided not to mention it to the doctor. While his fingers were being put in a splint and he was fitted with a cast – which he would have to wear for the next six weeks – Sam consoled himself as he thought that though he had decided not to mention his groin injury to the doctor he was pretty sure he'd be telling Rory all about it later for sympathy.

"You okay?" Doctor Jensen asked as he continued working on Sam's hand. "Looks like we lost you for a minute there."

"Oh um, yeah I'm fine," Sam blushed a deep shade of red and tried to clear his thoughts. His thoughts about sympathy had continued until he was imagining Rory kissing his wounds and making them better. Those fantasies were probably better left to ponder until a more private time. Not that it would be easy to enjoy 'private time' at all thanks to the state of his hands. Sam's cheeks flushed again as he considered the fact that he really might need Rory's assistance. Would it be okay to ask for that? Sam wasn't sure. They had already taken their relationship in that direction but he was still nervous about doing anything that might make Rory feel pressured or uncomfortable.

"Did you hear me?" Doctor Jensen asked, annoyed that his patient had apparently checked out of reality again.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam asked giving the irritated man his full attention.

The doctor sighed and frowned at Sam. It had been a long shift and his other teenage patient had barely pulled through. He was in no mood to put up with a spaced out teenager. "I said you need to avoid using this hand as much as possible. Don't try to write or type with it. If you move the bones they won't set properly and we may have to re-break it and start over."

Sam shuddered at the thought. "Yes sir, I'll be careful. Thank you."

"I'll get you a form for school. In a couple of days your left hand should be fine and you can try to write with that if you like." The doctor stood up and walked to the door deciding that he was done with the boy whom he had deemed 'blond' in every connotation of the word.

As soon as Dr. Jensen stepped into the hallway he came face to face with yet another teenager who was demanding his attention. At least this one seemed unharmed physically and therefore not one he saw any need to spend his valuable time with.

Kurt had been waiting outside to speak with the doctor since he had first walked into Sam's room. So far he had been unable to get any information whatsoever from anyone about Dave's condition and he was sick with worry. Kurt would have even braved asking Mr. Karofsky for news if he had seen him, but Dave's parents were now nowhere to be found. He didn't even know if Dave was still alive at this point. He kept picturing him laying in the morgue, cold and discolored.

"Doctor, is Dave Karofsky going to be okay?" Kurt asked as he purposely stepped into the doctor's path to try to impede his departure.

Dr. Jensen scowled at him and tried again to move past him but Kurt quickly stepped to the other side of the hallway. The doctor gave him a sharp glare. He had things to do and he was in no mood for games.

"Please move, young man. Your friend will be fine as long as he doesn't use his hand," Dr. Jensen stated not paying attention to the name Kurt had given.

"No, not him, the..." Kurt steeled himself and decided it was best to be blunt and to the point. "The suicide attempt. Is he okay?"

Dr. Jensen paused and looked at Kurt more carefully. He had simply assumed that Kurt was with the unnecessarily large group of people who were here for his last patient. He found it thoroughly irritating that so many people were cluttering up the busy ER over something as trivial as a broken hand and he hadn't felt any inclination to be particularly nice or friendly to any of them. The suicide attempt on the other hand was another matter entirely. That was very serious and the troubled teen needed as many supportive people in his life as he could get. If this boy was here about him then the doctor decided he could spare him a little kindness.

"I'm sorry, son," Dr. Jensen said much more gently. "I thought you were here for someone else. He hasn't regained consciousness yet and he's still in the ICU, but he's stable and I think his chances are good. I wish I could tell you more, but unfortunately at this point I can't. But come back tomorrow afternoon and you'll probably be able to visit him yourself. Now please excuse me."

Kurt stepped back to let the doctor pass as he took a deep breath of relief. The fact that Dave was still in ICU and still wasn't conscious obviously wasn't good, but at least he had pulled through the first few hours. That had to be a crucial first step, right? Besides, Kurt suspected that doctors and other medical professionals wouldn't say things like 'his chances are good' unless they truly believed it since otherwise that could give people false hope.

"Kurt what happened? Who's in ICU?" Sam asked from the doorway. He had walked out just in time to catch the tail end of Kurt's brief conversation with the doctor.

Kurt and the others had already filled Burt and even Rory in on what had happened with Dave – despite the fact that Rory had never actually met the guy – but they hadn't told Sam yet because they didn't want to give him anything else to worry about until he was done getting his hand patched up.

"Dave Karofsky," Kurt said deciding that now was as good a time as any to explain what happened. "People at his new school found out he was gay and harassed him so much he tried to commit suicide."

"Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed stunned. "Why?"

"Why what?" Kurt asked not quite sure what Sam meant.

"Why...why?" Sam blinked trying to figure out in his own head what he was asking. Part of him was simply shocked to hear that someone he knew was in ICU, another part of him simply couldn't wrap his head around how people could be so cruel to someone to push them to that point. Mostly though Sam couldn't understand how someone could even get to that point. He had never known anyone who had tried to commit suicide and it just wasn't something he understood. "Just...why?"

Kurt looked up at Sam with sad eyes. "The world is full of hate, Sam. Sometimes it seems like no one understands you. Like you have no where else to turn." Kurt's voice hitched as he tried to continue, but felt his eyes starting to sting. "Sometimes you reach out for help, but no one listens."

"But someone _would_ listen," Sam insisted. He felt like he had to be right. He had to be for the world to keep making any sense. "There's always _someone_ you can turn to, someone who would understand. You can't ever really be that alone."

Kurt felt himself trembling. He had been fighting to hold himself together for the last few hours but he couldn't take it anymore. He slumped against the hallway wall and a strangled sob escaped his throat. Sam was alarmed by his friend's reaction and he immediately reached out with his unbandaged hand to touch Kurt's shoulder but as soon as he did the teen flinched away as though he had been burned. Kurt knew that Sam hadn't intentionally hurt him, but his words had cut Kurt to the core. Sam's declaration that there was always someone who would listen was like a slap in the face to Kurt. Sam was right, or at least he should have been. Dave shouldn't have been alone. He should have had someone to turn to. And he had tried. He had tried over and over to tell someone how he felt, but that someone hadn't listened. Kurt hadn't listened. And now Dave might die because of it.

"This is my fault," Kurt said quietly as he slid down the wall and sat on the cool floor, drawing his knees up to his chest. He wasn't sobbing or audibly crying at all. Instead the tears were silently trickling down his face.

"What? No, it isn't Kurt. Of course not," Sam insisted as he sat down on Kurt's left and awkwardly draped his right arm around the smaller guy's shoulders, being as careful as possible to avoid hitting him with the cast. "It wasn't your fault."

Kurt didn't answer, couldn't answer. Instead he just looked at Sam with a haunted look in his eyes and nodded his head solemnly.

Sam didn't know what to do. It couldn't have really been Kurt's fault. He knew Kurt too well to think he would have outed Karofsky or made fun of him, so it didn't make sense that he was to blame for any of this, but somehow his friend seemed to truly believe that he had done something very wrong and it was obvious that the pain and guilt were crushing him. Sam pulled Kurt further into his arms and leaned the brunette's head against his chest.

"Tell me what happened," Sam said soothingly as he patted Kurt's shoulder with his semi-good hand.

Kurt took a deep breath and leaned his face against Sam's chest, trying to compose himself before he started. He wished Blaine were here with him now, but in another way he was also glad that he wasn't. It would have felt less awkward if he had been doing this with Blaine instead of Sam, but somehow he knew that he would have also felt even more ashamed of himself.

"You know how Blaine and I went to BreadstiX for Valentine's Day?" Kurt asked in a shaky voice as he continued wrestling with his emotions.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed softly rubbing Kurt's shoulder with his forearm having given up on trying to use his hand.

"Well Dave was there that night. See, I thought it was Blaine, but it was Dave," Kurt blurted out in a rush. He knew that very likely none of that made much sense to Sam, but he also felt like he was close to tears again and he was desperate just to get his story out while he could.

"You thought Karofsky was Blaine?" Sam asked perplexed. He didn't want to upset Kurt again but he had no idea what he was talking about. Blaine and Karofsky looked nothing alike and surely Kurt of all people could tell them apart.

"Well not physically," Kurt clarified. "See earlier in the week I had gotten these unsigned Valentines, so I thought it was just Blaine being romantic. Then one of them asked me to BreakstiX for Valentine's night...Well then Blaine asked me later that same day. I just thought he was being cute."

"Oh, but the unsigned stuff was actually from Karofsky? So you were basically double booked for V-Day and you didn't even know it?" Sam asked for confirmation.

"Exactly." Kurt was pleased by how quickly Sam saw where he was going with his story. "So of course Dave was embarrassed. I was embarrassed. Blaine was embarrassed...and a little jealous. But he gave us some time to talk anyway, and Dave explained how he had feelings for me. How he thought Blaine and me had broken up."

"Why did he think that?" Sam asked.

"He saw us arguing at Scandals," Kurt answered.

"But what was so scandalous?" Sam asked confused.

"No, not scandalous. Scandals. It's a gay bar," Kurt clarified.

"Wait, how did you get into a gay bar? Do you have a fake ID?" Sam inquired.

"Sam, that isn't the point," Kurt snapped pulling out of Sam's arms and glaring at him. Kurt couldn't understand why he was getting so fixated on details at a time like this. "He saw us arguing and somehow jumped to the conclusion we broke up or were on the rocks or whatever. I don't know. I don't care. It's just what happened."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry," Sam said attempting to placate him.

"So anyway while we're having this big conversation about everything this guy from the football team at his new school overhears and confronts us. I think he must be the one who outed Dave."

"Whoa! What a douchebag!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "Well anyway all day Dave has been calling and calling...and calling. But I didn't answer or call back. I didn't know what to say. I mean I just...Well of course I didn't think that...this..." Kurt broke down and started crying again.

"Hey it's okay," Sam said quickly pulling Kurt back into a tight hug. "You didn't know."

"I should have answered," Kurt muttered sadly. "I was the only person he had to talk to about this stuff."

"Kurt, it-"

"No! It was my fault, Sam!" Kurt shouted as his despair turned to anger and he pulled away from Sam again balling his hands into tight fists. "I'm the person he tried to reach out to when all of this happened and I shunned him too. Just like everyone else."

"Kurt, shut up and look at me," Sam ordered in a firm, even voice as he grabbed each of Kurt's shoulders, ignoring the stab of pain he caused himself in the process. He didn't speak again until Kurt's blue eyes had locked with his green ones. "This was _not_ your fault."

"Yes, it was. I should have-"

"Kurt," Sam silenced him in a sharp, commanding tone. Kurt had never seen Sam act like this before and the unexpected behavior compelled him to quit arguing and listen. "You showed Karofsky more kindness and compassion than anyone else ever did. It's no wonder he developed feelings for you, but that's not your fault either. You did absolutely everything you could for him. You forgave him and befriended him when very few people in your place would have even considered the idea. So yeah, in retrospect I'm sure you can pick out things you wish you had done differently, but there's no point in picking apart the past, Kurt. Ultimately _Dave_ is responsible for his own actions, _not _you. If anyone else is to blame it's the prick who outed him and the assholes who taunted him, but not you. You're hurting and you feel bad and that's normal, but this isn't on you at all. Okay?"

Kurt averted his eyes and nodded slightly.

"Okay?" Sam prompted him again.

"Okay," Kurt agreed softly looking back up at Sam again.

"Good," Sam declared giving Kurt another squeeze. "Now let's get out of this damn hospital before they start charging us rent."

**-000-**

"Are you staying over, mom?" Sam asked on the way home. He was stretched out in the back seat of his mother's car while Rory was riding shotgun up front. He had just taken a second dose of medication and he was starting to feel a little bit loopy and at this point he was simply doing his best to keep his eyes open until he got home.

"Yep, and so is Rory," Mary answered cheerfully.

"Really?" Sam exclaimed in what would normally have been an enthusiastic voice, but which came out sounding more like a yawn.

Rory laughed as his boyfriend's muted excitement. "Yeah, Sammy, we worked it out while they were mending ye'r hand. Ye'r mum is going t'take ye'r bed and we're going t'sleep on an air mattress on the floor. Finn and Burt 'ave one from camping. I already cleared it with the Pierces too."

"I thought Burt and Carol wouldn't let you sleep over anymore?" Sam asked frowning as he remembered the rule.

This time Mary laughed. "I think they assumed that with me in the room you boys would behave."

"Oh yeah, I guess we will," Sam said in an obviously disappointed voice. He was too drowsy and spaced out from the medication to realize how he sounded.

"Sam," Rory chided in an embarrassed tone as his cheeks flushed crimson and he turned to stare out of his window.

"Wait, what did I say?" Sam asked raising himself up on his elbows and trying to figure out what he had done to upset his boyfriend.

"I think it's more how you said it, dear," his mother remarked amused by the exaggerating effect the medication was having on Sam's already generally guileless nature.

Sam shrugged and laid back down, still unsure of what he had done wrong.

"I'm really happy that you guys are staying. It makes me feel a lot better," Sam said sweetly deciding that it was time to ingratiate himself with both people in the front seat. "Thanks for coming all this way, mom, I love you. Thanks for being such an amazing boyfriend, Rors, I love you."

"I love you too, baby, I'm just glad you're safe," Mary answered. She was well aware that Sam was doing damage control, but she didn't mind. She hadn't seen nearly enough of him the last few months. If he wanted to suck up a little that was fine with her.

"I love you, Sammy," Rory called quietly after a few seconds as he turned in his seat and smiled at his boyfriend. He was embarrassed saying it in front of Sam's mother, but he knew he would have felt worse not saying it at all. Like Mary, Rory also realized what Sam was up to, but he decided that Sam was being too cute and sweet to stay mad at...even if he had just made lewd and embarrassing implications in front of his mother.

Sam smiled to himself, satisfied that he had apparently made up for whatever faux pas he had committed. "Nga yawne lu oer," he babbled happily in Na'vi.

"Nga yawne lu oer," Rory and Mary called back in unison. All three of them started giggling and by the time they had stopped Sam had drifted off to sleep.

When they arrived at the house they decided to get everything ready before attempting to wake Sam. Finn and Burt got out the air mattress and inflated it while Rory brushed his teeth and helped himself to a pair of Sam's pajamas. Meanwhile Mary got the spare bedding from Carol and began making up the temporary bed for the boys while Rory and Finn went back out to the car to get Sam.

"Sammy? Sammy, we're home," Rory said softly as he opened the car door, careful to make sure Sam didn't fall out. Sam just groaned and muttered something incoherent before rolling over in the seat.

"Watch out, Rory," Finn said as he stepped past the younger teen.

"Sam, you gotta get up and go in the house," he said hooking his arms under Sam's and pulling him out of the car.

"Ennn! No," Sam argued petulantly as Finn forced him onto his feet. Rory quickly got on Sam's other side to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"Come on, Sam," Rory coaxed pulling Sam's arm over his shoulder and hooking his own arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Ye' can go back t'sleep once we get inside."

"Too far," Sam muttered slumping against Rory and letting his legs go slack again. Before he could drag the lighter boy down, Finn pulled him back to his feet and latched on firmly.

"Just try to stay on your feet, Sam. We'll do the rest," Finn said starting to lead them to the house. Between the two of them they half-carried, half-dragged Sam into the house and to his room where Mrs. Evans was just finishing making up the air mattress.

"He's always been a sound sleeper once he's out," Mary remarked when they carried her son into the room.

_Maybe I should freak out and fall on top o' him, _Rory thought to himself with a snicker. _That usually does the trick._

"I'm going to go brush my teeth," Mary said as she left the room.

"You need help undressing him?" Finn asked Rory awkwardly as he realized Sam probably wouldn't be very comfortable like he was.

"Um, yeah, kinda," Rory admitted.

Finn sighed but resigned himself to his task. "Okay, I'll hold him and move him around, you undress him."

After a few minutes of struggling the pair eventually managed to strip a mostly unconscious, but partially grumpy Sam down to just his briefs and then they wrestled him into a comfy old t-shirt and decided to claim their efforts as a victory.

"Thank ye', Finn Hudson," Rory said gratefully as they eased him all the way down on the air mattress and under the covers.

"You're welcome, Rory Flanagan," Finn answered smirking and patting Rory's shoulder. "Good night."

"Night," Rory said as Finn left the room.

Rory got in the inflated bed and moved Sam into as comfortable looking a position as possible before wrapping his arms around him and kissing him softly on the lips. A few minutes later Sam's mother returned dressed in her own night clothes and ready for bed.

"Good night, Rory," Mary said as she climbed into bed and turned off the lamp.

"Good night, ma'am," Rory said politely.

"Rory dear, I wanted to tell you again how glad I am that you and Sam are together," Mary added as she remembered the mental note she had made earlier in the evening.

"Really?" Rory asked feeling his stomach flutter at her approval.

"Absolutely," Mary affirmed. "Just be good to him, hun. That's all I ask."

"Thank ye' so much," Rory said feeling overwhelmed. "That means so much t'me."

"Nothing to thank me for," Mary answered. "It's just the right thing. And you know I'm not just speaking for myself. Dwight is delighted too and we've been waiting for you and Sammy to tell the little ones, but you know they're going to be thrilled. They haven't liked any of Sam's friends or girlfriends nearly as much as you since Quinn, and just between you and me, I'm pretty sure you've already edged her out."

"Wow," Rory murmured. He felt like another one of his dreams was coming true. The Evans' family really did like and accept him. Of course he still hadn't talked to Sam's father or siblings in person about it yet, but if Sam's mother said they would be glad then that was enough for him to finally believe it.

Mary chuckled softly to herself at his reaction. "Good night, sweetie," she said as she shut her eyes.

**-000-**

**End Note: Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I had to work a bit harder on this one than I usually do so I hope it came out okay. I especially tried to get the scene with Kurt and Sam right, although the Mary/Nancy scene was actually the toughest to write.**

**I had the most fun with loopy, drugged up Sam and the parts with him and Rory and Mary in the car, and then later with Rory and Finn trying to get him in the house. That's how I imagine Sam behaving while heavily medicated. I hope it seemed realistic. Rory was almost annoying me a bit in his scene with Burt and first scene with Mary, but I still think he'd be very insecure at this stage, so I hope that came off as realistic too (and not too annoying).**

**In the next chapter there's going to be fluff, sexual stuff (written those first two already), some attempts at humor and of course angst (going to write those two soon). We'll also finally get to hear from Dave Karofsky himself about what happened and how he feels. **


	15. Chapter 15: Let's Hear It For The Boy

**A/N: My apologies for still not quite getting as far along storywise in this chapter as I had intended. I actually wrote a good bit more, but it wasn't coming out quite the way I wanted so I decided rather than continuing to try to perfect it and possibly taking another several days, I would just post this part which I was more satisfied with and then work on the rest for next chapter. I think that actually sort of works out considering that the focus of the chapter would have shifted a lot in the second half anyway. **

**Another song title reference for the chapter title if you're curious ;-)**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 15 – Let's Hear It For The Boy**

**(Let's Give The Boy A Hand)**

Sam awoke the next day around noon to the smell of bacon and eggs. His eyes shot open and he was briefly confused as to why he was lying on an air mattress on his bedroom floor with Rory. Then the events of the previous night slowly trickled back.

"I thought the smell of hot food might be enough to wake you, Sam," Mary said as she leaned over and put two plates of food on the edge of the mattress. "You may be a sound sleeper, but your stomach never sleeps."

"Mom," Sam whined sitting up and looking at his stomach self-consciously.

"Oh honey, I didn't mean it like that. If you got any slimmer I'd worry. I just meant you like to eat when you wake up," Mary responded ruffling his hair and kissing the top of his head. "What about you, Rory? In the mood for a little breakfast – or more like lunch at this hour I suppose," Mary asked as she noticed that the young Irishman had also opened his eyes.

"Yes, thank ye'!" Rory declared sitting up and grabbing a plate. Rory wasted no time in digging in and he had already started to raise a forkful of eggs to his mouth when he stopped abruptly. "Oh no! What about school?"

Mary chuckled. "You're both excused today. Everyone agreed it would be best considering how late you were out. Finn and Kurt even got to sleep through first hour."

"Yes! This is awesome!" Sam shouted raising his arm happily and only frowning slightly when he noticed the cast.

"You're welcome," Mary answered giggling. "Now listen, you boys have two options for what to do with the rest of your afternoon. You can either come with me to look at houses or if you're good and don't get into any trouble you can stay here."

"We'll stay here," Sam answered right away, dreading the idea of looking at houses with his mother. He had learned from experience that it was easiest to just wait until his parents had narrowed it down to a few options before giving his input. Then it occurred to him that he should at least check with Rory to see what he wanted to do. "Um, right Ror? Or would you rather go look at houses?"

"Here's good," Rory answered already looking forward to spending the afternoon alone with Sam.

"Good. Now Sam, you can take a dose of pain medicine now and then again every six hours," Mary answered pointing at the pill bottle on the bedside table.

"I don't want to," Sam grumbled. "It makes me too sleepy and I just woke up."

"Well you don't have to, dear," Mary answered. "It's an as needed kind of thing. If you want you can take regular over the counter meds. Just make sure you don't mix them and wait until they're out of your system before you take anything else."

"It doesn't hurt much," Sam said. "Maybe a Tylenol or something would be okay."

Mary laughed again. "Well I don't actually know where those are in this house, but I'm sure you do. Rory, call me if you need anything or if anything happens, and don't let him use his hand."

"Yes, ma'am," Rory promised, then he had another thought. "Oh Sammy, ye'r food! Let me help."

"No," Sam insisted turning his body so that Rory couldn't grab the plate. "I can do it with my left hand." He flinched as he tried to pick up the fork in his still stiff and sore fingers but he refused to give up. "See!" he said triumphantly a few seconds later as he lifted a forkful of eggs. Sam's jubilation was short-lived however, as he moved the utensil toward his mouth and the eggs promptly slipped off and tumbled down the front of his shirt, leaving him biting empty metal. Sam wordlessly put the fork down and handed his plate to Rory while his boyfriend and mother did their best not to laugh out loud.

"Well I'll leave you boys to it then," Mary said as she gave them each a kiss on the cheek and left. Sam was unfazed by the affection, but Rory blushed.

"Okay Sammy, 'ere comes the airplane. Nnneeeeooo zzzzzz," Rory said as he waved a forkful of food in front of Sam's mouth and stopped at his lips waiting for him to open. Sam rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth. His mother's home-cooked breakfast was too good to miss out on simply because of pride, especially when he hadn't gotten to enjoy her cooking for the last two and a half months.

Rory knocked off the sound effects for the rest of their meal and instead they chatted pleasantly as Rory alternated feeding himself and Sam from both plates of food. A few bites into the meal Sam was pleased to noticed that at some point prior to waking them up his mother must have also brought in two glasses of orange juice. Just when he found himself getting thirsty he noticed them sitting on the floor on the far side of the air mattress, safely out of range of bumps and spills.

After they had finished their breakfast Sam picked up his cell phone, but as soon as he did so Rory stopped him. "What do ye' think ye're doing?" he asked.

"I'm just going to remind Finn and the others not to tell people about what happened or make a big deal about it. I don't want Rick and John to even have the satisfaction of knowing I was hurt," Sam explained.

"Okay, tell me what ye' want t'say and I'll type the message," Rory instructed grabbing Sam's phone. He had no intention of letting Sam re-injure his hand texting.

"No need, babe. Watch," Sam said taking the phone back with his left hand.

"Sam," Rory cautioned.

"No, it's fine," Sam insisted grinning and holding up his phone. "Siri, text Finn."

A few seconds later a mechanical woman's voice spoke. "What do you want to say to Finn?"

Rory's mouth dropped open in surprise; he was unaware of this feature. Sam recited his message slowly and it flashed on his screen. Siri confirmed that the message was ready and he proudly held it up to show Rory. It was error free. Once he had Siri send the text to Finn he repeated the process with similar messages to Kurt, Brittany, and Santana, all without ever having to actually type a word.

"That's amazing!" Rory declared when he was finished.

"Yep, sure was a great gift my boyfriend got me," Sam said winking.

"He must really like ye'," Rory responded playing along.

"Yeah, but not as much as I like him," Sam answered, purposely goading Rory.

Rory crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. "I bet he likes ye' even more than ye like him."

"Not possible," Sam insisted smugly as he moved his face next to Rory's.

"It is _so_ possible," Rory countered tilting his head to the side and moving his lips close, but not quite against Sam's. Sam leaned forward to close the distance, but Rory leaned back just out of range and smirked at him, his bright blue eyes dancing with mischief. "Isn't it possible, Sammy?"

Sam lunged forward again to try to kiss Rory, but the boy was just a bit too fast as he once again darted backward, staying just out of reach. Sam's full lips drew into their own exaggerated pout before he conceded a few seconds later. "Fine, it's a tie!" he declared. Rory giggled and leaned in, finally giving his boyfriend the kiss he was craving.

"You think my boyfriend likes me enough to help me put on some jeans?" Sam asked after he broke the kiss.

Rory glanced down at Sam's crotch which was covered only in the thin gray briefs he'd had on the day before. He sighed, entranced by the outline which was so easily detectable and so hard to resist. "I think he has a conflict o' interest."

"Oh does he?" Sam laughed.

Rory nodded as he began rubbing Sam's inner thigh, then he tilted his head up just enough to gaze at Sam from beneath his eyelashes. "He does," Rory confirmed.

Sam's breath hitched at the contact near his crotch and the flirtatious look Rory was giving him.

"Well, I guess before I put on jeans I need to change my underwear anyway," he said as he felt a surge of excitement shoot straight to the region in question.

Rory slowly slid his finger up Sam's leg until his pinky finger was high enough to slide in between Sam's thigh and the leg of his briefs. "Yeah, these simply 'ave t'go," Rory agreed as he tangled the soft cotton fabric around his finger and tugged, emphasizing his point.

Sam took a deep breath and smiled, excited by the preliminary touches and the obvious direction things were going. He started to raise his cast encased hand to touch Rory, but thought better of it and lowered it again. Rory noticed Sam's dilemma and suddenly a devious look flitted across his face as he realized that Sam was at his mercy.

Rory leaned forward and kissed Sam, running his tongue across the blond's lower lip while simultaneously rubbing the palm of his free hand shamelessly over the front of Sam's briefs, enjoying the hardness. Sam let out a deep satisfied grunt and his mouth opened to take the kiss to the next level; however, just as Sam did so, Rory broke the kiss and smirked at him, also pulling his hands away from Sam's crotch and placing them on his bare knees instead.

Sam whimpered with frustration already missing the firm palm that had briefly been placed across his front, but especially displeased at the removal of the hand Rory had tangled into the leg of his underwear. His boyfriend's fingers had been mere inches away from where Sam desperately wanted them to travel and their new resting place on his knee seemed like a very distressing distance by comparison.

Rory stared down at the blond's legs and rubbed his hands over them lustily. Rory felt his own cock throbbing and he realized that he was every bit as aroused as Sam was. Suddenly Rory's mind clouded over and he couldn't get enough of Sam's legs; it was almost as though he were seeing and feeling them for the first time. Of course Rory knew that that wasn't actually the case; that he had seen them many times in the past and that, considering all the physical contact they had had over the last week, he had certainly also touched them. Despite that Rory felt like he had never truly appreciated them before.

"Ye' have such incredibly sexy legs, Sam," Rory said in a very serious voice as he became utterly transfixed by them. He continued rubbing and massaging up and down the long, sexy beauties from Sam's shins and well-developed calves, over his knees, and then over every inch of his inner and outer thighs. Rory couldn't get enough of Sam's legs; he relished their strength and firmness. The soft blond hairs under his fingers, the light but healthy skin tone that almost glowed in the noon lighting.

While the Irishman worshiped his legs Sam laid back and basked in his touch. It always felt good being touched and given attention, but Sam had never before realized the erotic potential his legs held. Sam flexed his muscles under Rory's fingers, ratcheting up the boy's delight even more.

"No way are we covering these in jeans," Rory insisted as he wrestled with his urge to kiss and lick and generally attack Sam with his tongue.

"Jeans can wait," Sam agreed taking another deep breath to steady himself. Sam's words drew Rory's attention away from his legs and toward his face. However, Rory's eyes never quite made it all the way to Sam's face. Instead as Rory began looking up Sam's body his eyes locked on the teen's strained briefs. Rory marveled at the sight; the fabric was at it's maximum ability to stretch and it was barely containing it's engorged contents. Rory felt the last vestiges of his restraint slip away as he noticed the small wet spot of precum that was pooling over Sam's cockhead.

Before Sam could even register what was happening, Rory had lunged forward on his hands and knees and buried his face in Sam's crotch, inhaling deeply and reveling in the intoxicating scent that was so purely and intimately Sam.

"Oh Rory!" Sam gasped in a sharp, surprised voice as Rory latched his lips over the head of Sam's organ through his briefs and tongued the tip, engulfing Sam with pleasure. Rory had been of the singular mind merely to taste the slightly salty treat that had been deposited there; the fact that he was now eliciting moans of pleasure from Sam, and being reward with more of the tasty drops, was purely a bonus.

It almost hurt, Sam realized as his sensitive glans were assaulted by the now wet fabric. It almost hurt, but it also felt unbearably good and Sam found himself unable to resist thrusting forward harder and deeper into Rory's lips. Sam cursed as his snug briefs prevented his boyfriend from taking much more of him into his mouth.

Rory felt like he was in heaven as his nostrils were being flooded with Sam's pheromones and his tongue danced over Sam's swollen member. He cupped Sam's balls through his underwear with his left hand while wrapping his right hand around Sam's waist and pulling him impossibly further into his face.

"Those underwear really need to go, Rory," Sam pleaded through clinched teeth as he gently patted the top of the brunette's head with his left hand.

Rory pulled back only slightly and mumbled something unintelligible against Sam's crotch. Sam might not have known what he said but the way he said it, or more accurately the way the vibrations felt against his body, thrilled him. Sam had to have more and he had to have it now. He was certain that he would burst into flames if he didn't make direct contact with Rory's mouth very soon. In his head Sam cursed the Hanes company for creating his cotton prison. "Please," he begged in a ragged tone.

In response, Rory opened his mouth as far as possible and drew Sam's head and the upper part of his shaft completely into his mouth again. Then he sucked and licked as hard as he could evoking another desperate forward thrust from Sam. A few seconds later Rory released him completely and scooted back, still on his stomach. "Fine, if ye' really want me t'quit what I'm doing," he teased looking up at Sam.

As soon as Rory moved back, Sam wasted no time in rising to his knees and trying to peel the accursed garment away from his waist with his left hand. However, in his haste Sam lost his balance and tumbled over onto his side, giving Rory an up close and personal view of his ass, the top of which was now exposed. Rory felt his cock twitch at the sight and before Sam could right himself Rory had gripped the firm orbs in each of his hands and begun squeezing and kneading. "Oh damn, Sam, ye'r ass is just so...wow!"

"Then get the fucking underwear off it!" Sam cursed without any malice in his voice, only lust and urgency.

"Such a dirty mouth, Sammy. Very naughty," Rory chided him as he gave each of Sam's cheeks a firm, but gentle smack, then hooked his fingers in the waistband and at last pulled the gray briefs down his boyfriend's legs. Rory didn't quite get the underwear all the way down, before his fingers were uncontrollably drawn back to Sam's now naked ass. Sam quickly kicked them the rest of the way off. Rory pushed Sam's shirt as high as he could so that he could appreciate the musculature of Sam's back which led elegantly down to his buttocks. While he was staring Sam took the hint and removed his shirt, leaving him completely naked. As soon as he did so, Rory wrapped his hands around Sam's waist and pulled him back up onto his knees so that could fully appreciate the lines of muscle.

"You know my front is getting kind of lonely over here," Sam joked after a few more seconds, still achingly hard and desperate to get back to what they were doing, but also feeling a little bit self-conscious since Rory was inspecting him so closely while he himself couldn't even get a good look at Rory's face due to the position.

"Ye're a work o' art, Sammy," Rory said appreciatively as he grabbed Sam's left hip with one hand and pulled while gripping his right ass cheek with the other and pushing, turning him around in a very physical, intimate way. When Sam was fully facing him again, Rory gave him another long, appraising look. "And that," he said pointing down at Sam's cock, which was in fact pointing back up at him, "is just majestic."

While they were kneeling on the air mattress, facing each other, Sam wrapped his arms around Rory, maximizing the body contact and grinding his hips against Rory's. "You're wearing too many clothes," Sam whispered in his ear before latching his mouth onto the sensitive spot on Rory's upper neck just below his earlobe.

Rory sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned further into Sam and tilted his head to give him better access to his neck. He loved feeling so desired by Sam, hearing that he wanted him naked. His heart trusted Sam completely about his feelings, but Rory's mind still had trouble wrapping itself around the fact that Sam was truly into him, and really did enjoy his body. With his eyes still closed Rory let go of Sam and leaned back a couple of inches raising his arms over his head in an obvious invitation for Sam to remove his shirt.

Before he could stop himself Sam moved both of his hands to the hemline of Rory's shirt, smacking him in the side with his cast in the process, before awkwardly grabbing just the right hem in his stiff left fingers and hoping he'd be able to remove the shirt with just one hand.

"Oops, I'm such a fool," Rory chided himself as he opened his eyes and blushed a deep red, quickly removing the shirt himself. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I forgot," Rory said staring into his boyfriend's affectionate green eyes. Just looking into his eyes took away Rory's embarrassment and made him feel good again.

Sam chuckled softly. "Well in case you didn't notice my attempt at breaking your ribs with my cast, I forgot too, babe."

"I just thought ye' were disciplining me for being such an idiot," Rory teased as he grabbed Sam's bare ass, still reveling in the way it felt, and pulled his boyfriend's pelvis forward, grinding it against his own.

"Oohhh," Sam moaned surprised it could feel as good as it did. Despite wanting nothing more than to lose himself in the sensations he nevertheless felt compelled to finish their short conversation. "You know I'd never, ever really hit you right?"

Rory giggled as he looked down at Sam's ass over the teen's shoulder and continued squeezing and thrusting against him. "I know ye' wouldn't, Sammy." Rory then moved his left hand up to the back of Sam's head, lacing his fingers through the soft blond locks as he turned his face and whispered into Sam's ear. "I love ye' and I feel completely safe with ye."

Sam's heart swelled and he felt desperate to express his feelings. "Take off your pants," he pleaded.

Rory hadn't been expecting that particular response but he quickly complied, pulling them down and sitting back and leaning backwards on the air mattress as he pulled the pajama bottoms off his legs.

Sam looked down at his naked, aroused boyfriend. "You're the hottest thing I've ever seen, Rors," Sam said as he covered the young Irishman with his body, writhing against his chest, hips, and crotch and locking lips with him in a kiss that skipped the beginning stages and went straight to deep and passionate.

Rory wrapped himself around Sam's body, crossing his legs around the blond's waist and desperately running his hands up and down his back, pulling their bodies closer with all his strength.

Sam had been holding himself up with only his left hand and Rory had quickly pulled him off balance so that he was resting fully on top of Rory with all of his weight. Despite his boyfriend's obvious reluctance to break the kiss, Sam pulled away and tried to get back up onto his knees and arm. "I don't want to hurt you, or smother you," Sam explained.

"Ye' won't," Rory whined already missing the fuller contact and giving Sam a pleading look. "I want ye' on top o' me. Please, it feels so good."

Sam couldn't argue with that so he eased himself back down and quit worrying about supporting his weight. They made out feverishly for the next twenty minutes unable to think about anything else but kissing each other harder and deeper and grinding their naked bodies closer together.

Rory felt himself losing control, not just of his body but of his emotions and mind as well. There was nothing but Sam. Nothing but the warm heat of his naked body pressing into every inch of Rory. Nothing but the blond's sensuous lips and tongue exploring every corner of his mouth. Nothing but his boyfriend's amazing hardness pressing against his own. It was too much for Rory to take. The pressure of Sam's body, the pressure of his mouth, the pressure of his cock. It was so much, but it also wasn't enough. Rory wanted more. He wanted to feel Sam even more fully. He wanted to meld together with Sam as one.

Rory's cock ached. He was desperate for release, desperate for an end to the pressure Sam's body was causing his swollen organ, desperate for an end to the unbearable pressure that had built up in his balls. He was so close. So close. But he had been close for the last fifteen minutes, ever so close, but he hadn't quite gone over the edge. They would move, the pressure and weight would shift, and Rory wouldn't quite cum. As much as Rory needed his release he couldn't ask for it. To do so would have required stopping his kiss with Sam, letting go of him just a little and losing the mind-blowing feelings Sam's body was giving his own. Rory had to kiss Sam, he had to have his body pressed against Sam's. Not having Sam's kiss and the glorious feeling of his body would have felt incredibly wrong and painful in the worst possible way to Rory. But oh how his cock ached.

Sam tried to pull away. They needed lube if they were going to continue this. Their precum and sweat wasn't enough for this level of contact, they were going to hurt themselves if they didn't stop and at least apply some lube. But as Sam tried to move Rory cried out frantically into his mouth and locked Sam into position against his body. Sam had no idea the Irish boy was so strong. Without any leverage and only one good arm he didn't think he could have moved even if he had continued trying, but he didn't try anymore. Not after those desperate sounds Rory had made, and certainly not after the heightened pleasure that was now flooding over him thanks to their even more frenetic pace.

Rory had to have his release. He felt like his whole body was going to explode if his cock didn't. He dug his heels into the back of Sam's ass and locked his hands around the former swimmer's waist, then he finally allowed the kiss to be broken so that he could get more air. And then he squeezed. He squeezed Sam against himself so hard that his muscles hurt as he frantically thrust himself against Sam's abdomen.

Rory was biting his lip trying not to make noise when Sam nudged his cheek with his face. "We're alone, babe. Let it out."

Rory gasped out a ragged breath. "I nneeeed t'cum," he choked out. Sam started to move again, wanting to help his boyfriend toward his release through a more direct route, but once again Rory stopped him. "Nooo!" Rory screamed wild-eyed. "Stay."

Rory thrust harder than he had ever thrust before, his head and shaft grazing over Sam's hard stomach in a way that felt agonizingly good. He coated his boyfriend's tight abs with his sticky precum as he kept thrusting again and again.

"Ohh, Ohh, I'm so close!" Rory cried.

"Cum for me, Rors. I want you to so much," Sam encouraged holding his boyfriend tight and grinding back down against him.

"Unnnn. Unnn, almost," Rory panted feeling like every cell in his body had turned its attention to the desperate task at hand.

"Yeah, that's it! Do it," Sam shouted. "Shoot your load! I want to feel it on my skin."

"Aaahhh! Unnn!" Rory yelled as he dug his nails into Sam's ass and ground himself hard one more time against his boyfriend's hard body.

And then it happened. Rory's whole body went slack and slumped against the bed as he felt a blinding wave of pleasure shoot out of his cock and envelop his whole being. Rory squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ride it out. "Ohh god yes! YES!"

Streams of Rory's hot cum coated their stomachs as Rory released torrent after torrent. His entire body was trembling as Sam held him close and whispered a combination of both dirty and loving words to him.

"That was so awesome!" Sam said a little while later with a huge grin still on his face as his mind played back the erotic sounds Rory had made and the euphoric expression that had contorted his face. When he was sure that Rory was fully relaxed and content Sam finally rolled off of him and onto his side before drawing the boy into his arms. "Way to go!"

Rory buried his face in Sam's shoulder. "That was so intense," he panted still slightly out of breath.

"I love you so much, Rory," Sam said nuzzling his face into Rory's hair before kissing the top of his head. He felt like Rory had fully let go in the most incredible way and had shared a very private and intimate moment with him.

"I love ye', Sam," Rory cooed back feeling like everything in the world was beautiful at that moment. They laid together resting for another several minutes before Rory raised his head and smiled devilishly at Sam. "Ye'r turn!"

Sam grinned back, he still felt insanely horny, but he had resolved not to make Rory feel obligated to do anything else if he didn't want to. He wanted Rory to relax completely and enjoy the moment, and Sam had planed to just try to jerk off later with his sore left hand. But if Rory was offering... "What did you have in mind?"

Rory knew exactly what he had in mind, but he decided it was only fair that it be up to Sam. "Whatever ye' want."

Sam's head spun with the possibilities, but he quickly settled on something he really wanted and hoped they were ready to do. "Well uh, I would kind of like a blowjob to be honest."

Rory's face dropped with disappointment. He hadn't expected Sam to pick that. Still if that was what he wanted.

"You don't have to," Sam said quickly reading Rory's reaction. "I don't-"

"No," Rory cut in. "If that's what ye' want then I want t'do it. I was just surprised, but I want to."

"Are you really sure?" Sam asked still feeling an awful lot like he was pressuring Rory. "I don't want to rush you or anything."

Rory had never seen the appeal of blowjobs and he had wanted to do other stuff with Sam, but he definitely didn't mind or feel uncomfortable doing it. "I want t'do it," he repeat sitting up and scooting toward Sam's still erect penis.

Rory paused realizing that he felt sticky and uncomfortable so he grabbed the nearby shirt he had been wearing the day before and quickly wiped himself down with it. After giving himself the once over, he glanced at the fluid on Sam's chest and stomach. He thought he should help, but he also didn't want to just do it himself in case that would be weird. "Um Sammy, ye' know ye're still covered in..." Rory trailed off feeling embarrassed.

"The evidence of your pleasure?" Sam supplied smirking and dipping the index finger of his left hand into one of the spots that had pooled by his bellybutton. Rory nodded and held out the shirt not looking Sam in the eye and feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Sam laughed. "I don't mind Rors, not in the least. I love you. All of you, cum included. In fact it's pretty hot...well actually it's more lukewarm now, but still," Sam rambled.

"Ye're silly," Rory said brightening and feeling a warm glow at Sam's words.

He leaned over and wiped Sam's stomach and chest for him, but when he went for Sam's finger, Sam pulled it away and stuck it in his mouth instead. Rory gaped at the unexpected action.

"I was curious," Sam said shrugging.

"I'm going t'give ye' such a good blowjob," Rory vowed getting on his hands and knees on the air mattress and looking at Sam's cock lovingly. He drew in a deep breath.

Sam sigh and closed his eyes. He hadn't had a blowjob since he'd been dating Santana and she hadn't done it that many times, prefering to fuck or give handjobs instead. Sam certainly hadn't complained, but he knew this was going to feel _so_ unbelievably good, especially considering how worked up he was. And then Sam felt...air.

Was Rory teasing him? Sam opened his eyes, confused. Rory's lips were only a couple of inches away from his cock, but they weren't making any contact. Instead he had pursed them and was blowing on Sam's head like it was a hot bowl of soup.

"Um Rors?"

The brunette briefly stopped blowing and spoke "Yeah?" he asked before going back to his task.

"What are you doing?" Sam inquired.

"Am I not doing it right?" Rory asked with an edge of panic in his voice. "Should I do it faster?" he asked.

Rory took another deep breath and started huffing at Sam's cock similar to the way a woman performing Lamaze would breath. He looked up at Sam trying to read his reactions. He didn't seem to be enjoying it and Rory was starting to freak out. He didn't know what else to do so he started alternating the continuous breaths with the short huffs and began moving his head up and down, making sure all of Sam's shaft got some air.

"Rory, stop that for a sec please," Sam said gently as it finally dawned on him that Rory wasn't teasing or playing a game but had really misunderstood what a blowjob was.

"Am I don't it _that_ poorly?" Rory asked in a tight, emotional voice. He felt like such a failure for not being able to give Sam what he needed, especially after he had just had such a powerful release of his own. But as he watched Sam starting to go soft before his eyes he knew that he was undeniably screwing everything up.

Sam realized from the look on his boyfriend's face that he was on the verge of tears and that he would have to tread carefully to avoid hurting him further. "No Rory, not at all. You're doing _that_ really well," Sam said truthfully. "I just need a hug, okay?"

Rory didn't believe him for even a second, but he moved back up on the air mattress and wrapped his arms around Sam, leaning his head against his boyfriend's chest and feeling utterly defeated.

Sam held him and tried to figure out a way to proceed.

_How can I tell him? He'll be so embarrassed..Wait, maybe I don't have to tell him. It's not like it's an unpleasant feeling. Maybe I'll even grow to like it...Nah, I kinda doubt I will. Plus he'll probably find out some day sooner or later even if I don't tell him, and then he'll be even more embarrassed...and MAD._

"The English language is so stupid," Sam said after a couple of minutes.

"What do ye' mean?" Rory mumbled, still leaning his face against Sam's firm chest. He wasn't going to look up. He couldn't bare to make eye contact with Sam when he had just failed so terribly at something which, as far as he knew, nearly every straight girl and gay guy in the world was good at. How could he even mess up something as basic as blowing?

"Well there's a lot of words and phrases that imply one thing, but mean another. It's pretty crazy," Sam explained. "For example take the phrase 'blowjob'," Sam felt Rory stiffen in his arms, but he continued quickly. "Anyone in their right minds would assume it involved blowing, ye know?"

Rory stomach dropped and he finally raised his head to look at Sam. "Wait, doesn't it?"

"You'd certainly think so!" Sam said emphatically. "But no, actually it doesn't. It involves _sucking, _and maybe some licking, but not really any actual blowing. It's a really stupid phrase."

Rory face knotted in confusion and he sat all the way up. "So how is it different from sucking someone off?"

"It's actually not," Sam said, glad that Rory was familiar with that concept. "It's the same thing. Just different words."

"So ye' wanted me t'suck ye off?" Rory asked for confirmation smiling slightly now.

Sam nodded. "But just forget about it," he said waving his good hand dismissively.

"But that's what I _wanted_ t'do all along!" Rory exclaimed his eyes lighting up. "I've been dying t'put in my mouth since we started messing around today."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Rory nodded vigorously his eyes wide to emphasize his point. With that Rory leaned over and started making out with Sam as his hands roved over the blond's chest and arms. After a few moments Rory realized that his own dick was getting hard again, but considering how sore and spent he felt he actually kind of wished it wasn't. However, his dick wasn't the one in question, and as Rory broke the kiss and glanced at Sam's groin he was pleased to see that his boyfriend was definitely ready to go.

Rory swung around so that he was straddling Sam backwards with Sam's only a few inches away from his face. In the process this put Rory's ass directly in Sam's view as he bent over. Normally Rory would have felt self-conscious doing this, but after the stuff they had just been doing he felt pretty confident that it would just turn Sam on even more.

He was right. Sam was so fixated on the erotic sight a few inches from his face that he had somewhat forgotten what was about to happen and he gasped out loud when Rory suddenly took him in his mouth. Rory took the sound as encouragement and swirled his tongue around the tip of Sam's head. "Yes! Thhank you," Sam stuttered squirming with pleasure and continuing to stare longingly at Rory's backside.

Rory resisted the urge to giggle at Sam's gratitude, instead he focused on slowly sliding further down his shaft without gagging. Sam was big and Rory didn't have any experience so he hoped that Sam was enjoying having the first few inches sucked on because he wasn't sure if he could take much more.

Sam felt like he was in heaven thanks to Rory's oral efforts, but all he could think about was touching Rory's amazing ass. He tentatively reached for his cheeks with his left hand, but just then Rory's teeth scraped over his shaft.

"Oww!" Sam gasped in surprise at the painful, unexpected sensation. He dropped his hand, feeling a bit like it was Rory way of saying 'don't touch' before he realized how unlikely that seemed.

Rory automatically tried to mutter out an apology for his slip, but succeeded only in saying something muffled and completely unintelligible as Sam's cockhead scraped over his front teeth. The blond didn't cry out this time, but from the way he winced it was obvious that it hurt. Rory mentally kicked himself and concentrated harder on keeping his teeth away from Sam's delicate organ.

"Mmmm, yeah that! Oh do that," Sam moaned as Rory sucked lightly on just the end and flicked his tongue over tip and down the underside. Sam fought with himself to resist the urge to thrust into his boyfriend's mouth. He didn't want him to gag, or risk startling him, but he felt desperate for me. "Um, you could use your hand too," Sam suggested.

Rory immediately wrapped his fingers around the base of Sam's cock, wishing he had thought of that on his own. He then established a consistent rhythm and remained careful not to take more than he could handle, more concerned about accidentally hurting Sam than he was about gagging himself.

Rory leaned further over and scooted back more in the process, giving Sam a direct view of his small, puckered hole as well as the amazing looking area below the base of Rory's cock, which Sam had now decided was one of the sexiest things on the planet.

"I have to touch you!" Sam blurted out unable to hold himself back anymore.

Rory continued bobbing on Sam's cock but broke the rhythm in such a way that seemed to be giving Sam the green light so he carefully gripped Rory's ass cheek in his left hand and started squeezing and kneading. His fingers felt stiff but he was oblivious to any pain or soreness, all he could feel was the warm, wetness engulfing his cock and the overwhelming lust he felt looking at Rory.

Sam licked his finger and then pressed it against Rory's hole, experimentally rubbing circles over it. As soon as he did so Rory let out a muffled moan and slid further back giving Sam even better access. Sam ran his fingers everywhere up and down Rory's crack, pressing firmly and paying special attention to his hole and that beautiful area that led down to his balls.

Once again Sam marveled at the sheer sexiness of Rory's body. His incredible round, firm ass, his unimaginably inviting hole - all punctuated by a small growth of sparse, coarse hairs that started near Rory's opening and led down to his balls. In a way it was like a reverse treasure trail Sam decided, but it was a very private one and Sam felt special that he was the only one who knew about it. As Sam continued contemplating Rory's balls he started gently massaging them with his fingers. In response Rory grabbed his own cock and pushed it back between his legs and started jerking himself off in front of Sam's face.

"Oh god, that's so hot, Rory! And you're making my cock feel sooo good!"

Realizing how much he was enjoying the sensation of Sam massaging his balls he started gently rubbing his pinky finger over Sam's while he continued sucking him and jerking him off.

Suddenly without warning Rory found himself with a good bit more of Sam's cock in his mouth than he'd had a moment earlier. The extra physical sensation Rory was giving Sam with his fingers, combined with the extra visual stimulation he was getting from Rory's erotic display had converged causing the blond to involuntarily thrust deeper into Rory's mouth. Rory gagged slightly and struggled to keep as much of it in his mouth as he could, nevertheless needing to back off just a bit.

"I'm sorry!" Sam apologized right away. "I didn't mean to. It just feels _so_ fucking good."

Rory relished the compliment and renewed his efforts with gusto, also rubbing the tip of his own cock against Sam's chest, well aware of the reaction he was getting.

"Oh god! Ohh, ohh Rory, yeah!" Sam made deep, guttural moans and thrashed his head back. It felt so good he could hardly stand it and he was so unbelievably turned on. Everything he saw, everything he felt, everything he heard, it was all so amazingly erotic and intense. He knew he wouldn't be able to take much more. "Rory, I'm really close. You...oh god!" Sam almost went over the edge, but fought back not wanting to surprise Rory. "Stop. You better stop. I'm – Oh my YES! - I'm cumming!"

Rory didn't know what to do. He had understood Sam's warning and had intentionally pushed him over the edge instead of heeding it, but now that it was happening he was at a loss as to what to do. All at once Sam's hot, thick seed flooded his mouth and Rory began gagging. He was quickly assaulted by the bitter, salty taste. But then out of nowhere was was suddenly ridiculously turned on by it. This was Sam. This was Sam releasing himself in Rory's mouth, gasping in pleasure, pleasure Rory had given him. It was so hot!

The next thing he knew Rory was having intense, pleasurable convulsions of his own and releasing a second load onto Sam's chest. Rory's mouth was filled with Sam's seed, some of it had gone down his throat and some of it was dribbling out of his lips and back down Sam's cock, but as soon as Rory realized that he was losing some, he also realized that he wanted all of it, so he greedily slurped down the rest that was in his mouth and then hoovered Sam's cock clean.

Sam was panting hard and still riding out small waves of pleasure and aftershocks. He had cum so hard. It felt like one of the most perfect orgasms he had ever experienced. It was so intense physically that he was trembling slightly, but he was also bathed in a glow of powerful, happy feelings. It all felt so right to Sam, more right than it had ever felt before. He was so in love with Rory. He cared about him and trusted him so much.

"Rory, come here," Sam demanded his voice thick with emotion.

The young Irishman complied turning around and snuggling back into Sam's chest. He felt exhausted after his labors, and his second orgasm in such a short span of time. All he wanted to do was lie with Sam and bask in his presence.

"That was utterly amazing. It felt good beyond words, and it was just so...," Sam struggled to find the right words, but everything that popped into his head sounded lame. "It was so..."

"I know. I love ye' too, Sammy," Rory said feeling utterly content as he raised his head and kissed Sam's left nipple. Then he snuggled back down into the strong arms that were encircling him and laid his face against Sam's broad chest, soon drifting into a light sleep.

Sam pulled Rory closer and listened as his breathing slowly evened out and became deeper. He couldn't believe how wonderful everything felt. He was so intensely happy and satisfied just holding him. He felt like he had found something that had always been missing but that he hadn't known about. Sam also felt like his feelings had somehow gotten even more intense. It was like just when he didn't think he could care anymore deeply about Rory he suddenly found that he did. Like they just kept hitting deeper and deeper depths and he just kept feeling better and happier. Sam giggled softly to himself, hoping the vibrations didn't wake his beloved boyfriend. Sam was certain that by the time he and Rory were a couple of old guys he would have gone completely insane from all the happiness.

**-000-**

**End Note: So, there's a nice fluff and sex filled chapter for you guys. I figured Sam and Rory deserved it after the rougher time they'd had in the past couple of chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it, please do let me know. I wanted to make it slightly humorous but still hot, so I hope that worked out.**

**Next chapter absolutely, definitely, positively will feature a scene with Dave. I'm not making it up this time, it's actually written and everything, but that was one of the scenes I wasn't completely happy with, so it needs some revising. **

**I'm also hoping to release a one shot Sam/Sebastian sex fic in the next few days – in a completely separate character universe of course. (don't worry Sam isn't cheating on Rory with Sebastian of all people :-P). Of course it'll be quite a bit more graphic and non-romantic, so it will differ from this one quite a bit, but I hope you guys will check it out anyway. **


	16. Chapter 16: Information Overload

**A/N: At last the Karofsky scene is in this chapter! I hope it was worth the wait. **

**I'm plan to work on editing and making very minor changes to the preceding chapters before going on, so there may be a small delay before the next one is out. The changes won't be anything big, and nothing that should require re-reading. Just a bit of tweaking here and there to improve quality and fix typos, etc.**

**Chapter 16 – Information Overload**

"Sammy, wake up," Rory said gently nudging Sam's shoulder. "It's after 2pm and we still 'aven't showered or dressed."

Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open and then a happy smile stretched across his face. "Hey beautiful."

Rory blushed at the unexpected compliment. "Hi Sammy," he said softly.

Sam pulled Rory back into his arms and squeezed him in a tight hug as his muscles slowly woke up. He couldn't believe how good Rory felt in his arms. After a few moments of staring into his bright blue eyes he leaned forward and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Thanks for making me so happy, Rors. You're awesome."

Rory squeezed him back tightly and grinned. "I feel the same way, Sam. But we've got t'go get cleaned up."

"Okay," Sam said simply as they separated and got to their feet. "I don't think I'm supposed to get my cast wet though. I think that was on that list the hospital sent home."

"I'll help ye, wash then," Rory said right away, unconsciously licking his lips.

"Remember, I'm supposed to end up cleaner than when I started," Sam answered snickering at him.

Rory and Sam spent the next half hour in the bathroom sitting in the tub. Rory meticulously scrubbed every inch of Sam, eyes sparkling the whole time, then he shampooed and conditioned his hair and dried him off before hoping back in to grab a quick shower for himself. Sam spent that time reveling in Rory's touch and repeatedly stopping his boyfriend to give him kisses and one armed hugs. He couldn't get over how intimate and all around amazing the whole experience was. He felt so loved and taken care of. Neither guy spoke very much as they cleaned instead they just enjoyed each other's company and the tranquility of the experience.

When Rory got out of the shower he was mildly startled to find that rather than having left the steamy room as he had assumed, Sam was perched on the counter-top waiting for him. He gave Rory a big grin when he pulled the shower curtain open.

"Aren't ye' hot, Sammy?" Rory asked trying to calm his racing heart and realizing how humid it must feel in the small room to his boyfriend.

"Yes, but so are you," Sam said with a wink. "That's why I had to see you one more time before you got dressed."

"Sam," Rory chided in an embarrassed voice as he looked away, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

Sam hopped off the counter and crossed the small room, taking Rory's hand with his good one as he helped him step out of the shower. Then he lightly brushed his fingers against Rory's damp collarbone before slowly tracing them down his lightly muscled chest, then around to the curve of his side and down over his hipbone, finally resting his fingers on the edge of Rory's outer thigh. Rory had followed Sam's fingers with his eyes and as Sam moved them back up to the side of his face and his eyes refocused on Sam's he gasped slightly at the intense look the blond jock was giving him.

"I mean it Rory," Sam said in a deep, serious voice. "You're gorgeous. Every bit of you just so..." he sighed and shook his head slightly. "Amazing," he finished smiling again. Then he kissed Rory softly on the lips before moving his face to the side of his head and inhaling the smell of his wet, freshly shampooed hair before whispering, "I love you, and_ lust_ you so much."

Rory trembled as he felt Sam's hot breath on his ear and felt his hard, broad chest pressed against his body. He wrapped his arms around Sam's still naked body, careful to avoid dripping on his cast, both otherwise resolving himself to the fact that his boyfriend would just have to dry off again. "Are ye' already horny again, Sam," Rory asked amused but also flattered by the way he was acting.

"No...well a little," Sam admitted. "But I wasn't trying to start anything. I just wanted you to know how physically perfect you are."

"Sam, I'm not," Rory insisted as he was bombarded with thoughts of things he would change about himself if he could.

"Sshh, you are," Sam said softly pressing his lips against Rory's ear. "Absolutely." Sam moved his hand to the small of Rory's back, enjoying the extra damp, warm feeling it had where the water had been impeded in its descent down Rory's body by the upward slope of his buttocks. He pressed Rory's body against his own for several seconds before pulling back and kissing him again. Then he moved away and raked his eyes over Rory from head to toe, before slowly turning him around and continuing the process.

"Sam, what are ye' doing,' Rory asked curiously as he allowed Sam to turn him around in a slow circle.

As Sam finished and turned him so that they were facing each other again he locked his eyes with Rory's. "Yep, I don't see _anything_ here that isn't perfect and beautiful."

"But-"

"Nothing Rory!" Sam promised still staring into his eyes.

Rory suddenly found himself unable to speak. He was too overwhelmed by Sam's words and actions so he just pulled him into a tight, urgent hug as he felt like his insides were glowing with happiness. _This is real,_ Rory thought. _Sam wants me, and me body._

"Come on, Sexy, let's get dried off and dressed before anyone gets home," Sam said as he yanked Rory's towel off the rack.

After their bath and shower time were over and they were dry and dressed they went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Sam grabbed the remote and started surfing around looking for something interesting to watch. Finding nothing that held his interest, he picked up his cell phone to see if he had any messages.

"Rory guess what!" Sam exclaimed a moment later.

"What?" Rory prompted him pleased by his high spirits.

"My dad's coming to Lima tonight!" Sam announced. "He sent me a text!"

"That's terrific, Sam!" Rory said enthusiastically, knowing how happy it would make Sam to see his father, and trying to ignore the mild nervousness he felt in his own stomach at facing him for the first time since their relationship had begun. "Are Stevie and Stacy coming too?"

Sam frowned. "No, dad's getting a babysitter after he picks them up from school and mom is going home tonight."

"Aww, I'm sorry ye' won't get t'see them too," Rory said sympathetically knowing his boyfriend was disappointed.

"Yeah, Stacy gets really carsick so they don't want to put her through the drive until they're actually moving. Plus they have school tomorrow."

"Well at least ye'll get t'see ye'r dad!" Rory pointed out wanting to focus on the positive. "And ye'll be back with ye'r brother and sister too really soon."

"Yeah that's true!" Sam said smiling and going back to flipping through TV stations.

Rory laced his fingers with Sam's good ones and pulled their joined hands into his lap. "Sam, ye' think ye'r mum can take us t'hospital when she gets home later, before she leaves for Kentucky?"

"Why?" Sam snapped his head around to look at Rory, concerned that he might be hurt, but at a loss as to what might have happened.

"T'see ye'r friend," Rory said snickering slightly at Sam's overreaction.

"Oh you mean, Karofsky," Sam said as he muted the TV and turned on the couch to face Rory. "Well it would be kind of weird if we did. We're not really friends."

"Because o' Santana?" Rory asked remembering the stories Sam had told him about their break up and Karofsky's role in it.

"That and Kurt," Sam replied. "Plus he was always kind of a jerk and we just never really got along."

"Kurt? It bothered ye' that he had feelings for Kurt?" Rory asked surprised and confused about why Sam had a problem with that.

"No, that part didn't bother me, but he used to bully him and act really homophobic before Kurt found out. We even got in a fight once because of the bullying."

"Ye' got in another fight?" That made two fights that Sam had been in that Rory had found out about in the past twenty-fours. Sure, this one presumably took place last year, but it was still a surprise.

"Yeah, he was being such a jerk. I mean I guess it was all just his way of dealing with his feelings, but that doesn't make it okay."

"Yeah...but I still want t'go see him," Rory insisted in a soft voice as he looked up at Sam to gauge his reaction. "It sounds like he doesn't 'ave a lot o' friends. And his family doesn't understand either."

"But you don't even know him," Sam pointed out nervous about Rory even being near Karofsky. Rationally Sam knew that at this point in his life Karofsky wasn't very likely to hurt or bully Rory, especially for being gay, but it was nevertheless hard to shake that image of the guy from his head.

"I just feel like I identify with him though. With what he's going through," Rory answered disappointed that Sam was making this so difficult. He had expected him to go along with the idea easily.

"You're nothing like him!" Sam snapped in a louder voice that he had meant to use. Rory flinched slightly at the abrupt reaction and volume. Sam let go of Rory's hand and raised his fingers to the boy's cheeks, stroking the side of his face gently with his fingers and giving him an apologetic look as he said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to react like that. It's just that you're a wonderful, amazing, kind person...and I'm sure Dave has a good side too – and I know Kurt's even over it - but I still just remember him as a mean asshole."

Rory cupped his hand over Sam's, enjoying the way it felt against his face, then he moved Sam's fingers to his mouth, giving them a soft kiss before continuing.

"I just know what it's like t'feel scared and alone because o' being gay." Rory's voice was trembling and he felt uncomfortably exposed, but he also felt like he needed to share this with Sam and he knew he could trust him, so he forced himself to go on. "I know how it feels t'think there's something horribly wrong with ye'...like everyone would be disgusted if they knew. Like maybe...like maybe ye' shouldn't even be alive." Rory could no longer maintain eye contact with Sam, instead he was looking at his chin and trying to focus on steadying his breathing.

Sam didn't say anything, he just pulled Rory against his chest and buried his face in his soft, brown hair. Rory didn't speak for several seconds either, instead he just enjoyed the embrace and continued willing his emotions back under control. Suddenly he felt a wet sensation against his scalp and noticed that Sam's breathing was erratic.

"Sammy, I'm okay," Rory assured him, holding on to his shoulders and pulling back to look at him. There were tears streaking his face and Rory started having second thoughts about saying so much.

"No! You felt...you, yyyou were...if you had...oh Rory!" Sam wrapped him up in another tight hug and started weeping openly.

"Sam, please stop," Rory demanded feeling himself losing the tenuous grip he had over his own emotions. "I'm fine. It's in the past."

"I just can't believe you felt that way," Sam sobbed still clinging to him. He couldn't get the image of Rory in pain out of his head. He imagined him alone and confused, hurting, desperate but with no where to turn. And then as his stomach lurched he imagined Rory giving in to the pain and fear. Of hurting himself. Of jumping from a rooftop, or swallowing pills, or picking up a gun. It was all so terrifying and all so sickeningly vivid. "No!" Sam shouted shaking his head violently.

Rory felt a wave of defensiveness and anger rolling over him. What did Sam mean he couldn't _believe_ that he felt that way? Was he saying there was something wrong with him for feeling like that?

"What do ye' mean?" Rory demanded pulling away from him and trying to hang on to his anger despite the tug at his heart that started the second he saw again how distressed Sam was. "I don't think it was strange that I felt like that. I didn't 'ave anyone I could talk t'about it. Everyone really would 'ave been disgusted. I wasn't just imaging it," Rory was dead-set on defending himself. He loved Sam, but where did he get off telling him how he should feel?

"Oh Rors, how terrible. I wish I had known you then." Sam wished it so hard. Harder than he could remember wishing for anything. If only he could have been there to help share Rory's burden and pain. It felt so wrong that he hadn't been. "I love you so much. It's so scary and painful to think of you feeling like that."

Rory felt a little bit stupid about his anger as he looked at the earnest expression on Sam's face. "So ye're not disappointed in me?" he asked.

"No way, of course not!" Sam said right away. "I'm _proud_ of you for fighting so hard and pulling through. I just can't believe it happened to you."

"Can't believe...what?"

"I don't _want_ to believe it," Sam clarified realizing where the breakdown in communication seemed to be. "I understand, I just wish it wasn't true."

"Oh," Rory said softly.

"Did you ever..." Sam just couldn't bring himself to ask, and yet he had to know or he might never feel at peace again.

"Ever?" Rory prompted. Sam looked up at him with a scared expression on his face. Rory kissed him quickly on the lips before asking again. "Ever what, Sam? It's okay, did I ever what?"

"You know," Sam said looking away and desperately trying to push the unbidden mental images out of his head.

"I really don't," Rory countered giving him another peck on the forehead and trying to remain patient.

"Did you ever seriously consider," Sam gulped and look at him desperately. It felt so wrong somehow to say the words. "Consider killing yourself? Or uh...try it." _Oh god, I might be sick._

"No, I never tried!" Rory assured him quickly, finally realizing why he was reacting so strongly. "I never tried, Sammy. I promise I never did." Relief flashed across Sam's face. "But um...I thought about it a few times."

"You did?" Sam asked in a broken voice as his heart dropped again.

"Kind o' yeah. But it's a mortal sin in the Catholic church, so I was way too scared t'really do it. I would have gone t'hell, and then instead o' getting better or having it be a relief, it would 'ave been infinitely worse...forever. When I realized that, I was actually even more scared o' dying. Even accidentally, because then I'd 'ave still 'ad t'pay for being queer."

Sam took a few moments to process that. He realized now that he was actually kind of relieved that Rory had been so devoutly Catholic; although, he also wondered if he would have even felt that way in the first place if he hadn't been. Then another thought occurred to him. "I thought you said it's not a sin if you don't act on it? And I thought you hadn't acted on it till you met me?" Sam felt guilty again. Did Rory now think on some level that he had condemned himself to going to hell?

Rory's face actually lightened and he smirked a bit. "Well I never did anything physical with anyone until I met ye'. But I 'defied meself' as they say and o' course I thought about guys when I was doing it. I was scared that might count. So I went t'confession every chance I got and prayed I wouldn't die unless I was walking out o' church."

Since his boyfriend seemed genuinely amused about his past beliefs rather than upset Sam allowed himself to smile and laugh a little, glad for the relief. Sam realized there was still a lot he felt like they needed to talk about though.

"Rors, do you feel like anything we did is bad? I really don't want you to feel like that. We should slow down, or just stop altogether until you-"

"I don't feel like that at all, Sam," Rory cut in. "It's terrific that ye' care so much, but I honestly just don't feel like that. It hasn't crossed me mind, and even talking about it now I still don't feel worried. I feel amazing about everything that 'appened t'day. I think I just don't believe that stuff anymore about gays going t'hell. It doesn't make sense...I'm not sure any o' it does."

"Really?" Sam asked knowing he shouldn't feel so glad that someone had lost most if not all of their faith, but unable to hide his happiness.

"Really!" Rory enthused, kissing him softly again before continuing. "Ye're just way too good t'feel bad about, Sammy," Rory said meaning every word, his eyes bright and happy.

The pair was silent for awhile; they both relaxed deeper into the couch lost in their thoughts. After a few minutes Rory spoke again. "So can we go t'see Dave? I feel a wee bit like I'm obligated t'talk t'him, t'let him know someone understands what he's going through."

Sam gave Rory a long, affectionate look, amazed by the depth of his kindness and consideration. "I love you so much, Rors. Of course we can go."

"Thank ye, Sammy. I love ye' too."

"And Rory?" Sam asked, one more important matter still on his mind.

"Mmhm?" Rory murmured relaxing back into the couch again.

"Will you promise never...never to, uhh..."

"Kill meself?" Rory supplied guessing what Sam was asking. His boyfriend nodded. "It's okay t'say it, Sam. It won't make me do it. And yeah, I promise."

Sam felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Thank you so much!" he said giving him another kiss. "And Rory, I promise to always keep you safe from that."

"From suicide?" Rory asked cocking his eyebrow at Sam.

"From ever suffering alone again," Sam vowed in a quiet, serious voice as he put his hand on Rory's knee.

Rory smiled and considered Sam's promise. It was certainly sweet and obviously sincere, and when he was with Sam, Rory did indeed feel protected from painful loneliness, but surprisingly more than anything else Rory simply felt like Sam's promise wasn't actually one he could reasonably make and expect to keep. Life was too uncertain. Anything could happen. Nevertheless, Rory decided that if Sam promised then that counted for something, quite a lot actually.

"Thanks Sammy."

**-000-**

Dave was awake, but rather than opening his eyes, he just laid perfectly still and listened to the beeping of his heart monitor. He took deep, steady breaths, trying to will his heart rate, and the beeping, to slow. A few short hours ago when he had first awakened he had wanted the beeping - and his heart - to stop altogether; now he would have simply settled for a slower, quieter pace. A pace that wouldn't call his parents' attention back to him again and alert them that he was awake.

Everything in Dave's life had fallen apart in the span of two short days. On Tuesday he had professed his feelings for Kurt, been rejected and in his devastation discovered by Nick, a guy on his football team at his new school. He hadn't fully realized the significance of his confrontation with Nick that night. He was much too concerned about what had happened with Kurt to think about it properly. Besides, they had covered, told him they were just friends. Surely that was enough to convince him? As Dave discovered the next morning in his gym class, it was not.

He had arrived that day, greeted his teammates normally and then discovered the word "FAG" spray painted across his locker in bright pink letters. As he turned around the guys on his team all started laughing and sneering at him. He received menacing glares and rough shoves against lockers, and that was only the start of the agonizing day that lay in store for him. News of his sexuality spread through the school like wildfire and suddenly everyone, even freshmen and nerds were calling him names and taunting him. Any other day and Dave would have defended himself, but he felt so helpless, so exposed, so outnumbered. And so Dave had done the only thing he could think of: he had called Kurt. He had to talk to someone and Kurt was the only person he could think of that would understand.

However, each of his calls went to voicemail, and so Dave kept trying between every class. He also tried texting, asking his friend to call him as soon as possible, but it was no use; Kurt was completely unresponsive. Dave didn't blame him. He had put Kurt through the same kind of torture that he was now getting, and then he had turned right around and tried to get the guy to go out with him. Dave had to admit that it wasn't fair, that Kurt had every right to ignore him. But that only made him feel worse. Kurt had said they were friends, but he was obviously lying, letting Dave down easily. Kurt wasn't his friend, and now that everyone knew the truth _no one_ was his friend.

When Dave got home that evening and turned on his computer that fact was driven home with a vengeance. All of his so called 'friends' on Facebook had taken the time to post about just how disgusting and despicable he was. He tried to listen to music, tried to block everything out, but he kept being drawn back to his Facebook page again and again as though it were some kind of dark, relentless magnet. He couldn't look away from the train-wreck that was his life. Yet part of him kept hoping that someone would step in and defend him, that someone would reach out to him with support and comfort. No such luck, instead all he got were more messages encouraging him to 'just fucking die and leave the rest of the world in peace.'

Dave looked at the Facebook Page one more time, took a deep breath and went to his medicine cabinet. He swallowed every pill he could get his hands on, but then he realized that most of them weren't prescription and he had no idea if it would actually do the trick or just make him feel like crap. So he did the only other thing he could think of. He wrapped a belt around his neck, got on a chair, and tried to hang himself from a beam in his closet. The world was against him that day though, and he still couldn't find relief. The beam had broken and instead of breaking his neck and killing him quickly he was left dangling with his feet barely touching the ground, being strangled slowly and painfully without any way to finish the job or get loose.

The rest of yesterday was a blur for Dave. He had memory flashes of his dad holding him up, relieving some of the pressure on his neck. Then suddenly he was on the floor of his closet getting CPR, the pounding on his chest hurt, but not as much as the pain around his neck or in his gut. He had a brief moment of consciousness in what he presumed was the ambulance. He was surrounded by strangers and there was odd machinery hooked up to him. And then nothing.

Nothing until he woke up to the sound of his parents arguing near his hospital bed. They were arguing about whether or not Dave could be gay. The argument seemed to be about both whether or not he could be gay in a literal way – as in was it possible – and also whether or not it should be allowed. It was all very hazy to Dave, but he got the general impression that his mother's position was that he wasn't gay, and even if he was, then he still couldn't be. His dad seemed more relaxed about the issue and seemed to be assuring Dave's mother that their son was indeed gay, and that they should just get over it. Their conversation was too difficult to follow and soon Dave found himself drifting out of consciousness again.

The next time he woke up he knew so because his mother announced it to him. The first thing he became aware of was her declaration, "You're awake!" And so he was. Dave had tried to speak but his throat burned too much and he felt too weak. His mother noticed the effort and called the nurse to bring him water and medication.

"You're not gay," Nancy had told him right away. "Despite what you and your father may think. You're not."

Dave had shaken his head, still unable to speak.

"You're very confused, but I called Rev. Mason this morning and he knows of a program that can cure you."

Dave shook his head again, more vigorously this time. Where was his father? Maybe his father could help. Dave hated all his mother's church stuff and he had no intention of going into any kind of program.

"Don't argue, David!" Nancy had ordered. At least she couldn't say that he had spoken back. "Your perversion has almost killed you. You need help and you need it right away. As soon as you're well enough to leave the hospital I'm going to have the church come and get you."

"Nancy, what are you doing?" Paul had demanded from the doorway. He was holding a couple of Styrofoam cups of coffee and as he entered the room he handed one to his wife. "You are _not_ making that decision on your own. We can discuss it as a family when Dave is better."

_Thanks dad,_ Dave had thought, relieved that his father was aware of his mother's plans and wasn't going along with them. Then the nurse had entered the room and given Dave some water and medicine. As the cool liquid had touched his abused, raw throat he instantly felt quite a bit better, but rather than trying to speak again he had simply turned his face into the pillow and gone back to sleep. He didn't want to argue with his mother, or explain what happened to his father. He certainly didn't want to talk about his sexuality or the church program. All he wanted to do was stop thinking, stop existing. Since he couldn't cease to be, since his last attempt had gone so horribly wrong, he had settled for the next best thing: sleeping.

But now Dave was awake, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could pretend otherwise. Soon he would have to start dealing with his parents and everything that had happened and that thought terrified him. Then Dave realized his mother was speaking to someone. He cautiously tilted his head to listen more carefully.

"I'm sorry but he's not awake and he needs his rest," his mother was saying. Dave hesitently opened his eyes. He was too curious about who was here to resist.

_Maybe it's Kurt!_

It wasn't. Instead Dave was surprised and confused to see Sam Evans from his old football team standing near the doorway with a good-looking younger guy Dave didn't recognize. Dave was even more confused to see that apparently Evans had been in some kind of accident and was wearing a cast. Is that why he was here in the hospital?

Dave cleared his throat and spoke. "Mom, it's okay. I just woke up. He can come in." Dave decided that if he had to be in the hospital anyway he'd rather spend his time looking at Sam Evans as opposed to pretending to be asleep. Either way his mom wouldn't be able to ambush him for awhile.

Nancy spun around, surprised and pleased to see that her son was awake. Then she turned back to the two teens in the doorway and checked them over carefully. At first she was concerned that they might be mean kids from her son's new school who had come to taunt him, but they were both polite enough and they didn't look physically dangerous. Then she regarded them more carefully as another fear crept into her mind. "You're not homosexuals are you?" She asked, hating to be so crass but feeling the need to be extra careful given the circumstances.

Sam faltered and he found himself at a loss for how to respond, but Rory quickly transformed his surprise into indignation and spoke up.

"O' course not, ma'am!" Rory's voice had a slightly surprised, offended edge to it. "We're just friends from Dave's old school. We were worried and wanted t'visit."

Nancy smiled at the innocent looking boy, feeling slightly ashamed of herself for offending him and making such vulgar implications. "Of course. How kind of you, please come in."

She walked further into the room with Sam and Rory and approached her son's bedside, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to go and join your father in the cafeteria, Dave. We'll be right back."

Dave just nodded woodenly at her. "Okay."

"Hey," Sam said nodding at Dave after his mother had left the room.

"Hi," Dave said back as his eyes narrowed on Sam. "So what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I heard about what happened. I just wanted to..." Sam trailed off unsure what to say. "To offer my support, see how you're doing. That kinda thing."

"Why?" Dave asked. He hadn't thought very much about Sam since he had left McKinley and they had never gotten along. Although in retrospect Dave had to admit that was more his fault than Sam's. Nevertheless it just didn't make sense for the guy to be here.

"This is my boyfriend, Rory," Sam said ignoring the question and stepping back slightly so that Rory was in full view. He wrapped his arms proudly around the Irish boy's shoulders. As Sam's mother had driven them to the hospital earlier, they had agreed that they would come out to Dave. Rory was nervous but he felt like it was the only way to have an honest conversation with him.

Dave's mouth dropped open and his eyes got wide. Sam Evans was gay? At first he didn't believe it, but 'boyfriend' was clearly what the former quarterback had said and based on the way he had his arm around the other guy, their bodies leaning together, it was pretty clear that that was indeed what he meant. Before Dave could stop himself mental images of the two attractive guys naked and having sex popped into his head. He remembered Sam's naked body quite well from their team showers and he was more than happy to guess at what Rory's looked like.

_Well it looks like my sex drive didn't die either._

"Hi," Rory said in a quiet voice as he made eye contact with Dave for the first time. He wondered if he should walk over and shake his hand. Instead he leaned further into Sam and gave him a small wave.

Dave gave Rory a short nod before turning his attention back to Sam. "Wow! So you're seriously gay, huh Evans?"

Sam shrugged in response "I guess I'm bi, but it doesn't matter. Rory makes me really happy."

"Well good for you," Dave said bitterly. _How nice of you to drop by and flaunt your happy gay relationship. _

Sam bristled at his tone, but reminded himself to cut Dave some slack. "We just wanted you to see that there was nothing wrong with being with a guy, and that it could be a good experience."

Dave rolled his eyes and gave the pair a quizzical look. "Well I'm convinced, so you can go now. Thanks," _for the jerk off material,_ Dave added in his head.

"Sammy, why don't ye' let me talk t'him?" Rory said to his boyfriend as he resolved himself to the difficult task before him.

"Well okay, I'll just be _right_ outside though," Sam said still dreading the thought of leaving Rory alone with Dave but accepting that he had to.

"So where you from?" Dave inquired as Rory pulled a chair over to the side of his bed and sat down. He already suspected the guy was Irish based on his name and accent, but he wanted to break the silence, and also to hear him speak again.

"Ireland, I'm an exchange student," Rory answered. "I asked Sam t'bring me 'ere."

"Like talking to suicidal queers do you?" Dave asked looking away.

"Yeah," Rory answered, drawing Dave's attention back to him. "Because I know what it's like...I left me country t'try t'get away from it."

Dave raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well it obviously didn't work," he remarked.

"Nah, but I'm glad I left anyway," Rory answered.

"Oh I bet," Dave answered visualizing Rory and Sam in action again.

"I'm sorry ye're mum won't accept ye," Rory said softly as he scooted his chair closer.

Hurt flashed across Dave's face and his temper flared slightly. Who was this random foreign kid to be talking to him so personally?

"Mine isn't going t'accept me either when she finds out," Rory went on breaking eye contact and ignoring the pain in his chest. "And me dad and brother are going t'hate me."

"Oh. Uh, I'm sorry, man. That's rough." Dave had no idea what else to say. He realized that his own father would probably be okay with it in time, if he wasn't already.

"Yeah, and me church might excommunicate me. I'll lose pretty much all me friends back home too."

_God, did you come here to cheer me up or make me want to kill myself again?_

"Yeah, I know what's it's like to have everyone hate you," Dave answered staring at his legs morosely.

"And ye' can't change it," Rory said sadly.

"Nope, you can't," Dave agreed feeling heartbroken all over again.

"But ye' know what?" Rory said quietly.

"What?"

"This is the happiest I've ever been," Rory said smiling slightly and watching for Dave's reaction. He furrowed his brow and looked up at him again.

"I thought you just said everyone was going to hate you?"

"Yeah, they will," Rory admitted. "But in the meantime I have Sam and all me American friends."

"But it's just a matter of time until everyone finds out and your life turns to shit." Dave snarled bitterly. That's how it had happened to him. He was okay until everyone had found out, then his life had basically ended. It would have literally ended if he hadn't been so unlucky. Dave looked up at the healthy, energetic younger guy sitting by his bed. _Is this what lies in store for him too? Is he going to end up in a hospital bed or a hole in the ground in a few years just like me?_

Rory took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know," he responded calling on all of his inner strength to get through this. "They'll hate me. They'll disown me, and I'll be alone...Sam will be going on with his life 'ere and I'll be stuck there all by meself."

Dave's heart broke even more as he imagined all those things happening to this apparently nice kid. He held out his hand and took Rory's, squeezing it lightly. "Maybe it won't be so bad for you."

"Maybe," Rory answered with a shrug, unconvinced. "But either way I'm going t'enjoy me life until then, enjoy me time with Sam."

"Well I didn't even get that," Dave whined. "I've never had a boyfriend. Kurt's the only guy I've ever really had feelings for and he shot me down. And before that the last guy I hit on told me I was a hundred pounds overweight, looked like Liberace, and should just stay in the closet."

Rory shuddered at the cruel words. "No way is that true...and what's a Liberace?"

Dave shrugged. "I dunno, I think it's a Mexican band or something. He was one of those really arrogant, pretentious guys."

"Sounds like ye're better off without him then," Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, but he was so hot," Dave countered relieving the experience and remembering the mocking look on the guy's handsome face.

"It's not about being hot," Rory pointed out.

"Oh sure it isn't, and look who you're dating," Dave argued lightly. He was actually starting to like this kid.

"Sam is gorgeous," Rory agreed his eyes shining again. "But he's even more beautiful on the inside."

"You know, I swallowed half the pills in my house, but _that's_ the most nauseating thing ever."

Rory smirked at him. "It's true though. He's the kindest, most generous, and good person I've ever met."

"Yeah Evans is okay," Dave conceded after a few seconds. He didn't quite have the heart to criticize the guy his new companion was so obviously head over heels with. "You know he's kind of responsible for outing me at McKinley."

"What?" Rory gaped at him, stunned. "I thought ye' and Kurt were voted prom couple and that's how it happened?"

Dave's smile faltered slightly. He didn't realize that people were still talking about that enough for even new students to hear about it. "Yeah, we were, but the first person to ever find out was Santana."

"She was the second person t'find out about me," Rory interjected. Then he reconsidered, technically if he counted Blaine's guess about his sexuality Santana was the third and Sam was the second, but Rory decided Blaine didn't count since he hadn't admitted it at the time.

"She caught me checking out your boyfriend's ass." Dave chuckled for the first time since he had tried to die. It all seemed funny and bizarrely ridiculous in retrospect. "That's how she realized."

Rory laughed out loud too. He had never heard that story. He grinned at Dave. "It was worth it, wasn't it?"

Dave laughed harder. "It really was!" he admitted.

Sam stuck his head in, surprised by all the laughter he heard coming from the room. "Uh, your parents just got off the elevator, Karofsky. Rors, maybe we should go now."

Rory was disappointed. He realized that he really had enjoyed talking to Dave and feeling like he could confide in him. He had even started to have a good time toward the end. He had never had a gay friend he could joke around with about guys before. Maybe someday it would be like that with Kurt or Blaine, but Dave was definitely a first in that regard. He really didn't want to leave.

"Will ye' be okay?" Rory asked Dave seriously.

Dave shrugged. "I guess so."

Rory put his hand on the larger guy's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "We'll come back and visit tomorrow."

This was news to Sam, but it looked like Rory's visit had helped his former teammate, and Rory himself seemed to be fine, so there was no reason he could think of to object. "Absolutely. We'll be back tomorrow, man."

"Thanks," Dave answered giving Sam a small smile and Rory a bigger one as they left his room. Everything still seemed rather hopeless, but maybe, just maybe he would be able to have a few more light moments like the ones he had just had. Either way Dave knew he wasn't going anywhere for a few days, so he decided he'd might as well wait and see if his new friend came back.

**-000-**

"So how did your chat go?" Sam asked as they sat down on a bench out in front of the hospital, waiting for Sam's mother to pick them up.

"It went quite well actually," Rory responded. "He's a pretty nice guy."

"Really?" Sam asked unable to hid his surprise.

Rory smiled and laughed. "Yes, really. I think I made him feel a bit better too."

"I heard you guys laughing," Sam agreed. "What was all that about- Look, it's my dad's car!"

Rory couldn't get over how adorably excited Sam looked. It reminded him of the way Sam's little brother and sister lit up when they saw Sam. He thought it was great how close the Evans family was and it reminded him how much he missed his own parents and brother.

Dwight Evans' car pulled to a stop in front of them and Sam opened the door to climb into the backseat as he noticed that his mother was in the passenger seat up front. Rory went around to get in on the opposite side.

"Hey Dad!" Sam exclaimed reaching into the front to give his father a small semblance of a hug.

"Hi son!" Dwight beamed back also attempting the awkward car hug. "How's your hand?"

"It's okay, much better today. I didn't even end up taking that Tylenol, mom," Sam said grinning as he remembered what he had done instead to feel better.

"That's great, honey," Mary responded.

Suddenly all three of the Evans family members began chattering at once.

"You'll never believe the wonderful house I saw today."

"Hi Rory, It's great to see you again! How have you been?"

"Are you staying for good now, dad? Till we move?"

"It has the most precious bay windows!"

"I'll be back and forth. That Karofsky boy is the one from your football team isn't he?"

"I can't wait to see it mom, yeah dad. Where are you going to stay in the meantime?"

"They're selling it for 60K under market."

"Wow! What a deal."

"I'm not sure yet. How's school?"

"I'm fine," Rory answered softly, realizing that the man's attention had already shifted. Rory smiled to himself and leaned back in his seat, happy to stay out of the mix and let the others visit and catch up. After several more minutes of conversation Sam's attention shifted back to his boyfriend.

"Hey Ror, I never got a chance to ask you, what were you guys laughing about when I came in? I can't believe you manged to get someone who almost...did that laughing that way," Sam inquired, feeling a wave of pride in his boyfriend.

"He was laughing!" Mary exclaimed. "Wow, Rory, you must be a miracle worker."

"Rory could make anyone happy!" Sam beamed.

Rory blushed at all the attention and also at the fact that they had been laughing about Sam being sexy and worth being outed over.

"Oh um, just a joke I made," Rory said shyly not wanting to go into details.

"What about?" Sam prompted.

"Yeah, I love a good joke," Dwight added cheerfully as he smiled at them in the rear-view mirror.

"Well we were actually talking about..." Rory trailed off trying to think of a plausible lie.

"About?" the other three all said in unison.

"Well about how good looking Sam is," Rory admitted nervously looking around for everyone's reaction.

"And that was funny?" Sam asked looking offended.

"Because it was so true," Rory rushed to emphasize to his boyfriend while noting that Sam's parents didn't seem upset or uncomfortable. "He said Santana first found out he was gay because she caught him checking ye' out."

"Seriously?" Sam exclaimed blushing slightly. "I never knew that."

"Yep, and I pointed out that ye're so attractive it was probably worth it," Rory said as he watched Sam's parents trade smiles, clearly more pleased than annoyed. This was going much better than he had thought and he had to remind himself how open the Evans' tended to be.

"Aww Rory," Sam said turning an even deeper shade of red. Rory couldn't help but giggle at Sam's reaction and soon his parents' laughter was thrown into the mix as everyone got a good-natured laugh at Sam's expense.

"Look on the bright side, Sammy," Rory said between laughs as he tried to catch his breath. "At least I didn't tell him ye' used t'be a stripper!"

Rory laughed a couple of more times before he realized that he was now the only one laughing. The rest of the car had gone completely silent and Sam was gaping at him in shock. Shock that was slowly morphing into a look of hurt.

"You what?" Dwight's voice thundered from the front seat.

"Oh my god," Mary gasped in a pained voice as she put her hand on her stomach and looked sickened.

**-000-**

**End Note: Rory really put his foot in his mouth that time, didn't he? **

**In the next chapter we'll get to see how Sam's parents react to the news that their boy used to take his clothes off for money. For the next few chapters I also have some storylines floating around in mind relating to Puck, Blaine, Finn, more of the Evans', Sam's swim team, and Rory's parents. And of course eventually Sam and Rory are going to take that next step in their sexual relationship. **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed "So Hott" and "The Dentist"! I have several more one shot ideas floating around my head. **

**Please let me know what you thought of Rory's chat with Dave in this chapter, and also what you thought of Sam and Rory's conversation. I re-did those scenes several times before I was satisfied with them so feedback would be appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17: Lean On Me

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the longer than usual wait. I have gone through and edited the previous chapters for typos and mistakes, but ironically this one is still unedited. I'll probably do it within the next couple of days. In the meantime my apologies for any errors. I didn't want to wait any longer to get a new chapter out!**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 17 – Lean On Me**

"Look on the bright side, Sammy," Rory said between laughs as he tried to catch his breath. "At least I didn't tell him ye' used t'be a stripper!"

Rory laughed a couple of more times before he realized that he was now the only one laughing. The rest of the car had gone completely silent and Sam was gaping at him in shock. Shock that was slowly morphing into a look of hurt.

"You what?" Dwight's voice thundered from the front seat.

"Oh my god," Mary gasped in a pained voice as she put her hand on her stomach and looked sickened.

Sam was too stunned to react. He only had one big secret that he was keeping from his parents and Rory, Rory of all people, had just announced it. How could Rory do that to him? Sam felt a flood of emotions assault him. He was deeply embarrassed and ashamed, worried and scared about how his parents would react, hurt by Rory's betrayal, and still too shocked to know how to handle any of his feelings.

"Sam, is this true?" Dwight demanded from the front seat as his hand tightened around the steering wheel and he tried to remind himself to pay attention to other cars.

"Ye' hadn't told them," Rory said out loud. It was more a realization than a question as Rory realized the huge mistake he had just made. It was his impression that Sam told his parents just about everything. It hadn't occurred to him that this might be an exception, although it certainly made sense that it was.

"Sam?" Mary demanded turning around in her seat to look at her son.

Sam glared at Rory. He had never been as angry at him as he was at that moment. He wanted to scream at him, or at least walk away, but instead he was trapped in the backseat of the car with him, and he knew from the way that his mother was looking at him that he better speak up or he would only be in more trouble.

"Sorry," Sam said quietly as he stared at his knees.

"You used to be a stripper?" His father demanded again, still trying to process the information and almost missing his turn into the Hudson-Hummel neighborhood. He slammed on the brakes and jerked the wheel hard just in time to make it, jostling everyone in the car in the process.

"Yeah," Sam admitted softly. "When I lived in Kentucky."

"I thought you worked at Sonic?" Mary asked as she tried to square what she thought she knew with what she was finding out.

_Seriously, you thought I made that much at Sonic?_

"I lied," Sam answered after a moment. Everyone fell silent for the short remainder of the trip, each lost in his or her own thoughts.

Rory was practically shaking he was so upset with himself. He desperately wanted to hug Sam, or at the very least apologize to him, but every time he caught Sam's attention he got such a hard, angry, and hurt look that he was too afraid of how he might respond to do it. Rory's thoughts immediately raced to all the worst case scenarios. Was Sam going to break up with him now? Were his parents going to keep them apart as punishment? What if they never forgave Sam? How could Rory live with himself for destroying Sam's relationship with them?

Rory barely noticed when the car came to a stop in the Hudson-Hummel driveway and Sam's dad roughly turned it off, seeming to take out his frustrations on his ignition mechanism.

"In the house. Now," Dwight ordered in the scariest voice Rory had ever heard the man use.

Sam's eyes snapped to his dad who was already getting out of the car. It was obvious that he was seething and Sam himself couldn't remember the last time he had seen his father this angry. He quickly reached across his lap with his left hand and jerked the door open, scrambling out.

"I'm so mad at you," Mary said in an agonized, broken voice as she grabbed her son's arm as he walked by her, intent only on following his father to prevent further fall out. Sam looked down at her nervously, expecting to see a fury in her eyes. Instead his heart broke as he saw that she was crying. Before he could say anything else she pulled him into a brief hug. "So mad," she said again sniffling as squeezed him. Then she released him and walked toward the house.

Sam looked after her blankly, confused by all the conflicting messages his mother was giving him. She said she was mad, but she seemed so sad, and then she had hugged him. How was he supposed to make sense of that?

"Sammy, I'm so-" Rory started.

"Don't," Sam cut him off with another angry glare as he raised his arm in an unmistakable 'don't come near me' gesture.

Rory watched helplessly as Sam turned away and walked into the house. He sank down against the side of the car and slowly slid to the ground. The last place he wanted to be was in that house and he doubted anyone else wanted him there either.

**-000-**

Finn numbly turned onto his street. He felt like his whole world had just been shattered. What was he supposed to do now? All he could think of doing was going into his room, sitting on his bed, and staring at his wall. He thought it seemed like a poor plan, but it was all he had.

As he approached his house Finn noticed that there was an unfamiliar car parked in his driveway. _Oh god, I hope we don't have company. I don't want to have to visit with anyone._ Finn angled his car to pull up along side the other vehicle and then promptly slammed on his breaks just in time to keep from running over a pair of legs that were sprawled out next to it.

Rory glanced up at Finn through his windshield. Then he briefly looked at Finn's driver's side tire which had come to rest less than a foot away from his right leg. He had a fleeting thought that he probably should have been alarmed, but by now his mind was so wrapped up in what he was going to do without Sam that he couldn't find the physical energy to react.

"Rory?" Finn said as he got out of his car and recognized the boy.

Rory looked up again and nodded, as though he thought Finn really did need confirmation that it was him, then he returned his gaze to the straight ahead position and resumed staring off into space.

Finn had planned to do his staring in his room, but Rory's idea seemed to be working for him so Finn walked forward and sunk to the ground next to his friend, leaning back against the strange car and not bothering to wonder who's it was. They both sat there for several minutes staring into space, each lost in his own miserable thoughts before it occurred to Rory that Finn's behavior was a little odd.

"Ye' okay, Finn Hudson?" Rory inquired turning to look at him.

"No," Finn responded in an unemotional voice.

"Me either," Rory said sadly.

Finn turned his head to look at Rory and noticed for the first time how unhappy he looked. He knew he was supposed to ask Rory what was wrong, or tell Rory why he was upset, but Finn just didn't have the energy to do either. Instead he scooted his body closer to Rory's until their shoulders touched and leaned heavily against him before replaying everything Rachel had said over again in his head.

Rory sighed and leaned further into Finn, grateful that he didn't have to talk about what was wrong. He felt a little selfish not bothering to ask Finn why he was upset, but he was satisfied to just sit with him instead. _I'm glad he's here. After Sammy, Finn is me best friend._ Then Rory had a bitterly corrected himself. _Maybe Finn is me best friend now._

**-000-**

Sam wordlessly followed his parents into the kitchen and watched as then sat down at the small family table. His mother pushed an empty chair out with her foot and gave him a pointed look. Sam sighed heavily and sat down, promptly beginning to inspect his cast. Anything to keep from looking at the two people who were obviously furious with him.

"Why?" Dwight asked in a shaky voice. He suspected he already knew the answer, but he was praying that he was wrong.

Sam shrugged. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't know what he could say, how he could explain it. So he just shrugged and continued looking at his cast encased hand. It would heal, he knew it would heal...would this?

"Why?" Dwight asked again. Again Sam just shrugged in response. "Son, why?" Dwight practically yelled.

Sam flinched and hesitently looked up at his father. That was a mistake. As soon as he saw his father's face he wished instantly that he hadn't looked. He couldn't remember ever seeing that look on his dad's face before. It was one of pure disappointment. His dad was disappointed in him.

Sam felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. His entire life his parents had gone out of their way to let him know how proud they were of him, how much they loved him. He had always understood their love and pride in him as an unconditional type of thing. It was always there. Of course he knew that they were prouder of him at some times more than others. He knew that when he did something good they were prouder of him, and he knew that when he did something bad they were disappointed by his actions, but this was different. It didn't feel like his dad was just disappointed by his actions. His dad looked disappointed in _him,_ completely and utterly disappointed. As Sam looked at him he couldn't see anything else but his father's disappointment. There was no evidence whatsoever of the pride or affection that he usually saw, just disappointment and anger.

"Honey, what happened?" Mary asked softly wrapping her hands around her son's arm.

Sam's head snapped back up to look at his mother's face. He was scared of seeing the same look his father was giving him, but he couldn't help it. He had to see if she felt the same way. To Sam's immense relief he saw a familiar softness and fondness in her eyes. She still looked angry, hurt, and disappointed too, but there was obviously still at least some warmth there.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Dwight demanded again. He couldn't take much more of this. Why wouldn't Sam just talk to them? He had to know if this was his fault.

"We needed the money," Sam said simply staring at the table, too scared to look at his father's face again. A moment later the table exploded. At least it seemed that way to Sam as the whole thing shook and wobbled and erupted in a deafening thud. Sam and his mother both jumped back in their seats startled.

Dwight Evans rose to his feet, too furious to speak.

"Dwight don't you dare leave," Mary warned her husband as she grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down. He glowered at her and then again at Sam but he allowed himself to be pulled back into his seat as he crossed his arms and set his face in a hard scowl.

Mary didn't know what to do next. Her husband and son were both acting so uncharacteristic. Sam wouldn't talk to them and Dwight had a stunning lack of patience. That was completely unlike both of them. Whenever Sam was in trouble he would either ramble nonstop in an attempt to defend his actions, or he would throw himself on their mercy and apologize. Dwight was always calm and understanding. This just wasn't going in a way that made sense.

Mary's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a fitful sob. She glanced up and realized that Sam had broken down and was now quietly crying. That was a little bit easier for her to understand. In fact it was almost welcome. During times like this in the past he would break down and lose his composure, or occasionally he would even get angry and yell. It was the silence she couldn't handle. She quickly reached out and started rubbing his arm again in an attempt to soothe him before she turned to her husband, intending to give him a glare and try to make him calm down. Instead her mouth dropped open as she saw tears silently trickling down her husband's face as well. That definitely shocked her and she briefly turned her attention away from her son and put her arms around her husband.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked Dwight as she squeezed his shoulders.

Curious that his mother didn't seem to be talking to him Sam once again gave into the urge to look up at his father.

"Oh god," Sam exclaimed in a horrified voice. He was actually such a disappointment that he had made his dad cry. Sam crossed his arms on the table and buried his head in them. He couldn't take this anymore. He had to get away, he had to hide, even if the best he could do was to hide his face.

The next thing Sam knew he felt his mother putting her arms around him and kneeling by his chair. He felt so relieved that at least one of his parents could bear to touch him.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Sam," Dwight said in a tight, barely controlled voice as he rubbed his son's back.

"Huh?" Sam was startled to realize that the person kneeling by his seat was his father rather than his mother. He raised his head and looked at his father through his tear blurred eyes. It was hard to be certain but it looked like the disappointment was gone now from his father's face, replaced instead by...guilt. Sam was confused to realize that his father's face had become a tortured mask of remorse.

"I'm so sorry," Dwight said again, sobbing slightly as he wrapped his arms around his son and squeezed him tightly.

Sam let himself cry against his father's chest, something he couldn't remember doing since he was a little kid. He still felt embarrassed to be doing it, but he also felt like the fact that his dad was holding him was proof that he was willing to forgive him. That it would eventually be okay. Indeed a few moments later Sam realized that that was exactly what his father was saying to him as he rubbed his back, that 'it's okay."

When he was sure his son had quit crying completely Dwight pulled back enough to look at his face. It was almost unbearable seeing the pain and hurt in Sam's eyes. Pain that Dwight knew he had put there.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," Dwight said as he wiped a few stray tears from his son's face. "This never should have happened to you. I never should have let it."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he sniffled and tried to get his emotions back under control.

Dwight opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't find the words he needed. He just looked at Sam and felt all of his guilt rushing back to the surface. He had done this. He had made his son resort to selling his body because he couldn't take care of him.

"Your father feels responsible, baby. Because you felt that you had to get a job as a stripper," Mary explained as she rubbed her son's back with one hand and placed the other one on her husband's shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

Sam blinked, trying to process everything he was being told. His father felt responsible?

"But why?" Sam asked looking at the man. "You didn't make me do it, dad. Not at all. I...I just," Sam couldn't figure out how to say what he needed to say. "I just wanted to help and it payed good. I'm sorry."

Dwight gave his son another hug before answering. "It's my job." Mary cleared her throat and glared at him. "It's _our_ job, to take care of you, Sam."

"I know," Sam said softly. "I just knew how hard you guys were trying and...well Stacy and Stevie seemed so scared and..." Sam trailed off feeling himself starting to lose control of his composure again. "I had to do something to contribute."

Dwight felt his heart breaking again. He felt like he had let his family down so completely. He knew Sam was right; Stacy and Stevie had been scared. He had failed to proved his family with even the basic sense of security. He had let everyone he loved down. It was awful enough knowing how much his wife had suffered, but he couldn't bear the way his kids had too.

"Sweetie, it's okay." Mary rushed to wrap her arms around her agonized partner. "None of this is your fault, Dwight. You did an amazing job holding everything together."

"Yeah, dad, you and mom were awesome!" Sam rushed to agree as he hugged both his parents. "I'm so lucky to have parents like you guys. You're incredible!"

Dwight sighed and tried to accept the comfort his wife and son were offering. He didn't feel like he was worth of it.

"I love you both so much," Dwight said in an emotional voice as he put his arms around both of them.

"I love you too, dad," Sam answered, squeezing tightly. "You too, mom."

**-000-**

All Kurt wanted to do was back out of the driveway so that he could go and visit Dave Karofsky at the hospital, but he found that his driveway was congested with cars. The main problem was the two badly parked vehicles toward the end of his drive. One of them was Finn's and he assumed the other was Sam's father's car since he knew that the man had arrived and was involved in a very intense conversation with Sam and his mother in the kitchen, which Kurt had no desire whatsoever to disturb. That meant that he needed to get his step-brother to move his car. Unfortunately Finn was no where to be found.

Kurt tried Finn's phone again and was surprised to detect his ringtone as he did so. That meant that Finn, or at least his phone had to be nearby. Kurt followed the sound of the ringing down the driveway and near the cars in question. As he walked around the side of the car he jumped back, shocked to discover Finn and Rory sitting on the ground leaning against each other and staring blankly into space.

"Um, guys?" Kurt said. Rory glanced up at him and gave him a sad little wave. Finn just continued looking off into the distance.

"What's going on?" Kurt inquired suspiciously as he looked around trying to make sense of the situation.

"Sam," Rory answered.

Finn sighed heavily. "Rachel."

_Uh oh, I'm never going to get to that hospital._

"What happened?" Kurt asked. Neither teen answered him. "What happened, Finn?" Kurt tried again, thinking that perhaps if he were more specific he would get a response. He would have to come back to Rory.

"I can't tell you," Finn said sadly.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"You'll be mad. And I don't want to hear it right now," Finn responded looking at the ground.

Kurt groaned and decided to try his luck on the next one. "Rory, what about you? What happened with Sam?"

Rory looked up at him and shook his head. As he did so Kurt could tell that the young Irishman was close to tears. "Don't want t'talk about it," Rory answered.

"Oh guys," Kurt sighed and stepped between them, facing the opposite direction. Then he looked at the ground with a disgusted look on his face as he took a seat. Annoyed that he was messing up his expensive pants. Finn regarded him with surprise. "That's right, Finn. I'm so worried about you I'm sitting on the ground. So you better tell me what's up."

"I can't," Finn said.

"Finn, I promise I won't be mad if you tell me," Kurt assured him.

"Well, I also don't want Rachel to be embarrassed, or be mad that I told people," Finn said.

"Oh my god, is she pregnant?" Kurt asked guessing.

"No, of course not!" Finn said right away.

"Then what is it, Finn?" Kurt demanded.

"Maybe he isn't ready t'tell us," Rory interjected, not liking the way Kurt was interrogating Finn when he was obviously upset.

"Well someone needs to tell me something!" Kurt declared waving his hands in frustration. He felt like he was close to snapping. "Sam is having the mother of all conversations with his parents and then I come out here and find you two acting like a couple of zombies. I just wanted to go and find out how Dave was doing, but I can't even back my car out!"

"He's okay," Rory answered.

"Sam?" Kurt asked.

"No, Dave. We were just visiting him," Rory explained.

"Wait, what? You don't even know him," Kurt said still completely confused about what was going on around him.

"I wanted t'make sure he was okay," Rory said simply. "He's still depressed, but I think he's doing a wee bit better emotionally, and physically he seems t'be over the worst."

"Oh thank god!" Kurt exclaimed. Then his curiosity returned in full force now that the underlying urgency he had felt about finding out Dave's condition had been removed. If Rory was talking now, maybe he would keep talking. "So what happened with Sam?"

Rory frowned at him and leaned further into Finn. Why did Kurt always have to stick his nose into other people's business? Why couldn't he just be quiet and supportive like Finn?

"Oh fine, I'll ask Sam later," Kurt declared throwing his hands up in frustration again.

"No!" Rory shouted losing his temper completely. "He's been through enough."

"Rory I just-"

"Fine, if ye' must know! I accidentally told his parents he was a stripper. Now he's going t'break up with me," Rory lip started trembling and he felt the tears forming in his eyes so he looked away from Kurt and started back down into his lap instead. A few seconds later he felt Finn put his arm around him.

"Ror, Sam won't break up with you. He loves you a lot, man. Plus he's like a really forgiving person. He'll get over it," Finn assured him patting his shoulder.

"Ye' really think so?" Rory asked embarrassed that Finn and Kurt could see that he was starting to cry but desperate for the reassurance Finn had offered.

"Of course he will, Rory," Kurt interjected patting Rory's leg. "No doubt about it."

"Definitely," Finn said with a nod. "He's really crazy about you."

"Thanks," Rory said gratefully giving a small smile to each of them before a frown reformed on his face. "But I destroyed his relationship with his parents. Even if he can forgive me, I can't forgive meself."

"You didn't destroy his relationship with his parents," Kurt said as though it was the most ridiculous notion in the world. "Sam and his parents are really close. No way they won't make up."

"But I told them he was a stripper," Rory repeated. If his own parents found out something like that about him he knew he would be disowned before he could say 'lap dance.'

"It's going to be okay, Rory, I promise," Kurt said kindly patting Rory's knee again and smiling warmly at him. "You know what?"

"What?" Rory asked tentatively.

"I bet in the long run you did him a favor. You know how Sam hates keeping big secrets. Eventually he'll be glad it's all out in the open."

Finn sighed, Kurt was right. Sam did hate keeping big secrets. While he was sitting there Finn had decided that he would talk to Sam about what happened with Rachel, since Sam already knew the beginning anyway and since Finn did feel like he needed to talk to someone. But he realized now that his step-brother would never drop it until he told him, and besides it would be tough for Sam to keep the whole thing to himself.

"I'll tell you guys what happened," Finn said quietly.

"What happened? What happened?" Kurt asked as he turned his attention back to Finn, satisfied that Rory was going to be okay and eager to find out the mystery Finn was keeping.

"You both have to promise not to tell anyone, especially mom and Burt," Finn said giving Kurt a pointed look.

"I promise," Kurt agreed.

"O' course I won't tell anyone," Rory vowed. "And ye' don't 'ave t'tell us if ye' don't want t', Finn Hudson," Rory continued wanting to respect his friend's privacy.

"It's okay, Rory," Finn said before taking a deep breath and figuring out the least painful way to tell them what happened.

"So uh, you guys know how I was late getting home on Valentine's Day?" Finn asked.

"She is pregnant!" Kurt declared again, remembering why Finn had been late.

"No, she isn't!" Finn snapped glaring at him. "On Valentine's Day I sort of...did something."

"What did ye' do, Finn?" Rory asked draping his own arm around Finn to offer his support.

"I asked her to marry me," Finn said feeling a stab of pain in his stomach.

"You are both way too young!" Kurt shouted. "That's a terrible idea, Finn."

Finn glared daggers at him and crossed his arms to further resist hitting him. "Yeah well she said no today, so I guess she agrees with you."

"Oh no," Rory said as his stomach dropped and he realized how hurt Finn must feel. He pulled Finn closer to him and whispered soothingly. "I'm so sorry, Finn Hudson. She's making a big mistake. Ye're a great catch."

Kurt got up and moved to Finn's other side, putting his own arm around his step-brother and crossing Rory's in the process. "I'm really sorry, Finn."

"No, you're not!" Finn snapped bitterly. "You just said you thought it was a dumb idea."

"But I'm still sorry you got hurt," Kurt answered sincerely.

Finn sighed and let his head fall back against the side of Dwight Evan's car. "I can't...I don't know how to go on...she's all I've got."

"Did ye' break up?" Rory asked wishing desperately that there was something he could do to help Finn. Hearing about Finn's situation took his mind off of his own uncertainty about Sam and his parents.

"I don't know," Finn answered suddenly feeling overwhelmingly tired and worn out. When he had been holding everything in it felt almost like it was holding him, but now that the truth was out he just wanted to lay down and stop thinking. "She just said she couldn't marry me and then she started crying...then I got mad and upset and left."

"Well then I'm sure you didn't break up," Kurt said soothingly as he rubbed Finn's shoulder.

"But what's the point if we're never going to get married?" Finn demanded

"Do you love her?" Kurt asked.

"Well yeah! That's why I asked her to marry me," Finn barked.

"Well then that's the point," Kurt countered. It popped into his head to point out that gay couples like himself and Blaine or Sam and Rory couldn't even _get_ married, but then he decided that now wasn't the best time for a discussion like that so he held his tongue.

"Will you take me to see her?" Finn asked his step-brother. "I'm just so tired and...messed up. I don't think I should drive."

Kurt looked at him sympathetically. "I think you should go rest, Finn. Besides, technically you're still grounded. If dad or Carol get home while you're out they'll ground you until graduation."

"But Kurt I-"

"Finn, please," Kurt silenced him. "The main thing is that you both need some time to yourselves to think."

"How can I have time to myself without Rachel?" Finn asked not seeing anything wrong with the question.

Kurt resisted the urge to laugh and stood up instead, pulling Finn, and with him Rory, to his feet. "I think you can manage. I know it's tough, but Rachel is going to need some time to work this out. It will be way better for you both if you just give it some time."

**-000-**

"Sammy, are you okay?" Mary asked her son after everyone had calmed down.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Sam answered, feeling like a weight had been lifted.

"I mean about what happened. About having been a stripper," Mary clarified. She felt a little bit embarrassed about the question but now that the more emotional stuff was out of the way she decided that there was still parental responsibilities to handle.

"Yeah, that was fine," Sam answered awkwardly, looking down at his cast again.

"It didn't hurt your self-esteem or make you feel bad?" Mary asked.

Sam shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it anymore, but he knew his mother wouldn't let up and his father was looking at him expectantly too. "I don't feel like, 'cheap' or anything. I promise. I think maybe it even boosted my self esteem to be honest."

"Really?" Dwight asked incredulous.

Sam blushed. "Kind of. I mean everyone was looking at me like I was gorgeous all the time."

_You mean objectifying you, _Dwight thought to himself.

"You are gorgeous, dear," Mary assured him. "But your body is special and precious. Not something strangers should get to pay to see."

"I thought you were okay with nudity and didn't want me to be ashamed of my body?" Sam asked remembering all the times his parents had said things along those lines.

"Of course we don't want you to ever be ashamed of your body or of being naked," Mary assured him. "But there's a time and place for that, and it shouldn't become something you do for money."

"How did you even get that job, Sam? You're only seventeen, it's illegal," Dwight pointed out.

"I have a fake ID," Sam admitted. No way was he going to try to start lying at this point.

"What? Why do you have a fake ID?" Dwight demanded. Mary was surprised as well.

"Well uh...so I could get that job," Sam answered.

"We're taking that away right now," Dwight said.

"I know. It's in my room. I'll give it to you as soon as we're done," Sam said looking his father in the eye and wanting him to know he wasn't trying to hide anything else. It felt good finally being honest with his parents.

"Sam, I have to ask you something," Mary said drawing in a sharp breath and resolving herself for whatever the answer might be.

"Okay," Sam said nodding at his mom. He felt like he didn't have anything else to hide.

"Did you ever get harassed? Or propositioned...for sex?" Mary asked wanting to spell it and be direct.

"A sometimes the ladies got handsy or tried to pick me up after the show, but it was never a big deal, and I never did it. I think a few were hinting that they would pay me, but I just said no and that was the end of it."

"And you never felt like you were in danger?" Dwight asked.

"Nope," Sam answered.

"Did you ever have unprotected sex?" Dwight asked.

"No dad, I didn't. And I didn't have sex at all with any of them. I promise." Sam said.

Mary and Dwight both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us about this or anything else, Sam?" Mary asked.

"It's okay, mom. Everything's fine," Sam assured her.

"Okay, honey," Mary answered with a smile as she stood up. "I'm late leaving. I need to pack up and get home to the little ones."

"Am I in trouble?" Sam asked as he and his father stood up as well.

Mary and Dwight exchanged glances and wordlessly agreed.

"Are you going to do it again, Sam?" Dwight asked.

"No way!" Sam assured him seeing where this was going.

"Okay, then no need to punish you. Especially for something that's months in the past," Dwight answered.

"Thanks!" Sam said appreciatively. "I'll go get you that fake ID."

"And Sam?" Dwight said stopping him.

"Yeah dad?" Sam asked turning back.

"I'm really proud of you, son."

**-000-**

"Oh there you are, Rory," Mary exclaimed as she spied the teen sitting on the couch. "I'm about to go, I was looking for you to say goodbye."

"Bye Mrs. Evans," Rory said politely as a wave of relief washed over him. She didn't seem mad or upset anymore and she was holding her arms open in an obvious request so he stood up and embraced her.

"Be safe, dear. And don't let anyone give you any grief. Including my son!" Mary said with a laugh as she kissed his cheek.

"Sam's really good t'me, ma'am," Rory responded seriously as he picked up her bag.

"I'll get that, Rors," Sam called as he walked into the room.

"Ye' will not. Ye're hands are still hurt, Sammy," Rory chastised as he pulled held the bag out of reach.

"Well, well, two gallant gentleman fighting to carry my bag. What a lucky woman I am," Mary said with a hardy laugh as she looped an arm through each of theirs and walked with them out to her car.

As Mary Evans pulled away Rory leaned back against Sam's chest. Amazed that after everything his boyfriend seemed to be in a perfectly good mood and that there was no apparent tension between him and his parents. His father had even made it clear that he planned to take them both out to dinner that evening.

"Are ye' mad at me, Sammy?" Rory asked hooking his arm around Sam's waist as they walked back into the house.

"Nah, no reason to be," Sam assured him. "You didn't mean to do it, and everything worked out."

"Wow! Ye're so wonderful, Sammy!" Rory declared stopping with Sam near the front door to kiss him quickly on the lips.

"You're pretty wonderful yourself, Rors," Sam answered returning the kiss with one of his own.

Kurt cleared his throat. "You're both wonderful, but if you'll excuse me please, I've been trying to leave for the hospital for quite some time now."

"Oh, sorry Kurt," Sam said moving out of his way.

"Told you everything would be okay," Kurt said under his breath to Rory as he walked past them.

**-000-**

**End Note: In the next chapter Rory and Sam finally go back to school. For those keeping track it'll be a Friday, February 17th. Not that the date is at all important, just throwing it out there. But I do have some drama and stuff planned for their return. **

**Please let me know what you thought of Sam's conversation with his parents and whether or not you agreed with the way his parents handled the situation. I also focused more on Sam's dad in this chapter than I did before, so I hope his character came out okay. Please let me know what you thought. **

**Also of course feedback on the Finn/Rory/Kurt conversation is appreciated. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed the one shot I released recently: Needs. For those who haven't read it, please do if you get a chance! It's a fairly long, stand alone Sory piece. I had a lot of fun with it. There's a bit of sexual stuff in it, though that definitely isn't the point. It focuses on the slow evolution of Sam and Rory's relationship as their needs change.**

**For those who enjoy the more graphic stories, I'm also planning on releasing a smut one shot in the next few weeks. **

**As always reviews and feedback are much appreciated. :-)**


	18. Chapter 18: Discovery

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Some pretty good development storywise in this one I think. We're approaching the end the story. That's subject to change of course if I decide to add other aspects and story arcs, but I'm mostly planning to focus on wrapping up the story arcs I currently have in progress, tying up some loose ends, and then starting two more major new arcs (one of them is full out sex and an on-going sexual relationship for Rory and Sam) before I plan to end the whole thing. Of course there's no telling exactly how many chapters all of that will take. I'm guessing roughly three to seven more chapters after this one, but just a guess.**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 18 – Discovery**

As Sam walked to his locker on Friday morning he noticed something rather unusual about a couple of guys from his English class who were standing near a water fountain chatting. The thing Sam noticed? They were cute. In fact the one on the left was downright hot.

_Holy crap! I'm checking out guys. _

"Mornin' Sam," Blaine called as he walked past the blond on his way to his own locker.

_Oh my God! Blaine looks good too. Fuck! _

"Blaine wait!" Sam called as he felt himself starting to panic slightly. What was wrong with him? Apart from Rory he had never checked out any other guys before.

"What's up?" Blaine asked casually as he walked back over to Sam.

"Uh...you see those guys over there," Sam said quietly as he nodded slightly in their direction.

"Yeah."

"How do they look to you?" Sam asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Blaine inquired giving him a confused look.

"Well uh, I just noticed something kinda weird about them," Sam answered.

"What's that?" Blaine asked looking them over more carefully and trying to figure out what Sam was talking about.

Sam looked around to make sure no one was listening then he leaned in close to Blaine and whispered, "they're cute."

Blaine let out a few loud laughs before he covered his mouth to suppress the chuckles. A few people glanced at them but no one paid them very much attention. "Yeah Sam, they are kinda cute. Especially the one on the left."

"I know right?" Sam exclaimed as he glanced at the guy again. He had a cute face, a great ass, and nice broad shoulders...but why was Sam noticing any of that.

"So did you just want to stand around checking out guys together?" Blaine asked. He still didn't see what Sam was actually getting at with any of this or why he was acting so strangely.

"No, I just don't understand..." Sam trailed off.

"Don't understand what?" Blaine prompted.

"Why they're cute...or I guess more why _I _find them cute," Sam tried to clarify.

"They are cute," Blaine answered with a shrug.

"Yeah, but I've never noticed before. Why did I notice now?" Sam asked giving his friend a worried look.

Blaine shrugged again. "I dunno. I guess maybe because you're dating a guy now."

"So you think I'm turning gay?" Sam asked still trying to make sense of his confusing new feelings.

"Well I don't think anyone _turns_ gay, Sam," Blaine responded.

"Then what's happening? I mean I guess I don't _mind_ exactly," Sam emphasized not wanting Blaine to think he had a problem with gay feelings. "It's just...weird. Plus I like being attracted to girls,"

"Are you still into girls?" Blaine asked.

_Ohh good question!_ Sam thought as he looked around for an attractive girl. He spotted one standing several feet away chatting with a group of her friends. _Yep, she's really hot. Look at those legs! And yeah her friends are kinda hot too. Especially that red head. And in that blouse I can practically see-_

"I'll take that as a yes," Blaine said after a few seconds when it became quite apparent to him that Sam was indeed checking out the group of girls.

"Huh? Oh yeah, definitely," Sam answered smiling.

Blaine laughed again. "Then I don't guess you have anything to worry about. So, do you want my theory about all this?"

"Yeah, please," Sam said as he nodded, eager to hear what Blaine thought.

"I think you're just more plugged into a side of yourself you hadn't explored before," Blaine answered.

Sam thought that over for a little while. That actually sounded really exciting. He started scanning the crowded hallway eager to see if he found any other guys attractive; he did.

_Wow! This is so cool! It's like I'm seeing stuff through new eyes._

"Blaine this is awesome!" Sam exclaimed clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, guys are pretty hot," Blaine said with a smirk. "Remember though, most of them don't like it when other guys check them out, so you have to be discrete."

"Right, discrete. Got it. Thanks, man!" Sam said grinning at him.

"No prob, Sam," Blaine responded as he turned to leave. He was thoroughly amused by his friend and his new self discovery. "I'll catch you later."

"Hey Blaine," Sam called after him. Blaine turned back to face him. "You look really nice today, by the way."

"Thanks, you too, Sam," Blaine said with a sincere smile.

After Sam had packed his bag for his morning classes he went to Rory's locker as was their routine. They chatted about dinner the previous night. Sam's dad had taken them to a seafood restaurant, finally dispelling once and for all Rory's notion about BreadstiX being the only restaurant in Lima.

Rory had enjoyed having dinner with Sam and his dad and was pleased at how readily he accepted them interacting as a couple. In fact Rory himself had been the most uncomfortable person at the table. He had felt compelled to frequently scan the room to make sure that the other diners and staff weren't reacting badly to their occasional displays of affection or physical closeness, while Sam and his dad had seemed completely unconcerned. It reminded Rory that he still had a ways to go before he was as comfortable with everything as he would have liked, but he was pleased at how natural it was starting to feel to be seen with Sam as a couple.

Rory was also beginning to consider coming out to the rest of the Glee club. As he thought about it he realized Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Quinn all knew about them already and he was fairly certain that Tina and Mike suspected if they weren't sure. That really only left Sugar, Artie, Puck, Mercedes, and that new guy, Joe, who the others called 'Teen Jesus' who still hadn't found out. He didn't think Sugar or Artie would care much or even be all that interested beyond basic gossip. He also couldn't really care less what Joe thought since he barely knew him. It was Puck and Mercedes that made him nervous. Obviously Mercedes already knew about Sam and since they seemed to have worked past their conflict Rory didn't think Mercedes would really be all that much more concerned about the fact that the guy in question was himself; although he knew it wouldn't do anything to improve their already fairly chilly relationship. Nevertheless, Rory realized that he simply didn't care very much about Mercedes' opinion one way or the other. It was Puck that mattered more to him. He had grown really fond of Puck and appreciated the way the older teen often looked out for him at school. He didn't want to disappoint Puck or ruin their friendship.

Rory's thoughts were interrupted as a guy named Brad from his geometry class walked by. Brad was hot as hell and had an adorable personality. Rory often caught himself staring when they were in class together and he had to admit to himself that while his heart and loyalty belonged completely to Sam, and while he absolutely definitely never do anything to cheat or violate Sam's trust, he definitely had at least a small crush on Brad.

"Caught ya looking!" Sam whispered playfully in his boyfriend's ear as he saw the way he was looking at Brad and watching him leave.

"Oh uhh...," Rory blushed furiously as he whirled back around to face Sam. "I was just...we have a class together. I was trying t'remember if I had homework,"

"Rory it's okay, chill," Sam assured him with a good-natured laugh. "I don't mind if you check out other guys."

"Ye' don't?" Rory asked cocking his eyebrows in surprise.

"Nah, I know you can't help it. I mean it's not like just because we're in a relationship everyone else is going to magically quit being hot to you." Sam laughed again. "You can look, but you can't touch," he said with a wink.

"Oh no, I'd never touch, Sammy!" Rory promised quickly before he continued in a quieter voice, wanting to make sure no one else could hear. "Ye' mean everything t'me. I'd never cheat on ye'."

"I know, Rors," Sam said with a broad smile. "I'd never cheat on you either. And actually it's funny timing that we're having this conversation."

"Why? What do ye' mean?" Rory asked calming down again now that he knew Sam wasn't mad or jealous.

"Guess what I caught myself doing this morning?"

"Being wonderful?" Rory guessed, his blue eyes shining with admiration.

"Nah, that's what I caught you doing," Sam responded nudging Rory with his shoulder and wishing they were somewhere more private so that he could kiss him. "No, I caught myself checking out guys too!"

"Oh...ye' did?" Rory was surprised and couldn't help frowning slightly. He had kind of liked the idea of being the only guy to whom Sam was attracted.

"Yeah! It was so weird but cool. It's like I'm noticing stuff for the first time," Sam enthused. He was eager to continue exploring his sexuality and he blushed slightly as it occurred to him that if got the chance he might enjoy watching gay porn for the first time later that night.

"Well...that's good," Rory responded half-heartedly.

Sam noticed Rory's dispirited reaction and put his arm around his shoulders, hoping it could pass as merely a platonic gesture to anyone who noticed. "Rors, like I said before, I'd never cheat on you. I don't actually want to do anything with any other guys. It's just kinda cool that I'm noticing stuff like that now. But I promise you have nothing to worry about. It's just you all the way, babe."

Rory smiled and leaned into Sam. He felt selfish about his feelings but he also wanted Sam to understand them so that he wouldn't think that Rory didn't trust him. "I know that, Sammy. I guess I just sort o'liked it when I thought I was the only guy who could turn ye'r head. It made me feel more special," Rory laughed nervously trying to downplay his words and cover how vulnerable he felt explaining them.

Sam squeezed his shoulders again and wished desperately that they were alone so that he could reassure Rory properly. "Rors, you're incredibly special. You're the most amazing, special person I've ever met. In fact you're so special that you made me aware of this stuff in the first place. I'd say that's a pretty big achievement, wouldn't you?"

"I guess," Rory answered smiling slightly. Now that he thought about it more it was kind of cool that he had help Sam discover a new side of himself.

"Absolutely, babe. I love you so much," Sam whispered into his ear. Then he placed a quick, soft kiss to the side of Rory's head, hoping that from that angle no one could tell what he was doing.

Sam was half right. No one actually saw him kiss Rory, but Puck had just been approaching them to find out what the deal was with the cast on Sam's hand, and as soon as he saw his two friends standing so close and Sam whispering to him the alarm bells went off in his head and finally realized who it was that Sam was dating.

"So you guys are gay for each other, huh?" Puck asked as he walked up to the pair.

Rory eyes went ride in terror and he quickly looked around to see if anyone else had heard. It didn't seem that they had. Thankfully their part of the hallway had cleared out for the most part. Sam was regarding Puck with a mixture of surprise and curiosity. After a few moments Sam turned to Rory, deciding to let him make the call about what to tell Puck.

"We're just really good friends," Rory lied. He felt guilty as soon as he did, especially when Sam shrank away from him slightly.

"Bullshit, Irish," Puck called him out before nodding at Sam. "Then why does Evans look so disappointed by your answer?"

Sam didn't say anything he just looked past Puck trying not to make eye contact. He didn't want to lie to Puck and he didn't think he would be able to convince him even if he tried.

"Sam, is Irish the guy?" Puck pressed when neither of them answered after a few seconds.

"I am. We are," Rory admitted as confidently as he could. He didn't want Sam to have to lie to Puck. "Will ye' keep it t'yeself please?"

"Sure, whatever," Puck answered shrugging. "It's not like I'm going to go around gossiping about it."

Puck was less surprised about Rory than he had been about Sam. He felt like all the pieces had finally come together and it actually made a little bit of sense to him in a weird way. That still left him curious about one thing. "So what happened to your hand?" he asked Sam.

"I got in a fight," Sam answered casually. "Wasn't a big deal. I won."

"Who'd you fight with?" Puck inquired.

"Rick and John," Sam admitted already bracing for Puck's reaction.

"Those fucking assholes! I'm gonna kick their asses," Puck exclaimed already running his left thumb over the knuckles of his right fist in anticipation.

"No need, man," Sam assured him right away. "I took care of them. They're not gonna bother me again."

Puck didn't say anything else but also didn't rule out having a 'discussion' with the two hockey players. Instead he just shrugged again and headed toward his own locker. "Catch you queers later," he joked. Rory flinched and look around nervously again.

"Don't worry about, Ror. He's just kidding. I don't think he actually has a problem with it," Sam said as he leaned back against the locker.

"But someone could overhear," Rory pointed out. Just then the bell rang signaling the start of the school day so Rory briefly squeezed Sam's arm before starting to move away. "I'll see ye' at lunch, Sammy."

"Okay, see you then," Sam answered wishing that he could kiss his boyfriend goodbye but accepting that he couldn't.

**-000-**

"Evans, come to my office," Coach Roz ordered as she interrupted Sam from doing leg lifts during gym class.

Sam wordlessly climbed out of the machine and followed her out of the weight room and down the hallway to her office. He was pretty sure he already knew what she wanted to talk about and he had been half expecting this conversation since class had started.

Coach Roz shut the door behind Sam and then went around to her desk, motioning for him to take a seat. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation but Principal Figgins had made it clear that she had no choice. If Sam wanted to be back on the swim team she had to let him.

"Listen, Evans I was a little hasty the other day and I wanted to clear that up. I was going to invite you to stay on the team, but I see that you hurt your hand so-"

"Thanks coach, I'd love to," Sam said cutting her off and secretly enjoying the surprised, flustered look she gave him.

"Boy, you can't swim with that hand," Coach Roz pointed out clinging to the excuse as a way out of her predicament. If he would just accept that then she could say that she had offered and he had declined.

"Nope, I can't coach. But don't they usually just bench injured athletes until they recover? I've never heard of someone being thrown off the team because of an injury," Sam countered. He had personal experience with this since his arm was also injured the previous year in a football accident. He had been benched for awhile, but Coach Beiste had never talked about kicking him off the team.

Coach Roz sighed and resigned herself to the fact that he wasn't going to make this easy.

"Okay, swim meet Sunday at 10am, home. The rest of the practices until you get your cast off are optional for you," She said. He obviously wasn't going to quit the team, but if he didn't show up to practices it might placate her other athletes. Even if he did show up there would be no point in him changing with the team and that seemed to be where most of the complaints came into play.

"Thanks coach," Sam said as he slowly stood to leave and then paused for a little while. He was still half hoping that she would also give him an actual apology rather than simply letting him back on the team, but when it became obvious that she had no intention of saying anything else he left the office.

Sam had been thinking a great deal about what to do regarding the swim team and after his encounter with Rick and John, and then everything that had happened with Karofsky, he had reached a difficult decision. He was going to stay on the team and he wasn't going to let anyone try to intimidate him or push him around, especially not because of his sexuality. Karofsky's team had pushed him to the very brink and then right over the edge, and Sam hated that it was suddenly his responsibility to take on homophobia in athletics, but he realized now that Burt had a point. Something did have to be done about the problem. Maybe if he took a stand with his swim team it would be a little bit easier for the next guy down the line who was in his shoes. After all Sam realized that he had the support of his friends, family, and even the school administration; the next person might not be so lucky.

That didn't mean that Sam had any intention of going to practice today though. For one thing he and Rory were still planning to go and visit Karofsky after school, and for another Sam had to admit that he still wasn't quite ready to face his homophobic team. He hadn't actually seen most of them in person since word of his sexuality had leaked out. Maybe if he gave them a few more days to adjust to the idea they wouldn't make a big deal about it when he did see them.

Sam also had one more thought in mind about the swim team. He had originally joined it so that he could get his letterman jacket and impress Mercedes. Obviously that was no longer a priority, but he realized that he still wanted the jacket. He felt like he had earned it with all the various teams that he had been on and it was also customary to let one's girlfriend wear the jacket from time to time. Sam had already decided that he was going to do that for Rory instead. After all Rory was just as special to him as any girlfriend and he deserved the same consideration. Of course Sam knew that Rory wouldn't be able to actually wear it in public until he was out, but the jackets weren't due to arrive for a few more weeks anyway. Perhaps Rory would be ready to go public with their relationship by then, or maybe he could just wear it when they were in private. Either way it was mostly the gesture that Sam was after.

**-000-**

Weird. As Rory sat and picked at his lunch he decided that the word had practically been coined for the sole purpose of describing the atmosphere at today's lunch table.

Everyone seemed to be behaving strangely in one way or another. Finn and Rachel kept stealing furtive glances at each other but barely making any conversation. Kurt seemed like he was about to explode from frustration and worry but was clearly trying to hold his tongue and stay out of everything. Puck kept giving Rory weird glances and then looking over at Sam, obviously still trying to reconcile everything in his head.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Sam had fallen into a little game between the two of them which Rory was starting to find rather annoying. Blaine was sitting across from Sam and he kept catching Sam's eye, then glancing at various guys around the cafeteria, silently inviting him to check them out. At first Sam was embarrassed and hadn't seemed to know how to react, but then he started playing along and even started directing Blaine's attention to other guys as well. Soon the pair were giggling and exchanging knowing looks. Sam was having the time of his life, both thoroughly enjoying his new discovery about himself as well as his new little game with Blaine. It reminded him of how he and Puck often interacted and so Sam would also occasionally catch Puck's attention and nod toward a girl. Puck would happily rate the girls, and then go back to giving Sam and Rory curious looks, seemingly even more confused by the mixed messages he was receiving.

By now Rory was starting to feel a little bit jealous. Not because Sam was checking out other guys - and girls - but because Rory felt left out. He had no interest in pretending to be attracted to the girls Sam and Puck were looking at, and he knew if he did express an interest it would probably make Puck's head explode, but on top of that he _did_ want to look at guys with Sam and Blaine but he knew that he couldn't without giving himself away. Most of the table was clearly aware of what Sam and Blaine were doing but none of them cared or reacted very much since they were both openly interested in guys now. If Rory got involved he would be forced to come out to everyone else before he was ready.

Adding to the weirdness factor were Artie and Sugar who were exchanging embarrassed and knowing looks of their own. Rory really didn't want to imagine why, but he couldn't shake the mental images of the pair which kept popping into his head.

As if all of that weren't enough Mercedes had also rejoined the glee table but things were still a little bit strained with her and the rest of their friends. Then there was Santana who was practically boiling with hostility. Apparently she had been in a bad mood since she found out about Dave Karofsky's suicide attempt and now everything seemed to be setting her off. When she had overheard Mike and Tina discussing Karofsky's situation she had practically gone ballistic on them.

Toward the end of lunch Rory's contemplative people watching was interrupted by Brittany.

"Rory, are you coming home tonight are will you be sleeping with Sam?" the blonde cheerleader asked casually as though the fact that their relationship was still a secret had never crossed her mind.

Rory's mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes widened in surprise. Artie and Sugar were now looking at him curiously and over Sugar's shoulder Rory saw a flicker of anger and realization flash across Mercedes' face.

"Isn't it nice what good friends Sam and Rory are?" Tina said conversationally to Artie and Sugar in an attempt to distract them and bail out the flustered couple.

"I know, it's like they're long lost brothers who were separated at birth," Mike chimed in doing his best to play up a different sort of bond for his friends.

"Wait, if they're brothers then isn't it gross that-" Brittany was cut off by her girlfriend.

"Boys are always gross, Britt. That's why Trouty Mouth is taking the Irish Plague off our hands tonight. So that we can get our lady kisses on in peace," Santana said.

Rory took a deep breath to calm down. He appreciated what his friends were trying to do, but it was also completely obvious that Mike and Tina both definitely knew now, and based on the way Mercedes was clenching her jaw she obviously did too. Since Puck had found out that morning, that really only left Artie and Sugar in the glee club who didn't know. Well them and Teen Jesus, but he was off somewhere with Quinn so it didn't matter. Rory realized that it would be easier if he just told the truth. Maybe if he hurried he could even get in on Blaine and Sam's boy-watching before the end of lunch. The humorous thought helped him relax and he decided to go for it.

"Thanks ye' guys, but it's okay," Rory said smiling in turn at Santana, Tina, and Mike before directing his attention to Artie and Sugar. "Sam and me are a couple."

Rory grabbed his startled boyfriend's left hand and laced their fingers together, briefly raising them high enough for Artie and Sugar to see before he lowered their hands again and looked around, carefully making sure that no one other than the people at their table was paying attention.

"Oh...Okay cool," Artie said with a shrug. He was just glad that Sam had someone who seemed to make him happy. Ever since their girlfriends had basically run off together Artie had been pulling for things to work out for Sam. He thought it was pretty cool that now suddenly he and Sam both had someone who was making them happy again. It didn't matter to him if Sam's someone were a guy with an accent he could barely understand.

"Oooh! You boys can take me to gay pride where I'll be the prettiest real girl there!" Sugar declared gleefully. She had always wanted to be a 'fag princess' – she would never use the phrase 'fag hag' to describe herself.

"I'm glad for you guys," Tina said giving Rory and Sam each a big grin. Even though she had already known, now that she _officially_ knew she wanted to offer her support.

"Me too!" Mike added.

"Thanks everyone!" Sam said happily. He felt so relieved that it was all out in the open now, at least with the glee club anyway. He wanted to put his arms around Rory but he reminded himself that other people in the cafeteria might see too so he didn't.

"Erm, could ye' guys keep it to yeselves though?" Rory asked nervously. Everyone nodded, even Mercedes, so Rory let out a sigh of relief and slid slightly closer to Sam.

A few seconds later Rory nudged Sam with his arm and kicked Blaine's foot under the table as he glanced toward the first cute guy he saw. Bright grins spread across both their faces as they nodded their agreement.

"I'm so proud of you, Rors," Sam whispered a few minutes later when the bell rang and they got up to dump their trays and head to class.

"Then if ye're proud o'me, ye're going t'have t'prove it tonight, Sammy," Rory whispered back, throwing in a suggestive wink for good measure.

"I can do that!" Sam answered enthusiastically, though actually he wondered if he would indeed be able to. He knew the Hudson-Hummels wouldn't let Rory spend the night and since his dad was also still in town he might not even get much alone time with Rory before the boy had to leave for the night.

**-000-**

Seamus Flanagan kicked his shoes off and tossed himself down on his bed. He was bored and he was also irritated with himself. He missed his _brother_ of all people. Seamus decided that missing Rory was about equivalent to missing jock itch, but he nevertheless had to admit that he did in fact miss him.

The brothers had never been anything approaching friends, but they did have a love-hate relationship that both had grown accustomed to. At first Seamus had found it wonderful having Rory out of the house, but soon he found himself frustrated that he no longer had an acceptable outlet for his occasional bad moods. If he talked back to either of his parents his pap would see to it that he couldn't sit down for a week. He also didn't want to piss off his friends, and bullying the smaller guys at school was fun from time to time, but no one really took Rory's place.

Seamus and Rory had had some epic fights when they were younger. Rory was almost three years older, and much taller, but Seamus was a lot more muscular and had a much worse temper. Since Rory also tended to hold back a little – and since Seamus did nothing of the sort – that almost put them on even footing when it came to their fights. Seamus actually enjoyed their fights, and he definitely enjoyed goading Rory and seeing how far he could push him before his more kind-hearted brother would finally snap. One of Seamus' favorite things to do was pick at Rory relentlessly and say and do mean things until Rory would finally hit him. Then after the fight was over he could truthfully defended himself to his parents by saying that Rory had started it.

Of course regardless of who had started the fight their pap usually ended it rather decisively and even really fun, epic fights usually weren't worth the spankings and punishments that Seamus received. True, Rory often got worse for 'starting' the fight, but Seamus never got off completely scot-free either. That's why more recently Seamus and Rory's quarrels had been verbal in nature rather than physical. As long as they weren't too loud their parents might not hear them at all and then there weren't any consequences apart from some occasional hurt feelings.

Seamus knew that he truly did miss Rory though, because he didn't just miss fighting with him and being mean. Seamus kind of just missed Rory himself. He hated to admit it even to himself, and he wouldn't admit it at all out loud, but he secretly kind of liked his older brother. Rory was an annoying smart-ass who was into sissy hobbies...but he was also a nice guy. Sometimes for no apparent reason Rory would cover for Seamus with their parents or just randomly do something nice for him like take care of a chore or bring him back something from a trip. Rory also seemed to know when Seamus was having a bad day and he usually left him alone, or decided to be nice on those days. Seamus was almost never nice to Rory just for the hell of it, but sometimes Rory was to Seamus. Seamus decided it must be because Rory was more religious than he was. Perhaps being nice to one's brother was a guideline of the church that Seamus hadn't heard about. If that were indeed true then Seamus didn't want to find out, because if he found out he might have to do it too, but if he didn't really _know _then he figured God would let him off the hook.

Whatever the case Seamus didn't like Rory, but he did kind of miss him...a little bit...sort of. That's why when Seamus realized that it was their Pap's birthday next week he decided that it might be okay to call Rory and see if he had any gift ideas. Usually either Rory or his mam would get something for Pap and just sign Seamus' name along with theirs, but Seamus wasn't sure if he could count on that this year since Rory was away and Mam seemed to be hinting that she wanted Seamus to think of something on his own. If only Seamus hadn't broken up with his girlfriend last week she might have helped him figure something out, but since that bridge was burned it was pretty much going to have to be Rory.

Seamus checked the time and did a quick conversion in his head. By his calculations Rory should be just leaving school. He picked up his phone and scrolled to his brother's number and then drummed his fingers impatiently against the back of the phone while he waited for him to answer. When Rory did answer Seamus was surprised to hear voices and laughter in the back ground.

"Hello Seam?" Rory answered with good cheer evident on his voice.

Seamus involuntarily smiled a bit when he heard his brother's happy voice then he reminded himself not to be a queer.

"What do ye' think I ought t'get Pap for his birthday?" Seamus asked deciding to cut to the chase. Rory would probably insist on catching up.

"I'm well thank ye', Seamus. How are ye'?" Rory said sarcastically, pretending to ignore his brother's question, but already considering options in his head.

Seamus rolled his eyes at his brother's expected reaction. "I'm okay, Rory. Everyone still putting up with ye' in America then?"

"Well, I had a rough go o' it when they 'eard I was related t'ye, but yeah I don't think they're holding it against me," Rory responded.

"Rory, Sam, check out this guy!" Blaine called from the front seat as they rode past a shirtless jogger. Since Sam couldn't drive due to his hand, and since they were all planning to go and visit Dave after school anyway Kurt was giving them all a ride to the hospital. Blaine had been having so much fun goofing around with his boyfriend and Sam and Rory that he hadn't fully registered it when Rory answered his phone. He realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth though, and he was now receiving a worried look from Sam and an angry one from Rory.

"Did someone just ask ye' t'check out a guy?" Seamus asked trying to make sense of the gay sounding voice and request.

"Yes, there's some idiot on the street trying t'sell old clothes out o' the back o' his truck. It's ridiculous, I'm sure the cops are going t'come for him," Rory answered easily, going with the first story that popped into his head.

"He sounded like a faggot," Seamus remarked as he weighed Rory's story. It seriously sounded like a swish had just asked his brother to check out another guy sexually.

"He thinks ye' sound gay too, Seam," Rory joked hoping to shift the focus. Then he remembered his brother's original purpose in calling him. "How about a new electric razor for Pap?"

"Are ye' a fudgepacker, Rory?" Seamus asked ignoring his brother's attempt to distract him as he gave the idea of Rory being homosexual some serious consideration. He had had his suspicions about Rory before and this seemed to confirm it.

Rory swallowed slightly and dug the fingers of his free hand into the seat. By now everyone in the car was completely silent and he knew that they were all listening to his end of the conversation. That was going to make this a lot worse, but Rory knew what he had to do.

"O' course I'm not a fucking homo, Seamus. Don't be disgusting," Rory answered in an indignant voice as he tried to apologize to Sam with his eyes.

"But ye' are though, aren't ye', Rory?" Seamus taunted. Then he smirked on his end of the phone and said, "I'm telling mam and pap."

And with that Seamus Flanagan hung up.

**-000-**

**End Note: Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I put in several things that I debated myself on quite a bit so I'd really appreciate the feedback. **

**I'd love to know what you guys thought of Sam's little 'self-discovery' and if it seemed in character based on the way I've characterized him, plus if it was just plausible in general. I'm also very curious to see what you guys thought of the rest of the Glee Club's reaction to Sam and Rory's relationship. Although Seamus was perhaps the most challenging aspect of this chapter. I wanted my depiction of him here to be inline with the way I had Rory describe him and their relationship previously. I've made Seamus a bit older (He's supposed to be thirteen in this story), and a lot less sympathetic than other Sory writers tend to do so I would really love to know what you guys thought of him. So yes, if you could please let me know how Sam and Seamus especially came out in this chapter it would be most appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 19: Strange Love

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than usual, but again I opted to update sooner rather than waiting indefinitely. I hope you like it!**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 19**

"O' course I'm not a fucking homo, Seamus. Don't be disgusting," Rory answered in an indignant voice as he tried to apologize to Sam with his eyes.

"But ye' are though, aren't ye', Rory?" Seamus taunted. Then he smirked on his end of the phone and said, "I'm telling mam and pap."

And with that Seamus Flanagan hung up.

Rory looked at his phone in horror. He couldn't believe that in the matter of a couple minutes his brother had discovered his darkest secret and was now vowing to tell their parents.

"Rory, what happened? What did he say?" Sam asked frantically as he reached across the backseat and rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder.

"He's going t'tell me parents that I'm gay," Rory said in a tight, panic stricken voice.

"What a little jerk!" Sam declared, angry on his boyfriend's behalf. "Don't worry though, Rors, it's going to be okay."

"Going t'be okay? Going t'be okay?" Rory snapped in a loud, angry voice as he pulled away from Sam and glared at him. "It is _not_ going t'be okay, Sam. I'm going t'lose me family. I'm going t'lose _everything._"

Sam gaped him, at a loss for what to say to make him feel better or calm him down.

"Rory, don't you think you're being just a little melodramatic?" Kurt remarked from the front seat. He found himself thoroughly annoyed with the Irish teen. First he had spewed homophobic slurs in Kurt's very car, while sitting in close proximity to three gay or bisexual people, and now he was biting Sam's head off when he was just trying to help. He knew he should just keep his mouth shut but he was tired of Rory acting like he was the only gay teen to ever have a difficult coming out.

"What? Melodramatic?" Rory roared. "What do ye' know about any o' this, Kurt? Ye' have a whole family who supports ye'."

"Yeah, and those same people support you, Rory. Plus Sam and his family. Try to relax a little and keep things in perspective, okay?" Kurt snapped back.

"That's not the same," Rory answered angrily as he crossed his arms and stared out of his window.

Sam had been about to tell Kurt to ease up on him. To mind his own business and leave Rory alone, but his boyfriend's words hit him like a slap in the face. Rationally he knew that his support and his family's support really wasn't the same as Rory having support from his own family, but it felt like his boyfriend had just completely dismissed it as irrelevant.

"Yeah, and how do you think-" Kurt started to counter but Blaine cut him off.

"Guys!" Blaine said in a sharp, loud voice. "Let's just all calm down. Rory, do you think it would help to call your brother back and either try to convince him you're not gay or at least not to tell your parents?"

Rory resisted the urge to snap at Blaine for interfering too. He realized that he was only trying to help and at least he had made a real suggestion instead of offering empty platitudes or marginalizing his feelings. Rory sighed. Seamus was about the last person he wanted to talk to just then, but maybe it was worth a try.

**-000-**

Seamus snickered to himself as he imagined how worked up his brother must be right about then. He had missed messing with Rory and he knew that his threat to tell their parents that Rory was a homosexual had to be driving him absolutely crazy with anxiety. Seamus realized that the beauty of the situation was that it didn't even matter whether it was actually true or not. If Seamus told their parents that Rory was queer then Rory would totally freak out, and their parents would definitely get all over his case. If Seamus played his cards right he could even make it look like his only motivation was in helping his brother and being honest with his parents. Then if it did turn out to be false his parents wouldn't even hold it against him.

Then Seamus began considering the actual validity of the clam more carefully. As he had already realized the validity was almost beside the point, but he was curious. Was Rory a queer? The more he thought about it the more he realized that it really would make sense if he were. Rory never had a girlfriend, he was always doing sissy things like singing, he seemed to practically be hiding in church, and the more Seamus thought about it the more he concluded that Rory's interaction with other guys was just _off _somehow.

_Holy crap he really is a fudgepacker. My older brother likes it up the arse. Yuck that's gross!_

Seamus was interrupted from his thoughts by his phone ringing. As he had expected it was Rory. He had actually taken longer to call back than Seams would have guessed.

"What do ye' want, fairy boy?" Seamus taunted as he answered the call.

"Quit being an arsehole, Seamus," Rory growled, deciding that anger was a perfectly acceptable emotion to express. The fear and desperation he was feeling would have to remain hidden.

"But ye' like arseholes don't ye, Rory?" Seamus countered.

"No, I don't ye' little pervert," Rory answered.

"Me a pervert? Ye're the queer," Seamus replied.

"And ye're the one with porn hidden on ye'r computer," Rory said. He wasn't actually a hundred percent sure his brother did have porn on his computer, but it seemed like a safe bet and he needed leverage.

"...I I, I don't 'ave porn," Seamus answered unconvincingly. He had no idea how Rory had known and he was completely taken off guard at the unexpected shift in the conversation.

"Just like ye' don't 'ave condoms?" Rory countered as a plan started to form in his head. He really had seen his brother trying to hide a box of condoms a few weeks before he had left Ireland. At the time he let it go having no desire to discuss it with Seamus or speculate on it himself.

"Shit," Seamus mumbled. He had been surprised Rory hadn't seen them when he had entered his room unexpectedly last summer, obviously he had after all.

"I didn't use them," Seamus defended himself. "I just wanted t'have them." That much was true. He had bought them hoping to get lucky with his girlfriend, but to his disappointment he hadn't ended up actually needing them.

"Doesn't matter, Seam, I'm sure mam and pap will be very interested," Rory said as he realized that he had his little brother on the ropes.

"I'll just get rid o' them, and the porn...Eh, which I don't 'ave," Seamus answered.

"And I'll just deny being gay, which I'm not," Rory replied. "But either way mam and pap would be all over us, so let's just not fuck with each other. Remember Seam, ye' do way more things against the rules than I do."

"Fine, whatever. Go get fucked in the arse, see if I care," Seamus grumbled as he hung up on Rory again. He was miffed that his plan to wind up his brother and have a little fun at his expense had fallen through and he was also still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Rory really was in all likelihood a queer.

**-000-**

Rory let out a loud sigh of relief and grinned.

"Thanks for the advice, Blaine! I think it worked," he said happily as he patted Blaine's shoulder over the seat.

"I was thinking heart to heart talk, but hey that works!" Blaine answered with a laugh, relieved that everything had worked out for Rory.

Rory grinned over at Sam and realized for the first time that his boyfriend seemed to be pouting. A petulant frown was creasing his handsome face and he was staring straight ahead at the back of Kurt's seat. Rory didn't even want to look the few extra feet forward and try to read Kurt's expression.

"Sammy, are ye' made at me?" Rory asked in a soft, gentle voice as he started to feel guilty about the way he had snapped at his boyfriend.

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway, does it?"

_Good for you, Sam!_ Kurt thought to himself as he pulled into a space in the hospital parking lot.

Rory didn't understand what his boyfriend meant by that, but before he could ask Kurt spoke up.

"We're here," Kurt announced, happy to preempt Rory and Sam's conversation for just a bit longer. He knew they would make up either way, but he figured Rory owed Sam a proper apology and could do with being in the doghouse for a few minutes longer. For that matter he decided that Rory owed him an apology too, but he doubted he'd ever get one.

The four boys wordlessly climbed out of the car and filed into the hospital.

"I hope Dave is doing better today," Blaine said pleasantly as they walked down the hallway. He was as much eager to fill the awkward silence that was hanging in the air as he was to express the positive sentiment.

"Yeah," Sam said halfheartedly.

"Me too," Kurt agreed in a monotone voice.

"So do I," Rory interjected almost challengingly.

That hadn't gone as successfully as Blaine had hoped. "Well I bet he is," Blaine said as enthusiastically as he could manage.

A little while later they arrived at Dave's room so Blaine spoke up again. "How about if me and Kurt go in first. Don't want to overwhelm him." Blaine mostly wanted to give Rory and Sam a chance to talk alone, and he also figured that with the tension between Rory and Kurt the visit would go better if it were broken up so that the two weren't together.

Kurt wordlessly followed Blaine into the room as Sam walked a little further down the hallway to the floor's waiting area and took a seat. Rory awkwardly followed him and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry I lost me temper, Sammy," Rory said softly after a few moments as he looked at his boyfriend's profile.

Sam turned and gave him a small smile. His feelings were still hurt but he realized there was nothing to be gained by continuing to pout. It would only make the situation worse.

"That's okay, Rors. I'm sorry..." Sam trailed off, he felt like he should apologize for something too but he wasn't sure what he had done. "I'm sorry if what I said was stupid, and I'm sorry I got so offended."

"Ye' had every right t'be offended. Ye' were just trying t'be supportive and I barked at ye' for nothing. I really am sorry." Rory said as he felt another wave of guilt. He had never yelled at Sam before and he knew that he hadn't really had a good reason to. He had just been taking out his fears and frustrations on Sam.

Sam gave him a sincere smile and leaned forward, kissing him gently on the lips. "It's all over now," he said as he broke the kiss. "I'm so relieved you were able to convince Seamus not to tell your parents."

"Yeah, me too!" Rory declared as he felt relieved all over again. Then he noticed the nagging feeling still in his stomach. "But I think he does know now...about me."

"Are you mad at Blaine?" Sam asked hoping that Rory wouldn't hold it against him for too long.

"At Blaine?" Rory asked. _No, at Kurt, _he thought to himself.

"Yeah, for accidentally outing you while you were on the phone," Sam answered.

"Oh yeah," Rory said. Now that he thought about it, it kind of was Blaine's fault. A few minutes earlier Blaine had seemed like the only one who was on his side, but Sam had a point; this whole situation was because Blaine couldn't keep his mouth shut. Rory had gotten so caught up in his emotions and the situation that he had temporarily forgotten what had caused the whole thing in the first place.

"He didn't mean to!" Sam rushed to say as he watched his boyfriend's face go from confused, to thoughtful, and then to angry.

Rory had to laugh slightly at Sam's earnest, worried face. "I know he didn't. I'm annoyed at him, but I'll get over it. I'm just worried about Seamus."

"That he'll tell your parents after all?"

"Well yeah that, but also just that..." Rory wasn't sure how to express what he meant. "That he'll...like really hate me now, and always be disgusted by me."

"I'm sure he won't hate you," Sam said sympathetically as he put his arm around Rory and pulled him gently against his side.

Rory simultaneously felt comforted and angry all over again. Here was Sam once again saying things that just weren't true. Things he had no idea about. Rory reminded himself that Sam was only trying to help, and it did feel good the way that Sam was comforting him, so he waited a few seconds for the anger to pass before responding.

"He will hate me, Sam," Rory said in an even, almost numb voice. "He's not okay with it, and I can't ever imagine him being okay with it."

"Oh," Sam said in a sad, feeble voice as he squeezed his boyfriend closer and kissed the side of his head.

**-000-**

A few minutes later Blaine and Kurt left Dave's room so Sam and Rory took their place.

"Hey," Sam said in a friendlier voice than he had used the day before as he crossed the room and shook hands with his former teammate. Rory followed suit deciding it was as good a form of greeting as any other he could think of.

"Hey Sam, Hey Rory," Dave said happily as he greeted the pair. Their visit coupled with Kurt's the previous day and now Kurt and Blaine's visit a little while ago had gone a long way toward restoring his spirits. He knew that he probably wouldn't become best friends with Kurt, Blaine, Rory, and Sam over night, but it was nice to know that at least they cared enough to visit. Especially since they knew the truth, about both his sexuality and his suicide attempt. If they could accept all that and still try to befriend him then Dave was beginning to think that maybe there were other people out there who would do the same.

"Ye're looking well t'day," Rory remarked as he attempted to push his own bad mood aside and give Dave a smile.

Dave didn't miss the underlying sadness on Rory's face and quickly became curious, but decided not to pry, at least not just yet.

"Thanks, that's what a morning and afternoon away from my mom can do for a guy," Dave joked.

"Oh is she not here?" Sam asked trying not to sound as relieved as he felt. He had been dreading the possibility of seeing the woman again.

"Nope she's not. I'm surprised Kurt didn't tell you. Yesterday when he came to visit mom saw him and they practically ripped each other's throats out," Dave knew he should probably feel a little bit embarrassed about the scene but he wasn't. "Anyway my dad took her away and after that they worked out a new schedule. Dad's here in the morning and leaves around visiting hours, then mom gets here after visiting hours. So I actually get some peace and privacy."

_And don't have to listen to them arguing all the time,_ Dave added in his head.

"Wow, man, that's great!" Sam answered. Just then his phone started ringing. He was going to silence it and ignore it, but it was his dad and he was worried it might be important. "Um, you mind if I take this real quick?"

"Nah go for it," Dave said with a shrug. After Sam had stepped out into the hallway he turned his attention back to Rory. "So what are you sad about?"

Rory blinked in surprise. "Who said I was sad?"

"Your eyes," Dave answered with a smirk. "Apart from being beautiful they're also very expressive. So what's the deal?"

Rory blushed at the compliment and wondered briefly if he was being flirted with. He decided if Dave was flirting it was harmless enough and it would have felt rude to blow him off given the circumstances.

"Me brother," Rory answered as he allowed his face to take on the sadder expression which felt more comfortable there. "He found out I was gay a little while ago."

"I'm sorry, man," Dave said sympathetically as he recalled his conversation with the teen the previous day in which he had said that his family wouldn't take the news well. "How'd he find out?"

"He called while I was in the car. Overheard Blaine saying gay stuff," Rory answered not wanting to go into specifics.

"That sucks. How did he take it?" Dave asked quietly. It was obvious that he hadn't taken it that well given the way Rory was acting, but he wanted to give Rory the chance to talk about it if he felt like it.

"Called me names and said he'd tell our parents," Rory answered as he picked at his fingernails in frustration.

"Oh no!" Dave exclaimed, legitimately fearing for his new friend.

Rory gave him the first genuine smile he had seen from the boy that day. "But he _won't _tell them."

"Oh?" Dave prompted relieved that Rory seemed to have some good news after all.

"Nope, I basically blackmailed him into silence...he's no angel." Rory giggled slightly.

"Oh I bet," Dave agreed deciding easily enough that if Rory's brother wasn't nice to him then that was cause enough for Dave to dislike him on Rory's behalf.

"Still sort of hurts though," Rory admitted returning to his melancholy mood. "He is me brother after all. I...I do care what he thinks."

"He's the one with the problem though, not you," Dave answered deciding to parrot some gay-positive rhetoric he had been hearing recently.

"I know," Rory said nodding slightly. He realized then that he really did know. He did believe it. He hated the way that his brother felt, but he didn't feel like it really was his fault. His heart sank again as he realized that his fault or not it might still cost him his brother...and eventually his parents too.

"None o' this is fair though," Rory complained as a wave of anger hit him a moment later. "Why can't they just accept it?"

Dave didn't answer what he took to be a rhetorical question. In any case Rory didn't seem to be done.

"Why do I 'ave to 'ave a family that won't accept me as I am?" Rory demanded as he clenched his hands into fists. "Why do Kurt and Blaine and..." Rory hated to say, hated to be jealous of his own boyfriend but he couldn't help it. "And Sam...why do they get families that love them anyway and I get...and I I ge get..."

Rory trailed off as tears stung his eyes and he focused all his energy on not letting himself cry. After all this was only his second conversation ever with Dave and the guy had just tried to kill himself. It didn't seem right to be sitting in his room crying about his own problems.

"Rory?" Dave said very quietly after a few moments when the young Irishman seemed to have reacquired some of his composure.

"Yeah?" Rory asked as he looked up at Dave and was surprised to notice how sad and emotional he looked as well.

"I don't know your parents, so maybe I'm wrong but I don't think they love you any less than Sam's parents love him," Dave replied.

"But they do," Rory said in a broken voice as the first tear began to trickle from his left eye. "Sammy's family is great. They love him and want him t'be happy no matter what. All my parents care about is how often I go t'church. They care more about what our priest tells them than what I tell them."

Rory felt his heart breaking at the confession. He had never said any of that out loud before, but he felt and believed it. He had always felt like he came second to the Church and now that he and the Church seemed to be at diametrically opposite sides it hurt beyond belief that he knew without a doubt which one his parents would choose. They probably wouldn't even hesitate.

"My mom cares more about what our minister tells her than what I tell her too," Dave answered holding eye contact with Rory, refusing to let either himself or the other boy look away. "But I've been thinking about it and I think I know why."

"Why?" Rory asked curious to hear the answer since Dave's situation seemed so similar to his own.

"Because..." Dave took a deep breath and resolved himself to getting through this. "Because she loves me and she wants me to go to heaven. She does care more about keeping me from 'living a sinful lifestyle' - Dave raised his fingers to make sarcastic air quotes – than she does about me being happy right now, but it's only because she's like worried about my soul and truly believes I'll go to hell if I'm gay."

"But that's stupid!" Rory snapped releasing all the frustration and anger he had on the idea. He was sick to death of hearing that gay people were going to hell. He never wanted to hear it again.

"It is stupid," Dave agreed nodding. "I don't believe it anymore, and I'm glad you don't either. But you can see why if my mom truly believed it she would do anything to keep it from happening."

"And it doesn't bother ye?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Oh it bothers me plenty. I just realize now that she means well. That she does love me as much as my dad does...they just express it differently and believe different things," Dave explained.

Over the past two days his parents had argued almost non-stop about what was best for Dave, about who had his best interests at heart. At first he had just wanted them both to shut up and leave him and each other alone. He felt angry that they were having these arguments while they were literally standing over his sick bed. Why couldn't they just keep their mouths shut and pretend to get along for him, at least until he got out of the hospital? However, that morning when his dad had relieved his mom from her 'shift' and they had had yet another heated debate it had finally struck Dave what they were actually fighting about.

What everything really boiled down to is that they were fighting so much because they each strongly believed that they knew what was best for him. They weren't just fighting _about_ Dave, they were fighting _for_ Dave, each in their own way. His mom might never accept that he was gay, but she might never accept it _because_ she loved him so much. It made Dave horribly sad, yet slightly happy all at the same time, and he suspected that just maybe Rory might be in the same situation with his parents.

Rory thought over what Dave had said. He could frequently remember his parents punishing him or Seamus for something and using the defense that they had to do it. That it was their duty as good parents. At the time Rory had mostly thought it was just an excuse, but in retrospect he could admit that they were probably acting in his best interest, protecting him from himself so to speak. Then he thought about all the times that even now he _didn't_ agree with their judgment but did believe that they were doing their best rather than just being cruel. Maybe Dave was right, maybe this would just be another messed up extension of that.

"So ye' think maybe me parents will hate me and disown me...because they love me?" Rory asked half sarcastically and half just to make sure he did truly understand Dave's point.

"Maybe," Dave admitted sadly. "But you want my advice?"

Rory snickered and looked meaningfully around the room at all the medical equipment.

"Well, ye' do seem like someone who has his life together. So o'course," Rory teased, desperate to inject at least a little humor into their depressing conversation.

"Smart ass!" Dave chided, amused and somewhat pleased that Rory felt comfortable enough to tease him about the situation.

"I do want t'hear it," Rory said more seriously.

"I was just going to say that you may be right. Maybe your parents won't accept you. Maybe they will disown you. But don't do it for them."

"What do ye' mean?" Rory asked.

"I mean you should at least try to make it work. Try to explain it to them. Try to explain why maybe their beliefs are wrong, or at least why regardless of what they believe it's not going to change anything. Just try. Try to talk to them. Try to still have a relationship with them. I don't mean do any of that now of course, but when the time comes. When they do find out or you feel ready to tell them."

Rory nodded and stared at his feet. He hated the idea of having that type of conversation with his parents. He couldn't even _imagine_ getting through a conversation like that, but on some level he knew that Dave was right. He did have to at least try, even if it didn't work. Writing them out of his life completely, or allowing them to do it, without at least trying to get past all this would be worse in the long run and Rory knew it.

"Ready to tell who what?" Sam asked casually as he walked back into the room and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Eh, long story, Sammy," Rory answered as he put his arms around his boyfriend, desperate for some reassuring affection.

Sam squeezed him tight and then pulled back enough to place a gentle kiss to his lips. He was concerned about how upset Rory seemed to be, but he decided he would bring it up privately later instead of trying to get him to rehash it now while he was more vulnerable.

"I don't want to cut the visit short, but we kinda need to go," Sam said.

"Okay, thanks for coming," Dave said politely. Sam gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder; however, to his surprise Rory gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for everything," Rory whispered as he broke the embrace.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," Dave answered unsure of how else to respond. He was glad if anything he had said had helped Rory and as he thought about it more he realized that their conversation had actually made him feel better too. It felt good to talk about his theory about his parents and just to have someone to confide in in general.

As Rory and Sam left the room Dave settled back against his pillows and glanced at the clock. In less than an hour his mother would be arriving and he knew that as soon as she did she would start interrogating him about every aspect of his mostly monotonous day. Then she would very likely launch into another tirade about the evils of homosexuality. Dave smiled as he thought about the conversation he had just had with Rory; the situation certainly wasn't ideal, but he could live with that.

**-000-**

As soon as Rory stepped into the hallway he came face to face with a scowling Kurt. To Kurt's astonishment the first thing Rory did was give him a hug.

"I accept ye'r apology," Rory said as he kept his arms around his stunned friend but pulled back far enough to look at him.

"I didn't apologize," Kurt answered frowning again.

"And that's okay too," Rory teased as he hugged him again.

"Fine, then I accept _your _apology," Kurt countered.

"Good!" Rory declared with a bright smile as he released Kurt.

Kurt finally cracked a smile. Rory's grin was infectious and he suspected that the boy knew it and was intentionally using it to his advantage. Nevertheless, Kurt did feel relieved that their little spat was over, especially since he knew how uncomfortable it was making Blaine and Sam.

"So what's up, Sammy?" Rory asked his boyfriend referring to the way he had indicated that they needed to leave rather abruptly. He suspected it had something to do with Sam's phone conversation.

"My parents think they picked a house!" Sam exclaimed as he laced the fingers of his left hand together with Rory's right ones as they made their way back down the hospital corridor.

"That's wonderful!" Rory enthused.

"Yeah, that's great, Sam!" Blaine agreed as he draped his own arm over Kurt's shoulders while they followed behind the other couple.

"I'm sorry you'll be moving out sooner, Sam, but I'm glad for you," Kurt said.

"How glad?" Sam asked as he turned and grinned cryptically at Kurt.

"Plenty glad?" Kurt offered, unsure of what Sam was getting at.

"Glad enough to drive me over to see it?" Sam asked hopefully as he gave Kurt his own infectious smile.

Kurt laughed. "Yes, of course. As long as Blaine and Rory don't mind."

"Oh Rory has to come either way," Sam answered smugly as he gave his boyfriend's fingers a little squeeze. "His opinion is pretty important too."

Rory blushed. "I don't think me opinion matters much. But I'm happy t'go and see it."

"Well I know my opinion doesn't matter at all, but I want to see it too," Blaine interjected.

"Great!" Sam answered. "It's that one mom was so excited about yesterday," he added to Rory.

"Ohh right, the one with the big windows," Rory said as he tried to remember Mrs. Evans' description from the previous day.

Sam laughed. "I think she said 'bay windows', but yeah. Anyway dad went to see it today and he loved it too and the owner wants out really fast so they're getting a good deal. I think as long as I don't hate it and we don't find any old skulls in the basement it's a done deal. Dad's there now waiting for us."

**-000-**


	20. Chapter 20: Coming Home

**A/N: There's a slight jump forward in time in this chapter, roughly about three weeks. There will probably be another jump or two forward before the end of the story.**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 20 – Coming Home**

"Thanks again for this, man," Sam said as Rory buckled his seat belt for him. It had now been over three weeks since his hand had been broken and he was thoroughly sick of people doing things for him. Rory buckling the seat belt wasn't a big deal; Finn driving them all the way to Kentucky to help pack up his family, that was a big deal.

"It's no problem, Sam," Finn answered as he snapped his own seat belt into place and turned on his truck. Rory was sitting in the middle seat while Sam occupied the passenger's side.

"Thank you too, Rory," Sam said affectionately as he put his arm around his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Rory turned and grinned brightly at him before pulling Sam's face back in for a proper kiss on the lips and then snuggling in closer against his side.

"See, I even have plenty of room with you two cuddled up like that," Finn joked as he backed out of the driveway.

"Oh uh, Finn..." Sam said awkwardly as he gently nudged Rory away.

"We're sorry, Finn," Rory apologized sincerely as he separated from Sam.

"Guys really, it's okay. I'm fine," Finn tried to assure them. He didn't sound convincing even to himself and it didn't escape his attention that Sam and Rory exchanged a meaningful look before sitting up straight and folding their hands chastely in their laps, evidently deciding not to touch anymore. This wasn't going the way Finn had hoped it would. Rory and Sam were supposed to make him feel better, take his mind off of things. Instead he was making _them_ uncomfortable.

"I thought...I thought we were gonna stay friends...but it's just too hard," Finn said in a broken voice a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry, Finn," Rory said sympathetically as he patted and squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah dude, this really sucks," Sam said sadly as he wished he could give Finn a hug.

After Rachel had turned down Finn's marriage proposal things had gone downhill rapidly. At first they had tried to stay together, to go back to the way things had been; however, they found that everything seemed different now. Every conversation seemed to turn into an argument about their future, an on-going debate about what was going to happen after they graduated. The previous week they had finally given up and decided to call it quits. Finn was devastated. He had gone from being in love and planning to spend the rest of his life with Rachel to losing her completely all in the span of about two and a half weeks.

Finn had thought that Sam's move would help take his mind off of things and at least keep him busy for the weekend so when he found out the details he had quickly volunteered to drive Sam - and of course Rory too - to Kentucky to help with the last minute packing and of course the loading and unloading of the U-Haul trailer. Granted, it didn't seem like a fun way to spend a weekend, but it made him feel useful and he hoped it would at least keep him from sulking and getting more depressed. So far it didn't seem to be working.

"I'm fine with you guys kissing and stuff," Finn said after a couple of more minutes. "I get that other people in the world are still in happy relationships. I'm glad for you."

Rory gave Finn an appraising look as he tried to decide the best way to react. After a moment he patted Finn's shoulder again and then leaned back against Sam, deciding that Finn meant what he said and that he would only feel worse if he thought he was making them unhappy. Sam seemed unsure at first but slowly wrapped his arm around Rory.

"If my parents would just let me drive it would be so much easier," Sam complained, deciding that it was a good opportunity to change the subject, and also to express his growing frustration at being dependent on everyone else for basic things.

"Ye' can't drive right now, Sammy," Rory objected right away. He was grateful that he and Sam's parents were in agreement on that fact. "Ye're hurt."

"I can totally drive with just my left hand," Sam protested.

"No, ye' can't. It's too dangerous," Rory countered.

"No, it's not. It's easy," Sam insisted. "Isn't it easy to drive with one hand, Finn?"

Both of his passengers looked at Finn expectantly, awaiting his ruling.

"Hey, I don't mind driving you guys, and I don't mind the PDA, but I draw the line at getting involved in domestic disputes," Finn responded raising his hands defensively. He secretly agreed with Sam and would also want to be allowed to drive if he were in Sam's place, but he didn't want to tick off Rory.

Sam sighed and stared out of his window, moping slightly.

"Aww come on, Sammy. It's less than three more weeks until ye' get ye'r cast off. It won't be so bad," Rory reassured him at a normal volume before leaning in close and whispering in his ear. "Unless ye' really mind me giving ye' a 'helping hand'...or mouth with things."

Sam looked at Rory and blushed slightly, worried that Finn might overhear. "I don't mind," he whispered back before kissing Rory softly again.

Finn sighed a little bit louder than he meant to as he felt a pain in his stomach. Only a few weeks ago he was whispering with Rachel and exchanging tender kisses. Now he was alone and for the life of him he still couldn't figure out exactly where he had even gone wrong. The major sticking point seemed to be that Rachel was set on moving to New York City whereas he had slowly come to the conclusion that he would be happier enrolling in the army. Sure that would have separated them for awhile, but why did that have to spell the end? Other couples he knew of just waited for each other during this period of their lives. Why couldn't he and Rachel do that?

"You guys think long distance relationships can work?" Finn asked idly without realizing what a loaded question he was posing to the couple.

"Yeah of course!" Sam said right away as he pulled Rory closer protectively.

"Definitely if ye' love the person," Rory agreed as he put his arm in Sam's lap and wrapped his fingers around the bare skin of Sam's leg just above the knee where the fabric of his shorts stopped. If he could touch Sam's skin then surely he wouldn't lose him.

But Rory knew that eventually he would lose Sam. If not forever then at least for a little while. He was finding it harder and harder to deal with the idea of being apart from Sam. They still had over two months left before school let out, but for once in his life Rory was dreading the approach of summer vacation. Even though he knew that he and Sam would be reunited in the fall, the idea of spending all that time away from him, and of returning to his homophobic family and going back in the closet was terrifying and painful for Rory.

That last three weeks had brought about a lot of happy changes in perspective for the young Irishman. After the rest of Glee Club had found out about their relationship Rory and Sam had more or less quit hiding it altogether and the rest of the school had slowly found out. As a result Rory had been on the receiving end of even more bullying, but also of even more support. All of their friends, most of the school faculty, and a surprising number of other students Rory barely even knew, had stood up for him and by this point things already seemed to be getting better. As Sam had put it after he himself was outed, it was slowly starting to become old news.

As a result for the first time in his life Rory felt absolutely free and open. At first it had been scary but then it just felt amazing, absolutely intoxicating. He felt like he had no secrets, nothing to hide. It was definitely worth the occasional rude remark or hostile glare he received from his less open-minded peers. Now the only black cloud hanging over his metaphorical picnic seemed to be his own family and the life back home in Ireland that they represented. Rory hadn't spoken to his brother since that day in Kurt's car when Seamus had discovered his secret, and based on the fairly routine way his parents had conversed with him during their recent phone conversations Rory was certain that Seamus hadn't said anything to them, but the knowledge that Seamus did know, and that Rory would soon be facing him in person was terrifying. Would he keep Rory's secret once he got home? What if during one of their fairly common arguments Seamus got so mad that he told on him for revenge? What if Seamus wouldn't even talk to him at all anymore? Not only would that be painful for Rory, but it would alert their parents that something was going on. On a more simple level Rory just didn't want to lose his freedom again and he wasn't sure how good he would even be at going back in the closet now that he had come out.

"She loved you, man. You know that," Sam said quietly, interrupting Rory from his gradually darkening thoughts. Rory looked around in confusion trying to figure out what Sam was talking about.

"Yeah well, I guess she didn't love me enough to bother trying," Finn snapped bitterly at Sam before he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and accelerated the vehicle slightly, taking out his frustrations on his truck.

It took Rory a few more moments to process what was going on, then he realized that they were actually talking about his statement to Finn. _Oh god, how could I be so stupid? I told him long distance relationships would work if the couple loved each other._

"I meant us," Rory admitted a few seconds later when he couldn't bear to watch Finn clenching his jaw and looking hurt any longer. Finn glanced at him curiously so he clarified. "Me and Sammy. I meant our relationship would work long distance and...and I guess I don't even know for a fact that it will," Rory said in a small, scared voice.

"Of course it will, Rors!" Sam declared, pulling Rory as tightly against his body as possible despite the seat belts. "I love you so much. No way is a little thing like the Atlantic Ocean going to separate us. We'll make it work," Sam vowed squeezing him tightly and inhaling the scent of his hair.

"Yeah because you're both willing to try, but Rachel wouldn't even try," Finn shouted. On some level he knew that he was being unreasonable to his friends, that he was interrupting an important moment for them as well as unfairly taking out his frustrations on them, but he couldn't help himself. "She didn't even love me enough to try. After all we've been through she'd rather throw it away than try! Why? WHY?" he screamed.

Finn pulled the truck over and switched it off. He was on the verge of tears and knew he was no longer paying any attention to the road. This had been a bad idea. He should have just stayed home and sulked instead.

"Why?" he asked one more time with a feeble sob before he got out and slammed the door. He didn't really know what he was doing or where he was going, he just knew that the answer to his question wasn't in Kentucky and that he didn't want to cry in front of Sam and Rory.

Finn began running down the shoulder of the highway back toward Lima. He ignored the stinging tears in his eyes, the way his chest hurt, and the fact that he was having trouble breathing properly in his desperation. None of this seemed right. He didn't want to go to Kentucky, but he didn't want to be in Lima either. There was nothing in Lima for him anymore except a million reminders of Rachel, except seeing her but not being with her. Finn didn't know what he wanted or where he wanted to have it. He just knew that wherever and whatever it was it involved Rachel being there to share it with him. It didn't matter to him whether she was his girlfriend, finance, wife or whatever; it just mattered that they were together.

Finn wasn't sure how long he ran, but eventually he stopped as abruptly as he had started and then he just sat down by the side of the road, too exhausted physically and emotionally to continue. He was unsurprised when he heard the sound of jogging footsteps a couple of minutes later and as a shadow fell over him he didn't need to look up to know it was Sam.

"I should have told her I'd go to New York. I should have insisted. I'd go anywhere for her," Finn said as he stared at the highway and didn't react as a car whooshed by a small distance in front of him.

"Maybe it's not too late to tell her that," Sam suggested hopefully as knelt behind Finn and gently urged him to back up a couple of feet further from the edge of the road.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Finn said with a tone of resignation in his voice.

"Finn, can I tell you something?" Sam asked as he sat down beside Finn and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Sure," Finn answered apathetically. "Anything you want."

"You're special," Sam said as he pulled Finn against his side.

Finn glanced sideways at Sam, mildly curious. "Um, thanks I guess."

"You're a really good person, Finn. You've done a lot for me, and Rory, and Kurt, and the whole Glee Club. You've kind of held us altogether."

"So? I mean what does any of that have to do with Rachel or anything?"

"Well, I'm not sure it does have to do with Rachel, except that you've done a lot for her too. But I just want you know that we're here for you. Me, and Rory, and Kurt; we're here for you no matter what. You're going to get through this. And if you ever have trouble holding yourself together...well, let us help you. We're here for you okay?"

Finn looked at Sam for a few moments and then nodded. "Yeah, okay thanks."

"I love you, man." Sam said as he leaned forward and put his other arm around Finn, pulling him in for a tight hug. They embraced for several long moments before Sam finally pulled back a little bit, but continued holding onto Finn's shoulders. "Now come on, we're going back to the truck," he said as he got up and pulled Finn to his feet.

"I don't feel too good, Sam," Finn admitted as he slumped heavily against his friend.

"That's okay. You'll feel better eventually," Sam assured him as he wrapped an arm around Finn and started leading him back down the shoulder of the road toward the truck. "In the meantime I'm driving."

**-000-**

"Are you ready?" Sam asked as he sank down into one of the wooden chairs.

Rory nodded in response and joined his boyfriend at the Evans' kitchen table. There was a small stack of boxes on the tabletop along with a wall clock that had been taken down in preparation of the move.

"Stevie! Stacy!" Sam called at the top of his lungs. A couple of seconds later they heard the sound of small feet scrambling down the hallway and then the two young blondes barreled into the room as though the fate of the world depended upon their speedy entrance.

"What is it, Sammy?" Stevie asked excitedly as he bounced from foot to foot. Stacy was able to stand still for the time being but she was clearly wired too and it looked like she might explode into another whirl of activity at any moment. With all the moving related excitement buzzing around the Evans' soon to be former home, combined with the visit from Sam, Rory, and Finn, and the knowledge that they would soon be reunited long-term with the older brother they idolized it was nearly impossible to keep either child calm for even a few minutes.

"I need to talk to you guys about something pretty important, okay?" Sam asked nodding slightly as he gave each of them in turn an exaggerated serious face to let them know that they needed to pay attention.

"Okay!" Stacy said sweetly as she took a seat by Rory at the family table. Then she turned to her Irish friend and gave him an imitation of the serious expression her brother had just made. "Sammy has something important to tell us, Rory!"

"I know, little lass," Rory answered using his pet name for the girl before whispering conspiratorially to her. "It's about me."

"Ohhh!" Stacy's face lit up with excitement as she tried to imagine all the possibilities.

"What is it? What is it?" Stevie asked bouncing up and down again.

"Come sit down and I'll tell you," Sam instructed patting the empty seat next to himself. Stevie perched on the chair with one leg folded underneath of his body, but he didn't sit down fully. It was as though he wanted to be ready to take off again at a moment's notice.

"You guys remember Uncle Scott and Uncle Randy?" Sam asked referring to a gay couple who were friends of the family and whom their mother had been close with since college.

"Yeah of course," Stevie answered annoyed that Sam seemed to be putting off telling them his big news.

"Are they okay?" Stacy asked with concern evident in her voice.

"They're fine," Sam assured his sister. "But you guys know how they love each other and how they're a couple?"

"Yeah," both kids answered in unison.

"Well me and Rory love each other the same way and now we're a couple too!" Sam declared in a happy, excited voice, wanting to convey that it was good news.

Stevie and Stacy looked at each other in confusion for a moment as they tried to wrap their heads around this new information. They had met Sam's girlfriends before in the past and they didn't realize that he liked boys too.

"Really?" Stevie asked turning to Rory for confirmation. He was suspicious that his brother might have been playing a prank on him.

"Yes, absolutely," Rory responded nodding eagerly and maintaining the happy, enthusiastic energy that was in the room.

"But you guys don't kiss or hold hands like Uncle Scott and Uncle Randy do," Stacy pointed out.

"Sure we do," Sam insisted as he reached across the table and took Rory's hand. "You guys just never saw us do it before."

"Oh." Stacy nodded with a thoughtful look on her face as she accepted the explanation.

"Does this mean Rory's gonna move in with us at the new house too?" Stevie asked enthusiastically, thinking about how much fun it would be to have him around. Rory was always willing to play games with them and he had lots of fun ideas.

"Nope, I'm afraid not, but I am going t'visit a lot," Rory answered, fielding the question himself.

"But you're still going to live with us again right, Sammy?" Stacy asked nervously.

"Definitely!" Sam assured her.

"Can the three of us go camping?" Stevie asked as his mind wandered to his new favorite activity.

"Yeah, that'll be really fun!" Sam agreed enthusiastically as his face lit up. He hadn't been camping in a long time and he thought it would be pretty cool to take his little brother for the first time. That fact that Rory would be there too would make it even more fun. Then he realized that he should have checked with Rory first before signing him up, so he gave his boyfriend a questioning look and was pleased to receive an amused nod of acquiescence in response.

"Awesome!" Stevie declared. "You're gonna love it, Rory! There's all kinds of cool stuff out in the woods."

"I can't wait, Stevie," Rory responded, smiling at the excited boy.

"I wanna go too!" Stacy chimed in hating to be left out of the action even though she had never been camping before.

"You can't come!" Stevie taunted. "Girls aren't allowed to go camping. It's against the rules."

"I can too come!" Stacy insisted as she crossed her arms and stuck out her lip in a pout. "It's not against the rules, is it Sammy?"

"You can come if mom and dad say it's okay," Sam bargained, unsure what his parents would think of the idea. Stevie started to protest at that arrangement but Sam shot him a warning look that silenced him. "And either way we'll do something fun together, I promise?"

"Yay! Okay!" Stacy answered appeased.

"Okay, you guys go finish your packing," Sam instructed them. They both hopped down from their seats and ran out of the room just as quickly as they had entered, shouting to each other about racing down the hallway.

That evening the family finished packing everything up and loading it into the moving trailer. The left out only the essentials that they would need for the rest of the night and the next morning. Then they all went out to dinner where Sam's parents praised and thanked Rory and Finn exuberantly for their help with the packing and loading.

There was a brief moment of awkwardness over dinner when Mary politely inquired with Finn about how Rachel was doing and Finn choked up slightly and explained that they had broken up. Sam mentally kicked himself for not giving his parents a heads up about their split, but Rory deftly changed the subject and soon everyone was in good spirits again. Sam was amazed at how skilled his boyfriend was at handling such situations, but then he realized with slight sadness that he had probably honed his ability as a result of trying to keep his parents off his back.

The next morning everyone woke up early, eager to reach their destination and begin settling into their new lives.

"Sam, here's your key," Dwight said as he passed his son the object. "I'll probably be the last to arrive since I've got Stacy."

Sam's little sister didn't travel, especially by car, and they all knew that there was a high probability that she would throw up a few times and would generally require frequent stops and breaks. Sam's mother was taking Stevie in her car so that he wouldn't bother his sister while she was sick.

"You want me to ride with you and help?" Sam offered, dreading the idea but knowing it would make things significantly easier for his dad.

"You don't have to. I know you'd rather ride with Rory and Finn," Dwight answered. In fact though he didn't want to separate Sam from the other two teens, he was secretly hoping that Sam would insist anyway so that he wouldn't have to deal with both traffic and vomit simultaneously.

"It's okay. I'll sit in the back with Stacy," Sam dutifully agreed. "I'll just go tell Rory and Finn real quick."

"Thanks son," Dwight answered gratefully.

"Sure," Sam responded shrugging. He had missed his dad and sister and decided he'd try to make the best of the situation. At least the best a situation can be when it involves a long car trip with a nauseated little girl.

Rory offered to ride with them too but Sam insisted that he keep Finn company instead. As they finished a final check to make sure they had everything, Sam took a moment to snap a picture of the side of the loaded U-Haul trailer with his phone. Then he instructed Seri to send the picture, along with the message "My family's coming home!" to several of his friends. Just as he was about to send out the picture and mass text he added one more contact to the recipient list: Dave Karofsky.

Sam, Rory, Kurt, and Blaine had gone out of their way to include Dave in their activities for the past couple of weeks since he had been home from the hospital. Sam still didn't consider him a close friend but he had to admit that the guy was a lot more easy going and pleasant to be around now than he had been when he still went to McKinley. The previous week Dave had also announced to them that his parents were getting a divorce. Sam originally thought that it would be bad news, that Dave might blame himself for what was happening and that it might make his depression recur, but he had actually seemed almost relieved about their split up; now they were all just hoping that Dave would be able to live with his dad after the divorce.

**-000-**

Sam walked into his new bedroom and sighed with lust as he took in the sight of Rory standing barefoot by the side of Sam's newly re-assembled bed, leaning over slightly as he unpacked one of the many boxes in the room. Rory's dark blue t-shirt had ridden up slightly in the back and Sam could see just a hint of the skin of his lower back. Tantalizing as Rory's bare skin was, a mere few inches lower was the area that had _really_ worked Sam into a horny frenzy all afternoon: Rory's ass. It looked almost obscenely hot in his dark jeans, and though his pants weren't overly tight they hugged him in all the right places. Sam knew that he was probably the only one looking at Rory's ass, but it had nevertheless struck him as almost inappropriate for Rory to walk around looking that hot. Sam shut the door and then clicked the lock into place for the first time.

"Sammy, where do ye' want these comic books?" Rory inquired as he continued taking them out of the box but didn't bother turning around to look at his boyfriend. The next thing he felt was Sam's hand firmly squeezing his bottom. "I don't think they'll fit there," Rory joked as he stood up straight and leaned back against Sam.

Almost immediately Sam's left hand snaked around to the front of Rory's waist and was now slowly but deliberately rubbing his crotch. As he worked on Rory's growing length with his left hand, Sam wrapped his right arm around Rory's chest and gently pulled him back more fully against his body.

Rory let out a soft whimper and lightly clutched Sam's still cast-encased right hand and wrist, holding it close to his chest as he enjoyed the intimate massage Sam was giving him. A few moments later it became even more intimate as Sam slid his hand into Rory's jeanss and underwear and gripped his now fully hard cock. Rory glanced nervously as the door for the first time since Sam had come in and he was pleased to see that it was closed.

"I told my family we were taking a nap," Sam whispered into Rory's ear when he noticed the direction of his eyes. As he spoke Sam massaged the head of Rory's cock with his index finger, while he also stroked up and down the shaft with his thumb and lightly rubbed Rory's balls with his remaining digits. Sam may have only had full use of one hand, but Rory couldn't deny that he more than knew what to do with it.

"Will they believe that?" Rory asked as a small, pleasurable shudder wracked his body.

"I dunno. I think as long as we don't make too much noise and Stevie and Stacy don't know what's going on they won't really care," Sam responded as he thrust himself slow and hard against Rory's backside. "Take off your pants."

Rory didn't need to be asked a second time; he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans allowing them to fall to his ankles as he stood pressed against his boyfriend in just a pair white briefs, Sam's hand still inside the thin fabric working his cock.

"Now your shirt," Sam prompted as he moved his arm away to allow for the requested action. Rory wasted no time in shucking it over his head. As soon as he did Sam let out an appreciative moan and gently rubbed Rory right nipple with the exposed fingertips of his right hand. He knew his doctor had strictly prohibited him from trying to write or type with his hand, but he was pretty sure avoiding nipple play hadn't been on the list.

"Mmm, Sam," Rory moaned as he thrust himself against Sam's hand and moved his own hands backward to Sam's buttocks as he pressed his boyfriend more firmly against him. After a few more blissful moments of back to front action, Rory turned around in Sam's arms and assaulted the singer's mouth. It was a hungry, passionate kiss and Rory almost hurt himself as he ground himself through his thin briefs against the thick, rough denim still covering Sam's waist. Deciding that this simply wouldn't do, he pulled his body away enough to open Sam's pants but nevertheless reminded firmly locked onto his mouth as their tongues continued crashing together.

Sam was pleased about the imminent removal of his pants and while Rory worked on getting him out of his clothes, Sam's dexterous left hand slid into the back of Rory's underwear as he desperately squeezed the Irishman's firm, warm globes. They were so hard and muscular and once again Sam's mind raced with images of penetrating Rory's ass. Suddenly Sam felt cool air on his throbbing organ and realized that Rory had succeeded in not only taking down Sam's pants but had also slid his underwear down in the process. That was certainly fine with Sam as he quickly toed off his shoes and socks and then kicked away the discarded clothing. While he was doing this, Rory had peeled off his underwear and Sam was delighted by the increased access he had to Rory's ass when his hand resumed its exploration.

"Shirt Sammy," Rory begged as he tugged at the bottom of the garment trying to urge Sam to raise his arms. Sam hated to release Rory's ass but he finally complied and raised his arm, allowing Rory to yank the shirt off over his head and toss it away. "Ohh yeah!" Rory moaned in a lusty voice as his eyes raked over his boyfriend's toned torso.

Rory immediately assaulted Sam's chest and stomach with his hands as their lips reunited in another frenzied kiss. Eventually Rory's fingers found their way down to Sam's engorged cock and Rory was thrilled to find the expected drops of precum beading on the tip. Rory rubbed the sticky droplets against the underside of Sam's swollen cockhead eliciting a long, deep moan from the blond which was mostly muffled by their joined mouths. Rory was also aware of Sam's fingers hungrily probing his ass and pressing against his hole. The feeling excited Rory and drove him to play with Sam's cock even more vigorously than he had been.

"I want your ass," Sam blurted out desperately as he broke the kiss and pressed a finger against Rory's hold in demonstration of his desire.

"I want ye'r dick," Rory breathed out just as needy as he squeezed Sam's swollen member.

Lust flashed in both boys eyes as they resumed their frenzied making out and pressed their hardness against one another. Soon Rory's fingers found their way around both organs as he jerked them together with both hands. As he continued his manual pursuits Rory pressed himself back against Sam's probing digits and gasped in surprised pleasure a few seconds later when one of Sam's fingers finally penetrated him.

"We can't though," Sam said a little while later as he once again separated their lips and tongues. "I mean we've never...and I don't even have condoms, and the lube isn't unpacked...we just can't.

"I know," Rory said sadly as he continued working both cocks together and enjoyed the sticky slickness that was now coating his fingers and both shafts. He enjoyed it all the more knowing that it was a mixture of both their juices.

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed, please," Sam requested feeling increasingly desperate to get more of Rory's ass.

Rory looked at him nervously, but then nodded. "Okay,"

Sam watched, shamelessly licking his lips and rubbing his throbbing dick as Rory climbed onto the bed and got in the classic doggy-style position, fully exposing himself to Sam.

"I want to fuck you so much," Sam moaned as he climbed onto the bed behind Rory and pressed himself against Rory's crack. "But don't worry I'm not going to. I just wanna mess around."

A second later Rory felt Sam's hard cockhead pushing directly against his hole and despite what Sam had just said about them not actually fucking Rory was so filled with lust and desire that he pushed back against it anyway, trying to impale himself.

"Oh my god!" Sam gasped as the ring of muscle slid around only the very tip of his dick, gripping it tightly. There was still no actual penetration, just the perfect aligning of parts and the first squeeze of Rory's entrance. All Sam's instincts told him to push in and give in to his desire to have Rory in this way, but instead he placed a firm hand on Rory's lower back stopping him, then he pulled his cock away. "We really can't right now, Rors."

"I know," Rory admitted already missing the contact and feeling intensely disappointed, but nevertheless knowing it was the better choice. "I just really want ye'."

"I really want you," Sam answered as he resumed sliding his dick up and down the length of Rory's crack.

"Mmm, that feels good," Rory moaned as he leaned down onto one forearm and started touching himself with his other hand.

"Well I do have an idea," Sam said as his thoughts returned to his original plan. He spit into his hand and then rubbed it all over his erection before once again returning it to the valley of Rory's ass. This time as Sam did so he kept his palm over the back of Rory's butt, bridging the two cheeks with his hand and creating an enclosure for his cock.

"I like this idea," Rory said appreciatively as he felt Sam starting to slid back and forth. There was quite a bit of friction and each thrust had Sam's length pressing firmly back and forth over his hole, causing a slightly tingly feeling to start in Rory's ass.

Soon Sam was grunting softly as he continued to vigorously thrust himself against Rory's ass and his own hand. The intense combination of Sam's sounds, the sensations he was causing, and the knowledge of what was happening was all uniting to drive Rory into an absolutely manic state of lust. He started jerking his dry cock frantically, too worked up to worry much at first about hurting himself. "I really wish we had lube," Rory whined after a little while.

"Don't hurt yourself, babe. Just stop. I want to suck you off when I'm done anyway," Sam said as he continued bucking his hips. He knew it wouldn't take much longer.

"Okay," Rory agreed as he stopped touching himself and focused instead on the feeling of what Sam was doing and the erotic sounds he was making.

"I'm really close," Sam panted a couple of minutes later in a tight, desperate voice.

"Yeah? Does it feel good, Sammy?" Rory asked as he bucked back against Sam.

"So good, Rory! Sooo good," Sam moaned thrusting at an even more frenetic pace and ignoring the slight friction burn he was starting to feel. "Your ass is so beautiful and amazing."

"I can't wait till ye're inside me," Rory called back, sending Sam over the edge at the image and the desire burning in his voice.

"Ohh! Ohh!" Sam sputtered out as he started to cum. He let go of Rory's butt and wrapped his fingers firmly around his shaft, jerking as fast as he could and unloading his spunk all over Rory's back. Sam sighed a few more times, relieved and happy before scooting off the bed.

"Let me grab something and clean you up," he told Rory. Sam picked up his discarded t-shirt and used it to wipe his boyfriend clean then he urged him to turn over on the bed. "You're so awesome, Rory. I love you," Sam said as he pecked him on the lips and stared into his eyes.

"I love ye' too, Sam," Rory answered as he reached down and once again started stroking his throbbing manhood. He was still agonizingly horny and desperate to have his release sooner rather than later.

"Hey, I got that, remember?" Sam reminded him as he pressed his forehead softly against Rory's before sliding down on the bed and taking him into his mouth.

"Ohhh, that feels _so_ good," Rory moaned loader than he meant to the instant Sam's full lips wrapped around him. Rory removed the hand he had been using around the base of his cock and instead tangled his fingers into Sam's soft blond hair as he gently thrust into his warm mouth.

After a little while Rory quit thrusting and allowed Sam to take over his pleasure again. As he laid their reveling in the flood of sensations, Rory tried to pay attention to Sam's technique, to follow the movement of his tongue, lips, and fingers as he worked him over. Rory suspected that Sam was better at this than he himself was and he wanted to pick up any pointers he could for the next time he returned the favor. Soon however Sam proved to be _too_ good and Rory found himself unable to pay attention to anything but the all-consuming pleasure that was growing in his crotch.

"I'm about t'cum," Rory warned Sam in between panted breaths. In response to this information Sam intensified his sucking and tongue action and soon Rory's breath quickened even more and the young Irishman was erupting in Sam's mouth. Sam swallowed it all down and continued to hold Rory's length in his mouth until he was certain that it was all over. Then he gently licked Rory's cock clean and slid back up on the bed next to him, wasting no time in pulling his sated boyfriend into his arms and eager for them to enjoy the afterglow together.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Sam joked as he stroked Rory's arm.

"Oh that was an amazing nap, Sammy! I slept _so_ good," Rory answered with a giggle as he laid his head against Sam's chest.

"Uh, can I ask you somethin'?" Sam asked a little while later.

"O'course," Rory responded.

"Do you really want...um, go to the next level soon?" Sam asked. "I mean I understand if you were just worked up in the heat of the moment."

Rory shuffled upward on the bed so that he was face to face with Sam and looking into his pale green eyes. "No, I really do, Sammy. I'm ready."

Sam swallowed hard and stared back into Rory's beautiful eyes. "Okay."

"Are ye' ready?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam answered as he considered rather or not he was. He knew making love with Rory would be a much more emotionally intimate experience than he'd had with Santana, but the idea of taking that step felt so right and exciting. He was just worried about one thing. "I'm scared I'll hurt you though."

"I trust ye'," Rory answered smiling and maintaining the eye contact.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else, Rory," Sam said with intensity as he pulled him closer on the bed. "I couldn't stand to hurt you."

"Ye won't," Rory reassured him. "I mean, I know it'll hurt at first, but-"

"Wait, it will?" Sam asked. "I mean, I always thought it would, but it seems like there's a lot of conflicting information."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it will hurt at first," Rory answered.

"A lot of times it's hard to tell if the guys on porn are enjoying it at first or not," Sam pointed out. He had only watched gay porn for the first time a few weeks ago and he still hadn't seen that much of it, but he was really confused by the fact that sometimes the guy bottoming seemed really into it the entire time, and sometimes it looked like it was hurting him.

"I think it depends on if ye've done it before or not," Rory reasoned. "And porn probably isn't the best thing t'go by."

"Why don't you do me for our first time?" Sam suggested, deciding that he'd rather risk being hurt than accidentally hurting Rory.

Rory thought the idea over for a few moments. "I definitely want t'try that too, but I think I'd rather ye' top for the first time if that's okay. I mean unless ye' really don't want to."

"No, no, I want to. Believe me I _reeeally_ want to" Sam assured him. "It's just...I just love you so much. I don't want to risk hurting you."

Rory felt his heart swell and he pulled Sam in for a tight hug before pulling back and playfully kissing him on the chin, the nose, and then finally the lips. "I really trust ye' Sam. And even if it's awful and really painful, it won't change how much I love ye' or how I feel about anything."

"It's not going to be bad," Sam vowed. "I won't let it."

"I know," Rory answered, kissing him softly one more time and then snuggling back down against his chest. "Now let's make an honest man o' ye' and take that nap for real," he suggested.

"Okay," Sam agreed, deciding that that did sound like a pleasant way to end the afternoon. He flipped the bedspread back over them sleeping bag style, and then wrapped his arms protectively around his boyfriend. He had a lot of thinking to do and he knew that he also needed more information. When the time came he was determined to be ready and to do things just right. The guy pressed up against his body, already starting to breath more deeply and peacefully, just meant too much to him for him to settle for making it anything less than perfect.

**-000-**

**End Note: I'm sure it will come as a surprise to no one that the next chapter will (finally) revolve around their first time. Don't worry though; it won't be their last time, although the story is close to wrapping up. I may add a few more 'American' chapters after next chapter just to make sure I get all the loose ends tied up, but then we're going Ireland for the end of the story. One that note, I am planning for Sam to take his brother (and possibly sister, haven't decided, she does get awful car sick) camping with Rory. Any desire to see their trip in the actual narrative of the story versus just mentioned in exposition?**

**On another note, it was certainly a busy week for the guys! Though they're completely monogamous and faithful to each other in "Making It Work" in an alternate universe Sam found himself in an unexpected lip-lock with Sebastian in my new multi-chapter story "What I Want." Meanwhile, not to be out done, alternate universe Rory was quite busy having graphic sex with Mike in my new smut one shot "Loose Hips." If either of these scenarios sound interesting to you and you haven't already done so please check out these two stories! As always feedback is greatly appreciated. **


	21. Chapter 21: The First Time

**A/N: Well here it is. The chapter that deals with Sam and Rory's first time. As Rachel's dad Hiram might say, "Let the teenage love making begin!"**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 21 – The First Time**

Sam couldn't believe this was finally happening. Despite the fact that it had actually been only about six weeks, he felt as though he had been waiting forever for this moment.

"Are you ready, Sammy?" Rory asked gently as he squeezed his boyfriend's left hand.

"Definitely!" Sam answered enthusiastically as he braced himself.

Several minutes later and it was all over. Sam immediately went to the restroom to wash his hands feeling like it was very necessary somehow. He felt so different now; everything felt so different. On the one hand it was a huge relief, but at the same time in a weird way he almost felt like a part of himself was missing now. Granted it was a part of himself he couldn't wait to be rid of, but he would nevertheless still need to get used to this feeling.

"I'm glad that's over," Rory commented as he waited for Sam to dry his hands.

"Me too," Sam answered with a huge smile as he cupped Rory's face in both hands and kissed his lips. He couldn't get over how good it felt to be able to do that. Rory had been the first person he touched and as he touched him now he silently promised himself not to take it for granted.

"How did it go, honey?" Mary asked sweetly as the boys walked out of the restroom. She put down the magazine she was reading and stood up, giving her eldest son a tight hug. "I bet you feel like a new man."

"I sure do!" Sam beamed as he returned the hug. "It didn't take as long as I thought it would, and it didn't hurt at all!"

"That's terrific! Want to go out to dinner and celebrate?" Mary asked as she separated from Sam and gave Rory a quick half hug as well, leaving her arm in place around his shoulders. She was grateful that he had been there for Sam every step of the way.

"Absolutely!" Sam answered happily.

After Rory, Sam, and his mother ate their celebratory dinner at BreadstiX they returned to the new Evans' house and after visiting with Dwight and the kids for a little while Sam drove Rory back to the Pierces'. It sure felt good being behind the wheel again, especially since the person he was driving happened to be the most handsome guy in the world. Sam couldn't get over how great it was having that stupid cast off his hand. Things could finally get back to normal now.

**-000-**

The following Wednesday evening Sam invited Kurt and Blaine, and of course Rory, over for dinner. It was the first time Kurt and Blaine had come over for a family meal since the Evans' had gotten everything in their new home unpacked and set up. After dinner as Kurt and Blaine were getting ready to leave, Sam requested that Kurt take Rory so that he could have a little while to speak with Blaine privately. The couple exchanged confused glances but acquiesced to their host's unusual request. Rory said nothing since he already knew what Sam wanted to discuss with Blaine and since he himself was hoping to get up the nerve to have a similar conversation with Kurt on the way home.

"So what's up?" Blaine asked as he took a seat on Sam's bed. Sam looked at him nervously and then shut his bedroom door, causing Blaine to become even more confused and uncomfortable.

"I um, wanted to ask you about something," Sam started as he took a seat in his desk chair and rolled it to face Blaine.

"Sure go ahead," Blaine answered, growing ever more curious.

"Well, you know how me and Rory have been going out for awhile?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it seems like we're getting to the point where. Where we're ready to...you know," Sam trailed off, hoping that Blaine did know.

"You're thinking about having sex?" Blaine guessed. Sam nodded but didn't say anything. "Well, uh you have my blessing," Blaine joked hoping it would put Sam more at ease.

The blond looked up at him and snickered. "Gee thanks, man."

"No problem," Blaine answered good-naturedly. "So did you want to ask me some questions?" Blaine offered realizing that that must be what Sam had in mind with all of this.

"Yeah," Sam answered nodding nervously. "I mean, I know sort of how it's supposed to work of course. But I dunno, is there any extra stuff I should be aware of. I don't want to hurt him."

"So you're topping then?" Blaine inquired.

"Yeah, and I know I need to try to aim for his prostrate...but I don't really know how I'm supposed to find it in the first place. And won't it hurt when I put it in?"

"It will hurt at first," Blaine confirmed. "That's why you've got to make sure to use plenty of lube and loosen him up with your fingers first. You're going to use condoms right?"

"Yeah of course," Sam answered. "...I just need to go buy those."

"Good," Blaine answered. "And make sure you get a water-based lube. That's the best for use with condoms. Vaseline or lotion can break down the latex in the condom and they're not good for him internally anyway."

"Oh really? I never knew that," Sam responded thinking that that was a cool and useful factoid.

"Yep, anyway, when it comes to lube make sure you use as much as possible. When you think you've used too much...add some more."

"Won't that get messy?"

"Yeah, sex is messy, Sam. I'm sure you know that from sex with girls, but yeah gay sex can get even messier sometimes."

"Will it feel good to him though?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, absolutely!" Blaine assured him. "He'll love it once he relaxes and you guys get going. And you're right, you will want to try to stimulate his prostate...Uh, personal question, have you ever found yours?"

"Um no...should I have?" Sam asked feeling deeply embarrassed.

Blaine laughed. "Well, I definitely recommend it. Both in general," Blaine said with a wink. "and especially to help with this."

"Okay, so where is it?"

"I'll show you," Blaine responding standing up and moving toward Sam.

"Oh god!" Sam gasped holding up his hands. "I- I don't think that's a good idea. Can't you just tell me instead?"

"I'll show you _a diagram_ online," Blaine clarified, amused by Sam's misinterpretation.

"Ohh, okay yeah, that sounds good," Sam agreed, shifting his chair over to the side slightly so that Blaine could use the computer.

"So there it is," Blaine said pointing to it on the diagram once he'd pulled one up. "Basically it's behind where your cock would end on the inside. If you feel around with your finger it's like a hard, walnut sized bump."

"And it feels good to rub there?"

"Yep, really good. It'll be easier for you to find it on Rory with your fingers first then you can...well use something else later."

"But you said it will hurt him when we start?" Sam asked feeling worried again.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, especially since it's his first time. Just push in really slowly and make sure he's as relaxed as possible. Once you first penetrate you should stop moving completely until he gets used to the feeling and then just push in little by little and go really slow until he's comfortable."

"Thanks Blaine, I really appreciate everything," Sam said. "Can I ask one more favor though?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Is it okay if we go by the store on the way to your house to get the stuff?" Sam asked hesitently.

"You mean so I can help you pick it out? Yeah of course."

"Thanks!" Sam answered feeling relieved but still a little bit embarrassed. "If some stuff isn't good for him...well I want to make sure I get something safe."

"No problem," Blaine answered, smiling at his friend. He thought it was sweet how careful Sam was being and how much he obviously wanted it to be good for Rory. "We can go now and then you can just drop me off when we're done."

Sam thanked Blaine again and felt a rush of relief. It would be really nice having Blaine around to pick out the lube and somehow he felt like it would be less awkward buying the lube and condoms if someone else were there with him instead of if he went by himself.

A little while later they were at the store and to Sam's further relief after they selected the necessary items he remembered that the store had one of those self checkout stations where he could pay without having to show his purchases to anyone. He knew he shouldn't feel embarrassed or intimidated buying stuff like this, but somehow he felt slightly paranoid doing it. Once it was over he breathed out another big sigh of relief. On the way to drop Blaine off at home, Blaine even recommended some sites where Sam could go for additional tips and information. It felt like everything was coming together for the young couple and Sam could hardly wait for them to experience their special moment!

**-000-**

"Erm, Kurt, I guess ye're wondering what's going on," Rory commented as Kurt drove him home that evening.

"Yes, I am. What is going on, Rory?" Kurt asked relieved that he would apparently get some answers to all the questions floating around in his head. He was already planning to call and interrogate Blaine later if Rory didn't tell him anything.

"Sammy and me are planning to...t'take things t'the next level," Rory answered feeling himself start to blush. "Sam wanted Blaine's advice."

"Ohh!" Kurt gasped covering his mouth with his hand. He had been wondering just how far the couple had taken their physical relationship. Considering what a cuddly, affectionate couple they tended to be, Kurt had actually thought that they had already had sex. "Are you sure you're ready, Rory?"

"O'course!" Rory snapped immediately. He realized that it came out more defensively than he'd meant for it to and his blush only deepend. He hadn't meant to bite Kurt's head off, it just felt like Kurt was judging him the way he had asked that question.

"I didn't meant to upset you," Kurt tried to appease him. "I just know you've had a tough time accepting yourself and your sexuality, and sex is a big step. It could bring some of those conflicting feelings back to the surface."

"I'm ready," Rory answered simply as he folded his arms across his chest. He was starting to regret mentioning anything at all.

"Well, I'm sure Sam will be very careful, and I know you love each other," Kurt said still trying to calm Rory down and dig his way out of the hole he suddenly found himself in.

"Wait, how do ye' know _how_ we're going t'do it?" Rory asked petulantly as he picked up on Kurt's statement about _Sam_ being careful. How did Kurt know it wasn't going to be the other way around?

"I didn't _know_," Kurt assured him as he realized his blunder and mentally kicked himself. "I guess I just assumed."

Over the past several weeks Kurt and Rory had started to get along much better than they had at first; however, it seemed like they still had a knack for pissing each other off unintentionally. It was something they were both aware of and both working on. They wanted to get along for several reasons. On the one hand their boyfriends were quickly becoming good friends, and they were both crazy about Kurt and Rory, so if for no other reason than their boyfriends' sakes they were willing to try to be friends. They also both found it nice having another gay couple they could hang out with. The simplest reason they continued working on getting along though was because underneath all the occasional bickering and hurt feelings, they did in fact care about each other.

Kurt decided to do some more damage control before things spiraled further down. "It really was just a guess, Rory, but you're right I shouldn't have made assumptions and I shouldn't have speculated about it all. In that case I'm sure _you'll_ be very careful with Sam."

"No, ye' were right the first time," Rory admitted quietly knowing that he was over-reacting. "He did offer but...I think I do want him to...well I think that's how I want it for the first time."

"Well, both are nice," Kurt answered blushing slightly himself. "Just make sure you both take your time and talk to him about how you feel."

"How I feel? Ye' mean emotionally or physically?" Rory asked.

"Well both," Kurt answered. "I actually meant communicate with him while it's happening. Let him know how everything feels so that he can adjust accordingly. But yes, definitely talking to him about how you feel emotionally as well."

"Okay, thanks Kurt," Rory answered, unsure what else to say. He could tell that the topic was starting to make Kurt almost as uncomfortable as himself anyway so it seemed best to just let it drop. They finished the short car ride in thoughtful silence, but to Rory's surprise when Kurt pulled up in the Pierces' driveway he grabbed Rory's arm, stopping him from getting out.

"Good luck, Rory and don't worry. Everything is going to be great. I _do not_ think you're making a mistake," Kurt assured him before pulling him in for a tight hug.

**-000-**

After Sam returned home from dropping Blaine off that night, the first thing he did was to quickly and discretely go up to his room to put away his new supplies. With that done, he took a deep breath and steadied himself for his next big task. He knew that he and Rory would probably be able to find an opportunity for things 'to happen' if they just waited long enough, but Sam didn't want their first time to be some sneaky, quick, covert thing. He wanted it to be special. He wanted them to be able to take their time and for them to be able to spend the whole night together when it was done. That meant getting permission for Rory to spend the night in the first place.

This coming weekend Sam's parents were driving back to Kentucky yet again for an anniversary party for some friends that they'd made while living there. Sam knew that with his parents out of the house this would be the perfect chance to have his special night with Rory. However, he didn't feel comfortable sneaking around behind his parents' back if he didn't have to, especially since if Rory was there all night then there was a good chance that Stevie and Stacy might see him at some point and might let it slip to their parents. Besides, Sam knew that his parents were pretty easy going and he thought there was a good chance that if he just asked them directly to let Rory stay the night that they might go along with it. If not...well the sneaking around option was always still on the table.

"Hey mom," Sam said as casually as he could when he found her in the kitchen washing dishes. "Can Rory spend the night Friday?"

Mary Evans finishing loading the plate she was holding into the dishwasher and then turned around to face her son. "You mean while we're out of town?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You guys have that party Friday, huh?" Sam answered innocently.

"Yes, Sam we do," Mary responded rolling her eyes and turning back to the sink. "I'll have to talk this over with your father."

Sam inwardly groaned. He had been hoping that he would have just gotten a simple 'yes' rather than having it be a big discussion, but he tried not to let his disappointment show. "Okay, thanks mom."

Later that night as Sam was getting ready for bed his parents called him back downstairs. Sam took a deep breath and hoped for the best as he walked into the living the room. His parents motioned for him to follow as they went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sam was unsure how to interpret the fact that this was going to be a 'kitchen table' talk.

"So Sam, your mother tells me you want Rory to spend the night Friday?" Dwight started.

"Yes sir," Sam answered nervously. He felt odd calling his father 'sir' just as he rarely called his mother 'ma'am'. His family wasn't usually so formal, but he hoped a little extra politeness might help his cause.

"Are you and Rory having sex, Sam?" Dwight asked directly as he braced himself for the answer.

"What?" Sam gasped, surprised that his father had apparently read his mind. "You mean on Friday?"

"I meant in general," Dwight clarified as a blush crept into his own cheeks.

"Oh, um..." Sam honestly had no idea how to answer. He wasn't sure if the things they had done already counted as 'sex' or not and he also didn't want to discuss it with his parents of all people.

"Just be honest, Sam," Mary encouraged him.

"Well uh...I don't know," Sam answered, deciding that that was a mostly honest response.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dwight asked.

"Well you know...it's not really black and white," Sam clarified, hoping his father didn't push the subject; he really didn't want to go into specifics.

"Ohh," Sam's parents said in unison as it became obvious what he meant.

"Sam honey, you know we're open-minded about this kind of thing," Mary said. Sam nodded that he did know, so she continued. "Our main concern is just you and Rory's well-being, and of course we have to be responsible adults here."

"We're fine," Sam assured her as he avoided eye contact and continued blushing furiously.

"You know, I have friends who have HIV," Mary stated deciding that it was time for another safe sex talk.

Sam's head snapped up in surprise and he felt a pang of worry in his stomach. "Really? I didn't know that. Who?"

Mary debated with herself whether or not she should name any names. "Who isn't important, Sam. The point is that it can happen to anyone."

"Yeah, but...is it anyone I know?" Sam asked with concern.

"Yes, but they're fortunate enough to have the situation under control with meds for now. But that could change at any time and there are all kinds of terrible side effects. It's very serious."

"I know," Sam answered.

"Then you know how important it is to be careful and always use a condom?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah, but neither one of us have anything anyway," Sam said.

"It doesn't matter. You never know what someone could have, and people make all kinds of mistakes, Sam. I not saying one of you would ever cheat on the other, but anything can happen. Sometimes you can even have something and not know it. We're not saying this because you're both guys. You'd be getting the same talk if we thought you were able to have sex with a girl. The point is you have to be safe. Every time," Dwight said as he recited the main points he had rehearsed.

"We're going to be safe," Sam answered before he looked away again nervously. "I mean, _when_ the time comes. I promise we will."

"Sounds like that time might be Friday," Dwight commented with a laugh to hide his discomfort. Sam didn't say anything, just turned a deeper shade of red.

"Are you sure you're both ready?" Mary asked awkwardly. "You shouldn't rush into anything. You have the rest of your lives."

"This is really uncomfortable," Sam commented as he shifted in his seat more than ready for his parents to just tell him whether or not Rory could spend the night and then be done with this conversation.

"I know, dear. It's uncomfortable for us too, but it's important to talk about this," Mary responded.

"Well we're definitely not rushing into anything," Sam answered before adding quietly, "we love each other and we're really serious. I've never felt this strongly about anyone before."

Sam's parents exchanged smiles. They liked how happy Sam had been over the past few weeks and Rory really was starting to feel like one of the family. They both very much hoped that the boys were indeed in it for the long haul.

"Well the other big issue of course is Rory's parents," Dwight continued. "It wouldn't be right for us to allow something that they would disapprove of."

"Dad, they're crazy!" Sam snapped, surprising everyone, himself included, with the outburst. He felt himself getting mad just thinking about Rory's parents. Over the past few weeks Rory had told him more and more about them and Sam found himself starting to despise them for being so strict with Rory and forcing all these religious issues on him.

"I'm sure they're not crazy, son," Dwight responded as reasonably as he could. From what he had gathered they were quite a bit more conservative than himself and his wife and Dwight was pretty certain that Rory hadn't come out to them yet, but Rory had turned out well so Dwight didn't think they could be too bad.

"No, they seriously are. Like they're really homophobic. If you only let us do things they would approve of too, then we couldn't even kiss or hold hands, or date at all," Sam argued. "Actually I bet they wouldn't even want Rory to _talk_ to me, or even to you guys since we're okay with gay people."

Mary and Dwight exchanged concerned glances. They hadn't known just how conservative the Flanagans were on this topic, and though they knew that there was a chance that Sam was simply mistaken or exaggerating since he hadn't actually met them, they could tell how serious and upset he was.

"That, certainly does sound extreme," Mary stated as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"I'm really scared for him to go back," Sam said softly as he stared at his hands.

"It's going to be okay, dear," Mary said soothingly as she patted her son's wrist.

"How do you know?" Sam asked as he looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Because he has you, Sam. And even when you're not physically there with him, knowing that he has you will make it easier for him," Mary responded.

"And Sam," Dwight continued making sure that he had his son's attention. "I'm not saying anything should or shouldn't happen Friday, but we trust you to make smart decisions. Rory is always welcome here."

**-000-**

"You guys wanna come over and hang out tonight?" Finn asked as the three friends pulled out of the school parking lot on Friday afternoon. While Sam was banned from driving due to his hand it had become routine for either Finn, Kurt, or sometimes Blaine to drop them off, and even though Sam was now able to drive again, Finn had insisted on occasionally still driving them anyway. He had tried to reason that it was good for the environment for them to all ride together, but Sam and Rory both knew it was simply because he still missed Rachel and was often lonely.

"Thanks, but we just want to chill at my place tonight," Sam answered as he gave Rory's knee a slight squeeze.

Rory felt the heat raise to his cheeks as he thought about what would be happening that evening.

"Oh that's fine, we can relax at your place. Your parents are out of town tonight, huh Sam? Maybe we can order a pizza and invite some of the other guys over." Finn suggested starting to get excited about his idea.

"I think we'd like to be alone tonight, Finn. But maybe later this weekend," Sam replied nicely but firmly. Of all the possible obstacles he had anticipated to his and Rory's special evening a towering quarterback hadn't made the list and he was unsure of what else to say without spelling things out for him.

"Aww come on, Sam! I miss hanging with you guys. What do you say, Ror?" Finn asked turning to the Irishman to settle things.

"Sam and I sort of have plans tonight," Rory answered, unsure rather he felt more embarrassment or guilt about the situation.

"Oh," Finn said glumly feeling a little bit rejected. "I get it. Couple's time. It's cool. Kurt and Blaine and Burt and my mom all have plans tonight too...I guess Friday is just date night."

"Well maybe Puck's not doing anything," Sam suggested.

"I think he has a date with some sorority tonight or maybe a girls' swim team or something," Finn answered with a shrug, unable to remember exactly what Puck had been bragging about at lunch. "It's fine, I'll just order pizza and eat it by myself in front of the TV. All alone. Just me and the pizza."

Sam and Rory exchanged guilty looks, but didn't say anything else. One look at each other was enough to know that neither was willing to compromise their plans. They had waited long enough and tonight was for them, even if it did mean Finn had to practice the art of being alone. They wouldn't even have Stacy and Stevie to worry about since Sam's parents had dropped them off at the babysitter's on their way out of town.

Sam had protested at first, saying that he could watch them – he had decided that his and Rory's activities could wait until after they went to bed – but his parents had insisted on a sitter instead, saying that it would be nice for Sam and Rory to have a quiet evening by themselves and leaving it at that. Sam was embarrassed by the implication, but he was also grateful. Stacy and Stevie on the other hand were pretty annoyed, but Sam made it up to them by promising to take them on that camping trip next weekend. He mentally promised himself that he would also make it a point to spend more time with Finn next week and maybe even see if he wanted to join them on the camping outing.

A little while later Finn pulled up to the house and Sam opened his door and climbed out. Instead of sliding into the now empty seat and then out of the truck Rory sat frozen in his seat, his heart pounding. He knew what was going to happen when he went inside that house and though he was excited he was nervous and more than a little terrified. What awaited him would not only change his relationship with Sam forever, it would also change _him_.

"Uh, you coming, Rors?" Sam asked as he looked quizzically into the cabin of the truck at his boyfriend.

Rory looked at Sam and nodded woodenly before attempting to slid out of his seat. He didn't get very far, however, since he was still wearing his seat belt. He glanced at Finn for help.

"Here you go, man," Finn said with a laugh as he pressed the button on the clasp of Rory's seat belt, releasing his friend. Sam offered Rory his hand and helped him from the truck.

"You okay?" Sam asked softly as they gave Finn a quick wave goodbye and walked up the driveway.

"I'm scared," Rory admitted as Sam unlocked the door and let them into the house. As usual he stepped back, urging Rory to go first.

"Maybe we should wait," Sam suggested as he followed Rory into the house and closed and locked the door. "I don't want to rush you."

"I'm actually more afraid o' waiting though," Rory answered as he put his bag down and took a seat on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked quizzically as he sat next to his boyfriend. He wasted no time in putting his arm around him and gently encouraging Rory to lean back against him.

Rory nuzzled against Sam's shoulder as he took a few moments to compose his answer. "We don't 'ave a lot o'time. I want us t'make the most o'it. I want us t'start doing this so that..." Rory blushed, embarrassed to continue. Sam rubbed his shoulder and nuzzled his own head against Rory's reassuring him to speak openly. Feeling better Rory continued. "I want us t'be able t'do this a lot. I want t'experience ye' over and over, Sammy. As much as I can. I'm scared t'wait, but I'm scared t'start too." He hoped that didn't make him sound desperate or overly horny, but that did pretty much sum up his feelings about the situation.

"Rors, that's a really awesome sentiment, and I can't wait to experience you too, and I definitely want to do it over and over again," Sam said chuckling softly. "But we do have plenty of time. We have like the rest of our lives. I don't want us to start until we're both completely comfortable and ready."

"I am ready," Rory insisted right away as he pulled away enough to look at Sam. "I'm ready. I'm just nervous that's all."

"I'm nervous too," Sam answered. "This is a huge step for us, and I've never..._been_ with anyone I love as much as you. That's why I want to make sure it's just right. I'm really serious about this, Rory. Serious about you. As far as I'm concerned we have the rest of our lives. If it takes a few more weeks, or months or whatever, I'm completely fine with that."

Rory felt a wave of conflicting emotions engulf him. He felt a warm, happy feelings at Sam's expression of love and commitment; he wanted nothing more than to think that they had _forever_ with each other. However, Rory also felt a tinge of sadness. The truth was they didn't have forever, didn't have the rest of their lives. All they had was the rest of the school year before Rory had to leave. True, he was set to come back next year, and he believed that Sam would wait, but there was still so much uncertainty. Whenever Rory thought about going home to Ireland he was struck with a dark foreboding. Could he keep his secret from his parents? What if they found out somehow? What if Seamus told them? Would they let him come back to Lima? It felt like anything could happen over the summer; anything could separate him from Sam. As Rory thought about that he felt sick with fear. He also felt that sense of urgency returning. He might not have long, and he had to _have_ Sam.

Sam gasped in surprise as Rory shoved him back against the couch and swung his leg over Sam's waist, climbing into his lap. Sam was still gaping slightly as Rory grabbed the sides of his face with each hand and assaulted his partially open mouth. As his tongue tangled with Rory's Sam wrapped his arms around Rory's back. Seconds later as their sudden make out session continued to heat up Rory removed one hand from Sam's face and reached around behind himself until he found one of Sam's hands. At first Sam thought Rory might be requesting that Sam let go of him, but Rory quickly extinguished that thought by grinding his hardness against Sam's stomach and deepening their kiss. Then Sam discovered Rory's true intent as the young Irishman took Sam's fingers and pushed them down into the back of his jeans.

More than happy to comply with the request, Sam slid his hand inside Rory's briefs and clutched and fondled his ass as the brunette continued grinding and writhing against Sam's hard body. Despite the blond's strong, constricting grip Rory felt utterly free and happy in Sam's arms. The future couldn't hold him now and his parents couldn't touch him. Only Sam held him. He was Sam's and he wanted to become Sam's completely. He wanted, he _needed,_ that fuller, more intimate connection.

"Let's go to ye'r room," Rory panted as he broke their kiss.

Sam nodded, but stopped Rory as he started to get off his lap. Instead Sam gripped him more tightly and then heaved himself to his feet, keeping Rory safely locked in his arms as he did so.

Rory was pleased and impressed by his boyfriend's strength and he was further delighted and aroused by how hard and strong Sam's biceps felt as they pressed against his ribs; however, he nevertheless quickly shimmied his way down Sam's body until his legs found purchase against the floor and he could pry himself away. "No, it's too far and ye'r hand just recovered." Sam looked disappointed and mildly offended but Rory quickly continued with a devilish glint in his eye. "But I'll race ye' upstairs."

Rory took off at a run with Sam hot on his heels, the pair giggling as they bounded up the stairs, down the hallway, and into Sam's room. Rory threw himself onto the bed triumphantly. "I win!"

"What do you win?" Sam asked as he toed off his shoes and then climbed onto the bed, positioning himself directly over Rory's body.

"I win me boyfriend!" Rory declared happily as he grinned and looked up into Sam's eyes.

"But that's what I won," Sam pointed out as he kissed the tip of Rory's nose.

"I'm the consolation prize," Rory answered with a smirk as he kicked off his own shoes allowing them to drop to the floor wherever they fell. He then snaked his hands up and under Sam's shirt.

"No way are you a consolation prize, babe," Sam assured him as he pressed a gentle kiss to Rory's lips, a kiss which soon turned slow and sensual. After a few minutes of their less frenzied make out session Sam abruptly pulled away and pushed Rory's shirt up.

"Sam no!" Rory pleaded with a big smile spread across his face as he anticipated his boyfriend's next move. Sure enough Sam began planting a rapid succession of soft kisses to Rory's sensitive skin, quickly sending him into a laughing fit.

Sam reveled in his new activity, throwing in a good number tongue flicks and light licks for added effect; he loved kissing and licking Rory's stomach. It was warm and soft on the surface but as he pressed his lips against the lightly tanned flesh he felt the hard muscles throbbing and pulsing. He knew it was mischievous but the laughter his labors induced was an added bonus. Not only did he get to enjoy even more convulsing stomach muscles as a result, but he also got to bask in the beautiful, happy sound of his boyfriend's giggles and breathless pleas.

"You sound so cute when you laugh, Rors," Sam said as he gazed up his boyfriend's torso. The shirt was high enough that he could just see Rory's left nipple peeking out at him. Giving in to his urge he raised his head and gently took the hardening nub into his mouth.

Rory blushed at the compliment and moaned at Sam's new actions. He quickly finished pulling the shirt the rest of the way over his head and tossed it to the floor. He felt more exposed now and was concerned about the possibility of another tickle attack, but being exposed and vulnerable to Sam was the whole point of this day and he was desperate to move things in an even more intimate direction.

"It's not fair when ye' do that, Sam," Rory said, referring to the way Sam had tickled him earlier; although the way he was playing with Rory's nipple wasn't 'fair' either since it was rapidly reducing him to a horny mess. "Ye're not ticklish like I am. Ye' shouldn't tickle me," Rory pouted.

"Sure I am," Sam teased as he let go of Rory's chest and took off his own t-shirt. "You just haven't found where I'm ticklish yet."

"Is that a challenge, Sam Evans?" Rory asked. "Because I _will_ find ye'r ticklish places."

"You're certainly welcome to look," Sam answered as he sat up on his knees and held his arms out in invitation.

Rory gulped and raked his eyes over his boyfriend's shirtless body. The toned blond looked incredible kneeling on the bed like that in nothing but a pair of snug, low rise jeans and Rory didn't even bother to resist the urges he felt as he leaped forward and tackled Sam backward onto the bed, eliciting a surprised gasped as he wasted no time in exploring Sam's abs with his fingers. He also pushed Sam's had back and began sucking on his throat.

"My stomach isn't ticklish," Sam moaned as he writhed beneath his boyfriend. He wasn't feeling tickled but Rory's actions were having a decidedly different effect on him.

"I think I'll keep rubbing just in case," Rory whispered as his mouth made its way up Sam's ear before sucking the delicate lobe into his lips and lightly nipping at it. The feel of Sam's toned, taut stomach underneath his fingers combined with the uninhibited way his boyfriend was moaning was starting to make the young Irishman almost insane with desire.

"Rory, that feels really good," Sam panted, surprised by how much he was enjoying the way Rory was sucking and gently nibbling at his ear. He had no idea such an action would turn him.

"It's going to feel better soon," Rory promised in a low voice before his deft fingers worked their way down lower and lower on Sam's abdomen until they connected with the top button of his jeans. Rory made quickly work of Sam's fly and then plunged both hands into his underwear as he rubbed and stroked Sam's cock and balls everywhere at once.

"Oh god!" Sam gasped as his head rolled back against the bed. Rory took the opportunity to once again lock onto his boyfriend's exposed throat with his mouth. He sucked hard and vigorously, for the first time not caring if, even wanting to, leave his mark on the blond. He was Sam's, but Sam was also his, and he wanted everyone to know it.

"Oh Rory, your fingers!" Sam bucked his hips furiously, eager to show his appreciation for the magic digits.

To Sam's disappointment Rory released him a few moments later. "Let's take the rest o' our clothes off," the Irishman suggested.

Sam certainly didn't want to argue with that idea and within seconds they were both completely naked and Sam was on top of Rory on the bed, grinding his erection against Rory's as they made out. Soon Rory's fingers were desperately clenching Sam's ass as he pulled the blond harder and harder against himself. He liked Sam's thrusts but he almost hated to let him move back enough to make them. He wanted his body to practically become one with Sam's.

"Do you want me to get the lube?" Sam asked as he pulled his mouth away from Rory's, enjoying the way his tongue and lips still tingled.

"Yes!" Rory panted as he kept squeezing Sam's ass. "But ye' 'ave t'do it without me letting go."

Sam giggled and grabbed Rory's sides shimmying them to the edge of the bed until he could just barely reach his night stand. He had to pull away just slightly to find the bottle within.

"You know what I did last night?" Sam asked as he opened the bottle and squirted an ample amount of the clear liquid into his palm.

"Played with ye'self?" Rory guessed, assuming it must be something sexual given the circumstances and enjoying the mental images that came to mind.

"Yep, but in a new way," Sam answered as he leaned back on his knees and began lubing up his boyfriend's cock, loving the way Rory writhed and bucked his hips at the action.

"N-new," Rory said in a shaky voice as Sam's fingers continued pleasuring him. "How?"

"I fingered my ass," Sam answered, confident that Rory would enjoy hearing about it. "I wanted to get an idea of what it would feel like for you when I penetrated you. And I wanted to find my prostate."

"Ohh!" Rory exclaimed flooded with images of Sam exploring his body. Between the mental stimulation and the very physical way Sam was stimulating his cock he was worried he would cum and spoil their fun. "Did ye' find it?"

"Oh yes," Sam answered smiling at the memory of the way it felt as he released Rory's cock and poured more lube onto his fingers. "And today I'm going to find yours," he said as he reached between Rory's legs and tapped at his puckered hole with his well lubed finger.

"Mmm, okay," Rory said as he scooted lower on the bed and raised his legs, giving Sam full access. He trusted Sam and was pleased to let him take the lead in their preparations.

Sam used his left hand to continue jerking Rory's dick as he rubbed circles over Rory's hole with the index finger of his right hand. "Does this feel good?"

"Yes," Rory answered right away.

"Okay, I'm going to slowly start pushing the tip of my finger in. Tell me if it hurts."

"Okay," Rory agreed in a shaky voice as he started to feel nervous again. A second later he felt Sam's finger push into him. It didn't hurt but it felt a little bit uncomfortable and tight. Soon the discomfort was forgotten however as Sam's thumb began gently massaging his perineum while his left hand continued slowly masturbating him.

"How is this?"

"It's okay," Rory answered breathing deeply and trying to keep himself under control.

"Okay, I'm going to slowly go in further and feel around for your 'special place'," Sam said with a cheesy grin as he started to slowly work his finger in further. Just before it got to the second knuckle he felt the bump he was anticipating and gently tapped it. "I think this is it."

"Uh huh, I think so," Rory agreed as he felt an unexpected twinge grip his body, a twinge which he soon decided that he liked.

"I'm going to rub it," Sam said as he started gently massaging and tapping at it.

"Okay, yes, I-I like that," Rory said in a broken voice as he pressed himself further into Sam's grasp.

Sam continued working Rory's spot for a little while longer before pulling his finger back and gently pulling at the edge of his hole, loosening him up.

"Why'd ye' stop," Rory asked disappointed.

"I want to add a second finger soon. I think you'll like it," Sam answered as he pulled his finger out completely and coated his digits and Rory's hole with more of the lube. He lined up both fingers and started gently pressing against Rory's hole. "This may hurt a little at first, but I'll stop as soon as they're in."

"Okay," Rory answered, not feeling nervous and eager for the return of Sam's fingers. He suspected they were getting closer and closer to the main activity. Sure enough when Sam pushed his fingers in again he felt a quick, sharp pain, but it rapidly started to dissipate and true to his word Sam stopped moving his digits completely until Rory gave him the go ahead. When Sam's paired fingers found his prostate once again he was quite glad the second finger was there and enthusiastically let Sam know.

Sam continued working him over with a slow, firm hand for several more minutes then returned his attention to gently loosening up the ring of Rory's hole. By now his cock was throbbing with want and he desperately wanted to begin, but he wanted to be certain that Rory was completely ready so he carefully worked in a third finger.

"I like that," Rory panted, enjoying the full feeling. "Let's start, please."

Sam nodded and removed his fingers then quickly pulled out a condom and rolled it over his cock. He was certain to make sure that every inch was covered with lube and he once again lubed up Rory's hole, this carefully working a good portion of the fluid directly into Rory with his fingers. He wanted to make sure that Rory was completely relaxed and aroused so instead of pulling away to line up his cock he leaned over and started making out with Rory as his fingers once again returned to working over his hole.

Rory was panting and writhing under Sam and as much as he was enjoying the kissing and Sam's manual endeavors he was ready for the main event so he gently pushed Sam away. "I'm ready. I really want t'feel ye' inside me."

Sam's eyes flashed with lust at Rory's words and he quickly moved away, added yet more lube to his cock, and then lined himself up with Rory's hole. He was alarmed when Rory instantly started pushing himself downward onto the tip and he placed a firm, steadying hand on Rory's lower stomach, urging him to stop. "Careful babe, we need to go real slow at first."

"Okay," Rory complied as he grabbed Sam's left bicep and pulled the boy down for a kiss.

Sam continued making out with him and gently pushing harder and harder against Rory's hole. He was tempted to continue kissing him as he penetrated him but he wanted to make sure that he could watch Rory's face and that his boyfriend would be able to speak so he broke the kiss and moved back. "Ready?"

"Yes," Rory assured him, starting to feel almost impatient to begin. A moment later Sam pushed in and his eyes widened at the sudden burning pain. He knew Sam was quite a bit bigger and thicker than his fingers, but he hadn't expected it to feel so different. He desperately clawed at Sam's arm and clenched his teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Rors," Sam said soothingly as he gently rubbed Rory's chest and stomach. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach as he took in the pained expression on Rory's face and he hated it all the more knowing that he had put it there. "I'm so so sorry," Sam repeated in a panicked voice. He was careful to hold still and he continued gently rubbing Rory, trying to relax him, but he wasn't sure what else to do. "Do you want to stop?"

Rory shook his head but didn't answer verbally. Instead he closed his eyes and focused on taking deep breaths. He knew it was supposed to hurt the first time and he kept reminding himself that nothing was wrong, and that he really wanted to do this with Sam. _Sam. _He opened his eyes again and looked at his boyfriend. He hated how guilty and upset he looked so he forced himself to speak. "I'm okay. Just give me a minute."

"Okay," Sam answered as he leaned forward, careful not to push in any further, and planted soft kisses to Rory's chest.

Rory smiled at the action and looked at the top of Sam's head. He raised his hands to it and gently ran his fingers through he blond locks. He was grateful that this was happening with Sam and he reminded himself that it was _Sam's_ cock inside of him. He felt a little bit of the blood return to his now limp penis at that thought, and then he realized that all of the sharp pain he had initially felt had been replaced with a dull ache. "Kiss me and push in a little further please," Rory requested as he raised Sam's face to look at him.

Sam complied to the request, gently pushing in just a little bit further as his lips locked over Rory's. Sam gasped softly into Rory's mouth at the action. He had been so nervous and scared when he had first pushed into Rory that he barely noticed the way his own body felt, but now, as he slid inside of his boyfriend past the head and over the first inch of his shaft it felt almost too good to stop. Rory was so warm and tight and it was unlike anything Sam had ever experienced. Every instinct told him to push all the way in, but he restrained himself and settled for sliding in barely more than a couple of inches.

The boys continued their intense kissing and soon Rory felt his dick pressing against Sam's firm stomach and realized that he was once again standing at attention. He took a second to evaluate the way his ass felt and he realized that most of the pain was now gone and he once again had a full sensation. A sensation made pleasant by the fact that it was _Sam_ who was filling him. The thought made Rory slide lower on the bed, impaling himself further.

Startled by the action Sam broke the kiss and pulled away enough to look at Rory. All signs of pain and distress had left his face and were replaced by a lusty, needy expression that caused Sam to involuntarily shove in a little bit further. The action caused Rory's eyes to roll back further and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Rory once again looked Sam over. His taut, muscular body. The way muscles of his arms bulged slightly beneath the skin as he supported his weight on the bed. His handsome, loving face, flushed red from the activities. Rory also noticed the marks, the beginnings of multiple hickeys on Sam's throat. Sam was his, and he was Sam, and he wanted Sam. He wanted all of Sam, as much as he could get. "All the way in please," Rory requested with a pleading look in his eyes.

As Sam glanced down at his cock, halfway inside of Rory's ass, and took in the sight of Rory's throbbing, leaking cock he couldn't have resisted the request if he'd tried. For good measure Rory nevertheless wiggled his hard dick teasingly when he noticed Sam's eyes on him. Sam let out a deep grunt as he pushed in to the hilt, his dark blond pubes nestling against Rory's balls.

"You feel sooo good," Sam panted as he squeezed Rory's hips and rocked back and forth in slow gentle thrusts.

"Ohh ye' too, Sam," Rory assured him as his whole body felt alive thanks to Sam's actions.

Sam continued his slow, shallow thrusts and began focusing on hitting the spot inside his boyfriend where he was sure his prostate would be. He knew he had found it when Rory gripped his arms more tightly and whined needfully.

"Do it harder, please do it harder," Rory begged.

Sam made sure that with each thrust he gently pressed himself as full as possible into Rory's body, pulling the boy's hips down to meet him as he did so. It felt so good he could hardly stand it and he desperately wanted to let loose completely, but he was still afraid of hurting Rory, so though he made sure to establish deep, full contact he didn't speed up his thrusts. It was almost as though he was carefully reaching into Rory with everything he had.

"Oh yes, yes!" Rory panted as Sam pressed into him slow and hard. Rory wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and dug his heels into his boyfriend's ass as hard he could.

"Can I go a little bit faster?" Sam asked as he rubbed his palm over Rory's cock, loving the wet, sticky sensation Rory's precum caused in his hand.

"Oh god yes! Please!" Rory declared as he ran his fingers over Sam's hard chest and stomach and continued bucking back against him.

Sam loved how thick and sexy Rory's accent was as he made his request and he quickly worked himself from a slow pace into a medium one, careful to watch all of Rory's reactions in the process. Since he was obviously loving it Sam allowed himself to slip into a faster, brisk pace.

"It feels so good, Sammy. So good," Rory moaned as his fingers dug into Sam's back and he pulled their bodies completely together, loving the full body contact and not even minding that in the process Sam was unable to continue stroking his cock.

"It feels amazing to me too, Rors," Sam answered, his lips inches from Rory's.

Rory's hand quickly made its way from Sam's back and onto the back of his head as he pressed Sam's mouth to his own. He didn't want this to ever stop. If Sam could fuck him like this until he had to go home to Ireland he'd have been happy.

"I-I think I'm going to cum," Sam warned with wide eyes as he broke the kiss.

"Good, cum for me Sam. Cum in my ass," Rory whispered as he stared into Sam's eyes.

Sam's breath quickened and he began slamming into Rory's ass hard and fast, desperate for his release.

"Yeah, that's it, Sam! Just let go and fuck me!" Rory urged him, pleased at the way Sam was finally letting go and doing what came naturally.

"Uuunnn!" Sam gasped as he continued drilling into Rory with abandon. Soon his whole body was shaking and he felt a blinding warmth as he erupted in one of the most powerful orgasms he'd ever experienced, filling the condom in the process.

"Yeah, let it _all_ out," Rory encouraged him, reveling in the euphoric look on his boyfriend's face.

Sam felt overcome with emotion as he came down from his orgasmic high. He locked his lips over Rory's and kissed him gently, continuing to slowly fuck him as he held him close.

"I love you so much, Rory," Sam said as he broke the kiss and squeezed him more tightly. "I'm glad you didn't cum."

"Huh?" Rory said with surprise, not following Sam's train of thought at all. He had gotten close a few times, but everything was all still so new and extreme that he hadn't quite been able to get his release.

Sam laughed gently as he pulled out of Rory and carefully removed the condom, tying off the end and tossing it into the trash. "I'm glad you didn't cum because I want to keep going," Sam explained with a grin, already opening another condom.

"Really?" Rory beamed delighted with the idea.

"Absolutely!" Sam answered just excited and pleased that his cock was still rock hard as he rolled the new condom onto it. "And I want to do it exactly how you want. Any requests?"

"I want t'ride ye!" Rory said enthusiastically as he pushed Sam back on the bed.

"I like that idea," Sam answered as he stretched out. He was still more than ready for more, but he did feel a little bit tired after his release and was kind of glad for the more relaxed position on his part.

Rory wasted no time in straddling Sam and fully impaling himself on his cock, this time loving the sharp, intense sensation the penetration caused. Both boys gasped and locked at each other deviously. Within moments Rory was bouncing up and down on Sam hard and fast and moaning almost obscenely.

"You sound so fucking hot right now," Sam said as he bucked his own hips in time with Rory's bounces.

"Oh it's so FUCKING good, Sam!" Rory shouted as each bounce shot wave after wave of pleasure through his body. Sam was loving this completely uninhibited, horny side of Rory and Rory could tell so he continued. "Ye'r cock is fucking amazing! So big and hard. I want it so much!" He pleaded as he continued bouncing up and down on it.

"Fuck! I love fucking you!" Sam shouted back, getting into the dirty talk as he bucked up hard and fast into Rory.

Rory moaned and climbed off of Sam's dick. He rolled off the bed and bent himself forward over it. "Then come and take me good, Sam," Rory said almost challengingly. His legs were getting tired and starting to cramp and he was ready for Sam to be in control again.

"You want me to take you good?" Sam asked innocently as he too climbed off the bed and went to stand behind Rory, practically salivating as he looked at his ass and hole.

"Real good. Fuck me hard and fast, Sam. Fuck me like ye' really mean it," Rory pleaded.

Rory got his wish as Sam pounded into him hard and fast. Somehow each thrust seemed to hit his prostate and send wave after wave of pleasure crashing over the Irish boy.

For several minutes Rory just laid over the bed and enjoyed amazing feelings coursing over him, but soon his balls were aching for release and he couldn't help but to slip his hand in between his body and the mattress in an attempt to pleasure himself.

"Let me do that, babe," Sam asked as he realized Rory couldn't take much more without cumming. He pulled out again and tapped at Rory's hips, urging him to roll over. Rory happily rolled onto his back and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist as the blond stood between his legs and pushed his cock back in.

Rory moaned again and tucked his hands behind his head as Sam's own hand came to rest on his cock and he started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. "Mmmm, that's so good, Sammy. Just keep doing that."

Sam jerked and fucked him for several more minutes, intentionally bringing him close to the edge and then back down again. Soon his boyfriend was pleading for release and Sam realized that he was close to a second climax himself.

"Look at me, Rors," Sam requested, as he paused his fucking and jerking to get Rory's attention. When they had established eye contact Sam continued. "This is it. When you cum think about how much I love you."

Sam knew it was a cheesy thing to say and sounded like it might come out of a bad rated R movie, but he wanted Rory to know how he felt and desperately wanted him to connect the two feelings. He wanted Rory to feel safe and fully loved as he came from sex for the first time.

As Sam resumed fucking Rory and jerking his cock they looked into each other's eyes and Rory did as Sam had requested. He thought about how much he loved Sam. How good it felt being with him. How safe and happy Sam always made him feel. And he thought about how _good_ he was making him feel right now. The pleasure and need was almost blinding now and Rory desperately clenched the sheets as the feelings only built and built.

Sam knew Rory was close and he knew his own orgasm could happen at any moment too, so he frantically speed up his thrusts and continued working Rory's cock with every bit of his ability. As he looked into Rory's eyes he watched as his boyfriend's face contorted with pleasure and the young Irishman gasped and cried out as he shot jet after jet of hot cum onto his chest and neck. One shot even landed on his chin, causing Sam to go mad with lust as he drove himself into Rory once more and shot a second load of his own.

"Oh me god," Rory breathed out as his body went slack against the bed. He grinned a second later when Sam leaned forward and licked the cum off his chin before kissing him. That had been exactly what he had expected his boyfriend to do.

Sam had had the foresight to put a hand towel in his nightstand the evening before and so after kissing Rory and whispering how much he loved him in his ear he pulled out the towel and cleaned him off. Then he disposed of the second condom and wiped himself down with the towel.

"How was that?" Sam asked as he laid down on the bed next to Rory and pulled him into his arms.

"Perfect," Rory answered as he nuzzled his head against Sam's chest and shut his eyes.

"Just like you then," Sam whispered as he pulled the blanket over them and kissed the top of Rory's head.

**End Note: So what did you guys think of their first time? LOL, and does anyone want to kill me for the little bit of misdirection I attempted at the beginning of the chapter? :-P**

**I'd love to hear what you guys thought of the boys' conversation with their friends, and especially what you thought of the Sam's chat with his parents. Of course I'm also eager to know if you found the love making itself believable and interesting. I was going more for romantic than steamy, but I hope it was also fairly hot.**

**On another note, Sam's reference to his self exploration was more than a casual comment. Look for a short one-shot about it in the next few days. For once I am doing a one shot that exists in the same character universe as another story, lol.**


	22. Chapter 22: Afterglow

**A/N: So this isn't really a chapter. Think of it more as a little interlude. The last chapter didn't really touch on the emotional aspect of what happened as a result of their first time, but the following scene is very much how I see Rory reacting in the context of this story. I didn't really want to add it to the beginning of the next chapter though because I like it better as a standalone section.**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 22 – Afterglow**

Sam awoke to the sensation of wetness on his arm. As he slowly came to his senses he realized that he was still holding Rory, that what they had done hadn't been a dream, that everything was exactly as it should be. Everything except...

"Rory?" Sam said softly as he pressed himself more tightly against his boyfriend's lightly trembling back.

Rory sniffled and buried his face deeper into the crook of Sam's arm, embarrassed that he had woken Sam and that he was 'caught' crying.

"Babe, what is it?" Sam asked quietly as he stroked the young Irishman's hair with his free hand. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Rory shook his head but made no verbal response.

Fear washed over Sam as he thought of another possibility. "Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?"

Again Rory shook his head, but remained silent. This time however he felt pangs of guilt for worrying Sam so he rolled over in his arms and nuzzled against his neck, still unwilling and unable to speak but hoping to comfort Sam with the closeness.

Sam continued holding him ad he rubbed his back. He was at a loss for what could possibly have happened. As they had fallen asleep together Rory had seemed as content and happy as Sam felt and apart from the confusion and concern that was now gripping Sam, the blond still felt a deep inner happiness. Everything had seemed just right and Sam felt more connected and even more in love with Rory than ever before. What could possibly be wrong? What could have happened while they slept if it wasn't a dream or some kind of physical pain?

"Do you regret what we did?" Sam asked in a trembling voice.

Rory froze as shame washed over him. How could he have done this to Sam? How could he have put that fear in his voice? Made him feel like that? Rory kicked himself again for waking Sam up.

"O' course I don't," Rory croaked out hoarsely as he finally found his voice and raised his head to look at his boyfriend. He gave Sam's cheek a reassuring kiss before laying back in his arms again continuing. "It was wonderful, Sammy. I love ye' and I don't regret a thing. I promise."

Sam sighed audibly in relief and kissed the side of Rory's head before lacing both his hands together with Rory's and resting them against Rory's bare stomach.

"What is it then, Rors?" Sam asked gently in a patient voice. He didn't want to pry but he really wanted to know what was going on and what if anything he could do about it.

"I'm just..." Rory trailed off feeling frustrated with himself. "Scared."

"What are you scared of?" Sam asked giving him a protective squeeze for good measure.

"Losing ye'," Rory answered.

"You're not going to lose me," Sam promised right away as he pressed a kiss to Rory's ear. "I love you so much, babe. No way am I going anywhere," he whispered.

Rory sighed and felt his heart ache all over again. Sam was just so perfect. It would be agony losing him. "No, but I am," Rory finally said as his voice hitched again and he fought back another wave of tears. "I 'ave t'leave in the summer."

"I know," Sam answered in a disappointed voice of his own. "It's going to suck big time. But you'll be back again in August. And we'll call and text and Skype every day!"

"Sam I can't. We can't!" Rory snapped as he pulled his hands loose and clinched them in frustration and anger. The feelings were gone again a moment later, leaving Rory with that same crushing sadness and this time just a bit more guilt for the way he had spoken to his boyfriend.

"Why can't we?" Sam asked carefully. He was surprised at Rory's outburst, but the idea of not being able to stay in near constant communication with Rory while he was gone filled him dread and he needed to find out why right away.

"I guess we can sometimes," Rory relented. "But not all the time. Not every day. Sam, I 'ave t'go back in the closet. They can't suspect...if they suspect they'll never let me see ye' again."

"Rory, I'm sure that-"

"No!" Rory insisted desperately as tears welled up in his eyes again. "I can't lose ye, Sam. I just can't. I love ye' too much."

"You're not going to lose me. I-" Sam was cut off as Rory rolled on top of him and pressed their lips together, leaving a startled Sam no choice but to reluctantly kiss back.

"I _really_ love ye', Sam," Rory panted as he kissed Sam's neck while reaching backward and palming his boyfriend's steadily stiffening penis. "Let's make love again."

"Rory no," Sam insisted in a firm voice as he sat up in bed. He couldn't bear to completely push Rory away, however, so as he struggled his way into a sitting position he held the boy close, careful to make sure he didn't fall or feel rejected.

"I'm getting mixed signals," Rory teased playfully as he sat in Sam's lap and reached around, pressing his boyfriend's now hard erection against the crack of his ass. "Please?"

A cocktail of emotions flooded Sam all at once. Part of him simply wanted to acquiesce to Rory's request. He wanted to have sex too. Wanted everything to feel good again. However, another part of him was angry at Rory for trying to use sex to get out of their conversation. That part wanted to push Rory away, or at least snap at him. However, as Sam looked into his boyfriend's face and read the vulnerability there in his eyes he knew that both parts were wrong.

"You're insanely hot, Rors," Sam said as he raked his eyes down his boyfriend's body appreciatively, before re-establishing eye contact and continuing in a steady, sincere voice. "And I'm kind of madly in love with you. So yeah, my body is going to want you no matter what. But you want to have sex to feel better and to stop talking about this...and I don't think that's okay. This is a big deal and we need to talk about it."

A petulant expression seized Rory's delicate features and he tried to slide away from Sam; however, when Sam gently held him still and gave him another soft look he relented and settled for staying in Sam's lap. He knew his boyfriend was trying very hard to be patient and honest...he knew he was even right, so he owed it to Sam to do this, even if it did hurt.

"Okay, we can talk about it," Rory said in a small, defeated voice as he stared at Sam's chest instead of looking at face.

"First of all, there's no way you're going to lose me, Rory. I don't care if your parents do find out." Rory glared at him so he quickly continued. "I mean of course I _care_ if they find out. What I mean is it won't stop us from being together. If they don't let you come back to America next year then as soon as I turn eighteen I'm going to Ireland, and as soon as you're eighteen we're going to be together, no matter what."

Sam looked so intense and earnest that Rory couldn't help but to feel a little bit better. He pressed his forehead against Sam's and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck.

"I know ye' would come for me, Sammy." Rory felt a flood of surprise and happiness as he realized for the first time that he truly did believe that. "But that isn't the most practical solution. It'll be better and easier if they don't find out at all and I can come back next year."

"I agree," Sam answered as he stroked Rory's cheek with his thumb. "But you're still scared aren't you?"

"Yeah," Rory said softly. "Seamus knows...and we just can't get along for very long. At some point he's going t'get pissed at me and tell them. I just know it...and I just...I don't want t'leave...not at all. I just want t'stay here."

"I want you to too, Rors," Sam said as he squeezed him tight and realized that his own eyes were starting to get moist as well.

"It's going t'be so 'ard hiding everything again, especially now. Especially after everything that's happened. I don't know if I can do it."

"You shouldn't have to," Sam insisted as he the first tear finally spilled from his eye. "You shouldn't have to, Rory. You're perfect and beautiful the way you are. You should never hide that."

Rory kissed Sam again and gently pushed him back down onto his back. They laid together for a few minutes holding each other and allowing the tears to fall. It made Rory feel better and worse at the same time. He felt so connected to Sam, so deeply attached. It made the thought of being without him all the more painful, and it hurt him to know that he was responsible for Sam's tears. Yet, he also felt so much better having Sam to share his feelings with. Knowing that he wasn't alone and that Sam understood and would do anything to help. It made Rory realize something else.

"Sam?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I..." Rory took another few moments to figure out how best to phrase what he wanted to say. "I always knew ye' would wait for me...but I had planned not t'let ye. I was going t'tell ye' t'get on with ye'r life while I was gone."

"Rory!" Sam gasped feeling shocked and hurt at the idea. "I could never-"

"But," Rory cut him off in a firm voice. "I changed me mind. It's selfish and I'm ashamed o' meself, but I can't do it. Please wait for me, Sam. I need ye' to. So much."

"Okay," Sam agreed softly. "But I'll only wait forever, and not a day longer."

Rory smiled and wrapped himself against Sam again, relishing the way the warm, hot skin of their naked bodies felt pressed together. Rory was still scared of the future, but he also felt confident about it. For the first time since they had been together Rory allowed himself to truly believe that he could have this warmth and comfort forever. Sam really was his, and even if Rory left, he finally trusted that Sam wasn't going to go anywhere.

**-000-**


	23. Chapter 23: If I Ain't Got You

**A/N: This chapter roughly takes place at the same point in time as the "Saturday Night Glee-ver" episode. I altered the songs the characters sing, but you'll notice some similarities in plot points and just as the episode aired around the middle of April that's about where we are in story time. Hope you guys like it!**

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 23 – If I Ain't Got You**

Mercedes sighed as she shoved her history book into her bag. She was tired of McKinley, tired of glee club, and tired of everyone looking at her like the were waiting on her to have some kind of magical epiphany. So what if she didn't know what she wanted to do with the rest of her life? Who does when they're still in high school? And of those people who even do have a plan how many people actually stick to it?

She sighed again in frustration and slammed her locker shut, only to gasp in surprise a moment later. Rory was leaning on the locker next to hers eyeing her with a curious expression. Mercedes raised a still-startled hand to her chest before scowling at him.

"Ye're not skim milk," Rory stated decisively, arching his eyebrows for emphasis and giving her a broad smile.

Mercedes frowned at her still grinning fellow glee clubber. She was tired of many things at McKinley, but she was _really_ tired of Rory. Before everything that had gone down with Sam she had found Rory pleasant enough, cute even in a silly, naïve kind of way. Now she just found him perpetually annoying.

"Thank you," She said sarcastically before rolling her eyes at him and stepping around him.

"I mean it," Rory insisted as he scrambled after her. "Ye're really talented."

"And it's _really_ none of your business," Mercedes snapped as she stopped walking and turned to glare at him. If she hadn't wanted to keep the peace with Sam she would have told him off properly. Instead she hoped she could get by with merely staring him down.

"Ye' can do something great with ye'r life. I know it," Rory stated patiently, unperturbed by her surly attitude. He hadn't expected her to be particularly receptive to his encouragement but after some soul-searching he felt like he had to try. She was important to Sam.

"What are _you_ going to do with your life, Rory? Or actually what is _Sam_ even going to do with his? Why don't you go figure that out and leave me alone?" Mercedes didn't wait for a reply instead she just started walking off again at a brisk pace.

"We 'ave longer t'figure it out than ye'," Rory called after her ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the other students in the hallway.

Mercedes huffed to herself in frustration and kept walking. She couldn't graduate fast enough as far as she was concerned.

"Don't let her get you down, Rory Leprechaun. She's just grumpy because she's out of necklaces with words people haven't seen her wear before," Brittany stated as she walked over to her Irish housemate and looped her arm through his.

"Thanks, Britt," Rory said with a smile as he patted her hand and walked with her down the hallway.

"I know what'll cheer you up! You wanna help me make a sex tape?" Brittany asked with a bright smile. Once again half the people in the hallway snapped their heads up to listen and this time Rory felt himself blushing a deep shade of red.

"Um, Britt...I'm flattered," Rory started in a low voice as he felt every pair of eyes scrutinizing them. "but uh, earlier in the year when I was trying to...well that was just a mistake. Sort o' a phase I guess. I'm gay."

"I know, silly!" Brittany answered giggling. "That's why I just want you to help me edit it and stuff. Not star in it with me. Besides I'm going to make it with Santana. It's to help her be famous."

"I don't think I understand," Rory answered trying his best to work out her logic.

"Well you know how, Santana wants to be famous?" Rory nodded so she continued. "Well all famous girls have a sex tape, and lesbian sex tapes are like super popular. So she can be really famous. All we need to do is make a sex tape and leak it on the internet. That's where you come in. You can use your leprechaun magic to make sure our lady parts are well lit."

"That's actually more _infamous_ than famous." Rory explained.

"Wait, wouldn't I be the one in famous if she's famous?" Brittany inquired as her face scrunched up in confusion.

Rory blushed again. "I'm sorry, Britt, but a sex tape just won't work."

Brittany's face fell in disappointment.

"But ye' want t'help me with me project for Sam?" Rory offered, eager to find a way to cheer up his friend.

"Is it a sex tape?" Brittany declared. "One of you could be in famous!"

Rory giggled and shook his head. "Nope, I want t'pick out a song t'sing to him." Rory clarified before leaning over and whispering conspiratorially into the cheerleader's ear. "But Sammy was infamous for the first time last weekend."

Brittany gasped and clapped her hands together excitedly, already looking forward to the details.

**-000-**

"Dude, this is a great idea!" Finn beamed as he smeared mustard on his ham sandwich. Finn, Sam, and Rory were standing together in the Hudson-Hummel kitchen making after school snacks. "I haven't been camping in a really long time."

"Rory's never been camping," Sam interjected as he draped an arm around his boyfriend and dipped the carrot stick he was eating into the jar of peanut butter that Rory was holding.

"Seriously?" Finn exclaimed looking at his Irish friend incredulously. "Don't they do that in Ireland?"

"They do," Rory confirmed with a nod as he tried to ignore the flood of heat he felt going to his cheeks. "I've just never been. It was never really me thing."

"You know you don't have to come, babe," Sam assured his boyfriend for about the hundredth time.

Rory wanted to accept the out he was being given, but just as he had in the past all he could see when he looked at his boyfriend was the hopeful glint in Sam's eyes. The same glint that threatened to rapidly snuff itself out with disappointment based on his answer. He also had a good hunch that he would run the risk of disappointing his favorite pair of blond children if he backed out. Heck even just based on the way Finn was now looking at him expectantly he knew canceling wasn't really a viable option.

"I can't wait t'go!" Rory enthused honestly. He just didn't happen to articulate the rest of the sentence that went _so that it'll be over. _The answering smiles on Sam's and Finn's faces were more than enough to convince Rory that he was making the right decision. Besides, how bad could it really be sleeping outside on the ground for one night? ...outdoors...without running water, or electricity...with the bugs, and the wild animals...and two small children to take care of...nah it wasn't going to be bad at all.

"This is going to be so great. I can't wait to see how much stuff Stevie's learned. I wonder if he can start a fire by himself," Sam went on.

"A fire?" Rory blurted out as he choked on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Should Stevie really be starting fires?"

"Well sure, Rors. I mean when he's camping that is. We can teach Stacy too."

"And maybe me," Rory added sheepishly. For the first time in his life he was kind of curious about how to do it. He was also starting to feel left out of the rapidly developing pyro club.

"Absolutely, we can all take turns starting fires!" Finn exclaimed clapping Rory on the back.

_Yeah, this isn't going to be a bad idea at all._

"What are you setting fire to, Finn?" Kurt asked as he walked into the kitchen carrying his own empty snack plate.

"Me and Rory and Sam and his brother and sister are all going camping this weekend!" Finn announced happily.

"Yeah, you wanna come, Kurt? And Blaine too if he wants," Sam offered grinning at his friend.

Kurt laughed out loud and regarded Sam as though he had suggested wearing formal shoes without any socks. "I think we'll pass, but have a nice time." Kurt left his plate in the sink and then turned and looked at Rory on his way out of the room. "Do _not_ let these two play with matches."

"_We're_ going to teach _him_," Finn defended himself.

"Oh good lord," Kurt exclaimed as he made his exit.

After their visit was over, Sam and Rory went back to Sam's house. Sam once again reminded Rory that he had a standing invitation to spend the night. Rory was tempted to take him up on the offer but he didn't want to take advantage of the Pierce's leniency again so soon since he had just stayed over at the Evans' the weekend before and since it was a school night. He also secretly wanted to work with Brittany on their special project later that night. He was determined pick a song to sing to Sam in Glee club that would express his feelings. After all, their clubmates were always serenading each other and he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by when he would soon have to start making his peace with the fact that he wouldn't see Sam all summer. It felt like time was running out and at least he could have a good memory of singing to him to look back on.

"Hey guys," Mary greeted them as they walked through the door. "Look Dwight, Sam and Rory are home."

"So they are. So they are," Dwight agreed in a goofy voice as he waved at the boys and then nodded at his wife.

Mary stood up and cleared her throat. "We would like to talk to you both for a little while."

Rory felt his stomach tighten with anxiety as he started trying guess what Sam's parents might want to talk about. He immediately raced through the possibilities in his head. Unfortunately, every possible scenario he came up with seemed to end with them asking him and Sam not to see each other anymore. He wondered if they knew what he and Sam had done the previous weekend. They knew he had stayed over, alone with Sam, and they weren't stupid so they must at least suspect. Was it too much for them to handle? Had the reality of what happened finally pushed them from accepting to disapproving?

Sam just looked at his parents curiously and shrugged before taking a hold of Rory's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He could practically hear the wild fears screaming in his boyfriend's head and he knew he must already be going crazy with worry, but Sam was pretty sure they hadn't done anything to be in trouble so he just calmly held Rory's hand while they followed his parents into the kitchen where everyone took a seat around the table.

"Rory, it's okay," Mary assured the boy as soon as she noticed his anguished face.

"Yeah, everything is going to be just fine, son," Dwight agreed in a calm, soothing voice. "We're just worried about you."

"Me?" Rory squeaked as he shrank back in his chair.

"Yes, dear. Sam told us about...your situation the other day," Mary said.

Rory turned in his seat and gaped at Sam in surprise. He knew Sam and his parents were close but he hadn't expected Sam to chat with them about his and Rory's sex life. He felt completely mortified.

"Mom!" Sam objected glaring at her as a blush invaded his own cheeks. "You're embarrassing, Rory. And we were safe, I swear."

"Oh not _that_ situation!" Mary clarified trying unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter at the little misunderstanding and the matching horrified expressions on the two teens' faces.

Rory let out a small sigh of relief when he realized that their first time apparently wasn't going to be the topic of discussion for the evening after all. Then his stomach dropped again as he also realized that they still obviously knew about it nevertheless. He doubted he could ever look either of them in the eye again.

"Good! That's what we like to hear," Dwight interjected with a nod at his son in response to his comment about being safe. He was never one to miss an opportunity to extol the virtues of safe sex. Sam just gave him a petulant look and folded his arms, waiting for his parents to get to the point.

"Rory dear, what I meant before is that Sam explained to us that your parents didn't know you were gay and that they might not take it well if they did," Mary continued once she had recovered her composure.

"Oh, yes Ma'am," Rory answered with a self conscious nod as he stared at the tabletop.

"You know we love you right?" Mary said as she took Rory's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Rory felt a flood of overwhelming emotions at the unexpected words and he had no idea how to react.

"As far as we're concerned you're one of the family, Rory," Dwight picked up where his wife left off as he patted Rory's arm. "Sam's not the only one who thinks you're pretty great. We all do, Stacy and Stevie too."

Sam's face lit up and in his head he took back every angry thought he had just had about his parents. He couldn't imagine anything they could say or do that would have made him happier than the support they were now offering Rory.

"Yeah Rors, everyone can tell you're awesome," Sam said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed the side of his head.

Rory melted into Sam's arms and tried again to formulate a response. Eventually he answered in a small, shaky voice without looking up, "Thanks, I love all o'ye too."

Mary pulled him forward in his seat and kissed the top of his head, then playfully ruffled his hair.

"Anyway, we don't mean to get involved in your family business, but we want to make sure you're okay," she continued.

"I'll be okay," Rory assured her with a decisive nod. He knew he had a difficult summer ahead of him, but he would get through it. He knew he could.

"We're not sure Sam will be," Dwight chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't know how I'll get through it," Sam agreed seriously. "And it's going to be so much harder for Rory."

"Well, we had a little idea that we wanted to put on the table," Mary said with a mischievous smile.

"What's that?" Rory asked looking up at her curiously.

"Well, this would only be if you wanted it and if you thought it would help. We'll understand if it just makes things more difficult, and so will Sam," She said giving her son a pointed look. "But I've always wanted to visit Ireland anyway, and I know being there would be a relief to Sam. So, if you wanted us to, Sam and I could come to Ireland and stay for a little while this summer. Your parents wouldn't have to know who we were or even that we were there. You and Sam could just see each other when you went out."

Both boys gaped at her for a few seconds, too surprised to react. Sam recovered first and a huge grin broke out on his face. "Seriously? Wow, that's so awesome! Thank you so much!"

"It's Rory's decision though," Dwight emphasized before his son had a chance to get even more carried away.

"Whaddya say, Ror?" Sam asked as he draped his arm around Rory's shoulders and turned his powerhouse grin in the young Irishman's direction.

Rory was still in shock at the sudden prospect and he was still trying to process how he felt about it. The loudest, clearest part of his mind thought it was the best news he had ever heard and was thoroughly overjoyed. However, lingering just underneath the surface there was another part of Rory's mind that didn't feel the same way at all, that actually dreaded the idea. It was just as strong a part as the overjoyed side, but it was much quieter and much more confusing, and Rory had no idea what it was trying to him or why it couldn't get on board with this seemingly miraculous blessing.

Dwight read the confusion and doubt on Rory's face and wanted to help save him from Sam's blinding enthusiasm before he agreed to something he wasn't ready for. "Well he certainly doesn't need to answer now, Sam. This is something you should both think about carefully before you reach any decisions."

"Well, what's to think about it?" Sam asked at the same instance Rory finally found his voice and made an inquiry of his own. "How would this work?"

Rory gave Sam a shy, embarrassed look. He felt like he was letting him down somehow. Sam just looked at him curiously.

Mary was happy to help fill in the blanks with some additional information, especially if it helped Rory process everything. "The other day after our little talk, Sam, I started trying to think of GLBT resources for Rory. Of course I wasn't really aware of any off the top of my head that were in Ireland, but I called our branch of PFLAG to see if they could help."

"What type o' flag?" Rory asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

"It's a gay club," Sam chimed in, excited that he knew the answer. "It stands for Parents For Lesbians and Gays."

"Well sort of, dear. It actually stands for Parents, Families and Friends of Lesbians and Gays, but that's close enough too. Basically it's an international support organization for gay people and the people who care about them. There's a UK branch but I couldn't find anything in Ireland. Our branch promised to do some research and get back to me. Anyway the lady actually called me back that same afternoon with contact information for some groups in Dublin. That's only about an hour away from Derry isn't it, Rory?"

"Yes ma'am," Rory answered with a nod, intrigued to know that there were groups in Dublin of which he had been unaware. He wasn't actually very surprised considering how closeted he had been in Ireland and the fact that he had never actually looked for any such organizations.

"Well I emailed them and this very nice man named Brian who lives in Naas responded. He owns a little bed and breakfast type place. Anyway we corresponded for awhile and he ended up offering to put us up at a discounted rate for as long as we wanted. His partner had very homophobic parents and he said he would have done anything to have been able to be there for him when he was growing up. I think he empathizes with you and Sam."

"Naas is even closer t'Derry than Dublin is," Rory offered with a thoughtful nod as he continued thinking everything over. For some reason that he still couldn't quite put his finger on it had seemed almost scary having Sam right there in his hometown, but having him and his mother in the larger, but still fairly close city of Naas sounded completely wonderful. In fact he was pleased to detect nothing but silence from the nagging fears and doubts he had experienced only a few moments earlier. "I think this is a really great idea, if ye're all sure it's okay. I mean I know it's inconvenient..."

"Inconvenient!" Sam snapped incredulously. "You being gone all summer is _inconvenient_ although I wouldn't have chosen that word to describe it, but going on a cool trip to Ireland and getting to see you at least occasionally isn't _inconvenient. _It's awesome!"

"Are ye' sure ye' don't mind?" Rory asked again, this time addressing his question directly to Sam's parents.

"Nope, I'm with Sam on this one. A cool trip to Ireland and getting to visit with you now and then does sound awesome!" Mary assured him enthusiastically. She felt much better knowing that she and Sam would be nearby in case something did go wrong, if it didn't then it really would just be a nice vacation in a lovely country with her son, certainly nothing she could find fault with there.

"And I'll miss these two goofballs," Dwight chuckled as he added his own two cents. "But me and the kids will get by."

After the conversation was over everyone had dinner and then Sam took Rory back home to the Pierces'. On the way back their topic of conversation naturally turned to the news that Sam would be able to visit Rory in Ireland for part of the time. They still hadn't nailed down a specific time line as far as when when Sam and his mother would arrive, and Sam already realized that he wouldn't be able to take the plane with Rory, or his parents would run the risk of noticing him and discovering their relationship, but Sam nevertheless felt a huge sense of relief about the whole thing. He was just curious about Rory's initial lukewarm reception of the idea.

"I can't believe how awesome this is! It's so great that we won't be separated the whole summer," Sam enthused to his boyfriend as he drove.

"Yeah, I'm so happy, Sammy," Rory answered as he leaned his head on Sam's shoulder and rested his left hand in Sam's lap. As he often did when he and Sam were alone in the car Rory had taken the middle seat instead of the passenger seat so that they could be closer.

"You know we'll be real careful so your parents don't get suspicious, right?" Sam asked as he took a guess at what might have been troubling Rory before.

"I know," Rory answered squeezing Sam's thigh and leaving his statement at that.

"You seemed a little nervous about the idea at first," Sam prodded as gently as he could.

Rory immediately tensed up and felt a small wave of guilt and panic. He had hoped that Sam either hadn't noticed or wouldn't bring it up. He thought about downplaying his reaction, saying that he just needed time to process everything before he could respond, but then he took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was Sam he was talking to. He could trust Sam, and Sam could probably even help him figure out what it was exactly that had been bothering him in the first place.

"I was nervous," Rory confirmed. "I'm sorry I was too, but I still don't understand why meself."

"It's okay, Rors," Sam assured him as he turned his head briefly and pecked Rory on the lips before returning his attention to the road.

"I feel sort o' guilty," Rory admitted. "It's not that I wasn't happy and excited. I was. I was just...nervous too."

"I can understand that. I mean having me too close to your parents probably makes it feel like they're going to find out."

Rory thought that over for a little while. That certainly made sense and that was probably part of it, but Rory realized that that wasn't quite it.

"I'm not ashamed o' ye', Sammy," Rory said thoughtfully after a few moments.

"I know, Rors," Sam answered right away with a grin. He hadn't been worried about that, but it felt good to hear it anyway.

"...but I _am_ ashamed," Rory continued thoughtfully.

Sam felt his stomach lurch at Rory's words.

"Of being gay?" Sam asked quietly as his good mood started slipping away. He didn't blame Rory but he hated to think that there was any part of Rory that was disappointed in himself or in the amazing person that he had become.

"No, I'm not ashamed o' that either," Rory said decisively.

Sam's spirits promptly did another 180 and he felt like whooping for joy at hearing Rory say that. Then he remembered that Rory was still ashamed of _something_ and he probably ought to find out what.

"What are you ashamed of then?" Sam asked.

Rory swallowed hard. He felt like a traitor for what he was about to say.

Me parents," Rory said softly.

"Rory, your parents are..." _stupid bigoted assholes_, Sam finished in his head but thankfully caught himself in time to filter the statement. "just wrong about this issue. But it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not your fault at all and nobody's perfect," Sam finished as diplomatically as he could.

Rory felt a quivering in his stomach and a tightness in his throat and soon realized that to his surprise he was on the verge of tears, though he had no idea why. He just nodded, not trusting himself to speak and knowing that Sam would feel the movement in his shoulder.

Sam sensed that Rory was still upset so he wrapped his arm around him and drove with only one hand. They were quiet for several minutes and Rory slipped into his own thoughts before abruptly realizing they were pulling into the Pierces' driveway.

"I feel like ye'll see how messed up me life in Ireland was and that it'll somehow...get on ye' and mess up our relationship and me life here as well," Rory explained as he turned in his seat to look at Sam and watch for his reaction.

Confusion and surprised colored Sam's expression and he wasn't sure what to say.

"It won't," Sam finally answered wishing he could think of a better way to reassure him.

"Promise?" Rory asked with a crooked smile. He was amused by Sam's simple response and he already knew that his concern wasn't really logical. Sam loved, and being in the same country as his parents wasn't going to change that.

"Promise!" Sam answered with a big grin before pulling Rory into a hug and kissing his neck.

**-000-**

On Wednesday as Mercedes announced what song she would be singing for Glee Club, Sam had an idea. He was determined to help her realize just how amazingly talented she was. Ever since Monday when she had explained that she didn't think she had what it took to pursue her dream he had been racking his brain for a way to figure out how to show her that she did. All at once when she announced her song selection for the day it dawned on him that _he_ didn't have to show her; she could show herself.

As she began singing Whitney Houston's iconic song "I Will Always Love You" Sam clicked the record button on his phone's video camera. By the middle of the song Sam knew that he had picked the perfect time to record one of her songs. Her performance was amazing and so moving that he felt a tear threatening to spill from his eyes. Somehow it felt like she was singing the song directly to him personally, and considering their past history he couldn't help but wonder if she indeed was. As the song drew to a close she looked him in the eye and gave him a small smile and nod, as if confirming his suspicions, and he felt the tear finally starting to slowly trickle down his face. He wanted to give her a hug, or cheer at how well she had done, but instead he just switched off his recorder and gave her a smile and nod of his own as she returned to her seat.

When the class had quieted down Mr. Schuester announced that they had one more performance that day and Sam was stunned when Rory stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. He couldn't believe that Rory was going to be singing today and that he hadn't known about it before now.

"Before I start I just want t'thank Brittany for helping me practice," Rory gave a warm smile to his blonde roommate before continuing. "The song is called "If I Ain't Got You" and it was originally performed and made famous by Alicia Keys. It was also covered by Maroon 5 and their version made me realize I could sing it too. It's dedicated t'Sam o'course and it perfectly describes how I feel about him." Rory felt himself blush slightly from feeling so exposed, but he ignored everyone else and focused his attention solely on his boyfriend as the music started.

A broad smile had already carved itself onto Sam's face and he suddenly understood why Rory had insisted on going straight home yesterday instead of hanging out like they usually did. He remembered just in time that he still had his phone out and he quickly pressed record to capture Rory's special performance as well. He kicked himself for not getting the introduction and dedication too.

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

Sam couldn't get over how beautiful Rory's voice sounded. He had never imagined Rory or any guy singing this particular song, but it seemed perfect for his boyfriend and he loved Rory's interpretation of it. He sang it with such clarity and strength that Sam was on the edge of his seat to hear more.

_Some people think that the physical things_

_Define what's within_

_And I've been there before_

_But that life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial_

Rory beamed at Sam and briefly thought back to his conversation with Dave Karofsky several weeks prior in the hospital. Dave had teased him when Rory said that it wasn't about looks and reminded him of how attractive his boyfriend was. It was certainly true, looking at Sam still took Rory's breath away. Sam was the most handsome guy Rory had ever seen, but their relationship wasn't superficial. He didn't care about Sam because of the way he looked. Sam was the kindest, most compassionate, good person that Rory had ever met. Rory sang with all the intensity he could muster, desperate to convey the truth of his words. He was thankful when Puck and Mike moved out of their seats in the row in front of Sam so that he could sing directly to the blond.

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

Sam gasped slightly as Rory moved closer, his voice still as clear and pure as anything Sam had ever heard. He knew he was biased but he felt that Rory deserved to get all the solos in Glee club and he didn't see how anyone could argue. Rory's bright blue eyes were practically sparking with emotion and intensity and Sam couldn't take it anymore. He reached out and took Rory's hands in his own, desperate to touch his angelic Irishman; frantic to let him know that he felt the same way.

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, Yeah_

Rory squeezed Sam's hands. He would have traded away everything he owned just to keep Sam. Nothing else mattered but Sam. Rory promised himself never to take Sam for granted, to thank God and the stars, and whoever else every single day that he had met his amazing boyfriend.

_Some people search for a fountain_

_That promises forever young_

_Some people need three dozen roses_

_And that's the only way to prove you love them_

_Hand me the world on a silver platter_

_And what good would it be_

_With no one to share_

_With no one who truly cares for me_

Sam felt like he had never truly heard the song before despite being familiar enough with it that he knew all the lyrics. It was just perfect. Sam was so touched that Rory was singing this to him. Rory was basically saying that he loved Sam exactly as he was and that Sam never had to do anything else to prove it to him. Sam certainly wasn't going to stop looking for ways to make Rory feel special but it felt so good hearing him say that he didn't have anything to prove. More than that Sam agreed that whatever else happened in their lives it didn't matter if they didn't have each other to share it with. Rory truly cared for Sam and that was all he could ever want.

Rory and Sam stared into each other's eyes as Rory finished the song, closing with, "I love ye', Sammy," before jumping into his boyfriend's lap.

"I love you so much, Rors, thank you," Sam whispered into the Irishman's ear as he clicked off his phone and wrapped his arms around Rory.

The rest of the glee club and Mr. Schuester were whooping and cheering for their friends, delighted and amazed by Rory's heartfelt performance, but the young couple already seemed lost in each other and oblivious to anything else going on around them.

**-000-**

"Hey 'Cedes, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sam asked after class as he touched Mercedes' arm to get her attention.

"I'll ride with Finn Hudson," Rory excused himself with a small smile to Mercedes as he left. Despite his anxiety about his performance he hadn't missed the way Sam had recorded Mercedes song and it didn't surprise him that he wanted to talk to her.

"What is it, Sam?" Mercedes asked with a heavy sigh. She was emotionally exhausted between her own song and then watching the happy couple. She was glad for Sam, she really was, but this still wasn't easy.

"Let's sit down," Sam suggested as he sank into one of the chairs in the now empty classroom and motioned for Mercedes to take a seat in the one next to his.

"Sam, I'm really tired," Mercedes stated crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing her cheerful ex suspiciously.

"Then you should sit down," Sam pointed out with a grin as he patted the seat again.

"Fine," Mercedes answered as she sat down and unfolded her arms, waving one of them slightly for effect. "Let me save you some trouble. This is the part where you say you'll always look back on our relationship fondly and that you want the best for me. Got it, message received. Anything else?"

"Why so defensive?" Sam asked gently, careful to keep his expression simply curious rather than annoyed or offended.

Mercedes sighed again and started to feel guilty. She hated that she could never get angry at Sam without feeling guilty about it afterward. It made things so much harder.

"I'm sorry," she relented. "I really am. I know you mean well and I appreciate it. It's just..." she trailed off unsure how to finish.

"You've had kind of a rough year, huh?" Sam supplied. He knew that her senior year had been a roller coaster ride. She had battled it out with Rachel for lead role in the musical, left New Directions, started the Troubletones and then dealt with their disbandment, and then swallowed her pride and come back to New Directions. All on top of dealing with the complicated fiasco that was the love triangle she had gone through with Sam and Shane, and then once again dealing with the hostility of all of her former clubmates. Sam was actually amazed that she had held together so well. It was a testament to her strength and definitely one of the things he had always admired most about her.

"Yeah, it's been tough," Mercedes conceded. "I know you've had a tough time too though. I know what happened with us was painful, and then you got outed...no and then _I_ outed you, and yeah I get how hard all of that was. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay. I just want to make sure you know how much you have going for you," Sam responded.

Mercedes looked at him incredulously. "Um Sam, I've basically lost everything, but thanks."

"No, you haven't you still hav-" Sam protested but Mercedes cut him off.

"Yes, I have! Look, everything I've tried this year has been a total failure. It's like I'm cursed or something. I don't have Shane. I don't have you. I don't have the Troubletones. I don't have _anything._"

Sam rubbed her back sympathetically and gave her a small encouraging smile. "You know what though?"

"What?" Mercedes asked dutifully. She just wanted this conversation to be over, but not at the expense of arguing with Sam again.

"You never needed any of that stuff," Sam answered. Mercedes looked at him like he was crazy so he continued. "You really didn't, 'Cedes. You've always had everything you ever needed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mercedes snapped, just wanting him to get to the point.

"Watch," Sam said as he pulled out his phone and turned on the video he had recorded of her singing.

Mercedes watched for a little while and then looked up at him with teary eyes. Was he trying to hurt her after all?

"Sam, I don't have you, and I'll always love you, and there will always be a void where you should be...that's not really helping."

"You want to know what I see when I look at that video?" Mercedes shook her head but he continued anyway. "I see a strong young woman who can have anything she wants. 'Cedes, you're just like the divas you've always admired. You've dealt with pain and heartache and setbacks but you're still standing. You're still _singing_ and you're still singing raw, powerful songs. Songs that could never take a backseat to anyone else even if you wanted them to. Mercedes, you've got _you_ and no one can ever take that away from you. Not me, or Shane, or Rachel, or Mr Shue or anyone else."

Mercedes was quiet for a little while as she considered his words. She wanted to believe him, but she felt like it was too late. She had already given up. "But Sam, after I graduate I'm giving up performing. I'm going to get a real job and quit chasing waterfalls."

"But why? Because your _dad_ doesn't think it's practical to be a singer?"

Mercedes gave a half shrug, embarrassed that she had let him influence her decision.

"But don't you see? He can't take your spark away from you either. He can't stop _this,_" Sam said with a nod toward the video on his phone.

"You really think I can make it?" Mercedes asked starting to feel a twinge of hope for her dream return.

"I don't think you can _not_ make it."

**-000-**

**End Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm looking to wrap up some loose ends before the story finishes and I felt like that was definitely necessary between Sam and Mercedes. As a teaser the next chapter will feature Sam and Rory's _other_ first time.**

**Please let me know what you thought of this one, especially the plan for Mary and Sam to go to Ireland for a bit during the summer. I've kinda been planning for that to happen all along, since I first had Sam's parents move back to Lima, so it isn't a rush decision, but I'd like to know what people thought. Realistic? Unlikely? Cool? Just stupid? **

**Please also forgive any typos (but please let me know!). I'm going to go through and edit all the chapters at some point in the near the future.**


End file.
